Sex Symbols New Generation
by Nenasfashion
Summary: Draco, Theo, Blaise son deseados por muchas... y obtenidos por pocas... un cuaderno liberara secretos, pasiones y enemistades... por cual votarias tu? y cual será la elección de Hermione.
1. The hot boys

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

Bueno nos presentaremos somos **The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte**, conocidas como **Nenasfashion**, **Girlsfashion**, **Nenas de Walpurgis**... **Ryddle's ladies**... en otras páginas...

Este fic será algo así como la continuación de Sex Symbols, nuestra historia previa, esta basada en los hijos de aquellos del pasado, los Lovegood, siguen enredando las cosas.

Bueno hemos tenido varios problemas con este fic, así que haremos algunos cambios, que esperamos no alteren tanto la trama, lo sentimos y esperamos lo comprendan.

Saludos y Abrazos

* * *

.·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) (·. (·. (·. (·. (·.

**Sex Symbols New Generation**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

La historia comienza en el verano previo al sexto año de Harry Potter.

_**The hot boys**_

Ashtar Xenophilius Lovegood se encontraba en su oficina en "El Quisquilloso _"La Voz Alternativa del Mundo de la Magia""_, acomodando lo que sería la nueva edición de la revista de ese mes, cuando notó la hora, se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta del sótano.

- Luna, cariño ¿encontraste lo qué buscabas? – inquirió a su pequeña hija, la cual había estado ayudándole todo el verano en la revista, con los artículos, entrevistas y demás detalles que a ella le fascinaban.

- Ehhh no – respondió, revisando algunas cajas en el sótano, Luna era un chica alta, de cabello largo y rubio, de piel blanca, con unos ojos color azul cielo, delgada, considerada un poco extraña por sus compañeros de clase, no solo por su forma peculiar de vestir, sino por las ideas que propaga a quien la escuchase, sus compañeros solían llamarla Lunática Lovegood.

- Ven aquí, pronto nos iremos – exclamó su padre.

La chica subió la escalera, sacudiéndose como pudo el polvo y sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio, llevaba en sus manos una especie de libro o cuadernillo bastante viejo y desgastado, le había llamado la atención porque parecía un diario, las letras que contenía no eran totalmente legibles.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué traes ahí? – cuestionó curioso.

- Encontré esto, ¿tú sabes qué es? – preguntó intrigada, con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro, dándole el cuaderno a su padre.

Xenophilius, tomó el librillo desempolvándolo con un fuerte soplido en la pasta, lo ojeó un par de veces, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar lo que era – si, es un cuaderno, contiene una especie de encuesta que realice a las estudiantes de Hogwarts, cuando iba ahí y trabajaba en el club de periodismo – explicó sonriendo, evocando aquellos días de su juventud.

- ¿Una encuesta? ¿De qué? ¿Y por qué solo a las chicas? – inquirió más interesada.

- Pues porque es una encuesta de los chicos más guapos en ese entonces, además créeme que no sería fácil que un chico contestara eso, aunque hay excepciones.

- Entiendo…

Fue así como su padre comenzó a narrarle todo lo referente a ese cuadernillo, cuando terminó ya era de noche así que salieron rumbo a su casa, cerca de St. Catchpole Ottery.

Luna se había quedado pensando en la historia que le había contado su padre, después de darse una buena ducha, se recostó en su cama mirando el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana, ojeó el cuadernillo cuando se le ocurrió una idea "¿_y si yo hiciera lo mismo?... sería una buena idea, solo tendría que modificar algunas cosas, además con todo lo que ha sucedido en el Colegio es justo que tengamos una distracción, para desestresarnos, yo me divertiría… y quizás sabría si a él yo…_"

Después de pensarlo, darle vueltas en su de por si loca cabecita se quedó dormida pensando en como lo haría y en el chico que rondaba sus sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, se le ocurrió la manera adecuada para ilustrarse en ese raro mundo de los niños, así que en las oficinas de "El Quisquilloso" buscó en las bodegas algunos ejemplares de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", que había visto, su padre decía que algunas veces tenían contenido ilustrativo, así que almacenaba varias de ellas. De ahí obtuvo las preguntas básicas para su nuevo proyecto, como había términos que no conocía estaba dispuesta a ir a la Madriguera a ver a Ginny para que le explicara algunos términos, cuando la vio pasar al lado de sus hermanos rumbo a la tienda de Sortilegios, así que le dio alcance, iniciado con su investigación.

Después de varias preguntas a las que Ginny contestó desconcertada por su súbito interés, Luna tuvo que inventar una historia acerca de un reportaje para su padre, ya contenta con eso, la pelirroja se dispuso a explicarle varios de los términos en cuestión de relaciones humanas. Para cuando acabo, estaba algo desesperada por las incesantes divagaciones de su rubia amiga.

El verano había finalizado y las clases en Hogwarts reiniciaron. La rubia ya tenía todo preparado, se encontraban todos los estudiantes en la cena en el Gran Comedor y ella escuchaba atenta los comentarios que habían surgido alrededor del cuadernillo; era bastante divertido ver como los chicos se partían la cabeza por saber si era verdad o solo un rumor…

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

Se encontraba sola en su habitación, después de hacer las compras de sus materiales para la escuela, había aprovechado la ocasión para poner en marcha su plan y también había comprado un cuaderno de pasta dura ya que no quería que se deshojara o se maltratara por pasar por tantas manos; se sentó en su escritorio y la abrió en la primera página tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir:

Advertencia: Antes de contestar lee las cláusulas.

Contesta las siguientes preguntas ¿Cuál es tu nombre apodo o iniciales? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Te gustan los chicos(as)? ¿Tienes una relación? Entiéndase como prometido, novio, free, amigo con derecho, encuentros casuales, relación abierta. ¿Con quien? Nombre apodo o iniciales. ¿Te gusta alguien más o se te hace atractivo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Del 1 al 10, qué calificación le darías?

Después de contestar, pasa el cuaderno a otra chica, cuando todas hayan respondido, se realizará un conteo y se premiará a los más votados con un galardón, o sea los más guapos... los Sex symbols de Hogwarts.

_Cláusulas:_

_Solo se puede votar por uno y una vez, de lo contrario el voto se anula automáticamente._

_No traten de engañar al cuaderno con el voto, ya que hay un hechizo para descartar las mentiras._

_Por seguridad, el cuaderno tiene un candado especial, se puede leer las opiniones de los demás, pero por respeto se conserva el nombre de quien la escribió en secreto. _

_Y la mas importante, no permitir que un chico obtenga este cuaderno, o será presa de un hechizo_.

Gracias por su tiempo…

– ¡Listo!, ahora solo tengo que pensar a quién se lo haré llegar primero – se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación tenia que darse prisa sino quería que antes llegarán sus compañeras de cuarto.

- ¿Y por qué no se lo envió a Ginny? - se cuestionó a sí misma – después de todo ella fue la que me ayudo, aún sin saberlo, ella merece ser la primera, si, eso haré, ella es perfecta, tiene muchas amigas… - envolvió el cuaderno, para después salir a toda velocidad a la Lechucería. Estando ahí escogió una lechuza anónima, no podía enviar la suya o la reconocerían, le colocó el paquete y la envió a la Torre Gryffindor y por si quedaban dudas, específicamente a la habitación de cierta pelirroja.

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

Regresó a la realidad al escuchar unas peculiares voces provenientes de la mesa de los leones.

- Es un cuadernillo, no un pergamino – corrigió George ante el comentario de su hermano.

Los gemelos Weasley tenían el cabello rojo largo hasta sus hombros, lacio haciendo que enmarcara su cara, eran bastante altos, su cuerpo era atlético, sus ojos risueños color avellana, una sonrisa picara, conocidos por ser unos bromistas, romper las reglas, eran los mayores alborotadores de su generación.

- Pero ¿cómo es que existe ese cuaderno? – intervino su hermano menor, Ronald Bilius: un chico alto, de cabello como el fuego hasta debajo del mentón, poseía unas preciosas pupilas color agua marina, una sonrisa tierna, sus facciones se estaban volviendo más rígidas y varoniles con el paso de los años, su cuerpo era atlético, no tenía tan marcado su abdomen como el de otros jugadores pero sin duda era un cuerpo atractivo para las chicas - ¿tú qué piensas Harry? – se giró preguntándole a su amigo, mientras tomaba un largo trago de su zumo de calabaza.

- Yo no se… quizás solo sea un rumor Ron - contestó sin darle mucha importancia Harry, el chico que sobrevivió a Voldemort, simplemente un chico alto, - aunque aún no alcanzaba la estatura de Ron - de cabello rebelde color azabache, detrás de unos lentes se encontraban sus pupilas tan hermosas como las mismas esmeraldas con las que compartía el color, de tez morena, poseedor de una sonrisa tierna y en algunos momentos melancólica, su cuerpo era atlético gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

- ¿Y si no lo fuese Harry? ¿Si de verdad existiría? ¡Sería genial!... nos enteraríamos de lo que piensan las chicas de nosotros – argumentó entusiasmado.

- Vamos Ron, ¿no creerás en eso de verdad, o si? – interrogó enarcando su ceja.

- Bueno… lo que se dice creer totalmente, no, solo pienso que no estaría mal ojearlo – respondió el pecoso.

- Yo he escuchado lo mismo de varias chicas, quizás no sea una broma – expresó Dean, un chico negro, simpático, calmado, amable, carismático y divertido, con buena condición física, debido a que participaba en el equipo de Gryffindor.

- Vamos chicos, escuchan un comentario de una chica ¿y creen que es verdad? – espetó a su lado Anthony Cygnus Black, provenía de una de las familias mas antiguas, trasladado de Durmstrang había ingresado a Gryffindor en su segundo año y rápidamente se había unido al trío dorado, un chico de tez blanca, cabello negro y largo hasta debajo de los hombros con unos ligeros mechones que caían sobre sus ojos, de facciones finas que denotaban elegancia y estilo, de ojos azul grisáceo, poseedor de una sonrisa seductora, aunque a veces se torcía de lado, en una mueca sarcástica, característica de su familia paterna, pero sin dejar de tener un toque tierno y dulce.

La conversación giraba entre varios estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor, entre los que resaltaban "The Löwen_**"**_, el cual era un grupo formado por Harry, Ron, Anthony y aunque no se encontraba presente en ese momento, también Hermione.

La idea había surgido de Los Merodeadores, el grupo de amigos del que formaba parte el padre de Harry, James Potter y su padrino Sirius Black y el padrino de Anthony y Darrell, Remus Lupín, estos les habían contado de un anillo, el cual era el símbolo de su grupo, cada uno tenia un anillo hecho de oro con las iníciales de cada apodo.

Así que tomando esa idea, los chicos y Mione, habían decidido llamarse "The Löwen", que significaba los leones, en ferviente amor a su casa, pero en ves de un anillo, todos portaban una cadena en oro blanco con un dige con la forma del león de Gryffindor hecho en oro rojo y amarillo, con su nombre y el nombre del grupo grabados en la parte posterior.

Nadie sabia de estos diges, más que ellos y un Slytherin, el hermano de Anthony, el cual había prometido guardar el secreto, pero aun así en el Colegio no dudaban en llamarlos por ese nombre, cuando caminaban por el pasillo los cuatro juntos.

Cerca de ahí se encontraban observándolos los Slytherins

- ¿De qué estarán hablando San Potter… y esos? – cuestionó con desdén Draco, el rubio más cotizado del Colegio, líder de la casa de las serpientes, de carácter astuto y sagaz, su cabello rubio platino largo hasta el hombro, caía en mechones en su nuca, ojos de tono mercurio siempre fríos y cáusticos, tez blanca, su cuerpo estaba ejercitado gracias al Quidditch, descendiente de una de las familias de mas alto prestigio y antigüedad en el mundo mágico.

- Mmm no lo se, de seguro de una estupidez - comentó Blaise recorriéndolos con sus pupilas, un chico de tez morena, ya que sus ancestros eran africanos, cabello corto negro rizado, ojos fríos en tono medianoche, su boca enmarcada por unos labios en tono rosa quemado, cuerpo estético, de hombros anchos y brazos fuertes, su carácter al igual que el de sus amigos era frío para el que no fuera de su selecto grupo, poseía un sarcástico y fino sentido del humor, podía ser el más lindo de los caballeros o el peor de los patanes, dependiendo de quien se tratase.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer? – replicó sarcásticamente Theodore, de aspecto frágil, era un chico lindo en el aspecto físico, tenia unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, piel clara, gustaba de la lectura a la luz del sol, más que encerrarse en una biblioteca. Su cabello rubio era un poco más oscuro que el de Malfoy, era corto siempre peinado hacia atrás, era calmado, propio, elegante y fino, poseía un sentido del humor bastante especial, era el primero en encontrar un comentario sarcástico,

- Son bastante curiosos, ¿sabían? – se burló Darrell Arcturus, hermano gemelo de Anthony de la casa Gryffindor, pero este perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes, al igual que su hermano tenia el cabello negro, aunque un poco más largo, sus ojos eran prácticamente del mismo tono azul grisáceo, pero mientras que los de su gemelo eran cálidos y tiernos, el podría hacerlos notar fríos e insoldables cuando lo requería, ya que en su casa las apariencias podían destruirte, con sus amigos era un tipo burlón y sarcástico, logrando así una relación sólida dentro del grupo selecto de Slytherin. Compartía la telepatía con su hermano desde muy pequeño; la cual utilizó en ese momento, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata, pero no la compartía con sus amigos - vámonos...

En ese momento se levantaron dejando a tras a Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle que aún seguían comiendo, y que corrieron tras ellos, cuando pasaron cerca de la mesa Gryffindor alcanzaron a escuchar sobre el cuaderno.

- ¿Un cuaderno?, cada vez a esos el cerebro les funciona menos – profirió Nott con una mueca sardónica en su rostro.

- ¿Qué tiene de interesante un estúpido cuaderno? – cuestionó intrigado Zabinni.

- Mmmm eso es lo que vamos a averiguar – contestó Malfoy con una sonrisa de lado y un especial brillo en su mirada.

- Como quieran - prorrumpió el gemelo, esbozando una sonrisa, provocada por algo que le dijo su hermano mentalmente.

Todos se consideraban amigos, eran los mejores de su Casa, claro excluyendo a Goyle y Crabbe, por lo cual eran un circulo bastante cerrado no dejaban a cualquiera reunirse con ellos, tenían un símbolo que los unía y los reconocía como un grupo, una esclava mágica de plata, en forma de serpiente, con una placa que tenía grabada finamente su nombre y el de su grupo, se hacían conocer como los _"Seths"._

Todos provenían de familias de magos poderosas y sangres puras, todos eran frívolos, calculadores, tenían grandes futuros, pero finalmente su gusto por la magia oscura y el odio hacia los Gryffindor los unificaba, pero sin duda, todos unidos por un tatuaje y fieles a el Señor Oscuro, excepto Darrell; esto se debía más a la historia de su vida, que a sus creencias.

En la mesa Hufflepuff…

Algunos chicos se encontraban hablando sobre el tema del momento; el cuaderno, todos estaban interesados en saber que anotaban las chicas dentro de este; más por que hablaba de ellos, en ese momento llegaba nada más y nada menos que el que robaba más suspiros en toda su casa y en Hogwarts.

Cedric, un chico perfecto, a los ojos de muchas, popular por herencia, sociable por convicción y conquistador innato, se encontraba en su último año en Hogwarts. Esto debido a las heridas que le habían causado en el Torneo de los Tres magos, que lo habían llevado a permanecer más de un año en St. Mungo. Su cabello era castaño claro, de tez morena, ojos picaros y risueños con una mirada profunda color plata, cuerpo estético, inteligente, valiente, su personalidad sencilla y divertida, pero también sabia ser paciente, y estratega, conquistar a las chicas para el era pan comido, no necesita mucho esfuerzo, mucho menos después del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- ¿De qué hablan? – cuestionó con un deje de curiosidad, Diggory a sus compañeros.

Los chicos no tardaron en ponerlo al tanto del dichoso cuaderno, haciendo que se interesara en el contenido tan valioso del cuadernillo, no se preocupaba tanto por si estaba o no en la lista ya que tenía la suficiente seguridad de que lo estaría.

La situación en Hogwarts era de incertidumbre y curiosidad por parte de los chicos mientras que las chicas era de diversión, al menos Luna había logrado su objetivo la atención y tensión se había alejado los momentos difíciles causados por el Señor Oscuro y sus constantes ataques se habían alejado al menos por ahora.

**······ (`` . ´´) ······ (`` . ´´) ······ (`` . ´´) ······**

**Continuará…**

_Aclaraciones:_

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» Tomamos el nombre de los Seth, de la cultura egipcia, escogido porque era un Dios, que poseía varias cualidades que ellos también, Seth también es conocido como _Set_, _Sutej_, _Setesh_, _Seteh._

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» Tomamos el nombre de Löwen, de un vocablo del lenguaje alemán, significa león.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» Una disculpa para todas aquellas personas que se sientan agredidas al mantener vivo a Cedric.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯» Anthony y Darrell, son de nuestro uso exclusivo, así que podemos hacer con ellos lo que queramos.

* * *

**Por respeto a las personas que nos brindaron su apoyo durante este tiempo, decidimos dejar el primer capítulo original del fic, en donde hacemos una descripción más… podríamos decir... elevada, quizás un poco Ooc de los personajes. Disculpan las molestias que esto les puede causar.**

**.·´).·´).·´) .·´).·´) (·. (·. (·. (·.(·.**

**The Hot Boys…**

Ashtar Xenophilius Lovegood se encontraba en su oficina en "El Quisquilloso _"La Voz Alternativa del Mundo de la Magia""_, acomodando lo que sería la nueva edición de la revista de ese mes, cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta, dando paso a una menuda rubia.

- Luna, ¿encontraste lo qué buscabas? – inquirió Lovegood a su hija, la cual había estado ayudándole todo el verano en la revista, con los artículos, entrevistas y demás detalles que a ella le fascinaban…

Luna era un chica alta, de cabello largo y rubio, de piel blanca, con unos ojos color azul cielo, delgada, era considerada un poco extraña por sus compañeros de clase, no solo por su forma peculiar de vestir, sino por sus extrañas ideas que propaga a quien la escuchase, de algún modo parecía estar completamente fuera, aislada de lo que ocurría alrededor suyo, sus compañeros le llaman Lunática Lovegood a sus espaldas, tenía el hábito de meter su varita mágica detrás de su oído para que estuviera segura, además utiliza joyería de rábanos, lo que la hacía ver totalmente diferente a cualquier otra chica… su personalidad era extrovertida, bastante surrealista, original y misteriosa.

Se acercó sacudiéndose el polvo y sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio de su padre, había bajado al sótano buscando unas ediciones pasadas de la revista, encontrando en un estante una especie de libro o cuadernillo, bastante viejo y desgastado, el cual le había llamado la atención parecía un diario…las letras que contenía no eran totalmente legibles.

- No, pero encontré esto, tú sabes ¿qué es? – cuestionó intrigada dándole el cuaderno a su padre.

El señor Lovegood lo tomó desempolvándolo, con un fuerte soplido en la pasta, lo ojeó un par de veces y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar lo que era – Si, es un cuaderno donde contiene una especie de encuesta que realice a las estudiantes de Hogwarts, cuando iba ahí y trabajaba en el club de periodismo – explicó añorando esos tiempos.

- ¿Una encuesta? ¿De qué? ¿Y por qué solo a las chicas? – preguntó más interesada.

- Si, es una encuesta de los chicos más guapos en ese entonces, es por eso que solo era para las chicas – comenzó a narrarle a su hija todo lo referente a ese cuadernillo, cuando terminó de explicarle ya era de noche así que salieron rumbo a su casa, cerca de St. Catchpole Ottery, era una casa sencilla, algo extraña, no era común como las demás de ese vecindario.

Luna se había quedó pensando en la historia que le había contado su padre, después de darse una buena ducha, se recostó sobre su cama mirando el cielo estrellado a través de la ventana, ojeó el cuadernillo, fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió.

"¿Y_ si yo hiciera lo mismo?, sería una buena idea, solo tendría que modificar algunas cosas… además con todo lo que ha sucedido en el colegio, el retorno del Señor Oscuro, los ataques de los mortífagos, la Guerra de los departamentos, es justo que tengamos una distracción para desestrezarnos y yo me divertiría… además quizás él…_".

Después de pensar en esa idea que le daba vueltas en su de por si loca cabecita se quedó dormida pensando en cómo lo haría y en el chico que robaba sus sueños.

El verano había finalizado y las clases en Hogwarts habían reiniciado, la rubia ya tenía todo preparado; se encontraban todos los estudiantes en la cena en el Gran comedor y ella escuchaba divertida los comentarios que habían surgido alrededor del cuadernillo, era bastante divertido ver como los chicos se partían la cabeza por saber si era verdad o solo un rumor.

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

Se encontraba sola en su habitación, cuando compró sus materiales para la escuela, también había comprado un cuaderno de pasta dura ya que no quería que se deshojara o se maltratara por pasar por tantas manos, se sentó en su escritorio y la abrió en la primera página tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Advertencia: Antes de contestar lee las cláusulas.

Contesta las siguientes preguntas ¿Cuál es tu nombre apodo o iniciales? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Te gustan los chicos(as)? ¿Tienes una relación? Entiéndase como prometido, novio, free, amigo con derecho, encuentros casuales, relación abierta. ¿Con quien? Nombre apodo o iniciales. ¿Te gusta alguien más o se te hace atractivo? ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Del 1 al 10, qué calificación le darías?

Después de contestar, pasa el cuaderno a otra chica, cuando todas hayan respondido, se realizará un conteo y se premiará a los más votados con un galardón, o sea los más guapos... los Sex symbols de Hogwarts.

_Cláusulas:_

_Solo se puede votar por uno y una vez, de lo contrario el voto se anula automáticamente._

_No traten de engañar al cuaderno con el voto, ya que hay un hechizo para descartar las mentiras._

_Por seguridad, el cuaderno tiene un candado especial, se puede leer las opiniones de los demás, pero por respeto se conserva el nombre de quien la escribió en secreto. _

_Y la mas importante, no permitir que un chico obtenga este cuaderno, o será presa de un hechizo_.

Gracias por su tiempo…

- ¡Listo! Ahora solo tengo que pensar a quién se lo haré llegar primero – se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación tenia que darse prisa si no quería que antes llegarán sus compañeras de cuarto - ¿Y por qué no se lo envió a Ginny? - se cuestionó a sí misma - eso haré, envolvió el cuaderno y salió a la lechucería, donde utilizó una lechuza anónima, ya que la suya la reconocerían, le colocó el paquete y la envió a la Torre Gryffindor… más específicamente a la habitación de cierta pelirroja.

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar las voces de mesa Gryffindor.

- Es un cuadernillo, no un pergamino – comentó _**George Weasley**_ ante el comentario de su hermano gemelo, el cual había dicho que era un pergamino, George y Fred, tenían el cabello rojo largo hasta sus hombros, lacio haciendo que enmarcara su cara, eran bastante altos, su cuerpo era atlético, con el torso tonificado, unos brazos musculosos, unos ojos color avellana risueños, una sonrisa picara, son unos excelentes golpeadores que han sido descritos como ser casi Bludgers humanas del equipo de su casa, eran muy similares en su personalidad, inventores mágicos innatos, además de ser unos bromistas y muy listos, también muy escurridizos pasaban su tiempo libre rompiendo las reglas y explorando zonas del castillo de Hogwarts y sus terrenos en los que los estudiantes no deberían entrar, tienden a ser irrespetuosos con sus profesores en general... además de abrir su propia compañía, que había deseado desde niños **'Sortilegios Weasley'**…son ideadores de las mejores fiestas en el colegio, nadie se aburría si estaba con ellos, siempre encontraban algo interesante que hacer preferentemente si rompía las reglas, eran los mayores alborotadores de su generación.

- Pero ¿cómo existe ese cuaderno? – intervino su hermano menor, mientras tomaba zumo de calabaza_** Ronald Bilius Weasley**_, el cual había cambiado mucho desde su último año, era alto, casi de la misma altura de los gemelos, con cabello rojo como el fuego hasta debajo del mentón, unas preciosas pupilas color agua marina, una sonrisa tierna que producían unos labios delgados y con un ligero color rosado, sus facciones se estaban volviendo más rígidas y varoniles, su cuerpo era atlético, no tenía tan marcado su abdomen como el de otros jugadores pero sin duda era un cuerpo atractivo para las chicas, desde que entro a 6ª su suerte había cambiado, ya no se sentía tan inseguro de si mismo, ni menos por los triunfos de sus hermanos, él había logrado obtener el titulo de prefecto de su Casa y ahora también era guardián del equipo de quidditch, eso lo había motivado a estar a la altura de los demás jugadores, las chicas ahora lo seguían no solo por se amigo del chico que sobrevivió sino por ser él, tiende a equivocarse cuando está serio, y a acertar cuando bromea, sus especialidades son el ajedrez mágico, análisis y estrategia… además de ser buen amigo y demostrar valor cuando la situación lo amerita - ¿Tu qué piensas Harry? - interrogó a su amigo.

- Yo no se… quizás solo sea un rumor Ron - contestó sin darle mucha importancia _**Harry James Potter**_, conocido por ser el chico que sobrevivió a Voldemort, el elegido, un héroe, era un chico alto como de 1.72 cm, de cabello rebelde color azabache, detrás de unos lentes se encontraban sus pupilas tan hermosas como las mismas esmeraldas con las que compartía el color, poseía una mirada dulce y tierna, con la que cualquier chica se derretía, de tez morena, poseedor de una sonrisa tierna que estaba enmarcada por unos no tan delgados pero bien formados labios color rosado, que toda chica deseaba besar, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho, los entrenamientos habían dado sus frutos, tenia un abdomen perfectamente marcado, unos pectorales muy trabajados, unos brazos fuertes a los que todas querían correr, un trasero de 10, desde que había sido nombrado Capitán del equipo de quidditch tenía que demostrar que estaba a la altura de ese puesto, por lo cual se había propuesto tener mejor condición… sus entrenamientos eran toda una función de gritos por parte de sus fans, que no perdían ni un solo movimiento del chico que derramaba totalmente sex appeal dando ordenes a los demás jugadores, verlo perseguir la snitch era un espectáculo, más en los días soleados donde los jugadores entrenaban con camiseta… era poseedor de varios premios y honores, premio especial por Servicios a la Escuela, campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, capitán y buscador, fue maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Ejercito de Dumbledore, pertenece a el Club Slug; es secretario en P.E.D.D.O.(_Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros)_, tiene un especial talento para volar; habla pársel; puede hacer hechizos sin varita (aunque no los controla), tiene sueños premonitorios; particularmente es muy bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; resistente a la maldición Imperius y a las Veelas, quiere ser Auror, su personalidad es calmada, paciente, observador, inteligente, valiente y rico ya era uno de los herederos de la familia Black, tierno algo retraído pero con un grado de exceso de confianza…que el tiempo había logrado en el, ya que tenia que confiar en su fuerza para poder llegar a derrotar algún día a el Señor Oscuro.

- ¿Y si no lo fuese Harry? Si de verdad existiría… nos enteraríamos de lo que piensan las chicas de nosotros - argumentó interesado el pelirrojo.

- Vamos Ron, no creerás en eso de verdad ¿o si? - cuestionó incrédulo su amigo.

- Bueno lo que se dice creer totalmente, no, solo pienso que no estaría mal hojearlo - respondió el chico de pecas.

- Yo he escuchado lo mismo de varias chicas, quizás no sea una broma – expresó _**Dean Thomas**_, era un chico negro de la misma edad de Harry, va en el mismo curso, es mas alto que Ron, no es tan guapo como otros pero es simpático, tiene buena condición física, su cuerpo esta bien trabajado, se mantiene en forma, adora dibujar, es bueno para falsificar firmas, es fanático del equipo de fútbol West Ham, es calmado, amable, carismático y divertido, no es excelente estudiante pero busca tener un buen desempeño, su mejor amigo es Seamos Finnigan.

- Vamos chicos, escuchan un comentario de una chica ¿y creen qué es verdad? – interpeló a su lado _**Anthony Cygnus Black**_, trasladado de Dumstrang había ingresado a Gryffindor en su segundo año y rápidamente se había unido al trío dorado, chico bastante atractivo media alrededor de 1.73 cm., de tez blanca, cabello negro y largo hasta debajo de los hombros con unos ligeros cabellos que caían sobre sus ojos, con tendencia a rizarse en las puntas, de facciones finas que denotaban elegancia y estilo, sus ojos color azul grisáceo, eran profundos y misteriosos, poseedor de una sonrisa seductora, aunque a veces se torcía de lado, en una mueca sarcástica, característica de su familia paterna, pero sin dejar de tener un toque tierno y dulce, sus labios eran como una manzana, rojos y apetecibles, para cualquier chica, con un cuerpo bien ejercitado y fuerte, nada exagerado, tiene un abdomen bien moldeado, pectorales bien definidos, se mantiene en forma gracias a que es cazador del equipo de quidditch de su casa, siendo uno de los mejores, además es un estudiante brillante, y con un estilo intelectual, conocía varios idiomas debido a que había viajado bastante, tenia el don de saber tocar el violín y el piano a la perfección, simplemente tierno, aunque es un poco hiperactivo, sus calificaciones son muy buenas, le encantaba la buena lectura, había leído la mayoría de los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión Black, es amable con todos, un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra, simplemente encantador, tradicionalista pero no anticuado, tenia la elegancia, el porte y el estilo de la familia de cual provenía, era uno de los tres herederos de dicha familia, mantenía una unión muy fuerte con su hermano y con Harry, era el causante de mas de 10 corazones rotos por semana, debido a su inigualable encanto tenia su club de fans particular.

La conversación giraba entre varios estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor, entre los que resaltaban _**"The Löwen"**_, el cual era un grupo formado por Harry, Ron, Anthony y aunque no se encontraba presente en ese momento, también Hermione, la idea había surgido de Los Merodeadores, el grupo de amigos del que formaba parte el padre de Harry, James Potter y su padrino Sirius Black y el padrino de Anthony y Darrell, Remus Lupín, estos les habían contado de un anillo, el cual era el símbolo de los merodeadores, cada uno tenia un anillo hecho de oro con las iníciales de cada apodo de los merodeadores, así que tomando esa idea, los chicos y la niña, habían decidido llamarse _**"The Löwen"**_, que significaba los leones, en ferviente amor a su casa, pero en ves de un anillo, todos portaban una cadena en oro blanco con un dige con la forma del león de Gryffindor hecho en oro rojo y amarillo, con su nombre y el nombre del grupo grabados en la parte posterior, nadie sabia de estos diges, más que ellos y uno que otro Slytherin hermano de Anthony, el cual había prometido guardar el secreto, pero aun así, en el colegio no dudaban en llamarlos así, cuando caminaban por el pasillo los cuatro juntos, casi siempre al mismo paso y al mismo nivel, sin dejar atrás a nadie.

Cerca de ahí se encontraban observándolos los Slytherins.

- ¿De qué estarán hablando San Potter… y esos? - preguntó con mala talante _**Draco Lucius Malfoy**_, el rubio más cotizado del colegio, líder de la casa de las serpientes, el sueño dorado de todas las chicas… de carácter astuto y sagaz, su cabello rubio platino largo hasta el hombro, caía en exquisitos mechones en su nuca, ojos del color de las nubes tormentosas, siempre fríos y cáusticos, no expresaban sentimiento alguno, solo para aquel que pudiera mirar dentro de esas profundidades, causantes de más de mil suspiros, su tez blanca aterciopelada perfecta, resaltada por unos carnosos labios sonrosados, los cuales la mayota de las veces mostraban una mueca burlona, pero que podrían convertirse en el manjar mas grande cuando sonreían sinceramente, esto no ocurría muy a menudo… pero cuando lo hacia, dejaba al descubierto una perfecta dentadura, además de provocar que en un costado de su mejilla apareciera un ligero hoyuelo, su cuerpo era por demás decirlo perfecto, gracias al quidditch, podría vanagloriarse de ser poseedor de uno de los mejores y mas trabajados cuerpos del colegio, sus pectorales se habían desarrollado, eran fuertes y tonificados, su abdomen mostraba un buen trabajo ya que marcaba a la perfección sus formas, brazos fuertes y musculosos, con bíceps fuertes, sus piernas antes cortas ahora se lucían largas y estéticas a la vista de cualquier chica, sobra decir que el trasero era uno de sus mas grandes atributos, sus movimientos eran felinos y sagaces, destilando en cada movimiento sex appeal… y aun siendo jugador de quidditch, sus manos tenia la suavidad de un pétalo de rosa, gracias a los cuidados que el se obsesionaba en darle a su aspecto, su guardarropa no podría ser mejor, perteneciente a una de las familias de mas alto prestigio y antigüedad en el mundo mágico, la pureza de su sangre era uno de sus mas grandes atributos, un caballero con aquellas que consideraba dignas de atención, además de tener un cerebro brillante, lengua afilada y viperina, lista para atacar astutamente a cualquiera que sea considerado inferior, era prefecto de su casa, sobresaliente en sus TIMOs, premio anual, excelente jugador, preferido del jefe de su casa, además de ser su ahijado, jefe de la Brigada Inquisitorial, es decir un dechado de estilo, elegancia y astucia.

- Mmm no lo se, de seguro de una estupidez - comentó _**Blaise Zabinni**_, mejor amigo del rubio, de tez morena, ya que sus ancestros eran africanos, cabello corto negro, rizado, ojos fríos en tono medianoche, su boca enmarcadas por unos hermosos y labios en tono rosa quemado, cuerpo de un verdadero atleta, estético y musculoso, sin caer en lo grotesco, de hombros anchos y caderas estrechas, brazos fuertes, abdomen tan trabajado como el de Draco, pero si bastante bien proporcionado, sus piernas eran fuertes, ya que el ejercicio era una de sus practicas diarias, su carácter al igual que el de sus amigos era frío para el que no fuera de su selecto grupo, pero ya entre ellos podría reír sin miedo a la burla, poseía un sarcástico y fino sentido del humor, capaz de enervar a cualquiera, mientras que él siempre mantenía en control sus emociones, bastante inteligente, aunque no precisamente estudioso en esos términos, le gustaban las clases, pero no le obsesionaba ser prefecto o algo por el estilo, el prefería la vida más relajada, siendo amante desde muy pequeño de la magia obscura, de padres mortífagos, su madre se había casado siete veces, siendo el su único vástago, estaba acostumbrado a obtener lo que quisiera, siendo educado siempre bajo sus estándares, podría ser el más lindo de los caballeros o el peor de los patanes, dependiendo de quien se tratase, recorriéndolos con sus pupilas.

- Qué otra cosa podrían hacer – expuso sarcásticamente _**Theodore Nott**_, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, de aspecto frágil, era un chico lindo en el aspecto físico, tenia unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, tan fríos como el hielo ártico, piel morena clara, ya que gustaba de la lectura a la luz del sol, más que encerrarse en una Biblioteca, su cabello rubio era un poco más oscuro que el de Malfoy, era corto siempre peinado hacia atrás, su aspecto frágil le daba cierto aire de ternura que a las chicas les atraía, y que el sabia explotar, para su beneficio, gracias a lo cual había roto varios corazones entre las "sangre pura" del colegio lo que no le importaba mucho, compartía los intereses de sus amigos, en cuanto al buen aspecto de un Slytherin, corría con Blaise y fortalecía sus músculos al igual que Draco, pero en un estilo mucho mas tímido, no le gustaba presumir su cuerpo, aunque fuera poseedor de un muy bien marcado tórax, tras su aspecto retraído, poseía un sentido del humor bastante alegre, era el primero en encontrar un comentario sarcástico o loco, dependiendo de la situación y contra quien fuera, era bastante ágil y podría haber estado en el equipo de su casa, pero prefería un buen libro o un buen vaso de whiskey de fuego en la comodidad de su sala.

- Son bastante curiosos ¿sabían? - se burló _**Darrell Acturus Black**_, hermano gemelo de Anthony de la casa Gryffindor, pero este perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes, al igual que su hermano tenia el cabello negro, aunque un poco mas largo, ya que le llegaba cerca de 5 cm bajo el hombro, sus ojos eran prácticamente del mismo tono azul grisáceo, pero mientras que los de su gemelo eran calidos y tiernos, el podría hacerlos notar fríos e insoldables cuando lo requería, ya que en su casa las apariencias podían destruirte, su boca era una línea rosa, el labio inferior un poco mas grueso que le superior le daba en ocasiones la apariencia tierna, que a las chicas les atraía mucho, su sonrisa podía hipnotizar a la que quisiera, su fuerte mandíbula le daba un toque muy distinguido, igual que su grupo, gustaba de los placeres de la vida, tales como las mujeres, el whiskey de fuego y las comodidades que el dinero representaba, su cuerpo era tonificado y estético, de hombros fuertes y bíceps definidos, su torso era la clara competencia de Draco en cuanto a su firmeza, sus caderas eran delgadas, aunque poseía un buen trasero, obtenido en las practicas, ya que también pertenecía al equipo, como cazador, cuando estaba con su hermano solían entrenar bastante, a veces en broma y otras tantas bastante rudo, con sus amigos era un tipo burlón y sarcástico, logrando así una relación sólida dentro del grupo de amigos, procuraba mantener en control sus emociones, pero en ocasiones se sobresaltaba, dejando ver su fuerte carácter y la viperina lengua que lo hacía lucir como un digno merecedor de su casa, sobretodo cuando alguien osaba meterse con su hermano, y un poco en menor grado con Harry, ya que mantenía una buena relación con el león, debido a la amistad que mantenía con el y con su hermano, aunque podría ser mas un amor fraternal, ya que sentían que todos formaban parte de la misma familia, era irónico como habían ocurrido las cosas y que sus mejores amigos, fueran enemigos jurados de los mejores amigos de su gemelo., con el cual tenia una lazo afectivo, más que por ser hermanos, porque compartía la telepatía; la cual utilizó en ese momento, obteniendo una respuesta inmediata, pero no la compartía con sus amigos - Vámonos...

En ese momento se levantaron dejando a tras a Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle que aún seguían comiendo, y que corrieron tras ellos, cuando pasaron cerca de la mesa Gryffindor alcanzaron a escuchar sobre el cuaderno.

- ¿Un cuaderno?, cada vez a esos el cerebro les funciona menos – habló Nott, negando con su cabeza.

- ¿Qué tiene de interesante un estúpido cuaderno? – indagó intrigado Zabinni.

- Mmm eso es lo que vamos a averiguar – contestó Malfoy con una sonrisa de lado y con un especial brillo en su mirada.

- Como quieran... - dijo el gemelo, con una sonrisa, provocada por algo que le dijo su hermano mentalmente.

Todos se consideraban amigos, eran los mejores de su Casa, excluyendo a Goyle y Crabbe, por lo cual eran un circulo bastante cerrado no dejaban a cualquiera reunirse con ellos, tenían un símbolo que los unía y los reconocía como un grupo, una esclava de plata mágica, ya que en mundo mágico era más apreciada la plata que el oro, era la que se usaba para unir a los matrimonios mágicos, significa eternidad, en forma de serpiente, con una placa que tenía grabada finamente su nombre y el de su grupo como se hacían conocer como los **"**_**Seths**_**"**. Todos provenían de familia de magos poderosas y sangres puras, todos eran frívolos, calculadores, tenían grandes futuros, pero finalmente su gusto por la magia oscura y el odio hacia los Gryffindor los unificaba, pero sin duda, todos unidos por un tatuaje, y fieles a el Señor Oscuro, excepto uno, Darrell Acturus Black.

En la mesa Hufflepuff….

Algunos chicos se encontraban hablando sobre el tema del momento; el cuaderno, todos estaban interesados en saber que anotaban las chicas dentro de este; más por que hablaba de ellos, en ese momento llegaba nada más y nada menos que el que robaba más suspiros en toda su casa y en el colegio.

_**Cedric Amos Diggory**_, un chico perfecto, a los ojos de muchas, popular por herencia, sociable por convicción y conquistador innato, se encontraba en su último año en Hogwart. Esto debido a las heridas que le habían causado en el Torneo de los Tres magos, que lo habían llevado a permanecer más de un año en St. Mungo.

Era un joven de estatura alta, cabello color castaño claro, de tez morena, ojos picaros y risueños con una mirada profunda color plata, unos labios rojos seductores, que cualquier chica quisiera morder, una sonrisa coqueta, un pecho y abdomen firmes y perfectamente marcados, es capitán y buscador del equipo de su casa, un brillante estudiante, participo en el torneo de los Tres Magos, quedando en segundo lugar, pero sin duda realizando una gran participación, es inteligente, astuto, engreído, valiente, su personalidad es arrogante y divertida, pero también sabia ser paciente, y estratega, conquistar a las chicas para el es pan comido, no necesita mucho esfuerzo, mucho menos después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, muchas se habían ofrecido a cuidarlo por las lesiones que tenía... por las que tuvo que estar en St. Mungo un largo periodo.

- ¿De qué hablan? – cuestionó Diggory a sus compañeros.

Sus compañeros no tardaron en ponerlo al tanto del dichoso cuaderno, haciendo que el chico se interesara en el contenido tan valioso del cuaderno, no se preocupaba tanto por si estaba o no en la lista ya que tenía la suficiente seguridad de que lo estaría.

La situación en Hogwarts era de incertidumbre y curiosidad por parte de los chicos mientras que las chicas era de diversión, al menos Luna había logrado su objetivo la atención y tensión se había alejado los momentos difíciles causados por el Señor Oscuro y sus constantes ataques se habían alejado al menos por ahora.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, esperamos nos apoyen con reviews y una vez una disculpa por el inconveniente.**


	2. Entre Whiskey, Cervezas y planes

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

* * *

.·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) (·. (·. (·. (·. (·.

**Sex Symbols New Generation**

_By_

_The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte._

_

* * *

_

**OoOoOoOoO**

(N/as Contiene spoilers HP6 XD)

_**Entre Whiskey, Cervezas y Planes…**_

En la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- ¿Y qué tienes pensado Draco? – cuestionó Zabinni sentado cerca del fuego de la chimenea.

- Mmm solo déjenlo en mis manos - comentó Draco, con un brillo maléfico en su mirada, sentado en un sillón enfrente del fuego.

- Como quieras… pero ¿por qué no mejor Darrell, le pregunta a su hermano? - sugirió Nott sentado al lado de Draco.

- Yo le puedo preguntar, pero no aseguro nada - replicó el chico de pupilas azuladas desde otro sillón, acostado descansando placidamente, mientras que Goyle y Crabbe se encontraban en sillón cerca de Blaise.

- ¿Tienes guardia hoy, Draco? – preguntó sin darle mucha importancia Blaise.

- Si, es una estupidez… - contestó malhumorado el rubio.

- Por eso no es bueno ser prefecto, tienes que perder el tiempo, rondando el Castillo - mencionó Nott, tomando un libro de su mochila.

- Ha… lo se, pero a veces tiene sus beneficios – mencionó misteriosamente su líder con una sonrisa sarcástica, ya que era ahí donde pensaba obtener la información – pero antes de irme, tomare una copa de whiskey.

- Bien por eso, nosotros te esperaremos disfrutando del whiskey - espetó burlonamente el moreno, mientras Goyle traía la botella de su escondite, después de que Draco le hiciera una señal.

En la Sala Común de Premios Anuales.

- ¿Y no crees qué llegue Malfoy, Hermy? - mencionó alerta Ginevra.

- No, tiene guardia, últimamente esta muy raro, desde que lo vimos en Hogsmeade, no es él mismo…

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

Ella y los chicos, habían seguido a Draco bajo la capa invisible, hasta el callejón Knocturn, hasta la tienda de Borgin… ahí con la ayuda de las Orejas Extensibles que Ron traía de Sortilegios, pudieron escuchar la voz de Malfoy fuerte y clara:

- … ¿sabes cómo arreglarlo? – se oyó la voz del rubio.

- Posiblemente - respondió en un tono que sugirió que estaba poco dispuesto a comprometerse - tendré que verlo de todos modos. ¿Por qué no lo dejas en el negocio?

- No puedo - dijo - tiene que estar puesto. Sólo dime ¿cómo?

- Bien, sin verlo, debo decir que es un trabajo muy difícil, quizás imposible. No puedo garantizar nada.

- ¿No? Quizás esto te convenza.

El rubio se movió hacia Borgin y se bloqueó la visión desde el gabinete. Harry, Ron y ella se movieron a un costado tratando de mantenerlo a la vista, pero todo lo que pudieron ver fue a Borgin con una mirada de pánico.

- No le digas a nadie – ordenó fúnebre – y habrá retribución. ¿Conoces a Fenrir Greyback? Es un amigo de la familia. Pasará a visitarte pronto, para asegurarse de que le estás dedicando toda la atención a este problema.

- No habrá necesidad – se oyó la voz temblorosa.

- Ya está decidido, bien, es mejor que me vaya. Y no olvides de mantenerlo a salvo, lo necesitaré.

- ¿Quizás quieras llevarlo ahora?

- No, por supuesto que no, tu hombre estúpido y pequeño, ¿cómo llevaría eso por la calle? Solo abstente de venderlo – le gritó furioso.

- Por supuesto que no... señor.

- Ni una palabra a nadie, Borgin, y eso incluye a mi madre, ¿entendiste?

- Naturalmente, naturalmente - murmuró Borgin, haciendo otra reverencia.

Un momento después, Malfoy abandonó el negocio con una mirada de estar satisfecho de sí mismo. Pasó tan cerca de nosotros que sentimos que la capa aleteó

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

- Pero no hablemos de eso – comentó Hermione con una mirada que mostraba un rasgo de preocupación.

- Que bueno que dijiste que estabas enferma para no realizar tu guardia - exclamó Luna, jugando con su collar de corchos.

- ¿Y dónde están los chicos? – preguntó Ginny al no haberlos visto en buen rato, ni siquiera estaba segura de su hermano llegaría puntual a la ronda sin el mandato de la castaña.

- No se, quizás estén en la Sala común, aunque Ron si tiene que hacer la ronda - mencionó burlonamente Mione, mientras Luna ponía atención a este último comentario de su amiga.

- ¿Y van a venir? – inquirió Ginny, caminando por el lugar en un gesto de desesperación.

- Yo les mande la carta - informó Lovegood con una sonrisa misteriosa, pensando en que el cuaderno era un éxito, pero se sentía mal porque tenía que mentirles a sus amigas, diciendo que no sabia tampoco nada sobre él.

- Y tu Luna ¿ya lo contestaste? - preguntó parándose frente a ella la cazadora.

- ¿Qué?... lo siento, estaba en otro mundo, ¿qué decías Ginny? – interrogó concentrando sus pupilas saltonas en las de la leona.

- Luna ¿estas enamorada y no nos lo haz dicho?, ¿quién es el afortunado? - interrogó con una mirada picara.

- Ehhhh no, bueno… yo… - dudó, nerviosa ante ese bombardeo de preguntas, pero en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, salvándola de momento. Hermione se paró dirigiéndose a la entrada, mientras daba paso a sus visitantes, las cuales venían cubiertas totalmente con su túnica de escudo alusivo a otra Casa.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- Vamos Harry tira, para que gane - presionó ansioso el ojiazul a su amigo, aún mirando el tablero.

- Deja de presionarme Anthony – dijo bromeando – recuerda que yo no soy Ron - movió su pieza, dudando que hubiera sido la mejor elección.

- Ahhhh Harry vas mejorando, pero aún no es suficiente… - expresó el pelinegro mientras ganaba - ¡jaque mate!

- Vaya - resopló resignado, levantándose y estirándose, para después dejarse caer en un sillón, mientras pensaba en lo que le preocupaba, hacia poco de la batalla de Departamentos, su fracaso amoroso con Cho, las actitudes de Malfoy y sus acompañantes y lo de Sirius…

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? - cuestionó su amigo, sentándose a su lado.

- Pues todo - repuso con cansancio el ojiverde.

- Vamos no te preocupes, no estamos solos ¿recuerdas? - animó Black al capitán de quidditch.

- Lo se - musitó mirando las brasas de fuego.

- ¿Y las chicas dónde están? - cuestionó el cazador, al no haberlas visto en un buen rato…

- Pues deben estar con Hermy en su "Sala", ya ves como esta desde que se la dieron… lastima que la comparte con Malfoy - comentó con preocupación el ojiverde.

- Últimamente están muy raras, ¿será por lo que dijeron Fred y George en el Comedor?.. ¿Tú crees qué sea verdad? – inquirió Anthony incrédulo.

- Pues yo no se, suena algo loco… pero ya ves que Ron quiere hojearlo - espetó con una media sonrisa.

- Pues… conseguir ese cuadernito no creo que sea tan fácil - suspiró imaginándose el trabajo que sería.

- Vamos… ¿no creerás…? – inquirió bromeando el elegido.

- No se… - mencionó dudando.

En los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraba cierto pelirrojo realizando su guardia acompañado por un chico Hufflepuff, en sustitución de su compañera.

- Eso es lo que he escuchado - comentó Ernie_. _

- Bueno ¿entonces existe? - preguntó Ron incrédulo.

- Pues es lo que una chica Ravenclaw de sexto dijo… - repitió Mcmillan.

- Me gustaría saber si alguien ya lo ha visto - profirió interesado el ojiazul.

- Pues la chica dijo que no puede ser tocado por hombres - agregó desanimado el Hufflepuff.

- Mmm ¿y qué pasaría si lo tocáramos? - preguntó con algo de temor Bilius.

- Pues… no se sabe, ninguno lo ha tocado, si no ya lo sabríamos ¿no crees? - prorrumpió dando vuelta en un corredor.

En la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieres encontrar el cuaderno? - cuestionó incrédulo Zacharias.

- Bueno solo quiero ver una cosa…

- ¿Qué chica?, vamos Cedric… puedes conquistar a cualquiera, eres muy popular en nuestra Casa y en el Colegio… ¿a quién?, además pensé que seguías enamorado de Cho - comentó el moreno, observando con aire de análisis a su amigo.

- Mmm yo… bueno… tu sabes que pasó entre ella y yo, después del Torneo de los tres magos…

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

Cuando tomaron la copa que era en realidad un translador hechizado por el falso Ojo Loco Moody, llegaron a un extraño lugar, oscuro y bastante tétrico. Desde un principio el tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto de ese lugar, sentía una rara presencia acercándose y su cicatriz empezó a dolerle, lo que era señal absoluta de que Voldemort estaba cerca, se tocó la cicatriz inmediatamente, doblegándoos por el dolor, gimiendo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó acercándose al buscador - ¿Que es este lugar? – agregó sondeando el lugar con sus pupilas.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! Toma la copa y vámonos – mandó el ojiverde, preocupado por lo que significaba el dolor que sentía, se dejó caer al suelo, aún con la mano en la frente – ve…

- ¿Qué pasa? – volteó a mirarlo, cuando oyó nuevamente el lamento del león. Siguió su orden tomando la copa, aún extrañado por todo lo que sucedía.

- Yo… me duele - de pronto detrás de Cedric apareció la inconfundible presencia de Colagusano, su compañero de Torneo, volteo rápidamente mirando al tipo, arrastrarse desde la oscuridad.

- Harry Potter, por fin… - musitó Peter, para después lanzarle un hechizo con la varita, mandándolo contra una estatua, de inmediato Diggory sacó su varita, la cual salió volando por los aires.

Cedric desconcertado miró volar su varita, se tocó la muñeca lesionada por el ataque del hombre, buscando el lugar donde ahora reposaba su instrumento mágico, rápidamente regresó su vista a su atacante - ¿q-qué diablos quiere?

- _Cruciatus _– atacó Peter, logrando que Cedric se retorciera de dolor.

- Noooo, déjalo – gritó Harry con impotencia.

- _Cruciatus _– repitió la maldición, logrando que el moreno se le desgarrara la garganta por los gritos.

- Deshacerte de él, Colagusano…

Harry sabía lo que iba a seguir vio las intenciones en Colagusano, optó por mantener a Cedric a salvo lanzándole un _desmaius_, para después atraer la atención sobre él, lanzándoles un e_verte statum_.

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

- Después de que Harry me lanzara el _desmaius,_ no supe nada… después desperté en St. Mungo… tu sabes que tarde en recuperarme y yo no le pedí que me esperara. No la iba a obligar a estar conmigo en ese estado, la deje en libertad. Sabes que ella siguió interesada en mi, me escribía largas cartas pero al final Harry logró conquistarla – pausó recordando con desazón esos momentos de su vida.

- Sabes al principio me afecto que ella tomara esa decisión, pero a final la acepte, no la culpo, ni a él tampoco pero… no creo volver a intentarlo con ella y si hay muchas chicas… pero solo una que me gusta porque no es común…

- Ya veo cual es tu razón ¿y quién es? - repreguntó curioso.

- Mmm ¿crees qué te lo voy a decir? – se burló, notando la mirada de reproche de Smith - a su tiempo mi amigo - añadió enigmáticamente el ojigris.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – bufó negando con su cabeza, para después volver a mirarlo - ¿y qué piensas hacer?- inquirió curioso.

- Estoy pensando en una estrategia, aunque admito sugerencias - exclamó con una sonrisa.

- Pues…

En los corredores del Castillo.

El líder de los Slytherin esperaba algo impaciente en la oscuridad, después de su ronda y de estar hablando con su compañero, un chico Revanclaw.

- ¿Y bien?, ya estoy aquí - señaló una voz femenina despojándose de su capucha, dejando ver su blanco rostro a media luz.

- Ya veo - increpó con una mueca maliciosa, haciéndole una señal para que se acercará.

- ¿Por qué quisiste que nos viéramos aquí? ¿Y qué haces entre las sombras? - increpó extrañada la pelinegra.

- ¿Te molesta? - inquirió divertido, tomándola por la cintura y colocándola contra la pared.

- Flich nos puede encontrar - musitó Pansy con una sonrisa divertida, mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la nuca del ojigris, hundiendo sus dedos en su sedoso cabello, clavando sus pupilas en las de su compañero – ¿y bien?, ¿por qué vine aquí?

- Mmmm el que hace las preguntas soy yo… Pansy - contestó mientras rozaba sus labios, convirtiéndolo después en un beso intenso, al que ella respondió gustosa, aferrándose a él, subiendo su mano izquierda por la espalda de Malfoy mientras que con la derecha jugaba con los mechones rubios.

Draco se separó ligeramente de los labios rosados de la chica, la cual los seguía reclamando – Dime ¿qué sabes sobre el cuaderno? - lanzó su pregunta mientras clavaba su mirada fría en las pupilas extrañadas de Parkinson, causándole un escalofrío.

- ¿Cuaderno? - cuestionó confundida, curvando su ceja.

- Vamos, no me hagas pensar… - expresó en un tono desconfiado, pero no alcanzó a terminar su oración.

- ¿Por qué te interesa saber del cuaderno? – espetó suspicaz después de captar a lo que se refería.

- Ya te dije que las preguntas las hago yo, pero si no me piensas contestar… adiós – anunció mientras se separaba, dejándola ahí; caminó un paso, confiado en que la pelinegra lo detendría y no se equivocó.

- Espera… - pidió mientras el rubio volteaba y la miraba un una sonrisa de lado, caminado de nuevo a donde estaba hace unos segundos – ¿y bien?

- Ehhh… yo… es un cuaderno que nadie sabe de dónde proviene, solo lo pasan de chica a chica - explicó dudosa, mientras él escuchaba atento.

- ¿Y qué escriben? – continuó cuestionando mientras besaba su blanco cuello, era su manera de pasar el tiempo y de cierta manera agradecerle por la información.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – inquirió de nuevo haciendo que Draco parara de besarla, separándolo un poco.

- ¿Contestaras o no? – frunció su ceño algo molesto por la actitud poco cooperativa de su acompañante.

- En el cuaderno dice que votes por el chico que se te haga más guapo y un motivo, después se entregara galardones a los chicos más votados – habló entre suspiros, sintiendo como él se lanzaba de nuevo a besar su cuello.

- ¿Es todo? – preguntó el Sly sin para de besar vehementemente su satinada piel.

- Hay algo más… - añadió disfrutando de esos tibios labios que la volvían loca.

- ¿Qué? – indagó Draco posando sus fríos ojos grises en los de ella.

- Pues… los chicos no pueden tocar el cuaderno, eso dice en la advertencia – comunicó con gesto serio, regresándole la mirada.

- ¿Y qué pasa si lo tocan? - curioseó mientras acariciaba su cara suavemente.

- Mmm no se sabe bien… pero dicen que los hechizará - confesó deleitándose con las caricias que le propinaba, que simplemente por eso podría decirle eso y todo lo que él quisiera.

- Ya veo… - sonrió satisfecho al obtener lo que necesitaba, mientras recibía los labios de Pansy en los suyos, respondiendo gustoso, acercando más su cuerpo al de ella, acorralándola contra la pared, no tenía prisa por dejarla ir, quizás se divertiría un poco con ella.

En la Sala de premios anuales.

- Pasen – mencionó Hermione con una sonrisa, las tres chicas pasaron rápidamente dirigiéndose a los sillones.

- Bueno, ustedes ya basta de misterio… quítense sus capas - aseveró Ginevra, al verlas entrar todas tapadas – no hay nadie que las vaya a acusar - argumentó divertida.

- Ya Ginny, no seas desesperada deja que sigamos con nuestro aire de misterio - comentó con una sonrisa, Aneli Dorian Alderton, la cual dejó caer su capa mostrando su figura alta, su piel era blanca, con cabellos miel semi-rizado, de ojos expresivos color tormenta.

- Si, comprende que en estos tiempos es difícil salir – comentó Solem Rosier Shadow, quitándose su capa mostrando sus escasos centímetros de altura, de rasgos delicados, ojos color aceituna, de melena roja carmesí con destellos rubios heredados de su padre Evan Rosier, mortifago conocido.

- Con toda esa tontería del que no debe ser nombrado y eso - agregó la tercer chica Selelie Eleen Smethwyck, una jovencilla de cabellos chocolate que sostenía en una coleta, ojos profundamente color arena, pero lo importante no era eso, sino que en sus manos llevaba el tan ansiado cuaderno.

Pero lo extraño de estas chicas y lo que las hacia resaltar era el escudo que portaba su uniforme, esos colores que las diferenciaban de las reunidas ahí, más después de la educación basada en la pureza de la sangre que se daba en esos tiempo, pero la diferencia estaba en las decisiones que ellas tomaron. Las tres pertenecían a la Casa de las serpientes, pero no debían por su bien y el de sus amigas mencionar su relación.

- Ni lo digas, que me da escalofríos – replicó Hermione, la cual les indicó que tomaran asiento.

- Si, mejor no hablemos de eso - pidió la rubia Ravenclaw.

- ¿Y ya contestaron el cuaderno? – cuestionó ansiosa Ginny con una sonrisa picara.

- Si, sino ¿para qué lo querríamos?, a mi eso de tratar de descifrar quién escribió qué, no me va – aseveró Sele, entregándole el cuaderno a la prefecta.

- Eso es verdad, pero creo que es mejor así, no se hurga en la intimidad de las demás - concluyó firme Granger.

- Bueno, pero a veces sería interesante saber quién lo escribió - objetó divertida Ginny.

- Si, solo si te enteraras con quién quieren ciertas tipas - mencionó sarcásticamente Sol.

- Pero si no se necesita leer el cuaderno para eso, solo hay que verlas para darse cuenta - evidenció Aneli, recordando algunos casos de su clase.

- En eso concuerdo contigo – murmuró Rosier, tomando un ejemplar de "Corazón de bruja" que de seguro pertenecía a la pequeña Weasley, ya que era muy extraño encontrar eso en la Sala de Hermione.

- Bueno si, deberían ver como a los chicos se les lanzan y lo mucho que tratan de lucirse con peinado extraños y broches que no lleva el uniforme - comentó Mione, recordando las muchas veces que había presenciado eso más cuando compartía su cuarto con Lavender Brown y la hermana Patil.

- Mmm aunque yo aún no entiendo que le ven a mi hermano – resopló Ginevra, rodando sus ojos, mientras Luna sonreía ensoñadora pensando en el ojiceleste – ¿o dime tu Luna qué tiene de atractivo mi hermano?, es bobo, se enoja fácilmente, no es guapo…

- Y-yo… yo, bueno yo… digo que tú no ves las cualidades que puede tener porque es tu hermano, ¿no crees? – contestó visiblemente nerviosa.

- ¡Bueno!, pero en cambio Harry, él ha cambiado mucho, ha crecido y vaya que es valiente igual que Anthony - comentó suspirando Ginny - aunque "_los Seths_"… son bastantes guapos – apuntó pensando en cierto moreno de rizos – pero su defecto es que son de Slytherin y por ende racistas, arrogantes y demás… sin ofender chicas – aclaró antes de provocar roces.

- Bueno… Ginny tu dices eso porque te llama la atención cierto chico conocido como Zabinni – divulgó Mione, enarcando su ceja con cierta reprobación.

- No te juzgo - afirmó Sol, clavando la mirada en la menor de los Weasley - es bastante guapo e interesante.

- Vamos chicas, ¿y qué me dicen de Draco?, ¿o de Darrell? – inquirió sacando algunos nombres de compañeros de su Casa, Aneli.

- Pero no te olvides de Nott - añadió curvando sus labios, Selelie.

- Si, él también es simpático, aunque es muy reservado - afirmó Aneli, frunciendo su ceño, pensando en que pocas veces lo había visto reír o sociabilizar con personas diferentes a sus compañeros de Casa y sus amigos.

- Bueno si, pero así como son lindos son asediados – comentó con fastidio Sol, cruzando sus brazos torciendo ligeramente sus labios – y a veces son unos pesados.

- No solo eso, si no que algunos de ellos tienen una fama de Don Juanes - aclaró categórica Hermione.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – preguntó divertida Aneli.

- Si, realmente tenían que utilizar sus dotes, además son chicos, recuerda que son hormonales y solo se la pasan pensando en eso que les entretiene más que una criatura o un libro de magia, pero no que un juego de quidditch - agregó lógica Sele, con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios.

- Pero no todos, recuerda que Anthony y Harry serán rompecorazones pero no pasan de eso, además Harry no ha pensado en nadie después de lo sucedido Cho – comentó con cierta molestia la menor de los Weasley.

- ¡Gracias a Merlín, este año sale, por fin! - agregó Solem, con un sentimiento oculto que quizás compartía con la Gryffindor.

- Si, además no creo que Harry vuelva con ella - comentó convencida Hermy.

- Yo no creo que sea mala persona – expresó Lunita, volviendo de sus sueños con cierto pelirrojo.

- Posiblemente sea verdad, pero bueno hay cosas que ninguna de nosotras quiere averiguar – señaló subiendo sus hombros Sele.

- Cierto, pero hay alguien que si no tiene justificación tan fácil de encontrar, ¿qué me dicen de Parkinson, siguiendo a todos lados a Malfoy? – divulgó con una mueca Alderton.

- Cierto, ella si que aplica eso de "Perro faldero, lame botas" - argumentó la pelirroja Weasley.

- Si, lastima que no pasara de eso si sigue así - agregó con una sonrisa conocedora Sol.

- Pero ¿qué me dicen de Daniell, Rosemarie… o Isabelle?, ellas si que también están locas, queriendo con todo el mundo – añadió Aneli, enlistando los nombres de las chicas que era sabido su historial.

- Si, pero no pasan de querer, porque no creo que ninguno de los que hemos mencionado esta noche sepa siquiera que existen – señaló con compasión Ginny.

- ¿Han visto cómo nos ven?, creo que no nos quieren, ¿será qué no les caemos bien? - interrogó ingenua Luna, siendo experta en el tema, aunque realmente nunca le había dado mucha importancia.

- Ahhh Luna, creo que tienes razón, pero no les des importancia, son unas víboras - agregó con un tono despectivo Sol - y esas no tienen nada que ver con el escudo de nuestra Casa.

- Pero ya quisieran tener lo que tenemos nosotras - comentó orgullosa Aneli, bromeando, riendo ligeramente de las miradas cómplices de sus amigas.

- Eso si – le siguió la corriente Ginny, acompañándola con su suave risa.

- Bueno… ¿así o más vanidosas, eh? – inquirió negando con su cabeza Hermione, aunque no se escapó de que una sonrisa se asomara en sus labios.

- Oye ¿si no se quiere uno quién? – señaló Ginevra dándole un codazo, mientras le guiñeaba un ojo.

- Bueno… bueno… - asintió la premio anual, divertida por la actitud de sus amigas.

- Ok, ya, a lo que venimos ¿qué pasa con el cuaderno? – preguntó la ojigris, colocando su semblante curioso.

- Alguien de su Casa ha abierto la boca, y ahora varios de los chicos lo están buscando – manifestó con seriedad la pelirroja Gryffindor.

- Mmm puedo imaginar quien fue la indiscreta - comentó Solem, con mirada fría – intentaremos averiguar que tanto saben los chicos de nuestra Casa, ¿ok?, pero no prometo nada, saben como son ellos…

- Bien… también hay que procurar que los hombres no lo vean - aseveró Hermione con serenidad.

- Por eso no hay tanto problema, el cuaderno esta hechizado para que los hombres no puedan leerlo - manifestó segura la rubia de Ravenclaw.

- Lo sabemos, pero esos chicos se las pueden ingeniar para verlo… poción multijugos, transformaciones… que se yo… - intentó cooperar la prefecta.

- Aún así solo podrían leer las opiniones, no quien las escribió ¿no? – cuestionó Alelí, basándose en la información que daba el cuaderno en su primera página.

- Pues si… pero es preferible que ninguno de los chicos lo obtenga, ¿ok? – agregó Ginevra, pensando en el bien de todas la chicas que lo habían contestado.

- Bien… yo investigare en mi Casa que tanto se sabe y les avisare a las chicas - propuso Luna, con una gran sonrisa, ya que sabía todo lo que ocurría con el diario pero aún no era tiempo de revelar el secreto.

- Mañana se lo entregaremos a Emi… ella seguro también estará alerta, es una lastima que no pudiera venir - agregó con pena Rosier.

- Chicas, no es por nada, nos agrada platicar… pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos - declaró con dificultad Aneli, al percatarse de la hora.

- Si - afirmó Luna, la cual aún tenía deberes que acabar.

- Bueno, vámonos - expresó Seleine, poniéndose de pie.

Las tres chicas tomaron sus capas y salieron de la Sala dejando a Luna, Ginny y Hermy con el cuaderno

- Luna como tu no lo haz contestado ¿no crees qué deberías quedártelo?- sugirió la pelirroja.

- Si… y después se lo das a Emi - comentó la castaña, sonriéndole.

- Pues si… claro – aceptó tratando de sonar convincente, ya que no quería contestar el cuaderno, después de todo ella contaría los votos… y su voto ya lo tenía alguien aunque no lo hubiera escrito – bueno chicas tengo que irme también…

- Si, yo también, no quiero estar aquí cuando llegue Malfoy, aún no se como pueden haberlos puesto juntos… ya me imagino la queja de su padre cuando lo supo – expuso con desdén la pequeña Weasley, se levanto al igual que Luna colocándose sus túnicas, para resguardarse de la brisa nocturna.

- Ni siquiera yo lo se - comentó meditabunda la ojimiel, dejando que sus pensamientos viajaran al rubio.

- Bueno adiós Hermy - se despidió la menor de los Weasley – despierta, creo que es mejor que te vayas a la cama, pareces algo distante.

- Ahhh es solo cansancio, nos vemos mañana – mencionó, observando como ellas salían de la habitación dejándola sumida en el silencio sepulcral y la soledad; lo cual no era muy bueno porque no quería pensar en su compañero de Sala.

En la Sala común de Gryffindor.

- Yo creo que es una locura – comentó convencido Harry – no puedo creer que lo estés considerando.

- No lo estoy considerando, pero quizás también me gustaría hojearlo ¿hay algo de malo en eso? - aseveró con un tono curioso.

- ¡Ustedes están locos! - exclamó burlándose Potter.

- Solo es curiosidad - contestó risueño Anthony.

- Espera… ¿no será qué lo quieres hojear, porque buscas un nombre en particular?

- ¡Claro que no Harry! - negó inmediatamente con un ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

- Bueno solo era un comentario - se justificó el pelinegro, dejando escapar una risa al notar el rubor de su amigo, el cual le dedicó una mirada asesina – ya, ya… no me mires así.

Cygnus respiró relajándose, recuperando su color leche, cuando se percató de algo - ¿Y a ti Harry, te interesa alguna chica en particular?

- No, después de Cho… créeme que no me quedan ganas de buscar una por el momento, no tengo ninguna intención de involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien, menos con todo lo de Voldemort encima - aseveró decepcionado del amor, regresando sus pupilas a las brasas de la chimenea.

- Es que Harry no es por nada, pero Chang esta loca, y más con eso de sus celos, parecía tu dueña… no se qué sentía - confesó por fin lo que había querido decirle desde hace tiempo.

- Si, lo se, no se qué me pasó con ella y luego lo de la traición de su amiga… eso si no lo tolero, pero ya no voy a volver con ella - afirmó decidido, aunque no podía dejar de sentir ciertos sentimientos por ella, que estaba seguro ya no eran de amor.

- Perdón por alegrarme, pero ¡que bueno! - aseguró aliviado, ya que no sentía mucha empatía por la asiática.

- No, esta bien - pronunció curvando sus labios formando una sonrisa débil.

En ese momento hizo su aparición su pelirrojo amigo.

- Chicos que bueno que los encuentro aquí - resopló con respiración agitada por llegar corriendo, recargando sus manos en sus rodillas, inhalando más aire del que sus pulmones podían retener - ¿qué creen?

- Tranquilo Ron - pidió al verlo entrar así Harry, mirándolo con interrogación.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan agitado? – inquirió Black, enarcando su ceja.

- Pues que me he enterado de algunas cosas… sobre el diario - dijo con cansancio, sentándose frente a ellos, limpiando con la manga de su túnica el sudor que perlaba su frente.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – inquirió Harry, mirando hacia el techo, aún sin poder creer lo que era capaz de hacer ese diario en sus amigos.

- Ahh pues que según Ernie Macmillan, una chica Revanclaw de 6 año, le aseguró que si existía, pero que los hombres no lo podemos tocar, por un hechizo que tiene - informó el pelirrojo, ya recuperado.

- Bueno, eso quiere decir… que adiós tus sueños de hojearlo Ron - repuso Harry con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, por fin algo que lo podía hacer entrar en razón o más bien desistir de esa loca idea.

- Vamos chicos, el punto es que existe, ya buscaremos un hechizo para tocarlo o los gemelos inventaran algo para tocarlo ya verán – comentó determinado el ojiazul.

- Eso si es posible, no hay algo que ellos no puedan crear… ¿recuerdan las orejas extensibles?, lo peor es que funcionan – confirmó muy a su pesar Potter, ya que sabía lo que eso significaba y no lo quería escuchar.

- Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer, es averiguar quien lo tiene, según me dijo… la ultima vez que la chica lo vio, lo tenían algunas Slytherin, por lo cual, esta en esa Casa - explicó Ron pensando en qué hacer para obtenerlo, mientras el buscador dejaba salir un bufido sus temores se habían confirmado.

- ¡¿Las Slytherins? No creo que se los puedas quitar, además casi no tenemos contactó con ellas - explicó el buscador, negando con su cabeza, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

- Bueno, pero eso no será problema… el problema es poder quitarles el diario, además Darrell podría presentárselas a Anthony y ya ¿no? – sugirió el guardián, dirigiendo sus pupilas al pelinegro.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó atónito - ¿y por qué yo? – debatió sorprendido.

- Bueno, entonces tu Harry… además los tres son como hermanos, él no se va a negar - sugirió Bilius, regresando su vista al ojiverde.

- Yo no, ni hablar - se quejó rotundamente - si tanto lo quieres, ¿por qué tu no?

- Bueno porque… - dudó ya que no encontraba la respuesta.

- A ver tranquilicémonos, Ron si no entendí mal… quieres conocer a las Slytherin ¿y luego qué?, les diremos, oye ¿me puedes prestar tu diario?, ¡por favor… nadie nos lo va a querer dar! – interpeló lógico Anthony.

- Ahhhh ya estas en sintonía, ya dices "nos"… y si aún se conjugar bien los pronombres y los verbos, eso quiere decir que me vas a ayudar - razonó Bilius, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ehhh bueno… quizás, solo tengo curiosidad - musitó apenado por los miradas de sus amigos.

- Como sea, el punto es que lo harás – se alegró pelirrojo, ahora solo faltaba que Harry aceptara y de eso se encargaría él.

- ¿Por qué me miras así Ron?, no, no… de ninguna manera me vas a convencer – aclamó meneando su cabeza el elegido.

- Yo te ayudare, pero no pienso hacer el ridículo con las chicas Slytherin, eso te lo advierto de una vez - puntualizó Cygnus, interrumpiendo las palabras del ojiverde.

- Esta bien, ya lo entendí… pero ¿cómo haremos para conseguirlo? – inquirió Ron, esperando escuchar sugerencias de sus amigos.

Cuando una voz detrás de él inquirió – ¿Conseguir qué?

En la Sala Común de Slytherin.

- ¿Y qué creen qué tenga en mente Draco? – cuestionó curioso Nott.

- Mmm conociéndolo, algo no santo… pero si él dice que lo averiguará lo hará - expresó convencido y aburrido Zabinni.

- Eso lo creo – añadió Darrell, cuando de pronto vio pasar a tres de sus compañeras muy sospechosas - ¿a dónde irán?

- ¿Quiénes? - indagó Theo, dirigiendo su mirada a donde tenía depositada la suya su amigo.

- Pues no lo se, pero si están muy raras o solo que tengan novios – comentó Blaise, enfocando su vista hacia ellas.

- Puede ser, aunque ya lo averiguaremos - mencionó Black, tomando un trago de su copa.

- Claro que lo haremos – replicó firme Theodore, posando su vista en la chica de cabellos rojizos.

- Pero ¿qué era lo que llevaban?- preguntó curioso Blaise, parecía un libro muy extraño.

- Mmm quién sabe, cosas de chicas - profirió Darrell sirviéndose más whiskey.

Después de un rato de hablar sobre banalidades, mientras tomaban más licor, llegó el rubio al que tanto esperaban.

- ¿Y bien? – curioseó interesado Blaise, con su voz ligeramente más ronca debido al vino y a lo fría que estaba la Sala a pesar del fuego.

- Mmm ya averigüe de lo que hablan esos – evidenció triunfante, sentándose en un sillón al lado del Black.

- ¿Y de qué forma lo averiguaste? – inquirió burlón Arcturus, ya que se imaginaba lo que había hecho su amigo.

- Mmmm - sonrió maliciosamente mientras invocaba una copa y se servia whiskey con parsimonia, ante la mirada de sus amigos, los cuales estaban a la expectativa de que hablará - vaya, veo que cause un silencio…

- ¡Ya Draco, habla!- demandó de mala gana el moreno.

- Es algo bastante estúpido, existe un cuadernito… donde las chicas escriben quién les gusta, votan por el que se les haga más sexy - divulgó burlescamente.

- ¿Qué? – interrogó Nott casi ahogándose.

- Tranquilo - mencionó Zabinni, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

- Si, así es, pero no es todo… - agregó divertido con la reacción de sus amigos, literalmente los tenía calladitos y a su merced, expectantes de sus palabras, como debía ser después de todo por eso era el líder de Slytherin.

- ¿Y qué más falta? – cuestionó en un tono sarcástico Darrell, divertido con lo que decía Malfoy aunque él ya tenía la idea, su hermano se lo había dicho mentalmente en el Comedor.

- Pues, que los hombres no lo pueden tocar… eso una estupidez, algo de un hechizo - divulgó bebiendo un largo trago de su copa.

- ¡Lo que faltaba! Primero, un estúpido diario donde las nenas escriben sobre nosotros y para colmo no lo podemos tocar, ¡es una idiotez! - expuso el moreno en un tono sarcástico.

- Vamos, ¿qué esperaban?… son cosas de niñas - insinuó con burla y obviedad a la vez Theodore.

- Pues será estúpido pero yo quiero ese cuaderno, suena peligroso y eso es interesante - comentó interesado Draco.

- ¿Qué? – escupió parte del vino que se había tomado Blaise para después carcajearse – ¿te volviste loco?

- No seas idiota Zabinni - espetó irónicamente Draco, reprobando su último gesto – piensa qué podríamos hacer con ese diario - profirió con una mirada maliciosa.

- Mmm comienzo a entender tu idea - mencionó lógico Nott, pensando en lo que estaba pasando por la mente del buscador, saber cuántas chicas querían con él, si eran lindas quizás les daría una oportunidad, claro solo a las sangre pura y si no lo eran las ignoraría o simplemente jugaría con ellas, o las expondría frente a todo el colegio. Vaya que había encontrado como entretenerse pero ahora a manera de juego y reto, eso sonaba interesante incluso para él, que no le daba importancia a cosas como esa.

- Vaya… - susurró pensativo Zabinni, sonrió malévolamente después de encontrarle en beneficio, quizás se enteraría de si le gustaba a esa chica que él sabía no podía tener, pero por el solo hecho de saberlo valía la pena.

- ¿Tu qué dices Darrell? - increpó Malfoy, esperando escuchar el comentario de su primo.

- ¿Yo? – curvó sus labios en una sonrisa torcida - que es una estupidez, pero suena bien… además ¿qué harían sin mi?- comentó sarcásticamente ampliando su sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio quieres qué contestemos eso? - cuestionó Blaise con una ceja alzada.

- Vamos Zabinni - comentó en burla el pelinegro, antes de reírse por el gesto de su amigo.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer para conseguirlo? - interrogó inteligentemente Theo.

- Pues… tengo una idea en mente - divulgó su líder con una mueca maliciosa.

- La misma "idea" que te dio la información - comentó divertido Black, ya que se había dado cuenta de que su ropa contenía brillo labial en un tono carmesí.

- ¿Tu qué crees? - cuestionó Malfoy, tomando de su copa un sorbo, sin borrar su gesto pícaro y travieso.

- Draco ¿no vas a decir qué tú… y…? – interrogó con una amplia sonrisa Blaise.

- Yo no se los estoy diciendo - respondió arrogantemente.

- Vaya, si que tus rondas son interesantes – bromeó Nott.

- Lo se - aceptó altivo.

- Pero, ¿debes tener un segundo plan, no? – inquirió analíticamente Arcturus.

- Por supuesto ¿con quién crees qué estas hablando? – curvó su rubia ceja - pensaba en que ustedes hicieran su labor ¿no necesito explicar eso o si? – acotó posando su fría mirada en todos los presentes.

- No lo dices dos veces, si se trata de divertirse con chicas por mi esta bien – comentó con simpleza Darrell.

- Mmmm qué puedo decir, implica estar con chicas y eso es para mi es un placer - comentó Blaise deleitándose con el whiskey.

- Si ellos aceptaron yo no me puedo quedar atrás, esta bien - aseveró resignado, pero interesado Nott - pero antes ¿alguna otra cosa qué debamos saber del cuadernito?

- Es todo lo que me dijo, eso es lo que nosotros vamos a averiguar - anunció su líder.

- Pero… eso implica buscar en todas las Casas según entiendo, ¿no?- cuestionó con obviedad Blaise, comenzando a darse cuenta el trabajo que implicaría eso.

- No solo eso, en los diferentes años - agregó lógico Nott.

- Lo que nos lleva a decir, que tendremos que hacer nuestro deber… en todos los años hasta saber quién lo tiene - señaló pícaramente Black.

- Si - afirmó Malfoy con una ceja alzada.

- Ha, como si no lo hiciéramos siempre - comentó cínicamente el pelinegro.

- Debemos ser sigilosos, no queremos que se enteren que lo buscamos - arguyó Theodore – eso sería peligroso, así que no hagan nada que nos comprometa, ni a la Casa – advirtió.

- Supongo que tendremos que dejar de visitar el callejón Knocturn por un tiempo- comentó cínicamente Crabbe, mirando tristemente a su compañero Goyle.

En ese momento hizo su aparición la no mencionada "fuente" del rubio, la cual inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto, notando a los "Seths" en la Sala, pero principalmente recordaba a uno en particular con el cual había compartido momentos intensos…

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

En las sombras en encontraba una pareja, la pelinegra disfrutaba de las caricias del rubio platinado de ojos grises, de labios finos, de tez pálida que en ese momento mostraba un ligero sonrosado en sus mejillas, por lo intenso que se había vuelto su encuentro.

- D-draco… nos pueden descubrir - susurró con una voz débil, a su oído, pero él no respondió ahora poco le importaban las palabras. La túnica y la corbata de Pansy yacían en el suelo, después de que el líder de Slytherin se permitiera un mejor acceso a su cuello, los primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos, dejando ver un pronunciado escote.

Malfoy disfrutaba repartir besos y caricias en su tersa piel, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en los mechones dorados, disfrutando de los calidos labios del prefecto, él cual tenía su mano derecha en su media pierna subiendo su falda, y la otra descansaba en su espalda acercándola más a su cuerpo separándola ligeramente de la fría pared.

Sus respiraciones estaban totalmente agitadas, al igual que el ritmo de sus corazones, eso era lo único que se escuchaba en el vació pasillo, hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar pasos provenientes de una persona que se acercaba, así como una luz que comenzaba a iluminar el corredor.

- ¿Qué se escucha? – cuestionó Parkinson agitadamente, mientras él dejaba de besar su pecho atentó a los sonidos.

- Vete… en otro momento terminaremos esto - aseveró con voz sigilosa Draco.

- Pero… - dudó, pero al ver la fría mirada del rubio en son de mandato, asintió tomando su ropa y deslizándose entre las sombras del pasillo, mientras él también se perdía entre las penumbras de otro pasillo.

(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)

- Al parecer tu "asunto" ha arribado - insinuó el moreno, enarcando su ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Draco ni siquiera reaccionó ante el comentario de su amigo, solo sonrió vanidosamente, los demás la observaron críticamente hasta que subió las escaleras que se dirigían a las habitaciones de las chicas.

- Mmm no esta nada mal - comentó descaradamente Blaise, después de analizarla críticamente.

- Lo se - afirmó el prefecto tomando un trago de su copa.

- Pues a mi no me atrae – comentó francamente Darrell – no esta mal, pero no es de mis gustos - continuó sin darle mucha importancia.

- Ha… yo concuerdo contigo - añadió Nott, retomando la lectura de su libro – para mi le hace falta algo, es muy simple… por no decir insípida.

En ese momento, entraron a la Sala, las tres chicas que momentos antes habían estado en la Sala de los premios anuales.

- Miren quienes han vuelto - comentó Black clavando su mirada inquisitoria sobre ellas.

- Si que están raras ¿de dónde vendrán? - cuestionó Blaise observándolas fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellas? - inquirió a sus amigos Draco, enarcando su rubia ceja.

- Pues… resulta que hace un rato salieron muy misteriosamente y hasta ahora vuelven - divulgó Theodore, que miraba con atención la reacción de su líder.

- Que extraño, más porque ya pasó la hora de llegada a la Sala - expresó Darrell, con la mirada clavada en su fino reloj que yacía en su muñeca.

- Si - afirmó Draco, clavando su mirada en una de ellas, como esperando encontrar respuestas.

En tanto las tres chicas caminaban hacia la escalera cuando se dieron cuenta de las miradas que la seguían.

- ¿Por qué nos miraran así? – cuestionó Sol, sintiendo un escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal.

- No lo se, será porque son hombres y nosotros niñas, algo nos verán – señaló divertida Selelie.

- Mmm creo que porque es tarde y no deberíamos andar en los corredores – comentó lógica Aneli – además ya sabes por quién lo hacen - evidenció mirando acusadoramente a una de sus amigas.

- Bueno, pero eso no es su asunto, aunque debo decir que agrada obtener su atención, después de todo al menos se preocupan por mi - comentó con una sonrisa altanera la pelirroja.

- ¿A quién no le gusta que ellos les dediquen su atención? - afirmó la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Yo podría decir algunos nombres – acotó Sol, pensando en los Gryffindors y en las personas que ellos molestaban.

- Cierto, pero fuera de eso, nos miraron de esa manera, por lo tarde que es – evidenció Sele indicando con su dedo la hora en su reloj.

- Pues nosotros no cuestionamos ¿por qué toman en la Sala o si? – expresó en su defensa Dorian, con una risa burlona, dedicándoles una mirada para después desaparecer en la escalera perdiéndose en el corredor de las habitaciones

En una habitación de Ravenclaw.

Luna se encontraba mirando las estrellas desde su ventana, mientras el viento movía suavemente su cabello, tenia en sus manos _el famoso diario_, el cual era causa de tanta curiosidad, sus compañeras de cuarto ya se encontraban dormidas, realmente no hablaba mucho con ellas, la consideraban "rara", ella sabía que a sus espaldas le llamaban "Lunática", pero no era algo que le importara… en ese momento lo único que le robaba el sueño más que el _snockack de asta arrugada_, era su amor imposible, aquel que era capaz de hacerla suspirar, más que las cosas sobrenaturales, aquel que para su hermana no se le hacia atractivo, pero ella si que podía enlistar sus cualidades.

Dejó salir un profundo suspiro, curvando sus labios al evocar el recuerdo de Ronald, sonrojándose ligeramente, era tan tonto que solo se emocionara con solo recordarlo, esto no le sucedía a menudo con las personas, tal vez con los thestrals o alguna otra criatura, pero ese chico si que le había venido a dar otro sentido a su vida, sacudió su cabeza tratando de controlarse, bajó del alfeizar de la ventana y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Tomó un pergamino y tinta, escribió rápidamente una nota, la dobló y empaquetó el diario, despidiéndose de él por un tiempo, mandó todo esto con su lechuza a Hufflepuff, donde espera que lo recibieran sus amigas, suspiró una ultima vez y se metió a la cama.

En una habitación de Hufflepuff.

Dos chicas se encontraban platicando amenamente en su habitación cuando una lechuza picoteó su ventana, rápidamente una de ellas se levantó de su cama y abrió, permitiéndole al ave entrar, quitándole el paquete y la nota, le dio las gracias y ésta se fue volando, cerró la ventana y regresó a su cama, desenvolviendo el pergamino, comenzándolo a leer en voz alta.

"_Hola chicas, es una lastima que no pudieran venir, pero mañana les contaremos lo que pasó, les mandamos el cuaderno para que lo contesten._

_P.D. Que tengan una dulce noche y que las hadas las acompañen. _

_Luna…_"

- Siempre tan linda - comentó Emiret Lumière, una chica de tez blanca como la nieve y de cabello negro como la noche.

- Si, aunque siempre con su toque particular, ¿no? – aclaró su compañera de cuarto Maxine O'Flaherty – a ver déjame ver cuaderno – pidió curiosa.

- Toma - se lo entregó mientras guardaba la nota.

- ¡Vaya! al parecer ya lo han contestado bastantes chicas – mencionó sorprendida Maxine revisando el cuaderno.

- Pues de eso se trata ¿no? – afirmó con una sonrisa Emi.

- Si, lo se - respondió la chica de lentes – es solo que pensé, que no muchas lo harían, pero ya veo que si.

- Contéstalo tú y luego me lo das - sugirió con simpleza Emiret.

- Esta bien, pero lo haré mañana, ahora ya me siento muy cansada - explicó la pelinegra bostezando y quitándose sus lentes, descansando su vista, parpadeando varias veces.

- Ok - asintió su amiga, tallándose sus ojos – por hoy ha sido suficiente…

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Los tres leones voltearon inmediatamente a la entrada de la Sala, encontrándose con la imagen de la pelirroja Weasley.

- Si, ¿conseguir qué? - volvió a preguntar acercándose a ellos, notando lo nerviosos que estaban.

- B-bueno - tartamudeó su hermano con gesto de susto.

- El triunfo del Torneo de casas de quidditch - explicó improvisando Anthony salvando a Ron de decir alguna tontería.

- S-si eso - afirmó Ronald, aliviado por ser salvado por su amigo.

- Pues no parecía que hablaban de eso – comentó Ginny aún mirándolos desconfiadamente.

- Pero es de eso de lo que estábamos hablando - aseguró Black – ¿verdad Harry? – inquirió dándole un codazo discreto al ojiverde.

- Si… si ¿de qué otra cosa crees qué estaríamos hablando? – argumentó, mirando a su amigo con reclamo.

- Ahhhh pues no se, solo se que están muy raros - repuso, no creyendo las palabras de los leones, estaban demasiado extraños.

- ¿Y tú de dónde vienes a estas horas?, ¿no deberías estar en tu habitación ya? – cuestionó inquisitoriamente Ron, recordando lo tarde que era.

- Ahh… eso no te importa, pero te lo diré porque estoy de buenas, estaba con Hermy – respondió sacándole ligeramente la lengua - bueno me voy, que descansen chicos - se despidió con una sonrisa de Harry y Anthony, mientras que de su hermano solo pasó y removió su cabello, después de eso subió por las escaleras que se dirigían a los cuartos de las chicas.

- ¡Uf! Eso estuvo cerca – resopló aliviado Ron, sumiéndose en el sillón, olvidándose de enojarse por lo que le había hecho su hermana, en otro momento le hubiera gritado e iniciando un duelo de palabras con ella, pero era mejor que se fuera – que bueno que improvisaste Anthony – agradeció, acomodando su cabello.

- Ya lo se, pero no es seguro hablar de eso aquí… tendremos que buscar otro lugar - sentenció el pelinegro.

- Si - afirmó Weasley.

- Yo sigo pensando que es una locura – comentó Harry, tratando de conservar la cordura y no aliarse a ellos.

- Bueno pero nos ayudaras ¿no? – cuestionó esperanzado y más como un mandato que como suplica su pelirrojo amigo.

- ¿Cuándo no los he ayudado?, supongo que alguien tiene que mantener la cordura en esto – contestó coherente el elegido.

- Vamos, mejor di que si tienes curiosidad, ¡no finjas! - bromeó Ronald con una sonrisa, molestándolo, esperando que ya considerara a otra chica.

- No confundas Ron - aclaró serio Harry.

- Ehh yo se que te interesa, confiésalo – insistió jugando.

- Ya Ron, no molestes a Harry, el punto es que nos ayude - pidió Anthony con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos a la habitación, no sea que vuelva a bajar Ginny y entonces si no habrá que decirle – puntualizó Potter, levantándose del sillón seguido por sus dos amigos.

En su habitación…

El buscador entró con andar tranquilo caminado inmediatamente hacia su cama dejándose caer entrecruzando sus manos detrás de su nuca, la habitación estaba sola al parecer su compañero esta en otra habitación, mientras que Anthony se sentaba en el escritorio y el ojiazul se acostaba en su cama.

- ¿Qué haremos? - inquirió Cygnus, esperando escuchar las propuestas.

- Eso es estoy tratando de pensar, pero creo que necesito un poco de cerveza de mantequilla para idear algo – aseveró el pelirrojo, saboreándola.

- ¿Vas a ir al cuarto de los gemelos por ellas? – cuestionó Black.

- No, afortunadamente para mi, en la tarde fui a su cuarto y tome algunas prestadas – se levantó y buscó en su baúl, ahí había escondido, al encontrarlas lanzo un _glacius,_ para que estuvieran en un punto agradable – tomen mencionó aventándole una a cada uno – ahora si, veamos ¿qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó nuevamente recostándose en su cama disfrutando de la cerveza en su boca, de refrescar su garganta.

- Por lo que capte dijiste que lo tenían las Slytherins, ¿te dijeron quiénes? – inquirió profundizando en la información el ojigris.

- No, solo dijo que eran de quinto y sexto año - respondió inconforme con los pocos datos.

- ¿Te estas dando cuenta qué son alrededor de 40 chicas por los dos grupos?, la probabilidad es bastante amplia – explicó con cansancio el gemelo.

- Ya lo se – replicó pensativo.

- ¿Por qué no buscan en el pergamino deben aparecen nombres, no? - sugirió con simpleza Harry.

- ¿Cuál pergamino? – cuestionó el ojiazul despistado.

- Pues el que encontramos en Grindmund Place, cuando revisamos el sótano – aclaró Potter.

- Es el que tiene todos los nombres de todas las chicas en Hogwarts – expuso comprendiendo Anthony, buscándolo en su baúl – lo traje de la casa porque se me hizo interesante, no pensé que nos fuera a servir, aún no lo he revisado pero parece ser el tiempo adecuado - comentó encontrándolo y estirándolo sobre el escritorio analizándolo para poder explicárselos a sus amigos.

- ¿Y de qué nos sirve? - indagó curioso Weasley desde su cama.

- Pues para buscar el nombre de las chicas de Slytherin - evidenció Harry levantándose y colocándose al lado de su amigo, observando con interés la esquina del pergamino, donde unas letras cursivas se encontraban.

"_**Los Señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar "El pergamino de un Buen Merodeador**_".

- Por lo que acabo de ver este pergamino contiene el nombre completo de las chicas de 1990 a 1996, divididas por grados y Casas – explicó con gestó analítico Anthony, buscando en el cajón unos lentes para ver mejor.

- Mmm pero si es de la época de los Merodeadores, ¿no debería tener los nombres de esos años? – inquirió con duda Harry, mientras Ron se acercaba a su lado.

- En teoría debería ser así, solo que funcionara como el Mapa – el pelinegro no dudó y sacó su varita -"travesura realizada"- el pergamino quedó totalmente en blanco después de eso.

- Tenías razón - comentó asombrado Ron, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos.

- Si - volvió a tocar el pergamino con la punta de su varita y pronunció "Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas" - en el papel amarillento comenzaron a aparecer los nombres – pero esto aún no explica por qué aparecen los nombres de estos años – exclamó Anthony, estudiando la situación.

En ese momento Harry recordó el Diario de Tom Riddle el cual funcionaba con la tinta - Tengo una idea, permíteme tu pluma y tinta – el pelinegro le proporcionó lo que pedía, aunque no sabía que iba a hacer su amigo.

El elegido comenzó a escribir 1972, escogiendo un número al azar, la tinta se evaporó en el papel para después comenzar a aparecer los nombres de esa época, ante los ojos asombrados de todos.

- ¿Qué le esta pasando? - cuestionó confundido Bilius.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste Harry? – interrogó asombrado Anthony.

- Mmmm ¿recuerdas que te conté lo del Diario?, pues así funcionaba y pensé que este también - explicó con una mueca – mira ahí esta el nombre de mi mamá – señaló con un dejo de emoción el ojiverde.

- Si, ahí esta él de mi mamá también – indicó el pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Qué significan esos símbolos? – inquirió el guardián refiriéndose a las iniciales Cl, Co, L, C, con unos números al lado de los nombres.

- No lo se - mencionó frunciendo ligeramente su ceño Potter, hasta que después de varios minutos, se le ocurrió algo, sacó su varita y tocó sobre un nombre, el cual desplegó un texto.

"Es sumamente atractiva, aunque no volvería a salir con ella, esta un poco loca"

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿O más bien qué significa? ¿Para qué lo escribieron? – cuestionó confundido Ron.

- No lo se, pero creo que habla sobre la chica dueña de ese nombre – razonó Anthony –vuelve a tocar el pergamino Harry – pidió el ojigris

- Ésta bien – el buscador volvió a tocar y el texto desapareció dejando solo los nombres, y los signos.

- Vaya, creo que las iniciales son las de los Merodeadores; Cl por Colagusano, Co por Cornamenta, L por Lunático y C por Canuto. Es como sus anillos ¿recuerdan?, cada uno de ellos – divulgó creyendo firmemente que tenía razón.

- ¡Ahh como el de Sirius y el de Remus! - vociferó Ron, captando la idea de su amigo.

- Si - afirmó el pelinegro, girándose para ver las pupilas de su amigo.

- Entonces, si dice Co delante del nombre de la chica es porque salió con mi papá y el número es la calificación – preguntó incrédulo el ojiverde, su padre si que lo sorprendía.

- Esa es mi teoría - afirmó Anthony.

- Vaya pues por lo que veo no fue con la única que salió - comentó Ron observando varios nombres de chicas con la inicial de Cornamenta – pero no es el único… vean, al parecer Sirius y los demás también, si que eran unos Don Juanes – balbuceó negando con su cabeza.

- Bueeeno – hablaron Harry y Anthony mirándose entre si, ellos si que habían escuchado varias historias en la mansión Black.

- ¡Vaya! - manifestó Ron, con una sonrisa bonachona – ellos si que se sabían entretener en Hogwarts.

- Bueno vamos volvamos a 1991 – murmuró Harry escribiendo el número, el pergamino volvió al ciclo que le pedían ya que se manejaba de 1989-1996, es decir en siete años, tomando en cuenta el último contaba siete hacia atrás.

En la Sala Común de Premios Anuales.

Hermione se encontraba sentada frente al fuego leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas, pero realmente no estaba muy concentrada había pasado 5 minutos tratando de comprender el último párrafo que había leído ya tres veces, cerró el libro dándose por vencida, su mente estaba en otra cosa o más bien en otra persona… su compañero de Sala, Malfoy, últimamente el ocupaba muchos de sus pensamientos, y no porque ella quisiera, sino porque sus actitudes desde que comenzó sexto año eran bastante raras.

¿Acaso sería verdad las sospechas de Harry? ¿Sería Draco un mortífago? ¿Habría sido capaz de venderse con Voldemort?, lo creía un gusano pero no un idiota para haberlo hecho.

Suspiró hondamente varias veces, tratando de encontrarle lógica a las palabras Draco y mortífago, juntas, pero no daba una, en ese momento apareció por el umbral de la puerta…

En las habitaciones de Slytherin.

- Mmm que raros estaban – comentó Selelie.

- ¿De qué crees que estuvieran hablando? – cuestionó Sol, pensando en que esos chicos casi nunca estaban tranquilos, siempre tenían algo en mente.

- No lo se, cosas de niños, ah no, perdón… "hombres" - resaltó Aneli, bromeando.

- ¿Crees qué sospechen algo del cuaderno? – inquirió preocupada Sele.

- No lo creo - descartó Sol llegando a su habitación.

- Aunque últimamente están muy sospechosos, ¿recuerdan qué lo vimos subir al séptimo piso? – comentó la ojiavellana acostándose en su cama.

- Si, es verdad… aunque quizás iba a ver alguna de sus chicas ¿no creen? – comentó con una sonrisa la ojiplata.

- Si, puede ser - afirmó la pelirroja, aunque no creía realmente eso, había algo más, lo presentía pero el problema era cómo averiguarlo.

- Bueno ¿y ustedes quién creen que gane? – comentó Sele cambiando de tema.

- Pues yo creo que es difícil decidir, porque Draco es sumamente guapo, derrama sex appeal a donde va - comentó Aneli suspirando - pero Darrell también esta muy, pero muy bien…

- Bueno, eso nadie lo niega - comentó Sele desde su cama - pero si Darrell es guapo, Anthony, él si que es encantador - inhaló profundamente – ambos son atractivos…

- Pero Nott no le pide nada a nadie, esos ojos azules tan claros comos el cielo detrás de esas gafas, lo hacen ser tan misterioso, aunque es un poco extraño y reservado, a veces creo que analiza las cosas demasiado, de repente es muy solitario; pero el que se la lleva es Potter, con esa mirada esmeralda de ángel y su valentía - comentó Aneli solo por molesta a su amiga Sol, quien no les estaba poniendo mucha atención. Aunque Potter tenía lo suyo para algunas, no era su tipo.

Se levantó caminado hacia su closet – Sol, no nos haz dicho por quién votaste, tu fuiste la ultima que escribió… ¿lo hiciste por Potter, no es así? - indagó girándose y mirándola inquisitoriamente.

-Yo…ehh… bueno… si, lo hice por él – confesó apenada Solem, su cara se había vuelto roja como una luz navideña.

- ¡Uuuuu! – gritaron en coro Aneli y Selelie, mirándola con picares. Para ella no era un secreto su amiga estaba interesada desde hace tiempo en el león, aunque eso sonase muy extraño siendo ella una Slytherin.

- Oigan yo no las molesto por sus respuestas que no fueron nada cortas - se defendió la pelirroja abochornada – además hubiera votado por mi hermano.

- Si, aha… ¿qué hermana vota por su hermano? Eso sería como incesto. Si Terrence tiene lo suyo, pero él tiene sus propias fans – enunció Aneli, mirándola con seriedad.

- Además él no esta aquí sino en Bulgaria – recordó Sele – aunque yo también hubiera votado por él, ahí si te apoyo Sol, él es todo un galán… ¿no quieres regalármelo? – bromeó logrando que su amiga le aventara una almohada.

En la Sala común de esa Casa.

- Volviendo a lo del cuaderno, creo que es mejor que veamos por dónde vamos a empezar, ¿no creen? – sugirió Nott, aún inmerso en el último enunciado del libro que tenía en su manos.

- Si, bueno, que alguien traiga el libro - mandó Draco, mirando a sus dos gorilas.

- ¿El libro? - cuestionó despistado Goyle.

- Si, nuestro libro - se quejó el rubio, exasperado por la lentitud del chico.

En un par de minutos el libro se encontraba en manos de su líder.

- Parece que por fin le vamos a encontrar un uso más a este viejo libro – comentó Draco, desabrochando el broche del libro y encontrando la primera página, que tenia grabado el símbolo de la Casa de Slytherin en la pasta, dio vuelta a la hoja y un segundo símbolo apareció el de los "_**Slanges**_" originales, dueños de aquel preciado libro, así como sus nombres grabados en una letra estilizada, las primeras páginas contenían el listado de alumnas desde 1965 hasta la fecha, así como sus fotos, divididas por grupos y Casas, estaba conectado al libro, donde la pluma mágica, escribía todos los nombres de los magos que ingresarían a Hogwarts, claro que las sangres sucias estaban canceladas automáticamente.

Malfoy se dirigió a la mitad del gordo texto donde aparecía una hoja divisoria que tenia el símbolo de los "_**Seths**_" comenzaba en 1991 hasta el año actual, el libro iniciaba con su Casa por supuesto – Necesitamos abarcar todas las Casas, pero creo que lo principal es abarcar todos lo años… ¿qué proponen? – cuestionó a los presentes.

- Una chica por año, pero que sean de diferentes Casas - sugirió Darrell, moviendo en círculos su copa.

- Estamos hablando de 49 chicas en total por los siete y siete por grado - analizó Theodore.

- No esta mal - comentó con una mueca maliciosa Draco.

- Por mi esta bien - musitó con una sonrisa maliciosa Blaise – es una lastima que el junior no este, se va a perder la diversión aún no entiendo su necedad por largarse a Durmstrag, donde no hay chicas… que aburrido – exhaló sarcástico.

- ¿Estas poniendo en tela de juicio su sexualidad? – preguntó Darrell enarcando su ceja – si estuviera aquí ya te hubiera lanzado un _Cruciatus_.

- Ja, lo se, pero no esta… - minimizó despreocupado el moreno.

- ¿Y supongo que nos vamos a reunir para comentar los resultados, no? – cuestionó Goyle, todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos, había dicho algo razonable

- Claro - respondió Draco.

- ¿Y dónde será? – cuestionó Nott.

- Mmmm no podemos seguir haciéndolo aquí, es peligroso - comentó previniendo Nott.

- Puede ser nuestra habitación – acotó seguro Darrell – porque no creo que podamos ir a la Sala de Draco - se burló malicioso.

- Ha… claro que pueden ir, pero no es mi culpa que este ahí esa Granger, saben que no es de mi agrado y que mi padre se quejó - se justificó rápidamente.

- Será el cuarto – confirmó Theo, ignorando aún los insultos que su amigo, le declamaba a su compañera de Sala.

- Bueno, al menos no será como tu Sala, pero no nos podemos quejar, sabes que nuestra habitación es bastante amplia comparada con los demás - presumió Zabinni.

- ¿Qué esperabas?, no somos como los demás, nosotros somos sangres puras y no cualquier sangre pura, pertenecemos a las mejores familias - expresó altaneramente su líder.

- Brindo por eso y porque obtendremos ese cuaderno - expresó seguro Blaise.

Después de unos tragos más y de pláticas banales decidieron retirarse.

Draco se levantó seguido por los demás, se despidieron, en ese momento discretamente el rubio se acercó a Zabinni, obligándolo a relegarse de su grupo de amigos que ya se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

- Necesito hablar mañana contigo - susurró Malfoy.

Blaise lo miró rígidamente mientras sus pupilas se volvían más oscuras de lo normal, para Darrell esto no pasó desapercibido, pero prefirió disimular y seguir en su camino hacia su habitación, después de esto el moreno dejó a Draco y los alcanzó.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos acabaremos la botella? – cuestionó el rizado con una sonrisa, tratando de olvidar el comentario de su amigo.

En alguna parte de Hogsmeade…

Los famosos golpeadores del equipo de los leones se encontraban tomando cerveza de mantequilla alegremente, intentando crear un hechizo, poción o artefacto que fuera capaz de engañar al cuaderno, porque claro ellos si que sabían obtener información… no les había costado mucho averiguarlo, ahora su problema era burlar al cuaderno y poder tocarlo.

- ¿Crees qué funcione Fred? - cuestionó su pelirrojo gemelo.

- Mmm cuando hemos fallado en algo que construimos - respondió crispando sus comisuras George.

- Seremos recordados como los que obtuvieron ese diario - comentó alegre Fred.

- Así es… - respondió su hermano ampliando su sonrisa, con un brillo especial en su mirada.

En la habitación de los leones…

- Bueno ¿y qué haremos?, son demasiadas… ¿cómo para saber exactamente cuál lo tiene? y no solo eso, aún si solo buscáramos en Slytherin… siguen siendo muchas – explicó la problemática Anthony.

- Sigo pensando que es una locura - mencionó Harry, observando el número total de chicas.

- Pues tenemos que buscarlo – espetó obstinado el pelirrojo.

- Ya lo se, estoy pensando en algo… - aseveró Black, colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla, acariciándola, mientras ponía a trabajar su mente.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente buscan en 5 y 6 años como primera búsqueda o en 1 y 2? – sugirió el ojiverde.

- ¿Por qué esos años? – cuestionó sin comprender Ronald.

- Porque son los que es más probable que lo tengan 1 y 2 son las chicas que acaban de ingresar es más probable que se los den al último, pero esa es una opción segura… ahora 5 y 6 porque son intermedios y ya se conocen más entre a las chicas de las Casas y si pensamos que las chicas de Slytherin que lo tenían son de esos años, por la referencia de que la chica Ravenclaw va en sexto - explicó lógico el ojiverde.

- Lo que tratas de decir Harry, es que ¿si la chica de Ravenclaw sabía que los tenían las Slytherins… es porque son de su año y probablemente sus amigas, no? - razonó Cygnus.

- Si, pero no solo eso, sino… que aunque no fueran amigas podemos ver a las chicas que acuden a la clase que comparten con Slytherin vigilarlas y ver quienes son sus amigas y así rastrear el cuaderno - sugirió Harry.

- Ahhh entonces es más fácil encontrarlo por grupos de amigas - expresó entendiendo la lógica de su amigo.

- Ok Anthony, si ya entendiste repitan todo - pidió Ron algo perdido con tanto razonamiento - y despacio…

- No es necesario Ron, solo tienes que saber que vamos a vigilar a sexto y quinto año y a formar los grupos de amigas, así lo rastrearemos - explicó el pelinegro.

- ¿Y cómo lo conseguiremos supongo que ustedes les van a hablar, no? – indagó en un tono incrédulo el pelirrojo.

- Ron… si tú lo quieres, tú les hablas - aclaró firme el ojiverde.

- ¡¿Qué? dijeron que me ayudarían - se quejó sufridamente Bilius.

- Ya, ya… lo haremos los tres si es necesario, averigüemos todo lo que sea posible sobre estas chicas – mencionó Anthony señalando en el pergamino, el grupo de chicas de Slytherin - el método el que prefieran, el punto es la información - concluyó en un tono decidido Anthony con un brillo especial en sus ojos, que se podía reconocer pertenecía a la familia Black, y todo se debía a que él si usaría su propio método.

En el corredor de premios anuales…

El fascinante líder de Slytherin se dirigía a su Sala, pensando en los asuntos que últimamente llenaban su cabeza y no precisamente era el cuaderno, sino algo más oscuro; sobre sus hombros cargaba una gran responsabilidad y él lo sabia. Recitó su contraseña, al pasar por el cuadro se encontró con la imagen de la castaña sentada frente al fuego, lo cual lo sorprendió, normalmente no la veía a estas horas, a menos de que estuviera haciendo alguna labor… clavó sus plateadas pupilas sobre ella inquisidoramente, observándola desconfiadamente, caminó sin dudar hasta el sillón desabrochándose su túnica.

- Vaya, vaya, no tenias que esperarme Granger - siseó sarcásticamente.

- Por favor, eso solo ocurriría en tus sueños hurón - expresó Hermione mirándolo despectivamente de abajo hacia arriba, notando su estado, no solo por el alcohol, si no por su ropa, estaba bastante desalineado y eso no era común en él, cuando de pronto notó el brillo labial en el cuello de su camisa lo que no le hizo mucha gracia, ella preocupada por sus actitudes y resulta que lo único por lo que quizás actuaba así… era por sus comunes amoríos.

- ¿Qué?, no… eso es lo que tu quisieras ¿no Granger?, mínimo aparecer en mis sueños - interpeló con un marcado cinismo y su clásica sonrisa de lado, notando como lo miraba la ojiavellana – ¿qué Granger?, ¿te gusta lo que ves? – cuestionó divertido y en un tono coqueto, animado por el whiskey que había tomado y por el afán de molestarla.

- Ja, ja, ja… por favor, ¿a mi gustarme un rubio oxigenado como tú? - señaló con su dedo y una carcajada sardónica - claro que no, además… a mi no me gustan los promiscuos - respondió con ironía insinuándole que había notado lo de su camisa.

- ¿Acaso noto un tono de celos en tu voz Granger? - interrogó acercándose a ella.

- ¡Jamás! ¿Qué se supone que te tengo que celar?, no eres más… que un… pervertido y promiscuo hurón - expresó con desprecio.

- No finjas Granger, se que te gusto - apuntó acorralándola en el sillón y aspirando su aroma a miel y manzanas.

- Por favor… - mencionó nerviosa por la cercanía del ojigris, notando su ligero aroma a whiskey combinado con su loción – hueles… a alcohol – lo aventó y sin dejar pie a otra cosa se incorporó, alejándose lo más posible del rubio.

- Vamos Granger, te escandalizas por cualquier cosa - espetó acostándose en el sillón y observándola con una sonrisa - que tu no conozcas los placeres de la vida, no quiere decir que yo tengo que privarme de ellos.

- Eres… un alcohólico, pervertido y promiscuo - espetó molesta, subiendo las escaleras y dejándolo solo con una sonrisa burlona, la cual desapareció al recordar lo que hablaría mañana con sus compañeros de destino.

La castaña azotó su puerta – ¿Qué se cree ese… ese maldito hurón?, y yo preocupa… ¡ahh!… no es más que un pervertido, bueno… eso ya lo sabías Hermione, no es nuevo que sea acosado por las chicas después de todo, es bastante atractivo… y ese aroma… pero ¡¿qué estoy diciendo?… es el hurón… el rubio oxigenado… no debí aceptar compartir la Sala con ese, comienza a afectarme - razonó suspirando dejándose caer en su cama colocando el dorso de su mano en su frente mirando hacia el techo.

En una habitación en Slytherin…

Después de terminarse la botella Goyle y Crabbe se habían ido a su habitación, Zabinni por fin se había ido a su cama despojándose de la mayoría de su ropa quedándose solo en bóxer, mostrando su esbelta y tostada figura, lo cual hubiera sido deleitante para cualquier chica pero no para ellos. Nott se encontraba leyendo un poco, adelantando algunas de sus labores, como lo hacia la mayoría de las noches, excepto en las que su estado no lo permitía.

Darrell simplemente se encontraba en el alfeizar de la ventana, vestido con una lujosa pijama verde, la camisa no la llevaba cerrada por lo cual mostraba su torso, se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando decidió hablarle a su hermano telepáticamente. Realmente estaba preocupado por sus amigos, no le gustaba ese asunto de los mortífagos, él bien sabía el daño que podían llegar a causar - "¡Anthony!"

En Gryffindor…

Después de acordar lo que cada uno iba a hacer y de terminar su cerveza Ron había dado por terminada su junta sobre el cuaderno, y se había ido a la cama, Harry se encontraba en su cama con un pijama guinda, analizando el libro de pociones que había encontrado perteneciente al príncipe mestizo. Anthony como su hermano se encontraba sentado también en alfeizar de la ventana observando la niebla arriba del lago, llevaba puesto una camiseta pegada al cuerpo y su pantalón de pijama negro, cuando recibió el mensaje de su hermano gemelo.

- "¿Qué sucede Darrell?" - preguntó mentalmente, sintiendo una punzada por lo fuerte que le había hablado su gemelo.

- "¿Te desperté?… Mmm no pensé que te acostaras tan temprano" - se mofó Darrell.

- "Claro que no, ¿qué pasa?, ¿ya saben lo del cuaderno?" – cuestionó curioso Anthony.

- "Sabes que no tardarían en averiguarlo, aún así no les dije nada… pero ahora están empeñados en obtenerlo" – expresó con simpleza el Slytherin.

- "Pues no son los únicos interesados en él" - admitió el Gryffindor insinuándole que también lo buscarían.

-"Supongo que una vez más competiremos, ¿no?" - añadió sarcásticamente Darrell.

-"Mmmm se puede decir que si, aunque compiten ellos, no nosotros… yo jamás te he ocultado nada" – profirió sereno Anthony.

- "Y sabes que yo a ti tampoco, a pesar de tener amigos que no se llevan… pertenecer a Casas diferentes, tu eres mi hermano, sabes que a ti y a Harry nunca les oculto las cosas, claro depende de lo que pregunten" – aclaro el gemelo Sly.

- "Lo sabemos, ¿qué pasa?, te noto raro… es…" - profirió intrigado el gemelo Gryffindor.

- "Es solo que me preocupan Draco y los demás están bastante raros" – especificó dejando que su hermano percibiera su inquietud.

- "Ten cuidado Darrell, sabes lo que piensa nuestro padre" – advirtió serio Anthony.

- "Lo se, pero me siento tan impotente... que… " - mencionó frustrado el Slytherin, cerrando sus puños.

- "Darrell…" - exclamó pacientemente su hermano, lo comprendía perfectamente, pero también sabía que no debían meterse en esos asuntos, su padre se los había pedido o más bien ordenado.

- "Estoy bien Anthony, mejor dime ¿cómo esta Harry?" - inquirió Darrell, alejando esas preocupaciones de su mente, su intención no era que su hermano se inquietará.

- "Mmmm sabes que él es él más afectado en esto, pero esta bien" - aseguró el Gryffindor.

- "Al menos de algo va a servir el cuadernito, ya es necesario que se distraiga, ¿no crees?" - expuso el Slytherin con una sonrisa tradicional de los Black.

-"Si, al menos ya no piensa en esa Cho Chang que en lugar de ayudarlo, solo le trajo más problemas" - expresó con alivio Anthony.

-"Sabes que a mi nunca me simpatizo, las pocas veces que asistí a las juntas del Ejercito de Dumbledore, se me hizo… tan torpe, bueno y lo comprobé cuando su amiga la tal Marieta, no pudo guardar el secreto… además no lo hizo tan feliz como él creía" - argumentó Darrell.

- "Si, pero ¿y tu qué me dices?, aparte de buscar el cuaderno… ¿hay alguien?" – cuestionó en un tono pícaro Anthony.

Darrell no pudo evitar reír un poco, lo que hizo que Nott lo volteara a ver raro, recuperó su postura y le respondió a su hermano - "Yo no me complico la vida Anthony, pero ¿y tu?".

- "No hay nadie especial" - expresó el león, omitiendo cierta información. Aún no quería decírselos quería conservarlo para si, un poco más.

- "¿Ni la hermana de tu amigo Weasley o tu amiga la que se junta mucho con ustedes?" - incurrió curiosamente la serpiente.

- "No, Ginny es muy hiperactiva, cierto es bonita, pero no y Hermione… pues es una gran amiga, la quiero pero como eso, incluso como hermana… pero hasta ahí" - explicó Cygnus con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- "¿Hermana?, no digas patrañas, vamos, para hermanos Harry y yo, aunque debo admitir que es guapa es su raro estilo" – comentó pensativo Darrell –"aunque pierde puntos por ser…"

- "Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo y si es linda, pero no, yo no estoy interesado en ella" – aclaró nuevamente Anthony, tratando de evitar los malos entendidos y futuras carrillas que le haría - "un día deberíamos reunirnos ¿no crees?" - cambió de tema, esperando alejar a su hermano de esos asuntos.

- "Claro, les haré un espacio en mi agenda" – comentó bromeando la serpiente.

- "Los que te haremos un espacio seremos nosotros" – aclaró tajante el Gryffindor.

- "Donde siempre, mañana… ya sabes a que hora" - acordó Darrell.

- "Ahí estaremos" – confirmó el león con una sonrisa, para después levantarse, cerrar la ventana – Harry – lo llamó obteniendo así su atención - se me olvido decirte, mañana Darrell va ha estar donde nos reunimos ¿vas a ir?

- Sabes que no faltaría, Darrell es muy orgulloso y no me lo perdonaría - afirmó con una sonrisa.

- Vamos deja ya ese libro y vamos a dormir - comentó Anthony con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, si tú eres el primero que adora los libros - comentó bromeando Harry, cerrándolo y colocándolo en su mesa de noche al lado de sus lentes.

En Slytherin…

El pelinegro suspiró y sonrió, después de hablar con su hermano se sentía un poco más tranquilo, al menos no estaba solo… caminó unos pasos hacia su cama y se dejó caer en ella, dejando que el sueño llegará a él, mientras Theo bostezaba decidiendo que también era hora de dormir.

En el Valle Godric…

En la casa perteneciente a cierto chico de 16 años, en la cual sus padres habían sido asesinados, se encontraban reunidos un grupo de magos sangres puras, los cuales eran bastante conocidos, atractivos sin duda, arrogantes, altaneros, se encontraban decidiendo su destino, el cual era totalmente inseguro… ya que cuando le sirves a Lord Voldemort, solo hay dos opciones una vida de servicio o la muerte.

- Debemos reunirnos con Dumbledore - comentó un pelinegro.

- Lo se - afirmó no muy contento con esto un rubio por el cual no pasaban los años.

- A pesar de que ese maldito de Voldemort esta perdiendo a sus fieles servidores bajo el beso del Dementor, aún es fuerte - aseveró el atractivo rubio con ojos color turquesa.

- Pero no durara mucho, ese maldito… no nos va a vencer, le vamos a enseñar que con nosotros no se juega – puntualizó con furia contenida el ojigris

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya nos vas a decir dónde esta Voldemort, Lucius? - cuestionó el pelinegro.

- ¿Me crees estúpido?, se de lo que son capaces tu y Evan, por mi seguridad, la de mi hijo y la de sus hijos, no se los diré - concluyó con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras degustaba el contenido de su copa.

- Sabes que aún así lo encontraremos - aclaró firme el pelinegro.

- Debemos irnos Lucius - expresó Nott observando su fino reloj, mientras dejaba su copa en la mesa central.

Lucius se levantó dejando su copa junto a la de su amigo, arregló su túnica observó a los presentes – Cuídense…

- Hablamos mañana - acotó fríamente Nott.

- Ustedes también cuídense - replicó un guasón Evan, que aunque le molestaba el silencio de sus amigos, lo comprendía.

- Y dale nuestros saludos a Voldemort - comentó con marcado sarcasmo el pelinegro, al momento en que Lucius y Edward desaparecían.

- Creo que también es hora de que nos vayamos - manifestó con resignación el pelinegro.

- Si - afirmó Rosier – ¿Y cómo esta todo en la mansión? – cuestionó curioso.

- Mmm ruidosa, eso de que sea el cuartel de la Orden es algo complicado – comentó con fastidio el ojigris – ¿y tu cómo vas con…?

- Bien, después de mucho esfuerzo de mi parte – contestó risueño Evan, levantándose del lujoso sillón.

- Sabías que no iba a ser sencillo - espetó burlándose el pelinegro – no puedes desaparecer por años y regresar esperando que te perdonen de la nada, ¿no crees? – indagó, mientras Evan lo miraba con odio.

- Ya lo se ¿y tu cómo vas…? aunque sea la mansión el cuartel de la Orden, ¿no me dirás que no tienes… digamos… tiempo, para tu "esposa" o debería decir tu casi cuñada?

- Mi querido amigo, yo soy un caballero y ella una dama, así que eso no te incumbe, pero para tu información, todo esta muy bien… vámonos - ambos salieron de lugar.

- Nos vemos mañana - expresó el rubio desapareciendo.

En el cuartel de Voldemort…

- ¿Dónde han estado? – cuestionó una pelinegra, la cual seguía siendo bella aún después de haber estado en Azkaban.

- Eso no te importa - respondió de mala gana Lucius, enfrentando las pupilas de muerte de su cuñada.

- Cuida tu tono Lucius, al parecer no estas de humor - comentó burlonamente Bellatrix.

- No, no lo estoy – respondió con desdén.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué nos buscabas?- inquirió Nott, más tranquilo que Lucius.

- Para saber los resultados de su misión – respondió exigente observándolos desconfiadamente.

- No te preocupes, no fallamos - aseguró Edward, con ese escueto comentario, los caballeros se retiraron, dejando a la mujer sola.

En una mansión en Wiltshire, muy cerca de la mansión de los Malfoy…

Evan Rosier aparecía en la Sala, el fuego de la chimenea aún se encontraba encendido y el aroma de un dulce perfume también se encontraba ahí, subió las escaleras, hasta su habitación donde encontró la imagen de una hermosa pelirroja, descansando en la cama, se recargó en el marco de la puerta simplemente observándola dormir, como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado, a diferencia de que ahora podía acercarse, caminó desabrochándose su túnica hasta llegar a la cama, donde suavemente se sentó, sigilosamente se acercó a su mujer, aspirando su aroma y delicadamente deslizó sus labios sobre los de ella, la pelirroja despertó, mientras él separaba sus labios.

- ¿Te desperté?, lo siento - comentó Rosier con una sonrisa, acariciando su cara suavemente.

- Estaba preocupada - susurró la mujer aún adormecida.

- No tienes que estarlo - comentó seguro el rubio, acariciando su mejilla.

- Te parece poco que Voldemort… - calló al sentir el dedo de Evan en sus labios.

- Shhh, no quiero hablar de él – acotó acercándose a besarla.

En el 12 de Grindmund place…

En el hall, apareció una ligera nube de humo, al dispersarse, se dejó apreciar la figura de Regulus Black, el último vástago de las descendencia Black; con paso sigiloso avanzó por el lugar, todo estaba en relativa calma, oyó voces en el Estudio, señal de que su hermano y Lupin, estaban conversando, inspeccionó rápidamente, pero no había señales de más gente.

Sin querer entablar conversación con ellos, subió a la planta alta, caminó a través de los corredores, hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta lentamente, el lugar estaba casi en penumbras, solo los rescoldos que ardían en la chimenea y la luz de una vela mágica iluminaban a la mujer acostada en la cama, con un libro a un lado, al parecer lo había esperado, hasta que el sueño la venció.

Liberándose de la túnica, dejándola a un lado en la cama, se acercó hasta ella, tomó el libro y lo dejó a un lado en la mesa de noche, rozó ligeramente el rostro dormido, logrando que los parpados se movieran, para después dejar a la vista unas pupilas grises.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada la mujer.

- Tranquila, estoy bien - la besó ligeramente.

- No deberías salir con Voldemort suelto, estas en… - calló, al notar el poco caso que hacia el hombre a sus palabras.

- No puede hacerme nada, si no sabe donde estoy – dijo seguro, curvando sus labios, despojándose de las ropas, se metió en el baño, del que poco después se dejo oír el ruido del agua correr.

Un poco enojada por su actitud, la mujer se acomodó entre las sabanas, girándose para darle la espalda, apagó la vela dejando que la oscuridad se adueñara del lugar, oyó los pasos de Regulus, apagados por la alfombra, lo sintió moverse por la habitación, para después acomodarse a su lado bajo las lujosas mantas.

- ¿Estas enojada? – murmuró suavemente en su oído, sin recibir respuesta – vamos Alanis, no te enojes, no pasa nada - manifestó con calma.

- Eres un insensible - contestó, ignorando los brazos que empezaban a abrazarla.

- Y tu eres un encanto, vamos no te enojes - la besó ligeramente en la mejilla, abrazándola contra él, sin más palabras.

Después de un rato, se oyó la respiración acompasada del hombre, mientras Alanis se giraba para verlo.

- Eres un bruto Regulus - susurró quedamente, acomodándose entre los brazos del pelinegro, que solo sonrió y la abrazó más estrechamente.

En el Estudio…

- ¿Y cómo esta Harry?- cuestionó con serenidad Remus.

- Mmm han sido muchas cosas para él - mencionó su padrino preocupado – si, igual que para Darrell y Anthony – agregó también pensando en el destino de los gemelos.

- Si eso dos chicos son una locura juntos, me alegra que Harry se lleve bien con ellos - manifestó con una media sonrisa Remus.

- A mi también, los quiere como sus hermanos… a veces cuando los veo me acuerdo de James… él también nos quería como sus hermanos - añadió melancólicamente el ojigris.

- Es verdad, ¿sabes?, creo que Harry saldrá adelante, por otra parte me preocupa ese asunto de los mortífagos… no me gusta que Darrell se haya interesado en eso – espetó con un tono de angustia que se reflejaba en su rostro.

- Ya lo se, también esta lo de Draco… se esta comportando raro, además las sospechas de Harry y lo del vagón, si no hubiera sido por Nym… no se que le hubiera pasado a Harry – profirió molestó con su sobrino, levantándose y sirviendo dos copas de whiskey, avanzó hasta su amigo y le ofreció una.

- Lo se - afirmó Lupin, observando el liquido ámbar.

- No podemos permitir que los alumnos de Hogwarts se unan a las filas de Voldemort – aclaró firme Sirius.

- Eso debe ser una prioridad en la siguiente junta – puntualizó el licántropo, mirando la expresión desalentada de su amigo al dejarse caer en el sillón a su lado – ¿qué pasa?

- Nada… ¿por qué? – respondió evasivo, desviando su vista hacia otro lado.

- Vamos Canuto, te conozco – el animago no le dio la cara, así que continuó – ¿todavía piensas en ella?

- No seas tonto Lunático, hace mucho que acepte su decisión… además de que se lo merece, merece una vida con Anthony y Darrell, y Regulus a estado mucho más al pendiente de ella de lo qué yo jamás estuve, ¿no crees? - confesó con amargura.

- Pero también toma en cuenta que ella cuidó de los chicos por ti, que las circunstancias hayan cambiado es diferente – argumentó a favor de Alanis.

- Las circunstancias ya no importan ahora… ella es feliz con él, y eso es bueno para todos – aseguró convenciéndose de eso.

- Entonces ¿qué tienes?

- Nada, solo que me siento un poco abandonado creo… - mirándolo de frente, le sonrió pícaramente – tengo una idea… ¿no quieres ir a…?

- Canuto, ¡por Merlín! Eres un…

- Mmm lo se… solo bromeaba…

Después de unas copas más los atractivos Merodeadores fueron a la cama, ya que el siguiente día no iba a ser tan fácil ni tan relajado.

En algún otro lugar se encontraba de guardia una pastosa pelirrosa al lado de su nueva compañera…

- Odio las guardias - comentó Tonks bostezando.

- Vamos, no son tan malas si tomas un buen chocolate para mantener nuestra temperatura toma – ofreció una castaña, la cual era su nueva compañera, había sido transferida de Rusia, era alta, de piel morena clara, cabellos oscuros, ojos grises astutos, de mente ágil y despierta.

- Gracias, ¿sabes?… al menos no me aburriré, creo que vamos a ser buenas compañeras – comentó dibujando una sonrisa Nymphadora.

- Eso creo - concordó la chica con una sonrisa.

- Y dime… ¿tienes novio? – cuestionó curiosa su compañera.

- ¡Ufff! Ese tema… la verdad es que no, pero estoy enamorada de alguien - comentó suspirando pensando en el ojiambar.

- Vaya creo que no debí preguntar - musitó apenada la ojigris

- No, no esta bien, no te preocupes – negó con una sonrisa – ¿y tu?

- Yo… pues si, tenía una relación, pero no funciono… me engaño - confesó respirando profundamente.

- Ohhhh, no se que les pasa a los hombres – resopló negando con su cabeza Dora.

- Lo se… son unas ratas - bromeó la castaña.

La guardia siguió sin contratiempos, entre comentarios intrascendentes y algunas bromas.

**OoOoOoOoO?**

**Continuara... si ustedes así lo piden.**

**¿Avadas? ¿Review? ¿Algo?**

Ahora, es el momento de los agradecimientos:

Gracias a todas las personas que nos leyeron y nos enviaron su review… y a las que no lo hicieron, anímense… aunque sea una palabra, un bien… un mal… una critica… algo, gracias especialmente a las siguientes personas:

**Fely**: gracias nena, aquí esta el capítulo, esperamos que te guste.

**Mokote,** aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, esperamos que nos puedas decir que te pareció ¿vale?

**Bellatrix Black Rosier,** nena, esperamos que lo puedas leer y nos digas que piensas ¿vale?

**Lean Black, **nena, un gusto saber de ti, aquí tienes el capítulo, a ver que te parece.

**Amely Potter** hola nena, gracias por seguirnos, disfruta de la escena de Sirius.

**danny1989** nena, muchas gracias por tu comentario… aquí esta el nuevo capitulo… a mi, The Darkness Princess también me gusta mucho Harry.

Por el momento eso es todo, agradecemos a todas las que nos leen, es bueno saber que les agrada la historia. Por cierto, para las personas que deseen agregarnos nuestro correo es en Hotmail, también estamos colocando imágenes y cosas acerca de Harry Potter, a ver que les parece, ahora nos retiramos, disfruten el capitulo.

Saludos y abrazos

**«´¨·. . The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte .·´¨»·**


	3. Besos y Confesiones!

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

* * *

.·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) (·. (·. (·. (·. (·.

**Sex Symbols New Generation**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Besos y confesiones…**_

En una noche fría varios años atrás, una oscura sombra ataviada con una gruesa capa avanzaba en medio de la noche, llegando a las puertas del legendario Castillo de Hogwarts, a pocos pasos se detuvo, una figura alta y robusta ya lo esperaba entre la penumbra.

- ¿Usted es el invitado del Profesor Dumbledore? - el hombre solo hizo un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, ante lo cual Hagrid caminó delante de él, llevándolo por la parte inadvertida de la vieja construcción, donde no pudieran verlos, hasta llegar a la puerta del Despacho del Director, pronunció la contraseña y la escalera se activó. Ahí lo dejó y se retiró sin siquiera volver a mirarlo.

Ya adentro del Despacho, avanzó directo al sillón, donde se inclinó lentamente y depósito dos bebes, envueltos en mantas negras, los pequeños hicieron un ligero sonido, pero continuaron durmiendo. Se puso de pie y miró de frente al Director que lo observaba fijamente.

Se despojó de la capa, dejando a la luz su melena color azabache, bajo la cual unos profundos ojos grises, analizaban la situación.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿quiénes son esos niños? En la nota que mandaste no aclaraste nada - interpeló intrigado el anciano.

- Son mis hijos y vengo a entregártelos, conmigo corren peligro - manifestó el hombre, con voz cansada.

- ¿Tus hijos? ¿Entregármelos?, pero ¿por qué?, ¿qué ha pasado? – interrogó frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

- Ya te lo dije, corren peligro, al igual que yo… me tengo que ir, cuídalos por favor – aseveró apresurado, su tiempo se acababa.

- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? – cuestionó sin entender aún la actitud de su ex-alumno.

- No lo se… pero si Voldemort me encuentra me asesinara – repuso con aflicción.

- ¿Y la madre de los niños? – inquirió al pensar que estarían mejor con ella.

- Una mortífaga que intentaba entregarlos como sacrificio a Lord Voldemort, tuve que matarla estaba a punto de asesinarlos – evidenció con descaro.

- Entiendo, ¿sus nombres?

- _Anthony Cygnus Black_ - levantó uno de los pequeños - y _Darrell Acturus Black_ - dijo, bajando al primero y tomando en brazos al otro.

- ¿Quieres qué los cuide aquí en el Colegio?

- No, quiero que encuentres a alguien que los cuide, que los proteja… y sobre todo, quiero que les digan la verdad… que yo soy su padre, porque no los voy a abandonar, solo me alejare un poco por su seguridad, quiero que los traten como lo que son… unos Black de la más pura sangre – expuso con altanería, aún estando en peligro de muerte, quería que sus hijos fueran tratados como su apellido lo requería.

- Lo más viable, seria separarlos, criarlos por separado, porque si saben que son gemelos los estarán buscando – aseveró lógico Albus.

- Nadie sabe que son gemelos, solo un par de mis amigos, que no serian capaces de dañarlos. Tienen que estar juntos, puedo cuidarlos mejor si están juntos – demandó el pelinegro.

- ¿Y cómo harás eso? Si te ven te mataran, ya sabes que es una vida de servicio o muerte – farfulló el anciano, recordando que el brazo izquierdo el hombre en su Despacho llevaba un tatuaje que lo condenaba.

- Lo se, él quiere mi muerte porque tengo algo muy importante, necesito tu ayuda para eso – pidió nervudo.

- Y la tendrás si es que tus intenciones son buenas, pero por el momento lo mas importante son los pequeños – volvió su mirada a los niños.

- Si, ¿tienes a alguien en mente?, ¿alguien confiable? - interrogó apresuradamente.

- Si, tengo a alguien… alguien que siente un gran afecto por un miembro de tu familia y espero que por ese sentimiento, acepte cuidar de los pequeños - escribió algo en un pergamino, lo ató a una lechuza y la envió por la ventana.

- No tardara en llegar, llegara por la chimenea, ¿te iras ahora o quieres saber quién es? – incurrió curvando su ceja.

- Quiero conocerla, no puedo dejarle mis hijos a cualquiera ¿es confiable? – repreguntó preocupado por el destino de sus hijos.

- Mucho, hace poco vino a pedirme ayuda para tu hermano, desafortunadamente no puedo hacer nada…

- Comprendo, creo que se quien es… cuando llegue me ocultaré tras las cortinas - señaló unas largas telas que ocultaban la ventana - necesito ver su reacción y si será adecuada… si lo es, yo le explicare todo y le pediré su ayuda – objetó serio.

- Me parece bien, ocúltate - en cuanto este lo hizo, caminó al sillón, donde los dos pequeños dormían placidamente, inocentes a lo que les deparaba el futuro.

Poco tiempo después, arribó la mujer convocada por Dumbledore, apareció en la chimenea en medio de una nube de humo verde, cubierta con una túnica y capucha, caminó con paso lento, algo desconfiado, buscó por la habitación al Director, ya que cosa rara en él, no estaba sentado en su consabido sillón, lo encontró sentado en un sofá, a un lado de la chimenea con dos pequeños bultitos a un lado.

- ¿Me llamaste Dumbledore?

- Así es mi querida Alanis, necesito de tu ayuda - se levantó cuidadosamente, observando de reojo un ligero movimiento de los cortinajes.

- ¿Mi ayuda? - se despojó con un movimiento elegante de su mano, de la capucha y la túnica que cubrían sus hombros - ¿de qué se trata?

- Estos dos pequeños necesitan de ti, necesitan que los protejas, que los cuides, que veles por ellos…

- ¿Yo?, ¿quiénes son?, ¿por qué yo? – interrogó sorprendida mirando a los bebes con los ojos como platos.

- Antes de darte explicaciones, necesito saber si tu bondadoso corazón seria capaz de dejar a estas pobres criaturas sin protección – espetó esperando que su elección fuera correcta y ella aceptará ayudarlos.

- Yo… lo haré, cuidare de ellos… pero... - de pronto una de las criaturas empezó a sollozar, instintivamente lo tomó en brazos, meciéndolo – ¿quiénes son Dumbledore?

- Son mis hijos - mencionó una voz varonil desde la ventana, las cortinas se movieron, dando paso a la masculina figura.

- ¿Tus… tus hijos? – cuestionó sorprendida, mientras el hombre se acercaba y tomaba al otro pequeño que empezaba a lloriquear.

- Si… mis hijos… su madre quiso matarlos como sacrificio a Voldemort para demostrar su lealtad ¿los cuidaras? - incurrió mirándola fijamente.

- No puedo creer que una madre intente… - habló con voz temblorosa, mirando a la criatura entre sus brazos.

- Muchos crímenes se han cometido en nombre de Voldemort, esta en tus manos evitar uno… ¿los cuidaras? – preguntó con seriedad Percival.

- No tengo mucho tiempo ¿lo harás? – apremió el hombre.

- Yo… lo haré, pero no por ti… sino por el amor que le tengo a tu hermano – aclaró mirando con cierto recelo al pelinegro - ¿cómo se llaman? - inquirió sonriéndole tiernamente al pequeño que sostenía en brazos.

- Él es _Anthony Cygnus Black…_ y este es _Darrell Acturus Black_– explicó con rapidez el hombre.

- Pues ahora serán Black Crouch, si los voy a proteger, serán mis hijos ante el mundo, pero Black será un problema, ¿no crees? - sugirió lógicamente.

- Hazlos pasar como hijos de… - comentó el anciano, sin terminar la frase, ya que el hombre habló interrumpiéndolo.

- Haz lo que sea necesario para protegerlos, pero… tienen que saber la verdad, que esto que hacemos es por su bien y que yo soy su padre, porque yo los cuidare… siempre los vigilare y estaré ahí para lo que necesiten y ahora que tu los cuidaras, entras bajo mi protección y no te hará falta nada… ni a ellos tampoco – agregó presuroso, miró con apremio el reloj del Despacho el tiempo se acababa.

- Entiendo ¿estarás en Londres? – posó sus pupilas grises en él, sabiendo su historia, conocía a su familia de hacia tiempo y sabía el destino que él había escogido.

- No, para protegerlos tendrás que alejarte de aquí – indicó sin dejarla opinar.

- Tendrán que pasar como hijos de tu hermano - le comunicó Albus.

- No hay problema, lo que sea por ellos… pero ya que serán hijos de mi hermano, busquen un buen padrino para ellos, de preferencia sus amigos y que sepa la verdad, pero que jure no revelarla hasta que el momento sea oportuno... yo volveré por ellos. - clamó enigmáticamente.

- De acuerdo, yo me encargaré de eso - aceptó el Director.

- Por el momento me voy, no es seguro para ellos el que yo este aquí - miró de frente a la mujer, entregándole al otro pequeño - ten cuidado o te confundirás, pronto aprenderás a reconocerlos, pero por el momento eso servirá - destapó ligeramente a los pequeños, revelando unas cadenas con el escudo de la familia Black, al reverso estaban grabadas las iniciales. - él es Anthony y él es Darrell… ten cuidado, porque puedes confundir a mis hijos - señaló la iniciales con una ligera sonrisa curvando sus labios.

- No lo haría - negó confiada Alanis - Anthony es mas tranquilo, Darrell parece ser más hiperactivo - evidenció, ya que el segundo niño se movía más fuertemente.

- Si… puede ser, pero no te guíes por eso, son Black y pueden ser… engañosos - sonrió más ampliamente, mirándola a los ojos, se inclinó y rozó ligeramente la frente de ambos niños, para después tocarlas con el índice - compórtense bien niños… no hagan quedar mal a la familia - se colocó nuevamente la capa, mirando al anciano - regresare en otro momento para hablar del plan Dumbledore - desvió la mirada a la mujer – admito que no pueden estar en mejores manos - con un guiño y una sonrisa de lado, hizo una ligera reverencia - yo siempre estaré cerca - con eso, salió por la puerta, dejando en la habitación a una confundida Alanis y a un sonriente Percival.

De regreso a 1996…

Harry se encontraba corriendo alrededor del lago junto a Anthony, esperaban encontrarse con Darrell, llegaron hasta el Sauce Boxeador, donde entraron a la Casa de los Gritos, ahí ya los esperaba un pelinegro.

- Pensé que nunca llegarían - se quejó el Slytherin.

- Vamos, llegamos a tiempo - mencionó su hermano antes de abrazarlo.

- ¿Qué tal Darrell? - saludó Harry con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el lugar de Anthony estrechando al pelinegro.

- Harry ¿cómo estas de tu nariz? - comentó algo incomodo el Slytherin, por el accidente en el vagón.

- Mmm no te preocupes, gracias a Tonks que llegó a tiempo, estoy bien – explicó el ojiverde instintivamente tocando su nariz.

- Si, no te preocupes Darrell - comentó su hermano colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Darrell, el hecho de que quizás Malfoy sea mortifago no quiere decir… que yo te culpe a ti por ser su amigo, quizás si fue una estupidez entrar al vagón – explicó serio.

- Harry… aún así, debiste decirme lo que ibas a hacer - reclamó Darrell.

- Quizás debí, pero aún así, sigo sospechando de él… ¿sabes algo? - inquirió Harry, queriendo encontrar respuestas.

- Nada, solo sospechas… sabes que mi papá no me dejaría involucrarme mucho en ese asunto – respondió impotente el pelinegro.

- Bueno ya, hablemos de otra cosa… no vinimos aquí para seguir hablando de mortifagos y Voldemort – puntualizó su gemelo - Darrell, te vengo a proponer algo - explicó con una mirada maliciosa.

- ¿Qué? No me gusta cuando me miras así - aseveró el Slytherin, con desconfianza.

- Mmmm quiero que cambiemos de lugar - expresó sin más el Gryffindor ante la sorpresa de Harry y un poco de su hermano.

- Ya veo, yo pensaba decirte lo mismo, aunque no te acostumbres a ser yo – advirtió con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios Darrell.

- Lo mismo te digo - expresó sonriente el león.

- ¿Están locos? - preguntó Harry, ya que había visto muchos de esos cambios, algunos habían funcionado, pero otros habían terminado en un caos.

- Vamos, solo haremos uso de nuestra apariencia - comentaron al mismo tiempo los pelinegros.

- Ok - pronunció el ojiverde dejando caer sus hombros, sabía que oponerse a ellos, no era una buena idea, no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero si ellos querían solo le quedaba ayudarlos a no desgraciar más la situación - pero espero que salga como ustedes piensan, son iguales físicamente, pero sus personalidades son muy diferentes – evidenció lógico.

- Pero te olvidas de algo - explicó Anthony con un brillo especial en su mirada, mientras se quitaba su ropa al igual que Darrell, dejando ver su cuerpo – seremos muy diferentes en personalidad, pero yo sigo siendo un Black - expresó confiado.

- Eso es verdad, lo veras recatadito, pero yo se que en fondo es como yo, Harry – aclaró Darrell con una mueca traviesa.

- ¿Qué?, tampoco tanto - aclaró Anthony colocándose la ropa de su hermano.

- Esta bien – se sentó donde pudo, resignado a que ellos harían su voluntad.

- Toma – comentó Anthony quitándose su cadena de _Löwes_, junto con la del escudo del la familia Black, dándosela a su hermano – cuídalas, te mato si les pasa algo – advirtió

- Lo mismo digo yo – contestó quitándose su esclava la cual decía su nombre y el grupo al que pertenecía los _Seths, _además de entregarle su cadena con el escudo de la familia.

Se terminaron de vestir, se arreglaron un poco y miraron al elegido.

- Estamos listos - comentó Anthony - ¿alguna cosa qué me quieras decir que deba saber en el momento que llegue a Slytherin? – cuestionó, no quería sorpresitas.

- No, nada en especial… solo saca lo Black que llevas por dentro, la contraseña la sabes… el problema será llegar a la habitación, te explicare – le indicó con escueto dibujo en el polvo del suelo de la casa, como llegar a su habitación lo más especifico que pudo, también sabía que mentalmente le podía preguntar – ¿y yo debo saber algo? – le devolvió la pregunta.

- No, además estarás con Harry, no será tanto problema, cualquier cosa, él te ayudará – profirió Anthony.

Salieron de ahí, ya en los Terrenos se separaron…

- Suerte - deseó Anthony con su calida sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo - aseveró Darrell – ojala obtengas lo que buscas.

- Lo haré y tú también, diviértete - dijo Cygnus, para después comenzar a correr hacia su Casa temporal.

- Bueno vamos "Anthony" - comentó el ojiverde dándole una palmadita en la espalda

En Slytherin…

Un atractivo moreno comenzaba a moverse entre las sabanas verdes, no quería abrir los ojos, un dolor en su cabeza comenzaba a molestarle.

Su compañero el atractivo rubio, ya se encontraba levantado, acaba de salir de la ducha y se encontraba arreglándose, ya se había colocado el pantalón del uniforme, dejando ver solamente su delgado pero firme torso, mientras algunas gotas de agua provenientes de sus mechones caían en su pecho y espalda delineando las líneas de su cuerpo, se dirigió al closet en busca de su camisa, cuando notó que su amigo comenzaba a despertar.

- Buenos días Zabinni - expresó Nott burlándose sabiendo que de seguro tenia una resaca.

- Cállate, me duele la cabeza - comentó el moreno aventando las sabanas y levantándose, caminando por la habitación en busca de una poción que le quitara ese dolor, dejando ver sus pectorales y sus fuertes brazos.

- Uhh te levantaste de mal genio - se mofó el rubio.

- Theo, no molestes… que no respondo de mis acciones en este momento - advirtió el rizado.

Theodore se río de él burlándose – ¿Qué buscas? - interrogó mientras se colocaba la camisa dirigiéndose al baño en busca de su loción.

- La poción que quita la resaca - expresó de malagana Blaise.

- ¿Era eso? Pensé que estabas haciendo un raro ritual – gritó desde el baño riendo ligeramente al escuchar el bufido de molestia de Blaise – ten, espero que también mejore tu carácter - mencionó saliendo del baño con una pequeña botella, aventándosela.

En Hufflepuff…

Un atractivo ojigris llegaba a su habitación después de dar una gran carrera por Hogwarts, entró a la habitación observando que su amigo seguía dormido, mientras sus otros dos compañeros ya se habían levantado y de seguro estarían en el Gran comedor.

- Vamos Zac despierta ¿no pensaras quedarte aquí o si? - inquirió moviendo ligeramente a su amigo.

- No molestes Cedric - pronunció aún adormilado Smith.

- Luego no te quejes de que llegas tarde - aseveró Diggory, entrando a ducharse, se quitó su ropa, dejándola caer al mosaico color café pálido del piso y entrando al agua tibia, la cual recorría su estético cuerpo, tenía algunas cicatrices… algunas por caídas en el quidditch y otras las que le habían causado tanto daño, por las que había estado en St. Mungo, aún esos recuerdos eran confusos para él, agradecía a Harry, el haberle salvado la vida… suspiró cansadamente, dejando que el agua lo relajara.

Lentamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron al famoso diario, saber cuántas chicas querían con él, inflaba su ego, aunque había pasado varios días acompañado de lindas chicas en el hospital así como también en el Colegio, no tenía ningún interés especial en alguna de ellas, ahora solo tenía interés en una, pero el punto era que no hablaba con ella, no por cobardía, eso era lo de menos para él, sino porque ella parecía tener a alguien y quizás si sabía su respuesta en ese diario lo ayudaría a saber si lucharía por conquistarla.

Afuera Smith volvía a ser atrapado por el sueño, descansando placidamente de nuevo, olvidándose de la hora y de las clases.

En Gryffindor…

Harry pronunciaba la contraseña pasando a la Sala común, al entrar los chicos, varias personas comenzaron a saludarlos entre ellas varias chicas que los apoyaban en sus partidos de quidditch.

- Buenos días Anthony – saludó un chica de 4º grado suspirando.

- Si, buenos días nena – respondió con naturalidad, elevando coqueto la comisura izquierda de sus labios, la chica se quedó totalmente alucinada por el saludo del chico nunca le había tratado así.

- Creo y solo creo "Anthony", que no deberías saludarlas así - aconsejó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Tratare pero no aseguró nada, le estoy ayudando a mi hermanito necesita ser más sociable - aligeró el pelinegro, sin darle importancia.

- Vamos, antes de que quieras coquetear con todas las de la Sala - comentó Potter jalándolo hacia las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones.

- Ven, entra - expresó el ojiverde con una sonrisa mientras entraban a su habitación.

- Mmm vaya, no esta mal - expuso "Anthony" observando a detalle el lugar.

- Buenos días chicos – saludó el lindo Neville saliendo de la habitación.

- Buenos días – musitó Harry mientras "Anthony" solo asentía con la cabeza.

- Ron, despierta ya – lo movió Harry, tratando de que despertara su perezoso amigo.

- Harry… aún es temprano - manifestó este, tapándose con sus mantas.

- Me voy a duchar - anunció "Anthony" despojándose de su sudadera y aventándola en la que suponía era la cama de su hermano.

- Esta bien me levantare, solo porque necesito desayunar - anunció el pelirrojo al sentir su estómago rugir.

En Slytherin…

"Darrell" entraba a la Sala común de las serpientes, era un lugar fascinante sin duda, muy diferente a Gryffindor, muchas chicas lo voltearon a ver inmediatamente, él solo sonrió sintiéndose un poco abochornado.

- Buenos días Darrell – saludó una rubia guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

- Buenos días - respondió educadamente a lo cual la chica lo miró raro, pero él no le dio importancia y continuó su camino hacia las escaleras y las habitaciones siguió las instrucciones saludando a algunos chicos con los que se topaba, hasta que por fin llegó al cuarto que le había indicado su hermano, la abrió con prisa encontrándose con Nott y Zabinni.

- ¿Qué tal tu carrera? – inquirió Thedore, al verlo entrar.

- Bien - señaló "Darrell", mientras Blaise respiraba aliviado.

- ¡Bendita poción! - exclamó el moreno, el pelinegro lo volteó a ver raro pero luego dedujo que quizás era la poción para quitar la resaca – me voy a duchar – mencionó dejando a los dos chicos solos.

- Estas muy callado ¿pasó algo? - inquirió Nott observándolo, mientras buscaba su corbata.

- Nada – caminó con lentitud mirando a detalle la habitación, sentándose en la que creía su cama.

En las habitaciones de las chicas de esa Casa…

- Odio levantarme - comentó Sol, terminando de cambiarse después de haberse duchado.

- Ya sabes que esto es así, es el colegio ¿recuerdas?, además tenemos que ir a clases hoy te toca con los Gryffindor, estarás con Ginny – recordó Aneli.

- ¡Por Merlín!, lo había olvidado, lastima que no voy en tu año - dijo con desilusión la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes veré a Potter por ti - aclaró divertida Aneli.

- Eso no es justo – aclaró Solem desde el baño.

- O sea ¿a quién no verá? - apuntó Sele desde el tocador - ve a Potter, Anthony, Weasley, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Darrell… es demasiado injusto que vayamos en quinto ¿no Sol? – expresó decepcionada acomodándose su corbata.

- Son los beneficios de ser de sexto - presumió la ojigris.

- Si, beneficios lo sería por ver a los _Löwes_ - afirmó Sol, descartando a sus compañeros de Casa.

- Vamos, también a los _Seths, S_ol… el hecho de que de alguna forma estés emparentada con todos, no hace que no sea bueno verlos – defendió risueña Aneli.

- Si, son interesantes y nada feos, admítelo - corroboró Selelie.

- Si, yo no he dicho que no, lo sé bien pero a veces son muy odiosos - respondió Sol, mirando la foto sobre su mesa de noche, donde aparecían ella en compañía de algunos de ellos - pero como no me dejaron ser _Seth_, sigo enojada con ellos.

- Vamos Sol, pero no te puedes quejar, tus tíos te consintieron más que a ellos, te consienten más no lo puedes negar - argumentó la castaña.

- Lo se, mi tío Lucius me quiere, por eso es mi padrino… mi tío Nott es muy bueno y los demás que consintieron hacerme _Slange_ - dijo con melancolía, tocando su cadena de plata, igual a la de los _Slanges_, pero con la adición de un diamante rosa en donde iría el ojo de la serpiente - pero aún así, no es justo – recalcó resentida.

- Ya, no volvamos a tu rabieta de siempre… vámonos…

En la Sala de premios anuales…

En una habitación bastante amplia y lujosa de color verde y plata, se encontraba una gran cama con doseles y cortinas verde oscuro, donde un Slytherin dormía placidamente, sus mechones dorados se encontraban desordenados graciosamente sobre su almohada, su rostro mostraba serenidad, se encontraba tapado por una fina sábana verde dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, el cual subía y bajaba con la respiración acompasada, los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana iluminando su cuerpo, comenzó a abrir sus parpados dejando ver sus hermosas pupilas plateadas, respiró profundamente para después aventar las lujosas sabanas a un lado.

Se levantó dirigiéndose automáticamente a la ducha, se despojó de su pantalón de pijama y sus boxers entrando al liquido tibio, dejando que recorriera su cuerpo, evocando el día anterior, a su mente vino la última escena que recordaba, su pelea con su compañera de Sala, realmente le gustaba hacerla enojar, eso lo divertía.

En sus labios apareció una sonrisa diferente a las que comúnmente colocaba, resultado de recordar el aroma a manzanas y miel de Hermione, su imagen la tenia tan clara.

"_Es tan curioso como arruga su nariz, la manera en que su mirada brilla, realmente no es fea… ¡Alto!¡¿En qué estoy pensando?, ¡¿Estoy pensado que esa es linda?"._

- ¡Es una sangre sucia! Amiga de ese estúpido San Potter… - sacudió con rabia su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

En la habitación contigua, una castaña ya estaba lista para salir al Gran comedor, donde esperaba ver a sus amigos, tomó su bolsa, revisó su contenido para saber si llevaba todo, salió de su cuarto volteando instintivamente a la puerta continua, no había escuchado al Slytherin salir, lo que indicaba que seguía ahí.

Sin quererlo a su mente voló a la escena de ayer y un repentino enojo la invadió. A veces era tan odioso aunque muy a su pesar debía reconocer que si estaba preocupada por él… pero ese solo estaba jugando con sus amiguitas, era un estúpido.

- "Pero no puedes negar que es guapo y ese aroma a alcohol y loción no le iba tan mal" – sacó a colación su conciencia.

- Claro que no - negó obcecada, no quería pensar en ese hurón de esa forma.

Bajó las escaleras recordando inevitablemente la imagen del rubio en el sillón, de pronto notó que la corbata perteneciente al Slytherin se encontraba ahí, de seguro la había olvidado ayer, sin pensarlo la tomó entre sus manos, inconsciente aspiro el aroma que despedía la prenda, olía a él.

En el segundo siguiente se deshizo de ella como si la quemara, la aventó nuevamente al sillón, por un momento deseo quedársela, pero no lo hizo, salió de la Sala pensando aún en el rubio.

En Ravenclaw, una rubia se levantaba pensando en el chico de sus sueños, y el diario, el cual había hojeado antes de enviárselo a sus amigas, por lo que había visto tenia una idea de los votos y quien iba a la cabeza, pero prefería no adelantarse a los hechos.

Caminó hacia la ducha, sus compañeras ni siquiera le había dicho buenos días, estaban tan ocupadas arreglándose, entró al baño, abriendo la ducha, hoy quería verse diferente, quizás vería al pelirrojo en el Gran comedor, y tendría al menos la oportunidad de saludarlo.

En Hufflepuff...

Cedric salía de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a la cintura que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, cristalinas gotas caían de su cabello hacia su espalda y torso, hasta perderse en el borde de la toalla – No puedo creer que te hallas vuelto a dormir - exclamó al notar a su amigo aún dormido en la cama, se acercó y le volvió a hablar – Zac ya levántate…

- Cedric, no me grites… ya voy - pronunció bostezando y estirándose, perezosamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño mientras el ojiplata solo negaba con su cabeza.

En las habitaciones de las chicas…

Emiret ya se encontraba arreglada, estaba sentada frente al tocador, colocándose poción alisadora sobre su sedoso cabello, mientras Maxine buscaba su uniforme.

- No te olvides de contestar el cuaderno – recordó Emiret, a su amiga.

- No lo he olvidado – contestó Maxine, colocándose la falda.

- Lo vas a dejar aquí, ¿no? - inquirió curiosa la pelinegra.

- Si, no lo pienso andar cargando, además nuestras compañeras creo que ya lo contestaron – explicó sin darle mucha importancia.

- Esas niñas no nos lo prestaron, que malas son – mencionó ligeramente molesta Emi.

- Si, pero lo hicieron porque no querían que leyéramos lo que colocaron – argumentó en su defensa Maxine.

- Como si no supiéramos – aclaró con ironía la pelinegra – pero por si acaso guárdalo.

En los cuartos de las chicas en Gryffindor…

Una pelirroja salía de su habitación topándose con Lavender Brown.

- Hola Ginny – saludó alegre la morena.

- Hola – contestó devolviéndole el gesto.

- ¿Ya contestaste el cuaderno? – inquirió con una pizca de curiosidad Lav.

- Si - acotó la pelirroja sin mucha emoción, últimamente Lavender se había vuelto una pesadilla.

En la habitación de los _Löwes..._

Darrell en su papel de Anthony, salía del baño con una toalla en su cadera y una en su mano, con la cual se estaba secando su largo cabello, Harry lo volteó a ver igual que Ron.

- Yo me voy a bañar - anunció Harry, tomando una toalla – ¿nos esperas "Anthony" o te adelantas al Gran comedor? – inquirió, pensando que a Darrell quizás le gustaría ir solo.

- Supongo que los esperare – respondió buscando con la mirada cual era su closet o el de su hermano mejor dicho.

Harry entró al baño, dejando al pelinegro en compañía del pecoso pelirrojo.

- Anthony ¿qué te pasa? – interrogó Ron observándolo ver los closets con duda.

- A mi nada - contestó sin voltear a verlo.

- Estas raro, parece que no supieras cual tu closet… si, se que no te gusta porque esta en la esquina pero culpa a la distribución del cuarto, además llegaste cuando todos ya teníamos asignado nuestro closet y cama - Darrell agradeció que Weasley le dijera cual era el closet de su hermano, se dirigió a él con confianza, abriéndolo encontrándose con bastante ropa, claro como todo Black, su "mamá" tendía a enviarles demasiada ropa, buscó su uniforme y sus boxers, aventó todo a la cama, con la intensión de cambiarse, cuando sintió la mirada azulada del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué me miras? - prorrumpió algo molesto, no le gustaba cambiarse con la mirada de Ronald sobre él.

- Nada, que temperamental estas hoy incluso pareces otro - aclaró Ron para después voltearse.

"Anthony" recordó que tenia que ser como su hermano y comportarse como tal antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no era él – No estoy raro, solo tuve una mala noche, es todo - se justificó manteniendo su serenidad.

- ¿No me digas qué tu también vas a empezar como Harry con extrañas pesadillas? – inquirió frunciendo su ceño Bilius.

- Claro que no - negó rotundamente.

- Entonces, no olvides que hoy vamos a empezar el plan - comentó alegre Ron, cambiando el tema.

- ¿Cuál plan? - cuestionó inconscientemente el pelinegro.

- Vamos, ya quedamos que averiguaríamos sobre el cuaderno - expresó impaciente.

- Ahhh eso, no lo he olvido y claro que averiguare – aseguró con una sonrisa pícara, nada normal en el rostro de Anthony, terminando de abrocharse el cinturón, para después sentarse en la cama para calzarse los zapatos.

En Slytherin…

En la habitación de los _Seths._

Zabinni salía de la ducha con su toalla verde a la cintura haciendo la trabajosa tarea de cubrirlo – El baño es todo tuyo Darrell – avisó notando el silencio.

Darrell lo volteó a ver, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño – Gracias – respondió ingresando al baño.

- ¿Dijo gracias? - inquirió extrañado Blaise a Nott.

- Creo que si - expresó sorprendido también.

- ¿Qué le pasó?, ¿se dio algún golpe en la mañana? – señaló asombrado del comportamiento de su amigo.

- No lo se - comentó Nott, separando la vista del libro que tenía en las manos.

En el Gran Comedor…

Hermione esperaba encontrase con sus amigos, pero aún no estaban ahí, ni siquiera las chicas, suspiró y fue a sentarse en su mesa, resignada a esperar, minutos después llegó Ginny acompañada de Lavender, inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia ella.

- Buenos días Hermy – saludó con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja.

- Buenos días chicas – contestó la castaña, haciéndoles espacio para que se sentaran.

- Hermy ¿no has visto a los chicos? – cuestionó la morena.

- No, no han llegado a desayunar – respondió Hermione.

- Lo que pasa Hermy, es que Lav no me ha dejado de preguntar por Ron - expresó Ginny algo fastidiada.

- ¿Con qué Ron eh? - cuestionó pícaramente - pues no se de él, quizás lleguen más tarde.

- Ahhh yo quería darle los buenos días – comentó resignada Brown.

En la Sala de premios Anuales…

El atractivo rubio se encontraba terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo, se colocó un poco más de gomina y loción, se miró una ultima vez en el espejo, notando su buena apariencia y salió de la habitación advirtiendo que su compañera ya había salido, salió sin más dirigiéndose hacia el Gran comedor.

En Gryffindor…

Después de mucho esperar a Ron. "Anthony" y Harry por fin podían salir y dirigirse al Gran Comedor, no tardaron mucho en llegar… varias miradas se colocaron sobre ellos, siguiéndolos hasta la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas.

- Buenos días – saludó educadamente Harry, sentándose en la mesa.

- Hola chicos, pensé que no llegarían – comentó Hermione.

- Lo sabemos, me muero de hambre - expresó con ansiedad Ron, comenzando a devorar su desayuno.

- Mastica hombre, te vas a atragantar - expresó el recién llegado Seamus.

- Si, eso es asqueroso - agrego Neville, el cual había llegado con él castaño.

Lavender miraba atentamente al pelirrojo, suspirando, Ginny solo ignoraba esto.

En ese momento también hicieron su aparición los _Seths_, encontrándose con su líder en la entrada de la puerta, caminaron hacia su mesa altaneramente, seguidos por varias miradas pero principalmente las de Harry y "Anthony", este estaba asombrado de como su hermano se había adaptado a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa "Anthony"? – cuestionó Ginevra al notar su mirada perdida en la mesa Sly.

El pelinegro clavó sus pupilas en ella, analizándola - Nada ¿por qué?

- Porque mirabas muy fijamente a tu hermano y sus amigos, a veces no puedo creer que sean hermanos, son muy diferentes - exclamó la pelirroja, dándole un vistazo al Slytherin.

- Quizás no somos tan diferentes como crees - contestó Darrell, con una sonrisa coqueta que curvaba sus suaves labios, lo cual extraño a Ginny pero admitía que era interesante esa nueva actitud.

- Bueno chicos, yo tengo que pasar a la Biblioteca antes de entrar a clases – avisó Hermione levantándose, cuando apareció Luna, la cual iba con su cabello lacio sin nudos, pero aún con sus aretes de rábanos, Ronald alzó la vista de su plato, mirando a la Ravenclaw con curiosidad, sin duda lucia diferente peor a la vez igual, aunque nunca se había percatado de que tenía una mirada dulce y ensoñadora.

- Ron, creo que deberías cerrar la boca - mencionó discretamente Harry, codeándolo.

- Buenos días – pronunció alegremente con una sonrisa la rubia.

- Buenos días – contestaron las chicas, excepto Lav, la cual no le había agradado la forma en que la veía el pelirrojo y la analizaba desde los zapatos hasta su último cabello rubio.

- Te ves muy bien hoy – halagó curvando sus labios Ginny.

- Gracias - contestó un poco apenada, mirando a Ron discretamente.

- Bueno chicas, las veo después - comentó Hermione, caminando hacia la puerta.

- Yo tengo que ir a desayunar, te veo después Ginny - mencionó Luna sonriéndole a Ron y caminado hacia su mesa dejando al pelirrojo embelesado.

- Ron… Ron… Ron… - le hablo Harry, mientras "Anthony" lo miraba con pena.

- Ehhh ¿qué? – pronunció aún mirando a la rubia avanzar por el pasillo.

- Creo que deberías dejar de verla así – aconsejó el ojiverde, mientras Ginny se burlaba de él, y Lav solo miraba con enojo y celos hacia la rubia.

- Se… veía diferente - expresó sorprendido Bilius.

- Pues créelo - comentó Harry – era ella, simplemente que supongo que esta vez nadie le ha robado su cosas, al menos traía sus zapatos.

- Pero… se ve… tan… - habló el chico antes de se interrumpido por el pelinegro.

- Linda, creo que deberías hablarle, al parecer te gusta - aseveró "Anthony" ante la sorpresa de la mayoría, menos de Harry, el cual sonreía, iba ser un día muy largo con Darrell, actuando muy a su forma y no a la de Anthony.

- Ehhh yo, bueno… no me gusta… es solo… que se ve diferente - tartamudeó nervioso el pelirrojo.

- ¿Te gusta Luna? - cuestionó curiosa su hermana.

- No, claro que no - respondió, algo abrumado por la mirada de todos sobre él.

- Ahhh pues sería un acierto que te gustará - evidenció Ginny ante la mirada de odio que le proporciono Lavender, claro después de una patada – auuuchh - gritó al sentir el golpe observando enojada a la morena.

- Pues se ve muy bien hoy - agregó un tercer pelirrojo de nombre George, sentado al lado de Ron.

- Cierto, aún con los rábanos - añadió el otro gemelo, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermano.

- ¿Te gusta la Lunática? – preguntó un voz femenina tras ellos, siendo para desgracia de ellos una voz conocida - ¿qué tiene de interesante? – comentó molesta Angelina.

- Ustedes son los tipos menos adecuados para hablar de atractivo, son los dos menos normales que conocemos son igual de raros que ella - aseguró Alicia Spinnet, sin más se alejaron caminando, dejando a los gemelos con cara de sorpresa, y a los demás con sonrisas burlonas en el rostro.

- Eso los pone en su lugar, tontos - comentó divertida Ginn.

Luna estaba feliz, había captado la atención de su sueño imposible, al parecer iba a ser un buen día, en esa misma mesa se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la ex novia del ojiverde que lo observaba fijamente, al parecer planeaba algo, de pronto su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta del comedor, donde se encontraba otro de sus ex novios, el atractivo castaño, capitán de quidditch de Hufflepuff.

- Al menos llegamos a tiempo para desayunar – comentó Zacharias.

- Si, pero por poco no… gracias a ti que no terminabas de levantarte y después de arreglarte – lo acusó Cedric.

- Bueno quieres qué te ayude a buscar ¿no? – cuestionó sonriente Smith a su amigo mientras caminaban a su mesa.

- Claro – afirmó con pesar, ya se imaginaba lo que su amigo respondería.

- Pues entonces tengo que verme bien - aseveró vanidoso Zac.

- Lo que tú digas - mencionó Cedric, buscando a la chica que robaba su atención pero con decepción se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba, al parecer no había llegado aún o quizás ya se había ido.

En los corredores del Castillo…

Hermione caminaba hacia la Biblioteca cuando unas voces la llamaron.

- ¡Hermy! – gritó Aneli, al reconocerla.

- Hola chicas – saludó alegre la castaña.

- Buenos días - comentaron Sol y Selelie.

- ¿A dónde vas?– inquirió la pelirroja.

- A la Biblioteca – respondió con naturalidad – ustedes ¿van a desayunar, no?... creo que deben apurarse ya es algo tarde.

- Si, bueno, te veré en clase – comentó risueña Aneli.

- Claro - contestó la castaña – por cierto, se van a llevar una sorpresa cuando vean a Luna – mencionó enigmática con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestionó extrañada Selelie.

- Ya sabrán - argumentó con misterio la castaña siguiendo su camino.

- Hay que ver eso - comentó Sol, intrigada por la actitud de la leona.

Minutos después ya se encontraban en el Gran comedor, dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa Ravenclaw donde encontraron la linda imagen de su rubia amiga.

- Se ve diferente - comentó Selelie, sorprendida.

- Tienes razón - afirmó Sol, feliz por la rubia.

- Al parecer alguien quiere conquistar a cierto chico – agregó Aneli, mientras caminaban a su mesa.

En esa misma mesa…

- Mira quién llego Draco - murmuró irónicamente Nott, al ver entrar a Parkinson, mientras los demás volteaban, el rubio sonrió maliciosamente recordando su asunto pendiente.

- Parece que estarás muy ocupado hoy ¿no? – inquirió Blaise a su líder.

- Digamos que me divertiré - dijo altaneramente el ojigris – ¿qué te pasa Darrell?, no haz dicho nada desde que entramos ¿acaso alguna de tus conquistas te mordió la lengua? – comentó burlándose al igual que los demás mientras "Darrell" solo lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado, pensando en una respuesta muy al estilo Black pero más al estilo Crouch.

- Claro que no, mis conquistas no muerden la lengua, hacen otras cosas con ella - comentó el pelinegro dejando abierta la interpretación mientras se burlaba.

- Vaya… - comentó con una amplia sonrisa Draco, dándole una palmada en la espalda - pensé que nunca volverías a la normalidad.

- No se ustedes chicos, pero yo voy a comenzar a averiguar, los veo después - comentó Blaise al notar a una de sus elegidas saliendo del comedor.

- Ese no pierde el tiempo - comentó Goyle.

En la entrada aparecieron Emi y Maxine las cuales por fin habían terminado de arreglarse y pretendían desayunar o al menos tomar algo.

Se dirigieron a su mesa mientras algunos chicos posaban sus miradas en ellas, pero principalmente dos: un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff se sentaron en su mesa, tomando rápidamente un zumo de calabaza.

Mientras tanto Zabinni, aguardaba el momento exacto, su presa camina hacia su salón de clases, al cual él se iba encargar de que no llegara, la dejó caminar un poco más hasta donde la migración de estudiantes era poca, fue ahí cuando la intercepto.

- Hola ¿puedo acompañarte? – preguntó galantemente, a lo cual la chica lo miró con extrañeza, lo conocía de lejos pero nunca lo había tenido tan cerca y vaya que esto era cerca… pero no se imagina que esa mañana lo iba a tener más cerca de lo que muchas podrían desear, el moreno había escogido a esta "dama" no solo por ser poseedora de una belleza bastante notoria, si no porque su fama tampoco era de "santa" quería empezar por algo fácil, pero hasta lo fácil tiene sus complicaciones… o quizás no.

- Hola, claro - aceptó la chica - Zabinni ¿no? – cuestionó la morena.

- Permíteme presentarme de manera correcta, mi nombre es Blaise Zabinni ¿y el tuyo es? - cuestionó caballerosamente.

- Caroline Merwyn – pronunció clavando su mirada oscura sobre él.

- Un placer. - comentó educadamente con tono coqueto Blaise.

- Y dime Zabinni ¿qué asunto te trae hacia mi? – inquirió tratando de saciar su curiosidad - perdón si soy directa pero no creo que solo sea casualidad el tenerte por aquí - comentó sin más con una sonrisa.

- No… a mi también me gusta ser directo y dos son mis asuntos contigo, el primero tu belleza y el segundo te lo explicare después de esto - contestó parando en seco su caminata, al tomarla por la cintura y posar sus labios hábilmente sobre los de la chica, la cual no lo rechazó, si no que profundizo su beso invadiendo su boca con intensidad, mientras subía sus manos por su pecho hasta colocarlas en su cuello acortando la distancia entre ellos.

Volviendo al Gran Comedor…

- Vamos chicos tenemos que ir a clases - comentó Harry - recuerden que hoy nos toca clase con los Slytherin.

- Como olvidarlo, hoy será un día muy interesante - predijo Ron, recordando que recrearían las posibilidades de quién tendría el cuaderno.

- ¿Por qué será interesante Ron? - inquirió su hermana curiosa.

- Mmm solo porque tendremos práctica de quidditch – profirió apresurado tratando de engañar a Ginny.

- ¿Eso qué tiene de interesante? – inquirió notando lo extraño que se comportaba su hermano, incluso podría afirmar que estaba nervioso.

- Que es quidditch - añadió Ronald como si fuera lo máximo, con una gran sonrisa.

- Mejor vámonos Lav es hora de que entremos a clases – expresó Ginny levantándose de la mesa, mientras que su amiga lo hacia no con muchas ganas.

- Vamos chicos, también tenemos que ir a clases - comentó Potter levantándose de su mesa imitando a las chicas.

Mientras tanto en la mesa Slytherin…

- Qué fatal, ya es tarde, solo nos dará tiempo de tomar un zumo – comentó desanimada Selelie al mirar su reloj.

- Ya lo se – respondió la ojigris tomando un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

- Vamos chicas es tarde – apuró Sol a las demás, dejando el vaso mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

Cerca de ahí…

- Es mejor que vayamos a clases – expresó Nott, levantándose de la mesa siendo imitado por los demás topándose con Aneli, Sol, Selelie.

- Hola – saludó Theodore, educadamente observando a las chicas, pero principalmente a la pelirroja.

- Buenos días – comentó educadamente "Darrell" al igual que Crabbe y Goyle, mientras Draco se levantaba acomodándose su túnica, observándolas analíticamente, sonriendo de lado.

- Buenos días – saludaron Aneli y Selelie, mientras que Sol pasaba su mirada por los chicos como pensando en si saludarlos o no.

- ¿No nos piensas saludar, Sol? – inquirió Theo, con una sonrisa de lado acercándose a la chica.

- Eso no es de una dama - expresó Draco - ¿acaso han decaído tus modales?

- Te esperamos afuera, Sol – avisó Aneli, sabiendo lo que le esperaba a su amiga.

- Mmm no, voy con ustedes - comentó esquivando a Nott, pero él la tomó de su mano deteniéndola.

- Lo siento, pero Sol se tardará un poco – la excusó el rubio.

- Si, esta bien, las veo en unos minutos - aseveró resignada, mientras pasaba su mirada por ellos.

- Nos vemos en clase – aceptó Aneli a los chicos, mientras caminaban saliendo del lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa? - incurrió Sol con tono de fastidio.

- Vamos, no puedes estar siempre molesta por el asunto de las pulseras - expresó divertido Malfoy.

- Si, entiende que no admitimos niñas - explicó Goyle.

- O sea, pero yo no soy cualquier "niña", soy su prima… pero debería ser _Seth _- expuso la pelirroja, cruzando sus brazos.

- Sol, ya hablamos de esto - manifestó cansado Draco – además, creo que te diviertes más con Aneli y Selelie, ¿no?

- ¿Qué tratas de decir Draco? – preguntó su prima, notando una segunda intensión en esa pregunta.

- Que ayer estaban muy misteriosas ¿a dónde salieron?, ¿y por qué regresaron tan tarde? – comunicó Nott, mirándola inquisidoramente.

- Eso no les interesa - contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa maliciosa - ¿es por eso qué me detienen? vamos, yo no les cuestionó todo lo que hacen y miren que podría decirles unas cuantas cosas a sus papis - amenazó divertida.

- Te aprovechas porque sabes que te quieren – comentó Crabbe – eso es chantaje.

- No cambies el tema ¿por qué han estado así de raras? - inquirió de nuevo Nott.

- Por nada "_cosas de chicas_" - contestó resaltando lo último, ya que era lo que siempre ellos le decían cuando ella les preguntaba "_cosas de hombres_".

- ¿No será qué tienen novio? – indagó Theodore, en un tono no muy agradable.

- O sea… ¿no piensan qué contestaré eso o si?, ¿es broma, cierto? – refutó con fastidio Solemne.

- Vamos ¿qué pasa?, ¿no contestaras?, ¿dónde quedo tu valor, Sol? – presionó divertido Draco – ¿no querrás qué le digamos a Terry o si? – inquirió molestándola.

- Mmm, pues no creo que a él le agrade Sol - comentó Nott siguiéndole la corriente a su líder.

- Si y más si no es sangre pura – añadió con desdén Goyle.

- ¿Por qué sabes lo que eso significaría, no? – agregó desdeñoso Crabbe.

- Tampoco les agradara a los padres de Aneli y Selelie – aseguró Theodore.

- ¡Son imposibles! – se quejó mirándolos con recelo – solo falta que tu Darrell me chantajes también para terminar el numerito - señaló sarcásticamente, esperando su comentario, lo que se le había hecho raro es que no dijera nada antes, lo miró analizándolo, estaba muy extraño, se comportaba como si fuera Anthony, pero descartó la idea, no era posible.

"Darrell" se había mantenido callado, conocía a Sol desde que tenía uso de razón, sus mamás era amigas y por eso frecuentaban sus casas, y sabía que como ahijada de Lucius, había convivido mucho con Draco y siendo prima de Nott más, pero lo que le preocupaba era que se diera cuenta del cambio que había hecho con su gemelo, ella los conocía bien al igual que su hermano y podía diferenciarlos a la perfección, así que tenía que hacer una buena actuación – Vamos Sol, es mejor que contestes… si no, no te podrás ir – apuntó con ironía el pelinegro.

- ¡O sea!, ¡Agr! ¡Los odio!… no tenemos novios, solo estuvimos con unas amigas y ya ¿contentos? – confesó, esperando que ya no la molestaran más cuando se le ocurrió algo – ¿no será qué están celosos? – inquirió divertida.

- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó Draco en un tono burlón.

- Por favor Sol, claro que no… de cualquier manera, antes de que un estúpido se le ocurra ser tu novio tiene que ser aprobado por nosotros - comentó, molestándola Theodore.

- O sea… - bufó la pelirroja – ok, lo mismo haré yo entonces, por cierto Draco… a mi no me gusta Pansy - musitó burlándose, mientras los chicos se reían del comentario, aún más sabiendo los sucesos que ocurrían entre la pelinegra y su rubio líder.

- Mmmm, es que no eres hombre y no sabes lo que le veo - expresó Malfoy con una maliciosa.

- Ya me imagino que, pero no me agrada… además, odio que quiera ser mi amiga solo porque soy tu prima, siempre es lo mismo todas sus "chicas" se me acercan para llegar a ustedes - recriminó con fastidio – y dile que lo le importa lo que esta haciendo Terry, que deje de preguntar por él.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?, somos irresistibles… somos lo mejor de este mugriento colegio, ¿qué esperabas? - contestó Draco vanagloriándose.

- Mmmm es mejor que me vaya o llegare tarde - divulgó con una sonrisa ignorando el último comentario de su primo.

- Sol, siempre llegas tarde - evidenció con mofa "Darrell".

- O sea… pero ahora no fue mi culpa, sino de ustedes que detienen mi camino - recalcó mirándolos aún con molestia.

- Yo la acompañare, nos vemos en el salón – expresó Nott.

- Oye, no es necesario, no me voy a perder - denegó firme la pelirroja.

- Esta bien, entonces vámonos - comentó Theo a todos, mientras caminaban hasta la puerta.

- Los veré después - expresó Solem mientras los _Seths_ le brindaban una sonrisa.

- No hagas cosas que nosotros haríamos o tarde o temprano lo sabríamos – espetó su líder.

- Lo mismo digo Draco – contestó con seriedad, pensando en los rumores que se corrían de que se había unido a los mortifagos, eso le preocupaba, el rubio la miró tratando de descifrar esas palabras, la conocía bien y sabía que había en su voz, comenzó a caminar dejándolos.

- Sol… – la llamó Nott.

- ¿Si? – se detuvo al instante volteando a ver al rubio cenizo – ¿no me vas a amenazar con que me vigilas o si? - cuestionó bromeando

- Claro que no, bueno eso también… sabes qué… - comentó callándose ya que era difícil para ellos decirle lo que sentían, no los habían enseñado a expresar sus sentimientos.

- Lo se, no pueden vivir sin mi - agregó alborotando cariñosamente el cabello del chico – yo también los quiero…

- ¡Sol! – gritó quejándose, pero la pelirroja había comenzado a correr sabía que el chico detestaba eso.

Theodore volvió con sus amigos tratando de acomodarse el cabello - A veces quisiera matarla.

- Por favor, si es como si fuera tu hermana - espetó divertido Malfoy.

- Ha la tuya y no digas que no, haz pasado tu más tiempo con ella que yo - declaró Theodore.

- Dejémoslo en que es la hermana de Terry – concluyó Draco.

En el Comedor…

Luna observaba fijamente al menor de los pelirrojos Weasley, mientras pasaba su mano por su lacio cabello, ahora era más fácil hacerlo porque no se encontraba enredado como comúnmente estaría, suspiró pensando en la forma en que la había mirado.

- ¿Acaso estas enamorada Lunática? ¿Por eso te arreglaste así? – inquirió una compañera de su Casa.

- Yo… eh… bueno… no claro que no – se levantó de la mesa tomando sus cosas.

- Aunque te arregles no te hará caso quién quiera que sea, necesita estar loco para comprenderte – comentó despiadadamente.

Luna no hizo más caso de esos comentarios, no iba a permitir que eso le arruinara su día, caminó hacia la salida para dirigirse a sus clases, observando como Harry y Ron también abandonaban el recinto al igual que su amiga pelirroja y Lavender Brown, la cual parecía estar molesta.

Emi y Maxine a igual que los demás de su mesa también se habían dirigido a cumplir con sus horarios de estudio, pero para algunos chicos las clases no estaban entre sus prioridades, si no el dichoso cuaderno.

Una hora después en clase de Encantamientos…

El ojiverde miraba con suma atención a las chicas de su clase realizando discretamente pequeñas notas que les servirían para clasificarlas en grupos de amistades, algo que le llamó la atención era la forma en que su mejor amiga Hermione, discretamente intercambiaba palabras con una Slytherin, Aneli Dorian Alderton, por otra parte también observaba a Anthony, el cual parecía estar adaptándose a la perfección con las serpientes - Él esta bien, ¿no? – inquirió en un susurro a Darrell.

- Si, claro…solo velo, vamos ten fe en nosotros, todo esta saliendo bien. Él es como yo y ahora esta demostrándolo – le murmuró confiado. Harry simplemente rodó sus ojos no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero nada podía hacer.

En tanto, Ronald se encontraba pensando en la rubia Ravenclaw, "_no puedo terminar de creer que era Luna, la que conocemos, siempre despreocupada de su aspecto, pero ahora era se veía tan femenina, y tan guapa, ¿por qué no había notado eso antes?, tiene una sonrisa muy calida, tendrá razón Anthony y de verdad me gusta… ¡por Merlín que difícil es esto!_".

Cerca de ahí, bancas adelante, Malfoy miraba discretamente a la castaña, recordando los hechos ocurridos el día anterior, su aroma hipnotizante a manzanas y miel, su rostro iluminado a la luz del fuego que dejaba ver su belleza, "_un momento ¿qué diablos estoy pensando? ¡Es la sangre sucia… es Granger!, Draco… no puedes pensar eso de ella_" sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar esos tormentosos pensamientos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Draco? – cuestionó Nott, al notarlo raro.

- Nada - contestó escuetamente, dirigiendo su mirada a la pelinegra con la que tenía un asunto pendiente, pero de vez en cuando volvía a mirar a Hermione.

En tanto "Anthony" aburrido de la clase, decidió hablarle telepáticamente a su gemelo - "¿Todo bien Anthony?" – indagó curioso.

Anthony se encontraba concentrado atendiendo la lección, al escuchar la voz de su hermano en su mente brincó ligeramente – "Si ¿qué pasa?, me asustaste, estaba atento a la clase Darrell" – acotó serio el pelinegro.

- "Si cómo no, deberías de comportante un poco más como yo, y parecer más despreocupado, yo no me concentro tanto en las clases" – mencionó insinuándole que era un ñoño.

- "Lo se, por eso yo tengo mejores calificaciones" – recalcó el ojigris, mientras una sonrisa autosuficiente se dibujaba en su rostro.

- "Lo que pasa es que tu le quitas la emoción a tu vida, somos jóvenes Anthony, disfruta de eso, además mis calificaciones son impecables" – aclaró altanero su hermano.

- "Como sea… ¿todo bien allá?, ¿qué te pareció Gryffindor?" – inquirió divertido.

- "Mmm no esta mal, pero Slytherin sigue siendo mucho mejor" – contestó orgulloso Darrell.

- "Ha, no es verdad, Gryffindor es…" – negó defendiendo su Casa.

- "Si, si… ya se lo que me dirás, déjalo para otro momento y si esta todo bien, aunque me siento raro de repente con tus amigos, claro no por Harry" – confesó Darrell, pensando más en ciertas chicas.

- "Mmmm lo se, yo también, pero no tanto sabes que me llevo bien con ellos… claro mis experiencias con ellos han sido como Anthony, ahora como tu, ustedes tienen una relación más estrecha, es como yo con Harry y los chicos, tu como Darrell te llevas bien cuando quieres con ellos" – explicó analítico Anthony.

- "Si, pero solo que como tu, odio tu personalidad, es difícil actuar así como niño bueno" – reprochó molestándolo.

-"Ja, ja, ja… no te vendría nada mal intentar serlo, le darías menos dolores de cabeza a nuestra madre" – rió silenciosamente al escuchar el bufido de protesta de su hermano – "solo diviértete y no hagas cosas que yo no haría eh, porque te conozco" – advirtió Anthony.

- "No haré nada y tu si haz cosas que yo si haría eh, de vez en cuando te vendría bien dejar de ser mojigato, saca tu lado Black y Crouch. Diviértete" – aconsejó Darrell, curvando sus labios con malicia al pensar en las chicas de su Casa que eran bastante amistosas con él - "¿y dónde esta Zabinni?" – inquirió extrañado de no verlo.

- "¿Tu qué crees?" – contestó mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa igual a la que en ese momento tenía su hermano.

- "¿No pierde el tiempo, eh?" – contestó Darrell pensando en que él tampoco lo haría.

- "¿Sabes? Me tocó ver a Sol… aún esta molesta por lo de los _**Seths**__,_ ¿no?" – inquirió incrédulo – "además le estaban cuestionando algo de que estaba rara, no se bien" – agregó sin comprender del todo Anthony.

- "Sol, ella últimamente ha estado muy extraña con sus amigas Aneli y Selelie, supongo que también las viste, ¿no? y claro que sigue molesta, ya sabes como es" – explicó restándole importancia Darrell.

- "Si, vi también a sus amigas hace mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de verlas tan cerca y ustedes no han cambiado su actitud con Sol, eh, debería decirle que si estuviera en Gryffindor si sería bienvenida en los _**Löwes**_" - comentó insinuándole su racismo con ella.

- "No le digas eso, más se va a sentir con nosotros" – espetó en son de petición.

-"Tranquilo no lo haré por ahora, pero por lo que vi, Draco y Nott siguen sobreprotegiéndola mucho, ¿no?" – preguntó divertido Anthony.

-"Obvio, ya sabes como son esos, además si nosotros la queremos porque la conocemos desde niños, ellos más, Draco convivió mucho con ella ya sabes la iban a visitar a Italia cuando vivía allá, cuando su papá estaba con el nuestro protegiéndose de Voldemort y no olvides que tío Lucius la adora, y sobre Nott… bueno… ya lo viste" - evidenció escribiendo unos garabatos en su pergamino – "y desde que se fue Terry se han tomado el papel muy enserio, quizás los amenazó para que lo hicieran… aunque cuando vuelva será peor, es la desventaja de ser la única niña en la familia".

La clase terminó en ese momento interrumpiendo su platica "Darrell" se levantó con un movimiento ágil, recogió sus cosas al igual que sus compañeros, Hermione también acomodaba su bolsa, esperando a los chicos afuera del salón, donde no pudo evitar mirar de soslayó al príncipe de los Slytherins que como siempre caminaba con su sonrisa clásica, al lado de sus odiosos amigos, pero lo que no le pasó desapercibido fue como Pansy se acercaba a él, susurrándole algo al oído a lo cual él asintió curvando sus labios arrogante, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia a Hermione que inmediatamente retiró su vista de la pareja.

- ¿Pasa algo Hermy? – cuestionó discretamente Aneli.

- No, nada - contestó cortante.

- Entonces nos vemos después ya sabes, pero ahora no en tu Sala, podrían sospechar… mejor vamos al lugar de siempre, a la hora acordada - acordó la ojigris sin mirarla, iniciando su camino hacia su otra clase.

- Claro, ahí estaré - susurró la leona reuniéndose con Harry y los demás.

Los _Seths_ caminaban por los pasillos para dirigirse a otra aula cuando percibieron la figura de su moreno amigo.

- La vida es buena ¿sabían? - mencionó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿Qué tan bien te fue? – preguntó irónico Nott, alzando su rubia ceja.

- Mmm no me quejo, tiene buenas expectativas - contestó el moreno cínicamente; "Darrell" observaba divertido su desvergonzada actitud, era sorprendente la poca discreción que tenían sobre sus asuntos privados - además obtuve información – agregó con superioridad.

- Era lo menos que debías hacer, pero eso lo comentaremos después - expresó su líder con una sonrisa.

- Vamos a clase - apresuró Theodore, sin darle demasiada importancia a las palabras del moreno.

En ese momento apareció Lauren Polett, una morena, perteneciente a la Casa de las serpientes y sin duda muy íntima de Arcturus.

- Buenos días nene - saludó al Black, él cual se quedó estático, no sabia si le hablaba a él, pero al notar que su mirada estaba sobre él, la miró de los pies a la cabeza tratando de saber quién era esa, que le hablaba en un tono tan meloso, pero no le dio tiempo de nada más, ya que la morena se encontraba presionando sus labios, no sabia cómo actuar no esperaba ese tipo de sorpresitas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Darrell? – cuestionó extrañado Draco al ver su comportamiento.

- No lo se, esta así desde la mañana - repuso Nott, igual de extrañado.

- Si, no se, parece que se golpeó o algo - agregó Zabinni, mirándolo con desconfianza – quizás, ya sabes alguna le hizo algo… una poción, un hechizo, yo que se…

- ¿Durmió en el cuarto, Nott? – indagó Malfoy.

- Mmm pues si, al menos hasta donde yo me quede y se levantó de su cama, yo que se no lo ando cuidando, quizás desapareció a media noche – respondió levantando sus hombros.

- Quizás fue cuando salió a correr ¿bebería algo? – expuso Blaise, tratando de entender lo qué le sucedía.

- No lo se, igual y no fue a correr - agregó Draco, con un tono pícaro.

El pelinegro aún podía escuchar esos comentarios y si quería que su engaño funcionara tenía que comportarse como su hermano, el cual ya se las pagaría por esto, en un movimiento ligeramente brusco, tomó a la chica atrayéndola hacia él, permitiéndole el acceso a su boca que ella tanto deseaba, y se concentró en ese contacto, sintiendo la lengua de la chica pasearse sin pudor por su boca, buscando encontrarse con la de él, respiró profundamente y desconectó su mente, nunca le había gustado besar por besar a las chicas y menos a desconocidas pero esta vez, era la excepción y solo porque estaba personificando a su hermano.

- Creo que ya volvió - apuntó Theo después de ver tal escena.

- Si, quizás solo necesitaba dedicarse a lo suyo – agregó su líder, aún mirándolo desconfiado.

- O al parecer solo ya no deseaba besarla, ya saben siempre hay que cambiar de… nenas - profirió Blaise con una sonrisa.

"Darrell" separó sus labios de la boca de Lauren, clavando sus pupilas en la expresión de su rostro, mientras que ella lo miraba inquisitoriamente, una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios, demostrando lo agradable que había sido su ósculo.

- Nunca me habías besado así – exclamó apenas en hilo de voz Lauren, sorprendida de esa nueva manera de besar del chico, pero no por eso menos complacida - pero no esta nada mal - agregó rozando con ligereza nuevamente sus labios, haciendo que el ojigris sonriera arrogantemente, aliviado de haber hecho una buena actuación – quizás deberíamos vernos después, me gustaría probar más de esos besos - añadió pícaramente separándose de él y guiñándole un ojo coqueta, para después irse como si nada, "Darrell" volteó a ver a los _Seths_**,** en espera de algún comentario.

- Que raro estas hoy, ya sabes ella es así - aseveró Draco, analizándolo.

- Si, siempre quiere estar encima de ti, por no decir otra cosa – mencionó malicioso Blaise.

- Un día deberías complacerla para que te dejara en paz ya ¿no crees? – sugirió Malfoy, alzando una ceja.

- Ehh… quizás, pero por ahora ella no esta en mis planes – contestó ligeramente asustado "Darrell", lo último que deseaba era enredarse con una desconocida solo por hacer el papel de su hermanito, aunque no dejaba de ser hombre y no podía negar que ella no besaba nada mal.

- Mmm tienes razón, ahora debemos concentrarnos en esas siete chicas que elegimos – concretó Theodore.

"Darrell" no entendió ese último comentario, pero ahora comprendía muchas cosas de su hermanito, al parecer había omitido ciertos secretitos, pero en algo tenía razón, se relajaría y se divertiría.

- ¿Iremos a clase? – cuestionó Crabbe, comiendo un panecillo.

- Claro - afirmó Nott.

- Vayan ustedes, yo tengo algo que hacer - anunció su líder, sin expresión.

- Mmm y ¿se puede saber qué? - indagó curioso Zabinni.

- Eso no te importa negro - contestó esbozando una sonrisa incriminante, alejándose por un pasillo.

- ¿Tu qué crees, qué tiene que hacer Zabinni? – inquirió algo perdido Goyle.

- ¿Tu quién crees? – respondió alzando la ceja.

- Ya veo, la "fuente"… - aseveró Nott, burlándose.

"Darrell" comprendió que la "fuente" era nada más y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson con la cual tenía un "asunto pendiente".

Los _Seths _continuaron en relativa calma su camino hasta su salón.

Mientras tanto los _Löwes_ caminaban hacia su torre, mientras Hermione se había quedado atrás, ya que McGonagall la había llamado para algo referente a sus horarios.

- Creo que "Lunática" a dejado mudo a Weasley ¿no crees Harry? – interrogó "Anthony" en un susurro, mirando como el pelirrojo, caminaba sin prisa, pero sin prestarles atención.

- Mmm me parece que tienes razón - repuso burlonamente, mientras caminaban a su Torre. Al llegar, entraron y se acomodaron en los sillones más cercanos, pero Ron prefirió subir a su habitación, sin prestarles demasiada atención.

- Esto es grave - manifestó ligeramente preocupado Harry - ni siquiera se ha acordado de la comida, o del cuaderno, o de las demás chicas… solo camina como zombi.

- ¿Haz hablado con…? - pero se interrumpió por la llegada de…

En los pasillos del Castillo…

Cierto par de Hufflepuffs, caminaban con paso lento, mirando a las chicas con ojos críticos.

- Cedric, hay demasiadas chicas, ¿cómo demonios vamos a obtener el maldito cuaderno? – interrogó Zac con preocupación.

- Ya veremos, intenta con las chicas que sean tus amigas, yo intentare lo mismo… o averigua que rumor corre en los pasillos acerca del cuaderno - sugirió, dándole ideas.

- ¿Rumores? ¿Nos dirigiremos por rumores? – inquirió rodando sus ojos, esto era increíble, ahora tendrían que fisgonear entre los chismosos.

- Por el momento no hay mas que hacer, ¿o iras a pararte enfrente de una chica y le pedirás el cuaderno?, ¿o qué te diga quién lo tiene?

- No claro que no, pero…

- Ya pensaremos en algo más, por el momento hay que averiguar en qué Casa esta y quién lo tiene…

- Y cuando sepamos eso, ¿qué haremos? – cuestionó lógico Zacharias.

- Ya veremos - siguieron caminado, con la mirada vagando entre varias chicas.

Y como claro que no podía fallar, los gemelos Weasley, se encontraban en un rincón del Castillo, en donde buscaban una victima con la cual probar su hechizo rastreador para obtener el susodicho cuaderno.

- Creo que con eso bastará ¿no crees Fred? – inquirió el otro gemelo, anotando en un pedazo de pergamino las chicas que serian buenas candidatas para probar su teoría.

- Creo que si George – expresó con travesura Fred.

- Nada escapa a los Gemelos Weasley, nosotros obtendremos ese cuaderno primero que nadie - aseveró el otro, con una señal de asentimiento que su hermano regresó.

- Mmmmm y seremos recordados por eso… - agregó Fred con una sonrisa.

- Y de paso ayudaremos a nuestro hermano – completó el gemelo.

En una clase de quinto…

La pelirroja Weasley hablaba animadamente con otras chicas sobre el cuaderno hasta que Solem discretamente le pasó una nota, la cual la pelirroja leyó inmediatamente.

_Ginny, creo que tienes que bajar el tono de tu voz… además, el profesor no deja de vernos, creo que no deberías hablar de eso en este momento._

- Señorita Weasley y compañía… ¿me quieren decir qué es más interesante que mi clase? - cuestionó molesto Flitwick, mientras varias miradas se dirigían a ellas, esperó unos minutos pero ni una respuesta se escuchó – ya que no piensa contestar, usted Señorita Rosier puede ayudarle ya que estaba más interesada en enviar cartitas, que en poner atención a mi clase – agregó posado ahora su vista en ella.

- Profesor yo… - vaciló no sabiendo exactamente qué contestar.

- Basta, están castigadas, después de clase hablaremos, ahora concéntrense - ordenó el profesor, dejando a las chicas algo avergonzadas y calladas, pero gracias a Godric Gryffindor, la clase terminó, la mayoría de los alumnos salieron excepto las chicas con las que hablaba Ginevra, además de Solemne.

– ¿Qué castigo será bueno? - preguntó el profesor, para después encontrar su repuesta al posar su vista en las paredes - limpiaran toda el aula, desde el primer asiento de arriba, hasta los pisos y lo harán por parejas, usted - señaló a Ginny - lo hará con la Señorita Rosier, espero que se lleven bien… porque pasaran tiempo juntas.

Después de darles su castigo salieron del lugar.

- No puedo creer que nos diera ese castigo – farfulló Ginny, quejándose de su suerte

- Ni yo, pero al menos nos dejo solo eso - mencionó de cierto modo aliviada Solemne – aunque yo no se limpiar – agregó con pesar y molestia ya que no estaba acostumbrada a esas actividades que hacían los elfos.

- Mmm temo que tendrás que aprender, pero ahora estaremos castigadas y casi no podremos estar con las chicas - agregó decepcionada la leona.

- Más bien dirás que casi no veras a Dean – espetó picara la Slytherin.

- Bueno también… - añadió Ginny con una pequeña sonrisilla.

- Es mejor que no nos vean juntas, ya sabes… hay que evitarnos problemas, nos vemos después – se despidió la pequeña Rosier.

- Claro – contestó Ginevra, mientras se dirigía a su Torre.

En Gryffindor…

Hermione llegaba a su Torre, después de terminar de platicar por fin con la profesora McGonagall, encontrando a Harry y a "Anthony" sentados placidamente.

- ¡Por fin! - exclamó, sentándose al lado de "Anthony" – ¿dónde esta Ron? – inquirió con extrañeza al no verlo.

- Subió a la habitación - señaló Harry con una sonrisa - al parecer Luna lo ha dejado pasmado.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió la castaña curvando sus labios.

- En serio, deberías de verlo, no habla… solo camina - dijo Harry, imitando la cara del pelirrojo y su forma de andar, para después soltar una sonora carcajada, acompañado después por los otros dos leones.

- Debería tener más valor y hablarle - expresó convencido Black.

- Vamos "Anthony", tu conoces a Ron - comentó en su defensa Hermy, sonriéndole tiernamente, para después tomarlo de un brazo - no es tan tierno como tu - expresó, abrazado al Black, que por un momento se sorprendió ante el gesto.

- ¿Tierno? – interrogó asombrado "Anthony".

- "Anthony", sabes que eres muy tierno - enunció Hermione, restregando su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro – por eso te queremos - dijo risueñamente.

- Mmmm - murmuró solamente, mirando a Harry, el cual se mordía fuertemente los labios para evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, ya que sabía que Darrell por ser Slytherin no soportaba mucho el contacto con los hijos de muggles.

- Ya sabes que por eso todas nos envidian a Ginny y a mi, porque solo a nosotras nos abrazas - siguió presumiendo la leona.

- ¿En serio? - curvó su ceja. "¿_No qué muy santo hermano? ¿Y ahora resulta que abrazas a la Weasley y a Granger?… y eso de que son como tus hermanas, que te lo crea otro que no te conozca_". Fijó sus pupilas en Harry, que solo se limitó a levantar los hombros – ¿y a Harry no lo quieres? – interrogó con travesura.

- Claro que lo quiero - levantó el rostro de su cuello, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa, inspeccionándolo - pero no es tan tierno como tú - eso hizo que Black sonriera irónicamente al ojiverde, mientras levantaba las cejas.

En ese momento, Ginny entró a la Sala, mirando alrededor notó la presencia de los tres chicos y de como Hermione abrazaba a "Anthony".

- ¡Hermione! ¡No es justo! Quedamos que solo lo abrazaríamos las dos juntas - exclamó con enojo fingido, acercándose al trío y abrazando a Cygnus por el otro brazo.

- Ginn… ¿verdad qué Anthony es tierno? - inquirió la castaña, sin dejar el brazo masculino.

- Si, eres tierno, dulce, amable… en pocas palabras, un caballero - completó la pelirroja, imitando a su amiga.

- ¿Verdad qué más que Harry? - ante eso, la pelirroja soltó un poco el brazo del Black, para mirar a Harry con ojo critico, ante lo cual él solo sonrió, después volvió a tomar posesión del brazo del pelinegro.

- Si, es más lindo que Harry - afirmó con una sonrisa, enterrando el rostro en el cuello del león. Ninguna de las dos se percató de la mirada que "Anthony" le lanzaba a Harry en ese momento.

Mientras que el buscador solo sonreía, disfrutando un poco del apuro del Black, diciéndole con los ojos "¿_Qué esperabas? Después de todo es un Black ¿no? Aunque sea Anthony"._

- ¿Y qué opinan de Darrell? – interrogó molestando a su amigo el ojiverde.

- Es igual de guapo que Anthony - respondió Ginn, sin ver la sonrisa vanidosa del Black - pero es muy frió, algo reservado…

- Cierto. En lo personal no creo que me odie, nunca le he hecho nada, pero siendo Slytherin, no creo que por ser hija de muggles le agrade mi presencia - puntualizó Hermione.

- Eso es por… - intentó replicar "Anthony" pero la voz de la prefecta lo hizo callar.

- Se que es tu hermano Anthony y por eso merece todo nuestro respeto, aunque hay que reconocer que son muy diferentes – concluyo firme.

- Si - agregó la pelirroja - no hemos hablado mucho con él, pero creo que tú lo aventajas por ser un caballero. - completó sonriente.

- Entonces ¿Darrell no es un caballero? – indagó Harry, divertido al ver la mirada de sorpresa de "Anthony".

- No lo se - manifestó con sinceridad Mione - no he hablado con él, pero yo adoro a este niño tierno - completó, levantando su brazo y pasándolo sobre sus hombros, reposando la cabeza en el hombro de él y una mano en su pecho.

- Si, yo también lo adoro - manifestó Molly, mirando con recelo a Hermione - pero habíamos acordado que lo abrazaríamos las dos juntas, tu te aprovechas…

- Ginny, acababa de abrazarlo cuando llegaste ¿verdad Anthony? - interrogó la castaña al pelinegro.

- Mmm, si, así es - respondió el ojiplata, con su mejor tono tranquilo, imitando a su hermano.

- Más te vale Hermy - expresó la pequeña Weasley con voz de fingido enojo, haciendo que la castaña riera.

- ¿Y yo qué?, ¿estoy pintado? – interrogó Potter, intentando desviar la atención de las chicas.

- También te quiero Harry - se levantó Hermione y se acercó a él, tomándolo de un brazo y abrazándolo con cariño.

- ¡Que consuelo! - replicó con sarcasmo - soy relegado por "Anthony" y eso que a mi me conocieron primero – reprochó sentido el león.

- Ya Harry, no seas celoso, no puedo evitar ser guapo - expresó "Anthony", disfrutando de la cara de las chicas al oírlo, pero había algo en la mirada de la castaña, algo que no sabía como interpretar.

- ¿Anthony? - inquirió Hermione - te oíste como el hurón - regañó, clavando sus pupilas en las grises, recordando al líder de Slytherin - me tengo que ir, nos vemos después - salió sin más de la Sala común, rumbo a su Torre; dejándolos algo sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – interrogó extrañado "Anthony".

- Ya sabes que siempre se pelea con el hurón, así que tu comentario se lo debe de haber recordado - explicó Ginevra aún mirando el camino por donde su amiga había desaparecido.

- Entiendo - recitó "Anthony", meditabundo, había notado una sombra en la mirada de la castaña, ¿acaso sería tristeza?

- Voy por mis cosas para irnos al estadio "Anthony" - avisó Harry, subiendo por las escaleras; dejándolos solos, momento que Darrell pensaba aprovechar para saber si el cuaderno estaba en esa Casa.

- Ginny… - empezó con voz suave.

- Mande - dijo sonriente.

- Si te preguntó algo, ¿me responderías con la verdad? - cuestionó con pasividad, deslizando el índice a lo largo de la mejilla femenina.

- Claro, yo… ¿qué pasa? – interrogó extrañada la leona.

- ¿Es verdad qué el cuaderno donde escriben las chicas esta en Gryffindor? - preguntó con interés, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, mientras apoyaba su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

- ¿Cómo sabes?, ¿quiero decir…? – expresó sorprendida, diciéndole al chico sin saber lo que necesitaba.

- Vamos Ginn, no le diré a Harry y a Ron, de verdad – manifestó, pensando que era verdad… no les diría a ello, pero no dijo nada de los _**Seths.**_

- Mmmm - expresó vacilante, pensando si decirle o no… lo miró, y él puso una mirada tierna, que acabo con las defensas de la pelirroja – que yo sepa el cuaderno no esta en Gryffindor, pero no te diré donde esta.

- Entiendo, gracias por la confianza - pronunció con una sonrisa, rozando suavemente la mejilla de Ginny con sus labios. "_Se puede acceder mejor a la información siendo un lindo y dulce niño, ese mustio de mi hermano lo sabe y por eso es así"._

En ese momento aparecieron Harry y Ron, con su ropa de quidditch, además de sus escobas.

- ¿No vas a ir al entrenamiento? - cuestionó Ron a su hermana.

- Si… yo… - se había olvidado del entrenamiento de quidditch por estar con "Anthony" - voy por mis cosas, allá los veo - subió por la escalera, dejándolos en la Sala.

"Anthony" se levantó, evitando la mirada inquisitoria del ojiverde y los tres salieron rumbo al estadio…

En tanto una pelinegra se encontraba afuera de la Sala de premios anuales esperando, cuando de pronto vio acercarse a la figura que esperaba.

- Te tardaste mucho - reclamó con un tono de berrinche Pansy, mientras se acercaba a él provocadoramente, Draco no esperó más y la tomó en brazos, entre besos desesperados entraron a la Sala.

El rubio la condujo hasta su fina cama donde la depositó, colocándose encima de ella, volviendo a las caricias y besos – Espero que esta vez no nos interrumpan – musitó Pansy, refiriéndose a su compañera de Sala, la cual al entrar Draco se percató de que no estaba en el lugar.

- No te preocupes - contestó dándole a entender que no los interrumpiría nadie esta vez, después de todo, no creía que la castaña fuera a llegar.

Entre besos cada vez más intensos y caricias anhelantes, llenas de pasión, Pansy despojaba al Slytherin de su uniforme, dejando caer al suelo la ropa, mientras él también comenzaba a desvestirla, dejando ver su fina lencería negra y su escultural figura, la cual el rubio disfrutaba.

En el 12 de Grindmund Place…

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el Despacho, esperando la llegada de los _Slange, _los cuales no tardaron en aparecer, al igual que los dos _Merodeadores._

- Ya los esperaba - habló el anciano, indicándoles a los presentes que tomaran asiento, se puede decir que por fin se habían acostumbrado a compartir la misma habitación en una relativa "calma".

- No tenemos mucho tiempo - avisó Edward Nott.

- Entiendo - mencionó esperando su informe Dumblendore.

- Esto es lo que hemos obtenido - mencionó Lucius dejando en el escritorio una carpeta llena de documentos, Percival la tomó en sus manos hojeándola.

- Ya veo, piensa que con realizar más ataques atemorizara al mundo mágico como la última vez – expresó con preocupación Albus.

- Pero qué se cree ese maldito - interpeló desde su lugar Sirius – que no se atreva a acercarse de nuevo a Harry.

- Créeme que el primero en su lista es ese chiquillo – anunció Malfoy con una sonrisa conocedora, a lo cual Sirius respondió con un impulso, levantándose de su silla, pero el castaño a su lado hizo que volviera a tomar asiento.

- Eso es verdad Sirius, pero ahora no será tan sencillo… él sabe de la existencia de la Orden, por lo cual pensara dos veces en atacarlo… de seguro esta pensando en cómo debilitarla y poder así atacarla – expresó ecuánime Remus, tratando de mantener la situación en paz.

- El lobito esta en lo correcto - expresó Lucius – vencer a Voldemort no es tan sencillo - agregó con una mueca.

- ¿Qué es lo qué esta pasando adentro?, ¿creen qué sospeche de ustedes? – cuestionó el Director de Hogwarts, por ahora su prioridad era mantener a todos a salvo, necesitaba la información pero no pensaba sacrificar a nadie.

- Voldemort sospecha de todos, hasta de él mismo - respondió Edward dando a entender que de alguna forma seguían a salvo.

- Entiendo, no dejen de vigilar a Bellatrix… a ella es a quien necesitamos - expresó Dumbledore, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- Ya veo - comentó Evan, entendiendo el plan del anciano.

- El problema por ahora, no es Voldemort, es ella… deben cuidarse de que ella confíe en ustedes o será un problema – explicó Albus.

- Mmm esa mal… - masculló Canuto, recordando que casi lograba matarlo.

- Tranquilo Sirius - calmó Regulus.

- Vamos Regulus, que sea tu prima favorita, es una cosa… pero no puedes negar que si pudiera también trataría de matarte, además en este momento no eres precisamente él que más esta a salvo. No dudes en que esta buscando la forma de llevarte ante Voldemort vivo o muerto - evidenció ironizando Sirius.

- Eso es verdad, ella ha estado sobre nosotros porque cree que sabemos donde se esconden - comentó Nott.

- Pues yo no le tengo miedo a mi querida primita, que me busque, sí se cree tan inteligente que lo pruebe, yo tampoco me voy a medir - comentó Rosier con una sonrisa.

- Mmmm vamos… - comentó con sarcasmo el animago.

- Por ahora es mejor que se mantengan al margen - expuso el anciano a Evan y Regulus – al menos con respecto a Bellatrix, pueden comprometer a todos los presentes y no solo eso, saben lo que eso significa - agregó el Director de Hogwarts.

- Tiene razón - afirmó Remus, pensando en todos los chicos.

- Debo admitir que Dumbledore y el lobito tienen razón – expresó serio Nott.

- Yo también creo eso, ya no es tan sencillo, hay mucho que perder - analizo Malfoy.

- Voldemort esta buscando la manera de dañarnos, sabe que no puede tocarnos, pero a nuestros hijos si… no dudo que busque llegar a ellos - acotó Regulus recordando que Darrell estaba interesado en los mortífagos y que posiblemente Draco y los demás también.

- La situación es critica, pero no duden que haremos que los chicos estén a salvo - aseveró Dumbledore calmando a los presentes - además ellos están más concentrados en disfrutar de su juventud – comentó con una sonrisa enigmática, ya que sabía del cuaderno, nada sucedía en ese colegio que él no supiera.

- Eso es lo único que tienen que hacer, es mejor mantenerlos al margen de esto lo más que se pueda - espetó Remus.

- Como usted ya se pudo dar cuenta, en esa carpeta vienen los próximos ataques que piensa hacer Voldemort - enunció Malfoy restándole importancia a lo que esa información valía.

- Es mejor que nos retiremos, no debemos hacer que sospechen - comentó Edward.

- No tengo que decir que deben tener cuidado, las cosas no son lo que parecen - expresó Percival, los presentes no dijeron más.

Afuera del Despacho…

- ¿Haz tenido noticias de tu hijo? – inquirió sarcástico Edward clavando sus pupilas en Evan.

- Algunas cartas – respondió evasivo.

- ¿Crees qué este seguro? – mencionó cáustico Regulus.

- Lo mantengo vigilado, pero no tarda en regresar – aclaró buscando en el interior de su túnica – por cierto, toma - entregándole un paquete de cartas, la cuales Lucius tomó observándolas con una sonrisa al reconocer de quién eran.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso Lucius? – inquirió Edward, a lo cual él contestó enseñándoselas – ya veo… de nuestra sobrina favorita – agregó curvando sus labios.

- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Malfoy, ocultando la alegría que le daba saber de ella.

- ¿No podías evitar preguntar, cierto? – expresó burlonamente Regulus.

- Bien, ya sabes… siempre peleando con los chicos, no dudes que en esas cartas se queje de Draco y de Theo, al menos ya no se queja de su hermano - repuso Rosier, curvando la comisura de sus labios.

- Por eso debió ser niño, encajaría perfecto con ellos, sería otro como tu - prorrumpió molestando Arcturus – o no hubiera nacido, pero tenías que…

- Si hubiera sido niño Regulus, Lucius no la trataría así… en esos años que Evan no estuvo, él solo hubiera ido menos de la mitad de veces a Italia - mencionó burlándose Nott.

- No sean estúpidos, no la trato de ninguna forma especial - aseguró Lucius haciéndose el desentendido, aunque él sabia que si lo hacia, con Draco y Terrence su relación había sido diferente, de "hombres", tratar con una niña lo había llevado a tener que ser más expresivo.

- Mmm el que sea niña debe tener sus ventajas, ¿no? – comentó Evan curvando sus labios - a preguntado por ti y por Nott en todas sus cartas, desde las vacaciones de verano - explicó sin darle importancia.

- Mmm ¿celos de padre? – cuestionó el pelinegro enarcando su ceja

- Claro que no – contestó apresurado Evan.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Al parecer le agrado más que tú - señaló arrogantemente Lucius después de todo, él había pasado mucho tiempo con la niña.

- No lo creo – agregó Rosier, fingiendo indiferencia - Narcissa las ha enviado a la mansión, deberías… - calló al darse cuenta de la poca atención que le prestaba su amigo.

- Lo se, es mejor que nos vayamos Nott – comentó Malfoy, evitando tener esa platica.

- Los dos deberían hablar - pronunció Evan, tratando de que Lucius lo escuchara

- Los veremos después - mencionó Edward, al minuto que desaparecían los dos.

- ¡Que tercos son! - resopló negando con su cabeza Rosier.

- Vamos, que al menos ellos no han desaparecido más de 10 años - dijo burlándose el pelinegro.

- Ja, ja, ja - lo miró fríamente – no eres precisamente él más indicado para decirme eso – recordó, pensando en su rubio amigo "_Lucius tienes que hablar con ella… quizás ella te necesite más de lo que tu crees_".

- ¿Vienes? – preguntó Regulus, enarcando su ceja.

- No, tengo que hacer una visita – respondió enigmático el rubio de pupilas turquesa desapareciendo, dejando a Arcturus extrañado por su actitud.

En tanto en el Estudio…

- ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? – cuestionó Sirius tomando asiento en su silla al frente del escritorio.

- Creo que las cosas se van a complicar más, debemos estar atentos… vienen tiempos difíciles, siento que Dumbledore nos esta ocultando cosas - comentó el castaño desde su lugar en una silla.

- Pensé que él único que había notado eso era yo - expresó el pelinegro echando su cabello negro hacia atrás.

- Por ahora debemos esperar y confiar en que Lucius y Nott… no lo echen a perder por sus impulsos - masculló desconfiado el ojiambar.

- No lo harán, tienen mucho que perder, no creo que arruinen su única oportunidad de salir de esa escoria - manifestó con desdén el ojigris.

- Eso espero - pronunció meditabundo Lupín.

En Wiltshire...

Una hermosa dama se encontraba pensando en lo que tanto la atemorizaba. _"Severus tiene que ayudar a Draco, corre mucho peligro… matar a Dumbledore es una locura. Todo por culpa de Lucius, si él no hubiera fallado… Voldemort no hubiera querido castigarlo con nuestro hijo… es solo un niño ¿y dónde esta ahora que lo necesitamos?". _

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la llegada inesperada de cierto rubio.

- Buen día Narcissa – saludó Rosier acercándose a la rubia y besando su mano.

- ¿Evan? – pronunció, no entendiendo su presencia en la mansión – ¿pasa algo? No te esperaba – agregó desconcertada, haciéndole una seña para que tomara asiento – ¿te puedo ofrecer algo?

- No gracias, no pienso quedarme mucho - mencionó sentándose después de ella – primero quiero agradecerte por enviarnos las cartas que Sol le manda a Lucius.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer, aquí solo se estaban acumulando… sabes que Lucius no ha estado aquí en meses - informó, buscando una respuesta en Evan.

- Narcissa en mi no vas a encontrar las respuestas que buscas - exclamó el rubio analizándola.

- ¿No las voy a encontrar o no me las vas a decir que es diferente? - divulgó con su mirada helada sobre él.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué es lo qué te preocupa?, sucede algo… ¿no es así?, veo miedo en tu mirada - expuso sorprendiéndola un poco.

- Ehh no, no pasa nada - mintió, girando su rostro para que él no la estudiara más.

- Narcissa… - pronunció levantándose y acercándose a ella – yo le debo mucho a Lucius, es como si fuera mi hermano cuido de mi esposa y de los niños. Ahora si hay algo con lo que yo pueda ayudarte y ayudarlo a él, me gustaría saberlo - prorrumpió, haciendo que la rubia lo observara dudosa, no sabia si decirle… ¿podría ayudarla?

- No pasa nada - contestó tratando de ser lo más convincente posible.

- Ya veo - espetó no creyéndole, pero por ahora era mejor no presionarla, pero la tendría vigilada hasta saber que escondía - cuando quieras decírmelo… sabes que puedes ir a la mansión.

- Lo se - increpó agradecida.

- Es mejor que me vaya, tengo asuntos por atender - expuso, besando la mano de la dama, para después hacer una reverencia y desaparecer dejándola más preocupada y con más dudas dando vueltas por su mente.

De regreso a Hogwarts, en la Sala de Premios anuales…

El atractivo rubio, poseedor de fríos ojos grises, labios finos y rosados, de tez de porcelana, disfrutaba de su compañía, sin duda se entendían bastante bien, en la habitación solo se escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones y la voz de la chica pronunciando el nombre de él, en suaves susurros a su oído, disfrutando del placer que le producía estar con él.

Pansy conocía bien a Draco, los puntos que lo hacían enloquecer al igual que él los de ella, como de muchas… sin duda sabía como pasarla bien con una chica.

La pelinegra se aferraba a él intentando no encajar demasiado sus uñas en la espalda del ojigris, al sentir que él se hundía en su cuerpo, moviéndose dentro de ella, solo pudo entregarse al movimiento extasiante que sus cuerpos pedían con desesperación, Malfoy la acariciaba con vehemencia, explorando y delineando el cuerpo de su acompañante, sintiendo como se contraía y estremecía debido al placer que él le estaba produciendo.

Además de escuchar como ella pronunciaba su nombre, haciéndolo sentirse complacido por su desempeño en este arte, pero no podía negar que ella también sabía lo que hacia, pronto la pelinegra alcanzó su punto máximo de placer, soltando un grito sofocado, mientras besaba al rubio, en cuestión de segundos el ojigris también llegó a sentir ese placer que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, poco después se separaron aún con su corazón latiendo con fuerza y sus respiraciones agitadas, por el momento, sus rostros mostraban un marcado sonrojo y una gran sonrisa.

Parkinson se acercó a él dándole un beso, Draco aceptó los labios de la chica, profundizando su beso, para después levantarse como si nada y dirigirse al baño, dejándola sola en la cama.

Pansy lo siguió con la mirada, decepcionada de que él se levantara tan rápido, eso quería decir solo una cosa, su encuentro había terminado y ella tenía que arreglarse, se levantó buscando su ropa la cual estaba regada por el cuarto, para cuando Malfoy salió de la ducha, ella ya casi terminaba de arreglarse, la miró con una sonrisa seductora, mientras ella admiraba su imagen con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, sin duda una imagen demasiado sexy.

- No pensé que siguieras aquí - comentó dirigiéndose a su closet, buscando su ropa.

- ¿Qué acaso pensabas qué me iba a ir sin ropa? – inquirió con una sonrisa, colocándose sus zapatos.

- Mmm no sería mala idea - mencionó el rubio vistiéndose.

- Lo se, pero no doy esa clase de espectáculos… eso es solo para ti - comentó la pelinegra, mientras se colocaba bien la camisa y su corbata.

- Mmmm… - prefirió no contestar, caminó al tocador arreglándose la camisa.

- ¿No dices nada? – preguntó esperando que él hiciera algún comentario sobre lo último.

- ¿En serio quieres qué conteste eso? - inquirió mirándola a través del espejo colocándose gomina en su rubia melena – es preferible que no diga nada, acabamos de pasar un buen momento, déjalo así - aseveró, observando su imagen perfecta en el reflejo.

Pansy se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la espalda… observando la imagen de los dos en el espejo, el rubio observó las fotos que tenía en unos marcos colocados en el tocador, una era la de su hermosa madre y otra mostraba una imagen de él a la edad de cinco años, peleando con Solem por quién debía salir primero y estar en medio, mientras Nott y Terry los observaban, entonces recordó lo que había dicho su prima "_por cierto Draco… a mi no me gusta Pansy, no me agrada… además odio que quiera ser mi amiga solo porque soy tu prima"_ – Pansy suéltame, me arrugas la camisa - se quejó, esperando que lo soltara.

- Ni siquiera tiene una arruga - farfulló molesta, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

- Pansy… - pronunció frío, volteándose, quedando de frente a ella, clavó sus pupilas en las profundidades de sus ojos negros – ¿tienes claro qué tu y yo no tenemos nada? - aseveró, observando la reacción de la Slytherin.

Parkinson se sorprendió, no esperaba eso, lo miró directamente para después desviar la mirada pensando una respuesta – Si no lo tenemos, no es porque yo no quiera…

- Exacto, yo no lo deseo y deja de molestar a Solem, es mejor que no te le acerques - exigió girándose de nuevo hacia el espejo, para terminar de arreglarse.

- Pero… - titubeó confundida, se acerco a él – acabamos de… - agregó siendo interrumpida por la voz de Draco.

- No me malinterpretes, los dos nos la pasamos bien - respondió con una sonrisa de lado, acariciando la barbilla de la chica – pero solo es eso – completó firme, sin más se giró encaminándose hacia el closet.

La pelinegra lo miró con enfado por las palabras de este, ella sin duda esperaba más de él, tomó sus cosas y caminó con su usual elegancia hasta la puerta sin decir más, sumida en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose perturbada por la frialdad de Draco y furiosa por sus palabras, bajó rápidamente quería cuanto antes huir de esas palabras tan crueles, pero al parecer las cosas no terminaría ahí, ya que al llegar a la sala se encontró con la figura de la castaña.

Hermione había salido de la Torre de los leones, dirigiéndose a su Sala. "A_l parecer el hurón no esta, perfecto lo que menos quiero es una pelea con él_". Se sentó frente a un escritorio a realizar sus labores, si quería ver a las chicas tenía que terminarlos antes de la hora acordada, cuando de pronto escuchó el crujir de los escalones que dirigía a las habitaciones, volteó instintivamente a las escaleras, encontrándose con alguien que no esperaba, Pansy Parkinson.

**OoOoOoOo**

· , . · · ¿Qué creen que pase?

· , . · · ¿Quién será esa chica especial para ellos?

· , . · · ¿Lograran averiguar lo que piensan las chicas?

· , . · · ¿Qué pasará con los secretos que ocultan los adultos?

· , . · · ¿Qué pasara entre Draco y Hermy?

· , . · · ¿Y los gemelos Black que sorpresas nos darán?

· , . · · ¿Qué pasara con Anthony en Slytherin?

· , . · · ¿Y Darrell en el papel de Anthony?

**Esto y más si ustedes lo piden… ¿reviews? ¿avadas? ¿algo?**

Gracias a todos lo que nos apuraron, aquí esta el capítulo por fin… ojala les haya gustado y nos manden un review… pero ahora, nosotras nos retiramos ya que en esta ocasión los guapos _Seths_ y _Löwes_ hablaran en nuestro nombre.

- Hola nenas ¿cómo están?… soy _**Blaise Zabinni**_, si, el inigualable y sensual chico de color, perteneciente a Slytherin, amigo de Draco Malfoy… bueno ignórenlo a él por ahora… yo juego quidditch, soy deseado por muchas, anhelado por otras cuantas, que claro, jamás me tendrán por no ser sangre pura o ser traidoras de sangre, pertenezco a los _Seths_… ahh y próximamente seré mortifago, y por hoy, daré las gracias en nombre de las hermosas autoras de este fic por los reviews…

- Ahora sí iniciemos… Hey _**Fely**_, gracias por mandarles tu review… ¿y Draky?... me voy a burlar de Draco, durante mucho tiempo, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, esperamos que te guste, te mando un beso, hasta pronto.

- Hola nena, _**Amely Potter**_, gracias por tus comentario, claro que Draco se va a lo seguro, y pronto sabrás las respuestas a tus preguntas, pero también piensa en mi… no solo en los demás ¿qué tienen ellos qué no tenga yo? bueno si, si… ya lo se, ojala te guste este capi y le mandes un review a las autoras, te mando un beso nena, hasta pronto.

- Hola _**Lean Black**_ ¿Qué hay de nuevo? es sabido que Draco tiene un asunto con Pansy, por algo siempre recorre y desaparece de clases por estar con ella y lo del come-babosas de Weasley ni yo lo sabia, ¿con qué con Lovegood?, vaya, vaya, esta información no la olvidare, la comentare con los _Seths_… gracias por tu review nena, aquí esta el capitulo, mándales un review a las autoras para que sigan el fic, te mando un gran beso, cuídate nena.

- ¿Qué tal _**Mokoto Ichiggo**_, ¿cómo estás? mis chicas en este momento me están susurrando que les gusta mucho tu fic, "_La pequeña Hermione"_ eso suena interesante, me preguntó ¿qué pensará de eso Draco?… mmmm ya lo sabré cuando hablemos, por lo pronto aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, ojala te guste y les dejes un review, cuídate nena y no olvides votar por mi en los forums.

- Hola _**Bellatrix Black Rosier**_es un placer conocerte… y claro que nosotros nos divertiremos, ojala te guste este capítulo y no olvides el review y sobre todo el apoyo a este adonis, tengo que ganar nena, te mando un beso, hasta pronto.

- ¿Qué tal _**Alex M**_?. ese nombre suena misterioso, las chicas me susurran que te mandan saludos y bueno, claro que las descripciones son buenas, al parecer esas descripciones causaron sensación… ¿qué habrán puesto? Tengo que enterarme, si Draco tiene los ojos grises, igual que Nott y Darrell, bueno en distintos tonos, yo les dije que usen pupilentes pero no quisieron jajajaja, tienes razón, creo que es un trauma con ese color, pero pues no puedo hacer nada, por eso yo que los tengo oscuros en un tono medianoche soy el más codiciado de todos, no olvides votar por mi y no temas que sus locas cabecitas dejen de dar ideas… no te imaginas que otra cosa ya están planeando en su oscura mente; ¿me preguntó qué me tendrán planeado? – las mi´ra de reojo, pasando saliva – por esa mirada creo que es mejor no preguntar, hasta pronto nena, espero volver a saber de ti; yo saludare a Draco de tu parte…

- Hola _**BarbaraNakamura**_**,** si yo se que su idea es algo lenta, ya se los he dicho pero no me hacen caso, es mas, puse mi queja ante la Sala del Tribunal del Ministerio… por lo pronto espero que te guste este capitulo y que votes por mi… y no olvides dejar tu review para estas nenas loquiitas, te mando un beso nena, cuídate.

- Hola de nuevo _**helena malfoy**_ ¿qué tal estas? Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por apoyarlas en las dos páginas… espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y les mandes tu review, además, no olvides tengo que encabezar la lista de los más sexys, recuerda tu voto y me hará ganar… cuídate nena, te mando un beso.

Bueno, hemos terminado por ahora, también agradecemos a todas aquellas nenas que han puesto a estas autoras en sus favoritos… no se lo merecen… pero igual, ojala les manden un review y a los que leen y no dejan review, es bueno saber que están ahí. Ahora pasemos al apoyo para mi… yo tengo que estar en el primer lugar de ese cuaderno, soy el mejor, olvídense de los demás solo piensen en mi… - en ese momento llega Draco, Nott y Darrell, claro y los guaruras de Draco, Goyle y Crabbe

- ¿Qué estabas diciendo Zabinni? – cuestionó su líder en nombre todos, alzando su rubia ceja.

- Ahhhh bueno pues, promocionándome ¿qué más?… yo fui el elegido para dar los agradecimientos, tenía que lucirme, ¿no?… por algo fui elegido y ustedes no – contestó Blaise con una sonrisa burlona en sus lindos labios

- Aha ¿con qué olvídense de todos eh? – cuestionó con malas intenciones Darrell, mientras Draco ya llama a sus gorilas, que se acercan a Blaise.

- Lo siento chicas y publico en general me tengo que ir… ¡no olviden mandar su review y votar por mi! – grita el moreno, mientras se aleja corriendo con los demás tras él.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Blaise, Lady Muerte?- cuestionó The Darkness Princess

- No lo se… pero espero que este bien - contestó Lady Muerte tratando de averiguar.

- Mmmmm no te preocupes Blaise ¡tu tienes mi voto!- gritó The Darkness Princess – bueno, al menos soltó el micrófono.

- Ya era hora, parecía que se lo quería quedar… ¡y la lista la encabezara mi Draco Malfoy!, ¿escuchaste Blaise? - comentó Lady Muerte

- Perdonen estos sucesos… nosotras las dejamos ahora, hasta pronto.

Saludos y abrazos

**«´¨·. . The darkness princess**** & Lady Muerte · .·´¨»**

**.·´¨». Blaise Zabinni·«´¨·.**


	4. Dia ajetreado

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

* * *

.·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) (´·. (´·. (´·. (´·. (´·.

**Sex Symbols New Generation**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Día ajetreado.**_

En los vestidores…

"Anthony" se acercó discretamente a Harry – ¿Por qué no me habían dicho de esa amistad, tan cariñosa, eh?, ¿no que muy santito mi hermano? – masculló en un susurro.

- Oye a mi no me digas, después de todo es un Black ¿no? – respondió con burla Harry tomando su escoba – vamos ¿no te tengo que decir cuál es tu escoba o si? – enarcó su ceja bromeando.

- Claro que no – contestó aún pensando en la relación de su hermano con esas chicas, tomó la escoba que tenía grabadas sus iníciales un regalo de su padre.

- ¿Podrás jugar en esa posición? – interrogó el ojiverde, recordando que Anthony jugaba como cazador y Darrell era golpeador.

- Claro que si - afirmó arrogantemente.

- ¡Ron! - llamó el buscador a su amigo, el cual todavía no terminaba de arreglarse.

- Es un caso perdido - farfulló con pena Darrell – ¿acaso espera qué ella venga y le diga algo? ¿Qué no sabe conquistar chicas? – profirió saliendo del lugar al campo, seguido por Harry, dejando a los hermanos Weasley encargarse del asunto.

- Ron, Ron… cuéntele a tus hermanos ¿qué es lo que sucede? – inquirió Fred sentándose a su lado izquierdo, mientras George se sentaba del lado derecho del chico, el menor de los pelirrojos los miró desconfiado, para después resignarse y suspirar.

- Es solo que… estoy confundido – confesó con pesar el ojiazul.

- ¿Por Lovegood? - agregó pícaro Fred.

- ¿Por Brown? – completó con el mismo tono George.

- ¿Cómo saben? – cuestionó sorprendido.

- Fácil, somos tus hermanos – expresó el mayor de los gemelos.

- Así es Fred y no es difícil, saber lo que te sucede… ves a Lovegood, y notas que detrás de sus misterios, es una chica, y no cualquier chica sino una rubia, ojiazul, risueña que esconde más que una personalidad estrafalaria – resumió risueño.

- En efecto, pero entonces a tu mente viene la imagen de la Brown, la cual conoces de más tiempo y no es tan misteriosa ni original como Lovegood, pero que sin duda te atrae - manifestó George.

- Si, creo que si… desearía que Bill o Charlie estuvieran aquí, ellos si que sabrían qué hacer - comentó con pesar Ronald.

- ¡¿Qué? – cuestionó indignado Fred.

- Si ¡¿qué? ¿Y nosotros qué estamos pintados? - reclamaron al unísono.

- Nosotros te ayudaremos…

- Solo confía en tus hermanos…

- Mmmm - murmuró Bilius desconfiando de las palabras de los gemelos, frunciendo su ceño, algo le decía que nada bueno planeaban esos dos.

- Solo déjalo en nuestras manos - agregó el menor de los gemelos, mirando a sus hermanos con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Vamos a entrenar que Harry ya debe estar esperándonos - mencionó Ron, ya que no quería saber más de las locuras que sus hermanos que de seguro planearían para él.

En los Corredores de Hogwarts…

Los _Seths_ habían salido por fin de clases y caminaban hacia su sala para dejar sus cosas, para después ir a comer.

- ¡Ahhh por fin! Esa clase si que me aburrió - manifestó Zabinni, desperezándose.

- Pero tu ¿qué puedes decir si solo haz entrado en todo el día a esa clase? - interpeló poniendo sus ojos en blanco Nott.

- Envidioso mejor di que tu no haz hecho nada, ¿por qué no vas y buscas a una de esas siete chicas, eh? – cuestionó molestándolo el moreno – además no creo que tu tengas más suerte que yo, eres demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo?... soso, ñoño… aburrido.

- Idiota, yo las buscaré cuando se me de la gana - expresó sereno – además no necesito ser como tu, para conseguir la información – repeló manteniendo su calma _"aunque podría ser, necesito relajarme"._

"Darrell" se divertía con esa platica, manteniéndose silencioso y analítico, debía actuar con cautela o lo descubrirían, Nott era demasiado observador y cualquier paso en falso lo descubriría.

- Y tu Darrell ¿no piensas averiguar? – cuestionó Blaise cansado de molestar a Theo.

- ¿Averiguar? – preguntó extrañado, ¿qué tenía que averiguar?, su hermano no le había contado nada de eso.

- ¡Por Salazar Slytherin!, hoy si que estas raro - exclamó el moreno, meneando su cabeza negativamente.

- Vamos Darrell del cuaderno – informó con voz pastosa Goyle.

- Hasta yo se que tenemos que averiguar del cuaderno - agregó Crabbe.

- Ah eso, si voy a averiguar – improvisó tratando de sonar seguro, entonces recordó que él había cambiado con su hermano por el cuaderno.

- Mmmm - murmuraron los _Seths_, mirándose entre si.

- ¿Y tu qué averiguaste Blaise? – inquirió "Darrell", retirando la atención de él.

- Ahhh pues que si existe… pero eso se los diré en la noche, ahora tengo hambre, vamos a comer – comentó con aire misterioso el rizado.

- Tienes razón, después tenemos que entrenar – agregó sin mucha emoción Nott, mientras caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor – entonces los alcanzo allá, yo voy a la Biblioteca.

- ¿A la Biblioteca?, ¡Por Merlín, eres un matadito! después vas… - comentó con enfado Zabinni.

- Idiota no entenderías, los veo después – pronunció seco, para después perderse por otro pasillo.

En la Sala de premios Anuales…

La castaña se había quedado de una pieza al ver a la morena de Slytherin bajar por la escalera, con su corbata mal atada en una franca declaración de lo había estado haciendo en el piso superior, mientras que Pansy solo la miró con desdén de pies a cabeza, ignorando la expresión de sorpresa que manifestaban los ojos de la leona.

Parkinson dio un par de pasos rumbo a la salida, liberando a la castaña de su estado de estupefacción, posó nuevamente su mirada fría en ella.

- ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? – inquirió furiosa Hermione.

- No te importa - respondió la morena, mirándola con asco desde la melena desordenada hasta los zapatos - jamás vuelvas a dirigirte a mi… sangre sucia…

- Y tu jamás vuelvas a entrar a mi Torre - ordenó la leona, haciendo notar su poderío, ya que era su territorio. - ¡no eres bienvenida!

- No he venido a verte a ti - replicó ofendida por el tono de superioridad con el que osaba hablarle - vine a ver a alguien que si merece el titulo de premio anual, no como tú inmun…

- Si, si inmunda sangre sucia, lo se ya deberías dejar de imitar las palabras del hurón y de preferencia, arréglate antes de mostrarte en público - señaló el poco cuidado que la morena había puesto en su atuendo - el que todos sepan que eres el juguete de Malfoy no quiere decir que puedas andar así y mucho menos en mi Torre - expresó maliciosa, ya que era el rumor de la escuela.

- Estúpida… - replicó herida - no tengo porque dirigirme a una basura como tú y me vas a seguir viendo, porque vengo por Draco te guste…o no - replicó con tono dolido, Emprendió la salida sin voltear dejando a la castaña furiosa.

- ¿Quién se cree esa qué es para venir a mi Torre?, pero la culpa es de ese maldito pervertido del hurón ¡Malfoy! – rugió subiendo los escalones furiosamente, para después tocar la puerta del rubio con golpes regios. - ¡abre Malfoy!

En cuanto el rubio escucho los gritos, sabia a lo que la castaña venia, así que ni se inmuto o hizo el intento por abrir la puerta, después de todo, un Slytherin no obedece los mandatos de una… "sangre sucia", pensó, recostándose en su cama, con una sonrisa irónica, en espera de que los alaridos provenientes de afuera cesaran, después de todo, estaba de buen humor debido a lo ocurrido con Pansy, como para arruinarse el día discutiendo con Granger, hasta que…

Hermione ya en su fase asesina, frustrada por la cobardía del rubio al no abrir la puerta, tomó el picaporte y lo giró, aventando la puerta que se estrelló contra la pared - Malfoy… esto no es un hotel ¡escuchaste pervertido! - le gritó, notando como el rubio reposaba sobre la cama, se levantaba en el acto al notar sus actos - y no quiero volver a toparme con tus amiguitas.

- ¿Quién te crees para entrar a mi habitación?, ¡tu falta de educación es notoria!, se ve que eres una inmunda Gryffindor - le reclamó, dando un par de pasos con la intención de cerrar la puerta en su cara, pero Mione se adelantó y caminó hacia él.

- Escúchame bien hurón, la próxima vez que me topé con una de tus conquistas iré a decirle a Dumbledore tan rápido que no me veras ni el polvo, haré que te saquen de aquí… ¿entiendes? - amenazó furiosa, mientras se paraba frente a él y clavaba su índice en el pecho del rubio.

- No me amenaces estúpida… es mi Torre también y puedo traer a quién se me de la gana, no tengo porque tener consideraciones con una persona como tu - replicó, enojado por las amenazas, tomó la mano que señalaba su pecho, apretándola ligeramente, mientras la subía, haciendo que la chica chocara contra su pecho - ten cuidado a quién amenazas estúpida, no sea que mañana amanezcas con ámpulas de bubotuberculo en el rostro - alegó mordiendo las palabras en un susurro siseante que provocó que se le erizaran los cabellos a la castaña.

- No me importan tus amenazas Malfoy, estas bajo advertencia - advirtió, nerviosa por la cercanía del Slytherin que despedía un aroma a recién bañado y a loción bastante intoxicante, además de que con solo estirarse un poco más podría alcanzar esos rojos labios, pero su intención se desvaneció al notar una ligera marca roja en su cuello y antes de que los colores invadieran su rostro, jaló su mano firmemente, liberándola de la suave prisión de las de Draco, la sobó mientras salía de la habitación del Slytherin, dejando tras sus ultimas palabras – y dile a esa que tenga la decencia de vestirse, no sea que un _wingardium_ la levite hasta el patio, donde todos la verán… - terminó, con eso salió del lugar, poco después se escucho el sonido de la puerta de la otra habitación cerrarse con un sonido estruendoso.

- Levitarla… - farfulló divertido, la imagen de Parkinson siendo levitada por la castaña hasta el patio le hizo subir ligeramente la comisura izquierda de su boca. "_Seria un gran espectáculo"_, cerró la puerta de un tirón y regresó a la comodidad de su cama.

En los Corredores del Castillo…

Una pequeña pelirroja paseaba por los corredores en busca de Selelie, no se sentía con muchos ánimos y mucho menos después de haber sido castigada, eso era pésimo, primero los pesados de sus primos, los cuales no solo la molestaban sino que estaban actuando raro, ¿cómo interpretar eso? _"Tengo que averiguar que tramaban…quizás… "._ En ese momento una mano tocó su hombro, sacándola de su estupor. Solem volteó instintivamente encontrándose con su amiga.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – cuestionó Sele al ver su rostro.

- Nada, bueno en realidad si, me castigaron en clase, tú viste y ahora en la tarde tengo que ir a lavar el salón ¿puedes creerlo? – manifestó con sufrimiento, mientras su amiga se reía.

- ¿Tú limpiando? – rió nuevamente.

- Si yo, ya lo se… una Rosier no limpia y te juro que si mi papá se entera me mata - comentó sin percatarse de la reacción de su amiga.

- ¿Tu papá? – cuestionó sorprendida, Sol entrecerró los ojos y trató de arreglar la situación, se suponía que nadie debía saber que su papá estaba vivo, por la seguridad de todos, solo pocas personas lo sabían.

- Ahhh si es solo una expresión, a veces cuando me hablan de él, se que era muy especial y jamás hubiera permitido que lo pusieran a lavar - improvisó esperando que Sele se lo creyera.

- Pues yo no me preocuparía por tu papá muerto, si no por tus tíos, ¿qué crees que diga el distinguido Lucius Malfoy o Edward Nott, eh? – señaló divertida – y aún así es lo de menos ya que están afuera, pero ¿qué crees que digan los _Seths?_

- Pufff… me dirán eso no es digno de una Rosier, que no recuerdas que nosotros no limpiamos – imitó su voz y sus gestos - y demás cosas, pero cuando sepan que me tocó con Ginny peor se pondrá la situación… ya sabes que ellos no se llevan con los Weasley, tu haz escuchado como se expresan de ellos – explicó con pesar – lo único bueno es que no esta Terry…

- Lo se, aunque aún así se van a enterar - exclamó la castaña, sin darle muchos ánimos.

Una ojigris caminaba en busca de sus amigas, por fin había terminado su clase, ahora se dirigía a distraerse un poco. Al verlas en un pasillo, corrió para alcanzarlas.

- ¿Qué pasa chicas? – cuestionó al llegar.

- Pues que Sol esta castigada va a lavar el salón y le toca cumplir su castigo con Ginny, y lo demás ya te lo puedes imaginar - comunicó con cierto tonó burlón Selelie.

- Uyyyy si, nosotras que queremos mantener nuestra amistad con las chicas en secreto y tu la expones – embromó notando el humor del que estaba Sol.

- Lo se, pero yo solo quería ayudar, Ginny estaba divulgando lo del cuaderno, ¿qué podía hacer yo? - se justificó.

- Ya no importa… ¿podemos tomarte fotos? – preguntó divertida molestando a su amiga - digo para la posteridad, tu limpiando… eso debe recordarse ¿no crees?

- Ja, Ja, Ja… no me hace gracia - pronunció fulminándola con la mirada.

- Ok, ok yo se que es lo que si te va a hacer gracia, los chicos de Gryffindor están en entrenamiento, ¿sabes qué significa eso, no?, ¿sí tu quieres vamos a verlos?, podemos ir antes de de pasar al Comedor - aseveró Aneli, con una sonrisa pícara.

- No se por qué les hago caso, eso si que va a molestar a los _Seths_ - comentó Sol divertida.

- Y eso a ti te agrada ¿no? – cuestionó la castaña – te encanta verlos molestos.

- No, lo que le agrada es que ver a su sueño imposible Potter – agregó divertida Aneli.

- Ya no me molesten con eso, si no, no iré ¡eh! y ustedes no verán a nadie - expresó fingiendo molestia, mientras se encaminaban hacia el Estadio.

En los Corredores del Castillo

- Entonces Ernie… ¿eso es lo qué sabes del cuaderno? – cuestionó el capitán de Hufflepuff.

- Si, solo eso… el cuaderno existe y no puede ser tocado por los hombres… eso me dijo una chica de Ravenclaw.

- Ahhh ya veo… - comentó meditabundo Cedric – gracias, nos vemos después – se despidió caminando hacia la Casa de su ex novia, eso no le agradaba porque le traía recuerdos dolorosos pero eso ya no importaba.

Cho Chang caminaba por los pasillos hacia su Casa, cuando de pronto vio su ex novio. Desde lo ocurrido en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, lo de St. Mungo y su fracasada relación con el ojiverde, la situación se había puesto ligeramente tensa, pero eso ya no era impedimento para que ella no se acercará a él, después de todo eso se había quedado en el pasado o al menos eso creía ella. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta que el volteó al sentirse observado, sorprendiéndose de verla.

- ¿Cho? – pronunció desconcertado.

- Cedric… ¿qué haces por aquí? – cuestionó dibujando una linda sonrisa.

- Yo solo caminaba - contestó ligeramente incomodo.

- ¿Quieres compañía? – preguntó la asiática, ante esto Diggory mostró una expresión seria.

- No, ¿sabes?… creo que tu tienes cosas que hacer y yo también – comentó secamente tratando de alejarse de ella, caminó con la intención de cambiar de rumbo cuando ella tomó su mano.

- Cedric… yo… - pronunció, mientras él, la miraba expectante, retirando su mano - me gustaría que habláramos… yo creo…

- Cho no creo que tu y yo tengamos de qué hablar - respondió serio.

- Yo creo que si, hay cosas que nunca hablamos – completó tratando de convencerlo.

- Y que prefiero que no hagamos, ahora si me disculpas - con esto se fue, dejando a Cho con una expresión de desolación e incomodidad.

Un atractivo pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos buscando a alguien que supiera del dichoso cuaderno, cuando diviso la imagen de su mejor amigo, caminó hacia él.

- Cedric… ¿ya averiguaste algo? – cuestionó Zac con una gran sonrisa, pero al notar la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el ojigris, borró su gesto – ¿qué pasa?, ¿de qué me perdí?

- Mmm me tope con Cho, quería hablar conmigo, pero yo la verdad no tengo intenciones de hablar con ella de nada – comunicó amargamente el Hufflepuff.

- Ya veo, olvídate de eso… si no quieres pues no y ya, mejor cambiemos de tema – aconsejó dándole una palmadita en su espalda - yo si voy a conseguir información para que tu sepas quién le gusta a tu chica ideal, así que te dejaré y tu te relajaras… y te preparas para lo que te diré después - mencionó tratando de animar a su amigo, dejándolo ahí tomó otro rumbo en busca de respuestas.

- Es hora de tomar medidas drásticas y sacar el encanto - comentó Smith.

Mientras que Cedric sonreía secamente, tenía que averiguar algo, lo que fuera, así que siguió en busca de información.

Afuera del salón de pociones, unas hermosas damas salían de clases.

- Por fin terminamos la clase - comentó Maxine

- Si… bueno, a mí me gusto. Aunque del profesor no pueda decir lo mismo - manifestó con burla Emi.

- Bueno eso es verdad - agregó la pelinegra.

- Si, pero igual debió ser agradable en algún momento, ¿no? - comento divertida la ojiverde.

- Si tú lo dices - contestó con incredulidad.

- Mmmm ¿por qué no contestas el cuaderno? – mencionó curiosa Emi.

- Ok, ya contestaré el cuaderno - impugnó la pelinegra.

- Bueno, yo te alcanzó en un par de minutos tengo que devolver estos libros a la Biblioteca.

En los pasillos del Castillo

Emiret caminaba distraídamente, sacando los libros de su bolsa, cuando de pronto chocó contra algo o alguien, dejando caer los textos al suelo, inmediatamente se hincó para recogerlos, notando unos zapatos de hombre.

- Pero ¿qué demonios?, ¿acaso no te puedes fijas por dónde caminas? - exclamó molesta la ojiverde.

El chico la miraba expectante, ¿lo estaba insultando? pero si ella era la que había tenido la culpa, por no fijarse por donde iba caminando, se inclinó y la ayudó a recoger sus libros.

- Toma - mencionó cuando la pelinegra se levantó.

- Debe… - pronunció levantando la cara y encontrándose con el rostro dueño de esa voz, sus miradas se encontraron – …rías… fijarte por donde caminas – le quitó el libro de las manos, lo único que le faltaba era haber chocado contra Theodore Nott.

- Mmmm creó que la que debió fijarse eres tu - profirió con un toque coqueto, al darse cuenta de que la chica tenía unos rasgos delicados y finos.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó con ironía.

- Si, pero te lo perdonó sí me dices tu nombre – manifestó clavando su pupilas plateadas en las esmeralda de la chica.

- ¿Me perdonas?, solo déjame pasar - pidió avanzando, ya que no le estaba gustando el curso que estaban tomando las cosas, esa mirada la estaba incomodando.

- Espera… - la tomó de la mano, deteniéndola, Emi volteó observándolo expectante.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

- Mi nombre es Theodore Nott - mencionó inclinándose y besando su mano galantemente. Emi se sonrojó al instante, ¿qué le pasaba a ese chico? Primero la trataba mal y luego eso.

- Me puedes decir el tuyo ahora… - pidió galantemente.

- Yo… yo… - dudó en si decírselo, después de todo estaba molesta por su actitud - averígualo si tanto te interesa Nott - con eso último se fue dejando al Theo con una media sonrisa.

- Eso haré, eso haré - murmuró para después comenzar a caminar hacia el Comedor.

En los pasillos…

La castaña después de haber estado cerca de diez minutos encerrada en su habitación, había tenido que salir antes de volver a enfundarse en otra batalla verbal con su compañero de Torre, así que ahora vagaba por el Castillo, analizando las raras sensaciones que la invadían al sentir tan cerca la presencia del rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo Hermione?, o sea… estuviste a punto de ruborizarte cuando Malfoy estaba tan cerca ¡y le miraste la boca!, no deberías dejar que esto crezca, después de todo, tu sabes como esta establecida la cuestión de sangre… y lo último que quieres es ser la burla del Colegio porque te ruborizas por Malfoy – pasó las manos por sus rostro, frustrada.

- ¡Por Merlín!, ¿por qué demonios tenia que subir a pelear?… pero es que… esa… esa… idiota de Parkinson me hizo enfadar, además la descarada venia vistiéndose… ¿dónde queda la moral?, bueno… siendo Slytherin no creo que tengan mucha moral, cierto,… pero… aún así… se paseaba en mi Torre como si estuviera en su casa y todavía tiene el descaró de insultarme, es una estúpida… pero más idiota ese rubio de bote… ¿qué se cree?, llevarlas a la Torre como si fuera su hotel… ¿por qué no las lleva a Slytherin si esta tan desesperado? - farfulló furiosa, recargándose en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando al exterior del Castillo, sonrío, un ligero viento sopló agitando su cabello - ¡como quisiera que este viento se llevara al hurón! - murmuró para después sonreír tristemente.

"V_amos Hermione sabes perfectamente que lo que menos quieres es que desaparezca y como prueba esta el dichoso cuaderno_". Sacudió la cabeza como esperando que todo lo que le estaba pasando desapareciera - vamos… saca esos pensamientos oscuros de tu cabeza, sabes que eso es secreto, nadie se puede enterar… pero ¿tenias qué contestar tan sinceramente?, digo… sabes que hubieras podido mentir, entonces ¿por qué contestaste con la verdad?

Se detuvo a cavilar una buena razón pero esta nunca apareció - Ni idea, pero lo hiciste, solo reza porque el mentado cuaderno no lo obtengan los niños, porque si no… seria tu fin - suspiró, mirando sin ver el infinito, el cielo a la lejanía se pintaba de un tono grisáceo - se parece al tono de sus ojos - se quedó ahí por un momento más, para después encaminarse al Estadio.

En el Estadio…

Las Slytherin se encontraban sentadas en las gradas, observando el partido o mejor dicho a los chicos al igual que muchas chicas.

- Vaya… pero que abarrotado esta esto - comentó Sele observando los gritos de apoyo de algunas las chicas.

- Es lógico solo míralos… no todos los días puedes ver a chicos guapos entrenando - comentó Aneli, deleitándose con la vista.

Sol inmediatamente buscó entre los jugadores, al capitán de los leones, al cual encontró observando el juego, mientras exclamaba algunas órdenes al equipo, inmediatamente un tono rosado invadió sus mejillas.

- Sol ¿estas sonrojada? – cuestionó con mofa la ojigris.

- No Aneli - pronunció rápidamente la pelirroja ocultando su rostro.

- No te culpo Sol, en verdad Potter a cambiado mucho este año, dando ordenes se ve bastante varonil - afirmó con picardía.

- En eso te doy la razón ¿quién diría qué tendría madera de líder? – complementó la castaña, con afán de molestar más a su amiga.

- Si… incluso parece otra persona diferente a la cual estamos acostumbradas, claro me refiero al chico con el cual he tomado clase - agregó Aneli, mirando de reojo a su amiga – parece haber madurado, no se hay algo…

- Chicas… - se quejó exasperada la pelirroja.

- Va… vamos acéptalo, estas que te mueres por él - aseguró la castaña.

- Ahhh son un caso perdido - mencionó colocando una mano en su frente, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas al saber que ellas tenían razón.

- Mmmm Anthony parece estar desconcentrado o su manera de jugar esta cambiando a ser un poco agresiva ¿no crees Sol? – mencionó Sele, cambiando de tema, más al ver la jugada del chico.

- Si esta raro – murmuró recordando la escena del Comedor cuando había visto a Darrell, realmente ellos se estaban comportando bastante raros, pero no era posible que ellos hubieran… ¿o si?

Una ensoñadora rubia de mirada azulada caminaba cerca del campo de Quidditch, a lo lejos cerca de los aros pudo percibir al pecoso pelirrojo que le robaba los suspiros.

"_Ron… si tan solo tu supieras que me gustas, pero al menos hoy me miraste… al menos sabes que existo, tu eres tan diferente a los otros chicos, tu si sabes ser amigo, en los momentos en los que Harry te ha necesitado, has estado incluso arriesgando tu propia vida… yo se que todos se fijan en Harry por ser el elegido, pero quizás deberían comenzar a ver más allá… y eso es lo que yo hago… gracias a ti, él ha logrado llegar hasta aquí… pero tu también has tenido tus victorias… pero quizás tu nunca te fijes en mi… porque no soy como las demás chicas, aquellas que si te coquetean abiertamente, ¿podrás ver en mi más allá de lo que reflejo?"._

Lentamente subió las gradas hasta una altura donde el entrenamiento se observaba bien… además de estar lejos de los gritos de las chicas.

Fue entonces de que se percató de la presencia de Lavender, la cual no se había portado muy bien con ella. Después de todo era por todos sabido que tenía puestas sus miras en el pelirrojo, notó como no apartaba la mirada de los jugadores, mientras gritaba fuertemente apoyo a todos "_Tal ves si fuera mas como ella pero… creo que la educación no se cambia y yo… creo que nunca podría serlo, solo mírala, es tan… popular y linda, espero que…_" dejó de pensar en eso, al ver subir a los gemelos Weasley, mientras Harry impartía ordenes y el pelirrojo de sus sueños subía y bajaba velozmente, evitando casi todas las bludgers, y bloqueando las quaffles que iban en dirección a los aros _"si tan solo..._", su mirada vagó por el lugar, hasta toparse con…

Sol que observaba el partido con detenimiento, notó que no muy lejos de ellas se encontraba una rubia muy peculiar – Miren, ¿no es Luna?

- Si, es ella - afirmó Sele.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? – cuestionó extrañada Aneli.

- No lo se, pero por qué no le hablamos - dijo haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Luna respiró profundamente, sonriendo con melancolía cuando se percató de las señales de una castaña, reconociéndola tomó aire nuevamente y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el trío de Slytherins.

- Hola chicas – saludó sonriente la rubia.

- Hola Luna – respondieron en unísono las tres chicas.

- Debo decir que hoy luces más linda que otros días – aseveró con una gran sonrisa Aneli.

- Si, de verdad que estas hermosa - manifestó Sele.

- Si… luces perfecta - agregó la pelirroja.

- Gracias chicas - mencionó apenada la Ravenclaw con un ligero sonrojo - no pensé encontrarlas aquí - agregó extrañada.

- Ahhh pues aquí observando el entrenamiento - aseveró Solemne antes de que sus amigas dijeran cualquier cosa.

- ¿Nada más el entrenamiento? – cuestionó con una pizca de curiosidad reflejada en sus pupilas azules.

- Pues… a decir verdad estamos aquí por el capitán de Gryffindor – evidenció divertida Selelie.

- ¿Por Harry? – cuestionó sorprendida – bueno, Sele no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos - agregó curvando sus labios en una sonrisa misteriosa.

- ¿A mi? No, no, no estas equivocada – se apresuró a negar - es a Sol – evidenció tomando de los hombros a la pelirroja.

- Sele, por favor - mencionó apenada la Slytherin, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- Sol, tu… vaya… - exclamó asombrada la rubia – ¡¿quién diría una Slytherin interesada en un Gryffindor?

- No bueno… yo… - no sabia ni qué decir, no era algo sencillo de admitir.

- Me lo hubieras dicho yo te lo puedo presentar - aseveró sonriente Luna.

- No, no… ¡¿cómo crees? - mencionó apresurada - yo no puedo – agregó con cierta tristeza en su voz que incluso llegó hasta sus ojos – además creó que ambos sabemos quienes somos, no necesitamos de una presentación.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Lovegood extrañada por la respuesta, jugando con un mechón de su cabello enroscándolo en sus dedos.

- Nuestro apellido habla por nosotros… él no querrá hablar con alguien que es hija de un mortifago. Porque él es ¡Harry Potter! y yo soy Solem Rosier… una sangre pura, una Slytherin, la prima de Draco y Theodore… ¿no creen qué son suficientes razones? – expuso con cierta frustración, apretando con sus puños la tela de su falda.

- Pero Sol… - pronunció Aneli, sorprendida por la respuesta.

- Sol, no tienes que tomarlo así, es verdad todo lo que dices, pero yo creo que podrías hacer una excepción – prorrumpió Selelie, tratando de ayudar.

- Yo no veo cuál es el problema, Sele tiene razón, oye si la haces al ser amiga de Hermione y Ginny, no veo por qué no hacerlo con él – expresó ensoñadora Luna.

- Es complicado, saben como son ellos… si se enteran, me doy por muerta, sería lo peor y ellos no dudarían en seguir haciéndole la vida imposible – aseveró firme - esto solo puede ser más que un gusto simple y un voto en una libreta – acotó melancólica – es mejor que me vaya, las veo después a la hora acordada - se levantó sin decir más dejando en un silencio amargo a las chicas.

- ¿Creen qué debemos ir? – cuestionó preocupada Aneli.

- No, es mejor que la dejen sola esta algo susceptible, quizás después cambie de opinión - mencionó con optimismo la Ravenclaw – él no creo que la tratara mal si la conociera, él es muy agradable… además puede ver a los thestrals.

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó ignorando la última parte del comentario de su amiga, que no había entendido del todo - pues será difícil, después de todo tiene razón, los _Seths_ son bastante pendencieros cuando quieren y más cuando se habla de Potter - expresó lógica la ojigris.

- Ahhh pero yo creo que todo tiene solución, Harry no creo que le importe, es un buen amigo - mencionó con una sonrisa la rubia observando al susodicho en el cielo.

- No lo dudo, pero esto es hasta frustrante… es una historia de desamor, ¡que triste! - exclamó con melancolía la ojiavellana, mientras las dos chicas la miraban extrañadas.

- ¿De desamor? – cuestionó alzando su ceja Anderton.

- Si, ¿qué no se dan cuenta? – al ver los rostros confundidos de sus amigas procedió a explicar - Sol quiere con él, pero él ni siquiera se lo imagina y por lo tanto, no puede existir una trama de amor… ¡que trágico¡ - dijo suspirando mientras recorría con su mirada el partido – además no sabemos quién es la que existe en el corazón del buscador – añadió con un suspiró melancólico.

- En eso tienes razón, es complicado después de todo… quizás debería fijarse en otro – agregó como sugerencia Aneli.

- Oigan, vamos, si no creemos en los amores imposibles… ¿qué nos queda? Algunas veces es bueno mantener la esperanza que es lo que nos hace sentirnos vivos… creyendo que será posible algún día estar con aquella persona que te gusta - declamó con un tono soñador Lunita, mientras su vista centellaba dirigiéndose solo a una persona en el campo.

- ¿Luna estas enamorada? – interrogó Sele para después afirmarlo - de verdad….

- Ahhh dinos de quién… ¿es alguien del entrenamiento? – cuestionó con picardía Aneli.

- ¡Ohhh no! – negó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

- Si lo es, anda, ¿dinos quien es? – interrogó insistente la castaña.

- No… es nadie, solo estaba aburrida y decidí venir a apoyar a los chicos - se justificó la rubia, aunque sus mejillas no dejaban de estar rojas.

- Mmm - murmuraron las Slytherin, mirándose entre si.

En el Castillo…

El rubio de mirada helada y piel nívea caminaba por los corredores, aunque su caminar denotaba elegancia, se podía dejar ver algo de enojo en sus pasos, iba rumbo al Comedor, esperando encontrarse con sus amigos, después de la discusión con Granger, se había tomado su tiempo para salir… no por miedo a la chica, si no porque después de un rato, la oyó salir de la Torre, dando un fuerte portazo.

"_Esta loca… tener la osadía de irme a gritar a mi habitación, de verdad que le gusta buscarse problemas"_ una ligera sonrisa atravesó sus labios.

"_A__hora estoy casi seguro que se sonrojaba cuando tire de su mano… yo se que soy irresistible, pero…_" la sonrisa se hizo mas amplia al pensar en algo casi imposible, "_si… yo se que le gusto, como a todas… aunque lo oculte… el dilema es que su aroma a miel y manzana me ponen nervioso, hace un momento… tenerla tan cerca…_"

Al llegar al Comedor cortó sus pensamientos, dirigió sus pupilas a su mesa, donde encontró a las personas que buscaba, no tenia intención de platicarles lo sucedido con Parkinson y mucho menos lo ocurrido con su compañera de habitación, así que borrando la sonrisa de su rostro atravesó el lugar.

Los Slytherin disfrutaban de sus alimentos entre comentarios de burla hacia sus compañeros y halagos hacia ciertas chicas.

- Oigan ¿no creen qué Draco ya se tardo? - evidenció pícaramente el moreno.

- Mmmm pues ya saben como es él - agregó con una sonrisa burlona Goyle.

- ¿De qué hablan? – mencionó el recién llegado líder de los Slytherin, mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

- Pues… - mencionó "Darrell" con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada alusiva

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó mirándolos analíticamente el rubio.

- Hablábamos de ti Draco, de que ya te habías tardado… tú sabes… ¿cómo estuvo? – inquirió notando lo tenso que parecía su rubio amigo.

- Mmmm pues… - pronunció con una sonrisa maliciosa - no les interesa - agregó con cierta burla al ver las caras de sus amigos, los cuales estaban concentrados en lo que él decía. Mientras trataba de alejar sus pensamientos de lo que había sucedido con la leona, realmente esto ya lo estaba afectando y no solo eso si no la presión de cumplir con lo pactado y eso debía ser su prioridad.

- Vamos Draco… ¿desde cuándo eres tan… tan… discreto? – preguntó divertido Zabinni.

- ¿Así de pésimo estuvo? – interrogó con una sonrisa burlona Crabbe.

- Idiotas - murmuró divertido, notando que Darrell seguía comportándose demasiado extraño – ¿y Nott? – preguntó al no verlo en el Comedor – ¿acaso fue ha averiguar sobre el cuaderno?

- Ojala fuera eso - murmuró burlonamente.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas?, ahí viene… - anunció "Darrell" al verlo.

- ¿Me extrañaron? - espetó un sonriente rubio, mientras se sentaba.

- Oye, esa sonrisa ¿por qué es? – indagó curioso el negro.

- No creo que sea por ir a la Biblioteca - agregó "Darrell", ya que sabía que esa sonrisa no salía por ver ningún libro, esa sonrisa se adjudicaba más a una conquista.

- Pues a decir verdad… comienza a agradarme más visitar la Biblioteca - confesó divertido, pensando en la pelinegra.

- Por favor… - mencionó entendiendo el juego Blaise - …eres un…

- Bueno, pero ¿averiguaste algo del cuaderno? – interrogó Malfoy esperando escuchar algo interesante.

- Pues no, pero no te preocupes, ya lo haré… no soy de los que fallan - acotó con tranquilidad el Slytherin.

- Eso espero, porque no han hecho mucho que digamos - aseveró con desagrado el rubio – ¿acaso todo lo tengo qué hacer yo?

- A mi ni me veas, yo ya hice lo mío - se defendió precipitadamente el moreno.

- Tranquilo Draco, hay más tiempo que vida - dijo con paciencia Black.

- Bueno pero tú mejor no hables, hoy pareces tu hermano y no tu - manifestó Draco, clavando sus frías pupilas en él.

- Ha por favor, eso sería una locura, no te preocupes, no fallare… tendrás la información - aseguró con confianza ya que en si, si esperaba obtener algo, porque de esto tenía que sacar algo bueno, quizás era hora de sacar al Black que llevaba por dentro.

- Eso espero, no olviden que la junta será en el cuarto, no queremos que la información se filtre - explicó Draco.

En Hufflepuff…

Un hermosa pelinegra colocaba el último trazo de su respuesta, mientras sonreía ampliamente pensando en su voto o más bien en el dueño de este - Esto es una locura… si cayera en manos equivocadas sería lo peor que nos podría pasar - cerró el cuaderno, colocando la pluma en el tintero, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a su amiga.

Emi que aún trataba de explicarse lo sucedido con el rubio, entró a su cuarto, dejando las cosas en su escritorio, mientras se sentaba en una silla – ¡Ah! No entiendo a los chicos - se quejó la ojiverde.

- Aha eso ya lo sabía, pero ¿qué pasó para que digas eso? - cuestionó tratando de entenderla.

- Pues… yo iba hacia la Biblioteca y choque contra no sabes ni quién - habló levantándose bruscamente de la silla, mientras Maxine la miraba extrañada.

- ¿Quién?... por lo que veo nadie bueno ¿verdad?

- Aahhhhh ni siquiera te lo imaginas… ¡Theodore Nott! – expuso exaltada.

- Wow… así que el rubio perteneciente al grupo de los Seths… ¿y cuál es el problema? – inquirió al no entender por qué tanto alboroto.

- Pues es que primero me trata como si yo tuviera la culpa del choque y luego de la nada se presenta y me besa la mano… no lo entiendo – comentó turbada dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Ohhhh bueno pero ¿es tan guapo de lejos cómo de cerca? – inquirió curiosa.

- Pues… bueno… - tartamudeó nerviosa ante la pregunta y mirada de su amiga - …mmm algo, pero no es para tanto, realmente no le puse mucha atención - acotó ruborizándose ligeramente.

- Vaya, que suerte tuviste - exclamó risueña Maxine.

- No claro que no, no fue nada agradable chocar con él - respondió indignada.

- Ahhh no se qué decirte, yo tampoco entiendo a los chicos, pero bueno ya tranquila… me vas a marear, mejor por qué no contestas el cuaderno - mencionó levantándose y dándole el cuaderno.

- Uffff ¿ahora? – inquirió sin saber qué colocar.

- Si ¿o aún no piensas en alguien? – cuestionó con picardía.

- Pues bueno… quizás tenga una idea, pero no estoy muy segura – espetó evasiva.

- Mmmm estaba bien, por qué no lo piensas un poco más… mientras vamos a comer, tengo algo de hambre - salieron del lugar dejando la pequeña libreta, en el cajón del buró de Lumière.

En Hufflepuff…

Zac Smith, dejaba a la luz el encanto del que se sabia poseedor, mirando a una de las chicas de la cual esperaba obtener información, se relajó sentado en el sillón, esperando la oportunidad adecuada, cuando la chica se quedara sola, cosa que afortunadamente ocurrió en poco tiempo, las demás pequeñas de su Casa subieron, al parecer habían terminado sus labores y dejaban a la pobre chica de cabellos azabache, en manos de su depredador, colocando la mejor sonrisa de la que era poseedor, se levantó y caminó rumbo al escritorio, donde la pequeña seguía afanada en su tarea, sin pedir permiso se sentó en la silla adjunta, sorprendiendo a la chica.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – interrogó logrando que la pelinegra lo mirara súbitamente.

- Me asustaste - replicó la pequeña, llevándose la mano al pecho.

- Lo siento, solo quería ver sí necesitas ayuda, note que tus amigas subieron y te dejaron sola - increpó el Hufflepuff, guiñándole coquetamente el ojo.

- Si… yo… gracias, pero ya casi terminó - aseveró, tomando la pluma del tintero.

- ¿De qué es tu tarea? – inquirió, acercando su rostro al de ella, fingiendo leer el pergamino.

- Yo… de… Herbología - respondió, sonrojándose ligeramente, ya que el cálido aliento del chico la hacia estremecer.

- Ya veo… es algo complicado ¿no crees?, sobre todo saber en qué parte del mundo crece determinada planta… mira esta - señaló la imagen en el gran libro que estaba a un lado de la chica, rozando su mano discretamente – es para preparar multijugos ¿no? - interrogó enarcando su ceja.

- Si, creo que si… - pronunció aún más nerviosa, sin ver la imagen, con la mirada clavada en el pergamino frente a ella.

- ¿Te incomoda mi presencia? - cuestionó coqueto, asiéndola del mentón y levantando su rostro.

- No, claro que no - aseguró rápidamente la pequeña, después de todo no siempre se podía hablar con un chico de un grado más alto.

- Bueno… ¿y qué tienes qué hacer con esa planta? - cuestionó, clavando sus pupilas en las de la pequeña - si no quieres mi ayuda, por lo menos déjame sentarme aquí hasta que termines.

- De… de acuerdo - aceptó la niña, reanudando su escritura, aunque no estaba muy consiente de lo que escribiría porque la presencia del chico era turbadora, mientras que para Zac, el nerviosismo de la chica era notorio, _"ella será una buena fuente de información… lo que me intriga es la curiosidad de Cedric… pero es pero ¿cuál será la chica, que lo trae arrastrando la cobija?"._ Así esperó sentado, coqueteando con la pequeña hasta que esta por fin terminó sus deberes - ¿quieres dar una vuelta? - indagó Smith, tendiéndole la mano - te juro que no muerdo - aclaró cuando la vio dudar.

- No… es por eso… vamos… solo subo esto - subió rápidamente a su habitación, regresando rápidamente con la respiración agitada – lista, vámonos.

Por su parte Cedric, sentado en el alfeizar de una ventana, miraba al infinito en busca de respuestas, _"¿quién será?, ¿quién le gustara? En ese cuaderno debe decirlo… pero… y si no lo ha contestado… o peor, no lo piensa contestar... ¿qué tal si colocó una mentira… además, eso del castigo para el hombre que lo lea es intrigante… alguien debe de tener información pero no puedo llegar y preguntarle a cualquiera… debo darme prisa, este chisme seguramente ya esta en boca de todos y no faltara quién quiera obtenerlo… aunque Zac me esta ayudando… y a los que les he preguntado me han dicho que si existe, pero debo averiguar si ya lo contestó… o mejor aún…averiguar quién lo tiene y obtenerlo"_.

Se bajó de la ventana y emprendió la marcha, tenia que encontrar respuestas y entre más rápido mejor.

En el Estadio…

Un pecoso pelirrojo trataba de concentrarse en el entrenamiento pero definitivamente su mente no ayudaba ya que prefería pensar en otras cosas, sus pensamientos eran confusos y más al pensar en que clase de ayuda que le darían los gemelos, eso si que no era bueno. Al percatarse de la presencia de Lavender que como otras no dejaban de gritar su nombre, sonrió queriendo quedar bien ante ellas, así que trató de poner atención en el juego y no quedar mal.

Podría decirse que todo se estaba bien, hasta que sus pupilas se desviaron hacia las gradas encontrando la imagen de una rubia, ojiazul, lo cual lo dejó nuevamente en una nube.

- Ron… Ron… ¡concéntrate! – gritó el atractivo ojiverde, notando que su jugador había dejado de cuidar los aros.

El ojiazul al verse descubierto se cacheteó mentalmente, ojala de eso no se percataran las chicas, pero sin duda no pasó desapercibido para Lav, que no puedo evitar mirar con recelo a la Ravenclaw.

Harry trataba de llevar un buen entrenamiento acabo, pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra ya que era un desastre, primero había un sol espantoso y no conforme con tener solo ese lío los gemelos solo bromeaban entre si, Ron sin duda estaba con sus problemas amorosos, y Darrell bueno, él si que era un caso aparte, él era el único que lo divertía, parecía estar disfrutando del entrenamiento, además de mostrar una sonrisa extraña de triunfo, lo que lo hacia pensar que algo tramaba o había pasado algo de lo cual él no se había percatado.

Y bueno Ginny parecía estar ¿coqueteando con Dean?, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia, definitivamente su entrenamiento no era lo que él quería, se elevó para seguir observando el juego, cuando notó la presencia de las Slytherin junto a su amiga Luna, eso si que no era común, de repente notó como una de las serpientes se levantaba y se alejaba de ellas, trató de reconocerla pero la distancia era mucha.

- Harry ¿qué pasa? – cuestionó "Anthony", elevándose a la misma altura que él – que ya no piensas dar más ordenes…

- Vamos, tu solo quieres lucirte ante las chicas que están en las gradas – expresó dibujando una sonrisa divertida.

- Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? esta en mi sangre - repuso descaradamente el pelinegro.

- Mmm pues el quidditch tengo entendido que también, así que por qué no comienzas a jugar más y dejar de exhibirte – pidió con más seriedad.

- Vamos Harry tu también puedes hacerlo o ¿no me digas qué no te levanta el ánimo tener a esas chicas gritando tu nombre? – inquirió divertido por el repentino sonrojo que abordó las mejillas del buscador.

- Sabes que eso no me importa mucho Darrell - manifestó apresurado – además esto es un entrenamiento, así que… - estaba a punto de mandarlo a jugar cuando el ojigris lo interrumpió.

- ¿No me digas Harry qué tienes una chica en mente? – cuestionó con más que una pizca de curiosidad "Anthony".

- Claro que no… - expresó inmediatamente Potter – ya vete a jugar - ordenó evasivo.

- Vamos… a pero mira ahí están Andeltorn, Smethwyck y Lovegood - exclamó observándolas con una sonrisa – ahora entiendo porque tu pecoso amigo esta así…

- Darrell… - se quejó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? sabes que digo la verdad… pero ¿dónde esta Sol? – cuestionó intrigado al no verla con sus amigas.

- ¿Quién? – inquirió curioso Harry.

- Una chica que debería estar sentada con Andeltorn y Smethwyck - explicó aún extrañado el ojigris.

- Ahhh es una con las que andas… - atacó con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Claro que no! ella es como mi hermana y yo si respeto eso, no tengo una versión distorsionada de ese concepto como Anthony - mencionó refiriéndose a la relación de su gemelo con las Gryffindor, en especial con cierta castaña.

- No entiendo de qué hablas, mejor vete a tu puesto ya – exclamó Harry – y trata de comportarte más como tu hermano, eh.

- Ahhh este calor… ya voy, solo déjame quitarme la playera - mientras el chico hacía eso, las chicas de las gradas no perdían detalle, después de todo, no todos los días veían eso… ya que Anthony no era precisamente de los que gustaban por hacer eso, pero Darrell, no tenía ningún problema en enseñar su cuerpo.

En tanto Ginny, miraba con descaro y coquetería a Thomas, él cual le devolvía el gesto gustoso, intentando disimular que la miraba, pero era obvio para todos que ella le sonreía a él, mientras volaba de aquí para allá, no perdía oportunidad de cruzar miradas con el chico… este entre tanto hacia piruetas y demás tonterías que provocaban las risas de varias de las chicas, pero en especial las de la pelirroja, la cual se quedó con la boca abierta al ver al chico Black despojarse de la playera, al instante todas las miradas femeninas se clavaron en él, dejando de lado los coqueteos con el moreno.

- ¡Por Merlín!, Anthony esta muy bien, aunque que escondido se lo tenía él nunca se había quitado la playera pero… - replicó para si misma, _"es un encanto de chico, pero verlo así es una agasajo" _

Siguió mirándolo sin perder rastro del los movimientos del chico, el cual en un gesto muy poco característico de él, lanzaba sonrisas coquetas a todas las chicas _"¿que pasa con él?"_.

Extrañada separó la vista de él cuando su mirada se topó con el capitán del equipo _"Harry se ve muy bien dando órdenes, parece tener el control de todo, ese lado suyo es interesante"_.

En ese momento Thomas pasó cerca de ella atrayendo así su atención _"Dean bueeeno… es muy atlético… definitivamente el quidditch es muy bueno para los chicos del colegio"_ aseveró mentalmente con una sonrisa que no podía calificarse como santa.

En las gradas las chicas estaban embobadas con los jugadores, mientras que las Slytherin y la Ravenclaw hablaban animadamente.

- Quién diría que venir a un entrenamiento era toda una conmoción de niñas histéricas gritando tan solo por unos chicos – exclamó sarcástica la castaña.

- Bueno, pero no puedes negar que pues… se ven muy bien - aseveró Anderton concentrando sus pupilas en "Anthony", el cual se había despojado de la playera hacia un momento _"Es tan parecido a Darrell que me sorprende… aunque se supone que según Sol, Anthony es muy reservado mientras que Darrell es demasiado extrovertido y por demás coqueto… pero ¡por los Fundadores que bien se ve!… aunque sea el hermanito, si Darrell esta así, es comprensible el por que tantas chicas están tras el.."_.

- Si es que son muy guapos aunque Harry parece un poco desesperado - mencionó con cierta burla la rubia – al parecer los gemelos no dejan de bromear…

Fue entonces que volvió a concentrar sus pupilas en el pelirrojo de sus sueños.

- Mmmm oigan ¿qué sucede con Ginny y Dean? – cuestionó después de ver algunas sonrisas raras entre ellos.

- Pues ya sabes como es Ginny, suele ser muy risueña… quizás no sea nada - agregó volviendo a la realidad Aneli.

- Si… aunque pues yo creo que están coqueteando – evidenció Sele curvando sus labios.

- Las hadas creen que hacen buena pareja, algunas veces ellos andan en el Bosque – comentó ensoñadoramente Luna echando de cabeza a su pelirroja amiga.

- Vaya, dejemos eso de lado… Ginny tendrá que cumplir un castigo esta tarde con Sol, esperemos que les vaya bien - anunció la ojigris.

- ¿En serio?, ¿a Sol la castigaron?, ¿ella y Ginny juntas? – preguntó incrédula Lunita.

- Pues si, ya ves… eso va a ser recordado, ya sabrás porque - agregó Selelie con un tono burlón.

- Mmmm si… los _Seths_ - afirmó pensando que ellos si que harían un gran escándalo.

En tanto…

Una hermosa castaña caminaba hacia el Estadio donde sabía se encontraban sus amigos, su mente aún seguía siendo un caos. Malfoy… siempre Malfoy era el causante de sus traumas existenciales, desde primer año vivía para molestarla… el afán del él por la pureza de sangre en vez de aminorar con el tiempo parecía aumentar de intensidad, provocando que la castaña en ocasiones tuviera el impulso de azotarle un caldero del No. 20 en su cabeza… pero… lo peor es que en los últimos tiempos su cabeza se había vuelto algo loca, trayéndole pensamientos indebidos como los que en ese momento la acosaban.

"_Hay que reconocer que es guapo, sus ojos siempre tan fríos y mundanos… clásicos ojos fríos de un Slytherin, su apariencia siempre tan altiva y elegante, tan perfecto siempre ¡Maldito Malfoy! ¡Pervertido! ¡Me esta atrofiando!"_ - a veces quisiera matarlo… - murmuró para si, mientras seguía su camino.

Al entrar al Estadio respiró profundamente tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado, no quería preocupar a los chicos, además ¿qué podía decir? si ni siquiera ella sabía lo qué estaba pasando.

Ron de seguro le diría te dije que no era buena idea compartir la Sala con ese hurón, Harry quizás le diría que volviera a Gryffindor que era mejor que estuviera con ellos, más aún después de la sospechas que tenían de él y por último Anthony, bueno él le diría que hablaría con Darrell para que Draco ya no la molestará o quizás adoptaría el papel de caballero andante, que no le quedaba nada mal… y Ginny bueno ella se enojaría… pero claro siempre reconocía que el hurón, sin duda era demasiado guapo.

"_¡Ahhh maldito hurón! ¡Arrgg rubio teñido!¡Te odio!"_. Después de un minuto de ofuscación respiró hondamente un par de veces tratando de serenarse. _"Hermione cálmate, no dejes que él te gane… solo es…. Draco Malfoy, siendo lo que sabe ser… un…"._

Sacudió su cabeza alejando su mente de ese peligroso tema y subió a las gradas desde donde percibió el escándalo de las fans, además de la razón por la cual se encontraban así, enfocó su vista en el cielo, notando la imagen de Anthony lo cual la dejó literalmente muda y con sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente – ¿Anthony?

A su mente volvieran aquellas palabras que le habían hecho recordar tanto al rubio líder de las serpientes _"Ya Harry, no seas celoso… no puedo evitar ser guapo"_.

- ¡Por Godric Gryffindor! – exclamó abrumada tratando de explicarse la actitud del pelinegro, definitivamente el que fuera Black comenzaba a notarse, pero hoy si que parecía otro, como si el niño tierno, caballeroso y tranquilo, cambiara… aunque bueno el día era muy soleado y hacia bastante calor, pero quizás - creo que debe dejarse de juntar con su hermano.

Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando observó que cerca de ella estaban sus amigas, pero desgraciadamente no sería una buena opción que se sentara con ellas, el mundo no estaba precisamente preparado para ver la amistad de las Slytherin con una Gryffindor, un hija de muggles.

Resignada tomó asiento, al menos Luna si podía estar con ellas, pero su consuelo era que al menos en la tarde estarían todas juntas.

Así fue como decidió seguir observando el juego, después de todo, no todos los días se le veía a Anthony así… no era que despreciara a los demás, pero ahora su atención estaba en el pelinegro.

En tanto Sol se había alejado del grupo de chicas con paso rápido, encaminándose al Castillo llena de pensamientos encontrados_ "¡Por Merlín!… Harry se ve tan varonil… tan guapo… pero esas dos no me dejarán en paz si no me voy y con Luna ahí mucho menos"_.

Entró a la gran estructura que dominaba el lugar, caminando ya más relajada por los pasillos sin destino alguno, solo quería despejar su mente, un suspiro hondo escapó de su pecho.

"_Harry… es una lastima que no pueda ni siquiera hablar con él, los Seths harían su vida un martirio y la mía en el camino pero… ¿por qué tuvo que ser Gryffindor… o por qué yo tengo que ser Slytherin? y lo peor ¿por qué tiene que estar en contra de Draco y los demás? y no mencionó lo de la sangre porque eso si es el colmo de todo"_.

Se sentía tan confundida por lo que le pasaba, una oleada de tristeza invadió su ser, al llegar a un gran ventanal, optó por sentarse en el alfeizar, posó su vista en los terrenos, pero su mente seguía en la lejanía más específicamente en el Estadio donde el valiente león seguía entrenando.

Afuera del Comedor…

Los hermosos _Seths_ se dirigían hacia el Estadio, para realizar su entrenamiento, pronto sería el primer partido y no estaban dispuestos a perder.

- ¿Esta vez jugaras Nott? – cuestionó Draco, sabiendo que el chico sabía jugar solo que nunca había querido participar en los juegos.

- Mmmm no lo se, afuera parece hacer bastante calor, será en otra ocasión, además tengo otras cosas que hacer - mencionó enigmáticamente – y no planeo quedarme con el lugar de Terry.

- Oye Draco, esa linda pelirroja… ¿no se te hace conocida? - mencionó el moreno al ver a la chica sentada en el alfeizar de un ventanal. Inmediatamente todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la chica.

- Si es… mmm que raro que este sola - musitó extrañado Goyle.

- Si, tienes razón – afirmo extrañado "Darrell".

Lentamente se acercaron a ella, Draco se aproximó sigilosamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa curvando sus labios le susurró – ¿Esperas a algún tonto?

Sol dio un salto, colocando una mano en el pecho – ¡Draco! ¡Por Merlín quieres matarme de un susto! - se quejó, notando que no estaba solos, mirando a los Seths.

- ¿Y a quién esperas? – cuestionó Nott clavando sus profundas pupilas en la mirada esmeralda de su prima, buscando algo que le diera material para molestarla.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan? – inquirió sin entender sus preguntas.

- Pues que ¿a quién esperas?, ¿por qué no nos va a negar que no lo estas haciendo?, ¿o qué harías sola aquí? – expuso Blaise, apoyando las ideas de sus amigos.

- Además, no te vimos en el Comedor - agregó "Anthony", esperando no causarle problemas, pero él también tenía curiosidad por saber con quién andaba la chica.

- ¿Qué?... pues creo que no les incumbe, pero para su tranquilidad no estaba esperando a nadie - mencionó deprimente, dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Anthony" al escucharla hablar notó un dejo de tristeza, que no era normal en ella.

- Entonces supongo que iras a vernos entrenar - manifestó en tono coqueto Blaise, acercándose a ella, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajar del alfeizar. Sol tomó su mano bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy y Nott, a los cuales no les hizo mucha gracia la amabilidad del moreno.

- Gracias Blaise – dibujó una linda sonrisa para él – pero no puedo ir a su entrenamiento, tengo cosas que hacer, será en otra ocasión - se disculpó sabiendo que no les podía decir del castigo.

- Es una pena, nos hubiera encantado contar con tu presencia - halagó Zabinni.

- Vámonos Blaise - siseó con cierta molestia Theo, mientras hacia que se alejara de su prima.

- Mmmm Sol estas bastante extraña - insistió Draco, analizándola.

- Claro que no, ya se los dije en la mañana no tengo novio - alegó cansada tratando de hacerlos entender.

- Hablaremos después – anunció escuetamente Draco.

- Como quieras, yo también quiero hablar contigo – respondió firme, queriendo tocar ciertos temas oscuros con el rubio. Los _Seths_ se comenzaban a alejar cuando Sol, corrió para alcanzar a "Darrell".

- Espera Darrell – pidió Solemne haciendo que el pelinegro se detuviera, mirándola dar unos pequeños pasos para llegar a él.

- ¿Qué pasa Sol? – cuestionó con serenidad.

Sol lo miró fijamente, buscando en él algún rastro de su teoría - Darrell te conozco de toda la vida ¿no? – inquirió coquetamente, acercando su rostro al de él, haciendo que él se inquietara por su actitud.

- Ehhh… claro… ¿qué sucede? – preguntó comenzando a ponerse nervioso la mirada que ella le propinaba no le decía nada bueno. Su hermano no se atrevería a tener algo con ella ¿o si?, se preguntó a sí mismo conflictuado, no quería tener otro altercado como el de la mañana con esa chica que lo había besado.

- Nada, bueno… tú sabes… ¿no? – insinuó atrayéndole un poco haciendo que el ojigris se pusiera más tenso, después de todo, Sol era atractiva y él era chico… pero ¿qué estaba pensando? ¡Era Sol! La quería como si fuera su prima, retrocedió un poco poniendo distancia entre los dos.

- No Sol, nosotros es decir… - trató de encontrar las palabras exactas, pero no había tiempo para preguntarle a su gemelo qué demonios estaba haciendo con la pelirroja.

- Tranquilo Anthony, no te preocupes solo te engañe… quería saber si en verdad eras Darrell, jamás pensaría en tener algo con él ¡ascoooo! son como mis hermanos - explicó riéndose – pero tu no me vas a engañar a mi ¿qué haces usurpando a tu hermano? ¿Qué plan oscuro tienen, eh? - inquirió colocando un dedo en su pecho.

- ¿Qué… qué dices? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? - inquirió defendiéndose, tratando de mantener la mentira. Se recriminó a sí mismo, sabía que Sol los conocía bien, ¿cómo había sido capaz de caer en su trampa?, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que entre Darrell y ella podía haber algo?… era un estúpido.

- No, ya dime… - exigió escrutando su rostro, notando como en él aparecía una sombra de nerviosismo.

- No hay nada, yo soy Darrell y punto. De verdad estas muy rara hoy - replicó firme, recuperando su postura.

- No lo estoy, esta bien si no quieres decírmelo, pero lo voy a averiguar - advirtió girándose y caminando de regreso al Castillo, dejando al ojigris confundido.

- Darrell… - lo llamó Nott colocando su mano en su hombro – ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué te dijo? – cuestionó curioso.

- Nada - murmuró escuetamente.

- Como digas, los demás te esperan - notificó el rubio.

- Ahh esta bien, ya voy - contestó esperando que Sol no tratara de averiguar más, ya tendría que arreglar eso. De pronto notó que Theo no lo seguía - ¿no vienes?

- No, ya se los dije… voy a ya sabes - insinuó dándole a entender que iba a investigar.

- Ok, suerte - deseó con una sonrisa divertida, corriendo para alcanzar a los Seths.

En el Castillo…

Zac por fin después de mucho caminar, acababa de dejar a la chica en su Torre nuevamente, no había tenido que recurrir a muchos esfuerzos para poder saber la existencia el cuaderno, simplemente después de salir de la Torre, habían caminado sin rumbo por un tiempo, hasta que entre la platica, el chico había logrado mencionar el cuaderno, ante lo cual la chica había guardado silencio, así que continuó hablando como si estuviera enterado de todo, aplicando en viejo truco de "meter mentiras y obtener verdades".

Así había resuelto que el cuaderno podía estar en ese momento en Ravenclaw, aunque no era seguro durante cuanto tiempo, ya que no estaba en una sola Casa, era pasado entre las chicas de todas con el fin de que fuera contestado y la pequeña no sabía quién era la responsable de contestarlo en ese momento.

- Supongo qué tu ya contestaste ¿no?, ¿acaso seré él ganador? – interrogó coqueto, haciéndola reír - ¿o acaso me vas a decir qué votaste por alguien más?, pero si soy encantador - alegó a su favor.

- Si lo eres, pero… hay alguien que es más guapo, encantador, caballero, galante, intrépido, arrojado, animoso, galán, apuesto… - replicó quedándose sin respiración y haciendo que el Hufflepuff la mirara sorprendido.

- ¿Y quién es ese dechado de virtudes? - interrogó extrañado.

- Pues… es… - tartamudeó nerviosa – yo… bueno…

- Vamos, primero me dices todas sus virtudes, me ha ganado votos ¿y no me vas a decir quién es? – espetó divertido.

- Bueno, pero… no le digas a nadie, ¿bien? - pidió la chica, mirándolo con suplica en sus facciones.

- Claro dime… ¿quién es ese caballero? - repreguntó nuevamente.

- Pues tú sabes… es… Cedric… Diggory - susurró quedamente, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas.

- ¡¿Cedric? ¿Por qué no lo sospeche? Ese chico siempre obtiene toda la atención - replicó riendo un poco, no es que sintiera envidia de su amigo ya que él tenía también sus virtudes.

- Pero no le digas, por favor - suplicó la chica, tomándolo del brazo.

- No te preocupes, ahora me tengo que ir… a buscar a tu caballero andante que seguramente esta esperándome para comer y no quieres que llegue tarde con él ¿verdad? – inquirió risueño, librándose del compromiso de seguir con la chica.

- No, claro que no… yo… ve… y por favor… no le digas ¿bien?

- Entiendo, no te preocupes, ya te lo dije… nos vemos después en la Sala. Fue un placer platicar contigo - se despidió con un guiño de su ojo izquierdo, salió corriendo rumbo al Comedor "Cedric… siempre Cedric" con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

Cedric por su parte intentaba escuchar subrepticiamente el lugar donde estaba el cuaderno en ese momento, caminando atrás de un grupo de chicas Ravenclaw, las cuales lejos de brindarle información, solo reían tontamente al verlo sentado un par de metros de ellas, fingiendo concentrarse en la lectura de un libro que tenia en el escritorio, había acudido a la Biblioteca en busca de información, pero los susurros eran demasiado bajos para poder entender algo acerca de lo que decían, así que con un suspiro de resignación, se puso de pie, regresó el libro al estante de donde lo tomó y salió del lugar, escuchando los suspiros que dejaba tras de si, sonrió alegremente.

"_Al menos tengo fans que pueden votar por mi…pero eso no me importa, necesito obtener ese cuaderno…"_, iba caminando por un pasillo, cuando la sonora voz de su mejor amigo lo hizo girar, esperó pacientemente hasta que Zac, se acercó…

En los vestidores…

Los Slytherin se encontraban cambiándose para entrar al estadio.

- ¿Blaise cuantas veces te hemos dicho qué no trates de conquistar a Sol? – cuestionó con cierta molestia.

- Draco no fastidies… desde que entramos al colegio no han dejado de decirnos eso a todos, pero date cuenta que ella es muy linda - mencionó sin darle mucha importancia, mientras se colocaba la playera ya que hacia mucho calor para entrenar con la túnica puesta.

( ` ` . ´ ´ - Flash Back - ` ` . ´ ´ )

En una de las muchas fiestas que se daban entre la alta sociedad del mundo mágico, los invitados se vanagloriaban de ser lo más selecto del lugar, ahí en una de las mesas, se encontraba un grupo de chicos, todos vestidos elegantemente, destilando la riqueza de la que se sabían poseedores hasta que…

- Pero mira que linda criatura acaba de entrar… - presumió el moreno, haciendo que las cabezas de los demás giraran en esa dirección, resolviendo a quién se refería el moreno ante la vista de la dama, las pupilas de los dos rubios del grupo se tornaron frías - que ni se te ocurra - advirtió el líder de la Casa de las serpientes, haciendo que su amigo lo mirara con interrogación.

- Vamos Draco, ¿no me negaras que es muy linda? yo podría fácilmente hacerla mi novia en unos años… - intentó bromear, pero la mirada gélida de sus dos acompañantes lo hizo callar – pero si mira nada más viene con Rosier.

- Como dijo Draco que ni se te ocurra, ella esta fuera de tus alcances - amenazó Theodore haciendo que el moreno frunciera el ceño ante las palabras

- ¿Me vas a decir qué ya declaraste derechos de propiedad sobre ella? - interrogó curioso.

- No digas idioteces, simplemente mantente alejado de ella - repitió Nott, estaba a punto de dar más detalles, cuando un ligero gritó de emoción los hizo girarse y ver a la susodicha chica acercarse a ellos, con las manos extendidas.

- ¡Aaaah Draqui… Theito!, ustedes… - llegó al lado de los rubios, tomando a cada uno de un brazo – ¿me extrañaron? - inquirió la pelirroja sonriéndoles con dulzura.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decirme Theito?, me llamo Theodore - pidió con tono cansino el rubio, sonriéndole a pesar del apelativo.

- Pero es de cariño Theo, así expreso mi afecto hacia ti igual que a Draqui ¿verdad? - inquirió, mirando al aludido con ojos de ternura.

- Si tu lo dices - afirmó Draco sin detenerse a molestarse ya que sabía como terminarían las cosas – ¿y dónde dejaste a Terry?

- Esta con mi mamá y con el señor Yaxley…

"_Maldito… nos la manda a nosotros y huye, cobarde"_ - Vamos, te llevare con mi padre seguro que quieres saludarlo - la tomó del brazo a lo que la pequeña retiró su brazo para tomarle la mano. Draco la alejó del grupo, hasta donde la presencia de Lucius dominaba la plática en un cerrado círculo, en cuanto llegaron una ligera sonrisa iluminó el rostro del padre de Draco, haciendo que Blaise se sorprendiera aún más.

- ¿Lucius Malfoy esta sonriendo?, ¿quién es ella?, ¿y por qué no me presentaron? - inquirió curioso, mirando a los dos rubios y a la pelirroja a la distancia.

- Ella mi querido amigo, es Solem Rosier… hija de Evan Rosier, en otras palabras, la hermana de junior, prima mía y de Draco aunque se podría decir que es como su hermana. El señor Lucius siempre ha tenido cierta preferencia por ella, es su padrino y Draco puede ponerse muy celoso si es necesario…

- ¿Y yo por qué no sabía que ese tenía una hermana? – indagó demandante.

- Porque no tenías porque saberlo, son cuestiones familiares, además jamás tendrías oportunidad con alguien de nuestra familia y mucho menos con ella. Además esta en Francia en Beauxbatons… así que olvídalo.

- Eso creen ¿por eso la amenaza de no acercarme, eh? – inquirió divertido, mirando como la chica molestaba a Draco, alborotando su cabello - y Terry opina lo mismo supongo ¿no?

- Así es, así que no te le acerques porque no nos quieres conocer por las malas - amenazó Nott, crispando sus labios hoscamente.

- Entiendo - resolvió Zabinni, esperando el regresó de su amigo que aún seguía en disputa con la pelirroja - pero no esperen que desista en mis intentos…

Nott lo miró con desafecto, para después desviar la vista – Estas advertido… - recalcó serio, poco después Draco retornó a su lado y Blaise de disculpó para ir al sanitario, dejándolos platicar a solas. De repente Nott profirió una maldición - ¡ese imbécil! - Draco miró en la misma dirección que su amigo, notando al moreno presentándose con Sol.

- ¿Qué parte de no te le acerques, no entiende? - indagó seco, Mientras Theodore sonreía irónicamente.

- No lo se, pero habrá que dejarle claro el punto - manifestó divertido, mirando como su amigo galanteaba a su casi hermana – ¿qué le pasa?, es una niña tiene 13… abusivo.

- Bueeeno Nott, él es de nuestra edad - replicó lógico.

- Aún así, es un idiota - aseguró sin apartar la vista de la escena.

- Tranquilo "Theito…" - replicó, mofándose del apodo de su amigo – lo entenderá por su bien… - mirando como Terry llegaba al lado de la pareja alejando a Zabinni.

- Super Evan al rescate – se mofó Malfoy, mientras Terrence arrastraba hacia la mesa al moreno.

- Tenía que ser… - exclamó divertido Nott – te lo advertí – le recordó con soma a su amigo.

- Mantente lejos de ella – ordenó determinante – o con el próximo que te veras será con Lucius - mientras Draco levantaba una ceja irónico al escuchar como llamaba a su padre por su primer nombre.

( ` ` . ´ ´ - Fin Flash Back - ` ` . ´ ´ )

- ¿Qué pasa? – interrogó "Darrell" al entrar y notar una tensión entre los _Seths_.

- Blaise, que no puede evitar galantear con Sol - evidenció con cierta diversión Goyle.

- Ahhh ya veo - pronunció entendiendo, mirando al moreno analíticamente.

- ¿Y por qué a Darrell no le dices nada él se quedó con Sol? – reprochó Blaise.

- Fácil porque yo no la cortejo - aclaró el pelinegro, abriendo su casillero y tomando el uniforme de su hermano.

- Aha ¿y tu le crees?... por favor, todos sabemos como es Darrell de… - exclamó con sarcasmo el moreno. Mientras los demás sonreían divertidos dirigiendo su mirada al susodicho.

- Oigan, no lo soy más de lo que son ustedes… así que no uses eso para defenderte Blaise, yo no quiero con ella. Además la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo así que si la quisiera ya la hubiera tenido - resumió risueño, esperando que de verdad su gemelo, no tuviera nada con ella, no es que le molestara pero era algo de lo que él debía haberse enterado.

- Eso es verdad - afirmó el príncipe de los Slytherin – el punto es, ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo con ella, te lo hemos dicho y te lo vuelvo a decir… ella no es de las que acostumbras – advirtió claramente determinado – o le mandaré una lechuza a Terrence y amanecerás con una maldición sobre tu cabeza.

- Vamos si tarde o temprano estaré en tu familia, soy lo mejor con lo que puede estar y Sol ya no es una niña para que la cuiden tanto, además yo podría… - intentó debatir.

- No podrías, no lo harás, no hay más - farfulló sombrío Malfoy – tu en mi familia jamás…

- Si, además todos sabemos que tienes un especial gusto por las pelirrojas - expresó con malicia Crabbe.

- Pero no cualquiera… sino la Weasley - mencionó Goyle con burla, mientras los demás reían excepto Zabinni y Darrell.

"_¡No puede ser, a Zabinni le gusta Ginny!"_, pensó inmediatamente Black sorprendido, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho Darrell?

- Pero Solem no es la Weasley, Blaise - aclaró aún riéndose Draco.

- Estúpidos… - exclamó malhumorado el moreno saliendo del vestidor.

- Vámonos - ordenó su líder entre risas.

Todos caminaron detrás de Draco mientras que Darrell terminaba de cambiarse, sumergido en todo lo que había escuchado, al parecer si existían demasiados secretos entre su hermano y él.

En el Estadio…

Los Gryffindor estaban por terminar su entrenamiento cuando hicieron su aparición las distinguidas serpientes. Potter inmediatamente notó que los Slytherin habían llegado.

- Vamos a los vestidores - gritó el león a los jugadores.

- Pero Harry aún no es hora de que ellos estén aquí - exclamó molesto el pelirrojo.

- Lo se Ron - mencionó Harry descendiendo, al igual que los demás.

En las gradas…

- Parece que el espectáculo terminó - evidenció Aneli levantándose.

- Y no sabes porque... - explicó Sele, señalando a los Sly.

- Creo que esto se va a poner feo – agregó profética Luna.

Cerca de ahí, Hermione también había notado que la situación se iba a poner color de hormiga y no dudó en ir.

En el campo definitivamente las cosas se estaban calentando.

- Potter ¿qué haces aquí? – inquirió retador Draco.

- Si el campo es nuestro – afirmó Zabinni.

- ¿Su campo? - cuestionó molesta Ginevra, colocando de frente al moreno.

- Si, nuestro campo ¿algún problema con eso pobretona? – inquirió clavando su mirada chocolate en la leona.

- Pero ¿mira quienes aparecieron George? El hurón Malfoy y su equipo de serpientes - se mofó el gemelo.

- Si, son todos un circo ¿qué quieren animalitos? – cuestionó divertido George.

- Idiotas, los payasos de Hogwarts no son más que unos pobretones - añadió molestó Draco.

- Malfoy ahora si… – gruñó molesto Ron, a punto de golpear al rubio, pero siendo detenido por su hermana.

- Ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar aquí, si les sedemos el campo es porque ustedes si necesitan practicar - se mofó Fred.

- Por favor, si su equipo no es más que una bola de perdedores en escoba - exclamó Malfoy con burla avanzando engreídamente un paso hacia a los leones quedando de frente a su acérrimo enemigo.

"Anthony" no lo podía creer, ahora estaba del otro lado y estaba a punto de pelearse con los que eran sus amigos, dónde se suponía que estaba su hermano.

"Darrell" que por fin terminaba de cambiarse, al alcanzarlos se encontró con una escena no muy grata.

- Malfoy, ¿nunca puedes cerrar la boca? - exclamó con enojo el ojiverde, el cual había tratado de mantener la calma.

-"¿Anthony dónde estas?, controla a Draco antes de que quiera volver a golpear a Harry" – exclamó mentalmente el pelinegro.

-"Ha, ¿cómo si fuera tan fácil? Tu contrólalos a ellos ¿y por qué estas sin playera?" – cuestionó molesto su gemelo, después de todo, estaba haciendo su papel y él no hacia eso.

- "No molestes ahora con eso, agradece que te estoy ayudando además tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre tus secretitos" – replicó molesto el pelinegro.

- "Lo mismo digo Darrell, lo mismo digo…" - añadió el ojigris, concentrándose en la pelea.

- Ahora veras Cara rajada - expresó Malfoy empuñando su varita hacia el cuello de Harry.

- No, él que vera serás tu - exclamó sacando también su varita.

- Basta Harry no vale la pena - detuvo "Anthony" tomándolo de un hombro, mirando severamente a Draco.

- _¡Expelliarmus_! – pronunció la castaña acercándose al lugar, con varita en mano, al tiempo que caminaba, recogió las dos varitas que habían salido volando por su hechizo.

- Hermione ¿por qué hiciste eso? - bramó Ronald, mirándola con reproche.

- Porque no vale la pena que sean castigados por culpa del hurón - aclaró con recelo posando sus pupilas en el líder de los Slytherin.

- Pero miren ¡quién llego al rescate!… nada más y nada menos que la sangre sucia… ¡que asco! - rugió con desprecio Draco, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta al decir esas palabras.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle así? - gruñó al instante Ron, encarando al rubio.

- Basta, ¿por qué no te terminas de ir Malfoy? - exclamó Mione, asiendo su varita hacia él, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento que quedaba relegado al recordar lo que había sucedido en su Sala.

- Uyyyy que miedo - masculló con burla Zabinni.

- ¿Qué animal te gustaría ser? – mencionó retadora Hermione.

- Vámonos, esto no se acaba aquí - advirtió el ojigris, clavando su mirada en los _Löwes_… para después mirar a la castaña, estirando su mano.

Hermione sin bajar su varita, le arrojó su varita para después caminar hacia sus amigos, observando como los _Seths_ se alejaban al centro del campo.

- Hermy… ¡wow! tu si que sabes como correr a las serpientes - exclamó sonriente Ginevra.

- Ginny no es para tanto, toma Harry no deberías ceder ante las provocaciones de Malfoy - manifestó tendiéndole su varita.

- Lo se, pero a veces ese Malfoy quisiera… ¡ahrrg! - refunfuñó enojado.

- Olvídalo ya, mejor deberían ir a cambiarse, apestan - anunció divertida, mientras se ponía una mano en la nariz.

- Tiene razón, odio estar sudado - expresó "Anthony" molesto por su estado.

- Bueno tú si que diste un espectáculo ¿desde cuándo te exhibes de esa forma? - mencionó divertida mientras sus mejillas mostraban un sonrojo, al verlo de cerca sin playera.

- ¡Por Gryffindor Hermy!, déjalo – regañó disfrutando de la vista que él les proporcionaba - además, así te ves muy guapo - añadió Ginny acercándose a "Anthony".

- ¿No piensas lo mismo qué Ginny? – cuestionó pícaramente clavando sus pupilas de hielo en la castaña, notando su rubor.

- Bueno mmm… - tartamudeó no esperaba esa pregunta, comenzaba ponerse nerviosa Anthony jamás la había mirado de esa manera y mucho menso le había hablado así.

- Vamos conquistador - expresó Harry, jalando al pelinegro hacia los vestidores.

- ¡Ohh vaya! ¡Que malo es Harry!, apenas iba a abrazar a Anthony - alegó la pequeña Weasley - ¿me acompañas a los vestidores? – preguntó clavando sus pupilas en Mione, la cual seguía mirando al pelinegro – oye ya deja de mirarlo así, aunque no te culpo… esta bastante bien - añadió dándole un codazo.

- Qué cosas dices Ginny, vamos… - respondió apenándose un poco por ser descubierta mirando embelezada a su amigo.

En el campo…

- Draco pudimos ganar - alegó aún prendido Zabinni.

- Y lo haremos cuando no los rescate la sabelotodo de Granger – aclaró sombrío el rubio, recordando la mirada de la castaña y la última pelea que había tenido con ella.

- Mmmm como digas – chasqueó su lengua ahora posando su vista en su otro amigo - oye Darrell deberías decirle a tu hermano que busque mejores amistades, aunque en Gryffindor no hay mucho que elegir – aseveró con burla Blaise, mientras que "Darrell" no le hacia mucha gracia.

- Oh vamos, es solo una broma Darrell - aclaró Crabbe.

- A sus escobas - ordenó Graham Montague - y Malfoy, evita los incidentes con Potter o al menos gana, para que valga la pena el castigo - agregó con una sonrisa malévola.

En las Gradas…

- Parece que todo ya pasó - mencionó Aneli, mirando a sus amigas - pues alguien debería decírselo a esas chicas, para que se callen - señaló, tapándose los odios por los gritos.

- Si, que pulmones tienen - agregó Selelie, riendo.

- Ahhh si, pero ya todo terminó, gracias a la intervención de Hermione - añadió risueña la rubia, agradeciendo que no le pasara nada al pelirrojo.

- Que bueno que ella estaba aquí, ya le preguntaremos los detalles más tarde… ¿ahora podemos ir a comer? – exclamó risueña la castaña, tocando su estómago.

- Si y quizás veamos a Sol, solo espero que ya este bien - declaró la ojigris comenzando a caminar, mirando como en el campo Darrell se elevaba en su escoba. _"Mmmm parece que este día es el de tu hermano, no el tuyo",_ pensó al notar que ellos si llevaban su uniforme, aunque les sentaba muy bien, no era lo mismo que ver a los chicos sin camiseta.

En otro punto del Castillo…

Zac Smith, corrió al encuentro de su mejor amigo, así como el capitán del quipo de su Casa, llegando con él casi sin aliento ya que lo había estado buscando por todo el Castillo, y este no era precisamente pequeño. En cuanto lo vio, le gritó, haciendo que el ojigris detuviera su marcha y esperara por él.

- ¿Conseguiste algo?, ¿sabes dónde esta? - interrogó apurado Cedric.

- Tranquilo Cedric - pidió intentando recuperar el aliento – si… el… cuaderno esta en… Ravenclaw, pero no se durante cuanto tiempo, ya que en cuanto lo contestan, pasa a otra chica y no se sabe de que casa - le informó.

- Ya veo - replicó pensativo - habrá que actuar rápido - manifestó mas animado.

- Si lo que temes es no tener votos, te diré mi querido amigo, que cuentas con ellos en ese cuaderno - afirmó tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

- No es eso lo que me importa, pero me alegra tenerlos no quisiera quedar fuera - objetó bromista, brindándole una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Si ya, bueno… vamos a comer ¿no? Después investigaremos quién y cómo obtenerlo – expresó muerto de hambre.

- Bien - aceptó el ojigris, encaminándose al Comedor.

En el Comedor…

Las pelinegras se sentaban en su mesa, observando a los presentes en el recinto.

- Al parecer hoy no comerán muchos - mencionó Maxine al notar la poca concurrencia en el lugar.

- Si, eso parece - afirmó Emi sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Bueno ¿acaso piensas seguirle dando importancia a ese accidente o lo superaras? - exclamó la pelinegra a su amiga.

- Es que bueno, no puedo creer su manera de ser… tan ¡ahrgg!, ¿cómo si todas estuviéramos a sus pies? - expresó frustrada Lumière.

- Bueno ya… es lógico, pertenece a los _Seths,_ es bastante atractivo hasta tu lo afirmaste – respondió serena.

- Bueno si, pero ya no hablemos de él… ¿dónde estará Luna? - se preguntó al recorrer su mesa y no encontrarla.

- No lo se, debe de andar en los terrenos o en la Torre de astronomía - respondió la pequeña Hufflepuff.

- Si supongo, ella nunca dejara de ser curiosa, espero que la veamos en la reunión supo - expuso comenzando a comer.

En los Terrenos del Castillo…

Un atractivo rubio, dueño de las conversaciones de muchas por lo misterioso que solía ser, caminaba en busca de su primer electa, así que sin conflictuarse mucho, llegó a donde sabría estaría, saliendo de clase de Cuidado de Criaturas.

Caminó entre los árboles y arbustos manteniéndose un poco alejado de la multitud, hasta que divisó a la Ravenclaw, lentamente avanzó, cazando a la metamorfaga, _Mara Michelsen_, alumna del 4º año.

La castaña leía atentamente su libro, buscando entender las complejas frases de aquel tema, caminaba lentamente hacia el Castillo ya que no quería tropezar con alguna piedra, cuando un suave susurro llegó a su oído - Sabes que siempre me ha gustado verte leyendo…

Al instante Mara volteó enfrentando al dueño de esa voz, sonriendo al reconocer de quién se trataba – Eres un adulador… - añadió risueña, cerrando su libro de golpe y quitándose sus lentes dejando ver sus hermosas pupilas violeta.

- Sabes que no - contestó ofreciéndole una bella sonrisa.

- ¿Vienes a decirme qué me quieres y que me extrañaste? O ¿por el libro que me prestaste? – preguntó divertida, mientras sonreía coquetamente.

- En realidad, vengo por mi libro - bromeó notando la mueca de desilusión en el rostro de Mara.

- Ohhh dame un minuto y te lo doy - mencionó con decepción buscando el libro entre su bolsa, pero se detuvo para guardar sus lentes cuando sintió como las manos del Slytherin rodeaban su cintura.

- Es broma puedes darme el libro cuando quieras… - mencionó entre risas – aún sigues creyendo la mayoría de las cosas que digo, ya deberías conocerme, nunca soy lo que aparento - agregó recargando su cabeza en su hombro, respirando su agradable perfume cerca de donde se notaba su pulso errante.

- Eres un tonto - murmuró risueña, respondiendo al abrazo de Theodore.

- Entonces ¿me extrañaste? – cuestionó pícaramente depositando un pequeño beso en el cuello de Nott haciendo que él reaccionara al sentir un agradable cosquilleo, lo que produjo que buscara los tiernos labios de Mara, deteniéndose abruptamente.

- Ven… - la tomó de la mano alejándola de ahí llevándola hacia el lago.

En los Vestidores…

La mayoría de los jugadores se encontraba en las duchas, excepto el capitán de los leones y su ojigris amigo.

- Tu hermano te va a querer matar por hacer eso con su imagen - susurró en son de advertencia Potter.

- Mmm no, al contrario yo lo voy a querer matar si se porta así de soso en Slytherin - agregó divertido.

- Pero si tú… - no pudo terminar su frase, por la intervención del pelinegro.

- ¿Te importa si hablamos mentalmente? - cuestionó al ver que Dean salía de las duchas, mirándolos con extrañeza por sus susurros, además de dedicarle una mirada de recelo puro al ojigris por la cercanía que tenía con Ginevra Weasley. Harry observó el lugar, notando que sus compañeros empezaban a salir así que aceptó.

- "Ahora si… Anthony te va a querer matar, más aún cuando sepa de tus constantes coqueteos" – opinó Harry, mientras tomaba una toalla de su casillero.

- "No, él me va ha agradecer estoy tratando de conseguirle novia, no me digas que no le hace falta" - expuso divertido, despojándose de su ropa y metiéndose a un cubículo para ducharse.

- "Bueno ¿yo qué te puedo decir? Yo creo que él es suficientemente capaz para tener una novia, además no olvides que es tu gemelo y un Black" – agregó, entrando a otro cubículo y abriendo la llave del agua, templándola.

- "Si, pero no se… creo que estar en Gryffindor lo ha atrofiado un poco, por ejemplo… mira a tu amigo Ron, dudo que pueda conseguir algo se congeló cuando vio a… ¿cómo se llama? ahhh si…Lovegood" – puntualizó divertido.

- "Es incomparable, hablamos de dos personas diferentes; además el hecho de que este en Gryffindor no cambia nada" – debatió lógico el moreno.

- "Esta bien, esta bien… tratare de ser más como él, un mojigato… pero a cambio quiero que evites pelear con Draco" – pidió con seriedad.

- "Darrell tu sabes como esta la situación y Malfoy no ayuda, yo se que es tu amigo y tu primo… pero es que es…" – exclamó sintiendo que la sangre le hervía.

- "Lo se, pero intenta evitarlo, sabes como es él" – agregó tratando de mediar.

- "Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿estas seguro qué no sabes si él... es… tu sabes… un mortifago?" – preguntó seriamente, poniendo en una situación incomoda a su amigo.

Darrell no sabía que contestar ante tal pregunta, ya que todos los días él se la hacía, se quedó callado pensando en qué contestar mientras el agua caía suavemente por su cuerpo.

- "¿Darrell?" – llamó después de unos minutos.

- "No lo se Harry…" – respondió sin decir más, mientras el elegido interpretaba el silencio de su amigo.

Entre tanto…

Ron se encontraba espetando toda clase de insultos hacia las serpientes, mientras buscaba su ropa limpia.

- Ron… Ron… tómalo con calma, deja que las serpientes se muerdan entre ellas – expresó despreocupado Fred, cambiándose.

- Si, preocúpate mejor por saber a quién escogerás - exclamó pícaramente George.

- Si… Luna o Lavender - espetó con picardía Fred.

- ¿Brown o Lovegood? – añadió el gemelo abrazando a su pequeño hermano.

- Ron ¿te has dado cuenta qué te gustan las chicas cuyos nombres inician con "L"? – preguntó divertido su hermano.

- Mmm quieren dejarme terminar de cambiarme - pidió ruborizado el ojiazul.

- Aahhh esta bien, pero recuerda no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos - recalcó Fred, codeando a Ron.

En los Vestidores de chicas…

- Si, Anthony ha dado un espectáculo pero ¡que bien esta! - exclamó desde la ducha la pequeña pelirroja.

- Vamos Ginny, mejor dime… ¿qué pasa con Dean? Note que no le agrada nada que te acercaras a Anthony – acotó Hermione sentada en una banca.

- Bueno pues mmm… digamos que aún no se en que terminará, además, tu sabes lo que siento por Harry pero él, bueno no da una ¿es qué acaso se atrofió después de Cho? – cuestionó frustrada la pequeña Weasley.

- Ah bueno, tú sabes como es Harry y lo de Cho sabes que lo afectó, esa no fue su mejor relación – explicó tranquila la castaña.

- Lo se… pero ¿sabes? Hoy que se dio la pelea con los Slytherin, pude ver de cerca a Zabinni, porque mira qué, que manera de insultar… eso no me gusta de él, pero cuando me miró ¿cómo te explico?… tiene una mirada muy intensa y vaya que es guapo, ahora se por qué andan muchas tras él aunque eso no le quita lo imbécil - agregó divertida la ojiavellana.

- Ginny qué cosas dices - dijo divertida Hermione.

- Bueno pero… tu si que supiste salvar la situación, supongo que es la práctica que tienes de lidiar todos los días con Malfoy - divulgó mientras salía de la ducha, con una toalla amarrada a su delicado cuerpo y otra en su cabello.

Al escuchar esto, Hermione recordó todo lo que había pasado con Malfoy, borrándosele la sonrisa que tenía.

- Hermy ¿estas bien? – cuestionó la leona mirando a su amiga perdida en algún punto del espacio.

- Ahhhh si… - respondió al volver a la realidad, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Bueno… tengo que apurarme, creo que no me va a dar tiempo de ir a comer - comentó apurada, vistiéndose.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó curiosa la castaña.

- Pues es que… me castigaron por estar hablando con unas chicas, para no hacértelo grande tengo que limpiar el aula y me toca hacerlo con Sol - explicó la pelirroja, colocándose sus zapatos.

- ¿Con Sol? – inquirió incrédula y preocupada.

- Si - afirmó la menor de la dinastía Weasley.

- Pero eso si que es peligroso, deberían ser más discretas - alegó Hermione.

- Lo se, pero no me preocupo tanto por mi… si no por Sol, no creo que este acostumbrada a limpiar - evidenció con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

- Si pues es lógico, no ha tenido necesidad de hacerlo, después de todo recuerda que el apellido lleva y que esta de más decir… que es demasiado consentida por su tío Lucius Malfoy - agregó sintiendo pena por la Slytherin, pero para ella ese hombre no era la mejor persona.

- Si, espera a oír lo que dirá la gente - expresó cepillándose su melena roja.

- ¿La gente?... no, los _Seths,_ Sol va a querer que la tierra se la trague - indicó la ojimiel pensando en la escena.

- Ni lo digas - se dio los últimos toques en su arreglo – lista, ¿me acompañas hasta el salón?

- No, mejor espero a los chicos - respondió levantándose de la banca y caminando a la salida de los vestidores.

- ¿A los chicos? ¿No será qué quieres estar con Anthony? Aha lo quieres para ti sola… eso es injusto - reclamó celosa la menor de los Weasley.

- No, ya dijimos que solo lo abrazaremos cuando estemos juntas - recordó divertida Hermione.

- No lo olvides cuando estemos juntas, ahora me voy, Sol ya debe estar esperándome - expresó despidiéndose.

- No olvides que estaremos en el lugar acordado para ver a las demás - anunció la castaña,

- No lo haré… me iré con Sol si es que no se han enterado los _Seths_ para esa hora - mencionó divertida, para después comenzar a caminar hacia el Castillo.

Hermione la miró alejarse, para después caminar hacia los vestidores de los chicos, contemplando el cielo, donde los Slytherin, estaban entrenando.

En el Comedor…

El trío de chicas arribaba observando lo desolado que estaba el lugar.

- Vaya, creo que ya todos comieron - expresó Aneli.

- Si… - afirmó Sele, notando como las miradas se dirigían a ellas por estar con Luna – vaya aún así la sensación sigue siendo Luna - divulgó divertida codeándola.

- Vamos, es por ustedes - contestó Luna algo apenada – las veo después - pronunció caminando hacia su mesa.

- Bueno, vamos a comer - exclamó la castaña caminando hacia la parte de Slytherin.

- Mmmm no esta Sol aquí - mencionó Aneli recorriendo con su mirada plateada toda la mesa.

- Si lo se, pero yo creo que ahorita ya debe estar en su castigo - comentó casi en susurros para que nadie la escuchara.

- Entonces, la veremos hasta la reunión - evidenció Aneli.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff…

- Mira, por fin ahí están las chicas - exclamó Maxine.

- Si, ya las vi - expresó sonriente mientras saludaba a la rubia.

- Luna se ve bien – afirmo la Hufflepuff.

- Bueno, pero ¿de dónde vendrán? - cuestionó curiosa.

- No lo se, pero no esta Sol - evidenció Maxine, mirando la mesa de las serpientes.

- Mmm quizás este en la Biblioteca o en algún lado - explicó la ausencia.

- Puede ser… - pronunció la pelinegra.

En ese momento hicieron su aparición en el Comedor dos guapos de Hufflepuff, el ojigris de inmediato miró a la mesa, donde esperaba encontrar a la chica que dominaba sus pensamientos desde hacia algún tiempo, la encontró ahí sentada con su hermosa cabellera cayéndoles sobre los hombros y una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, cuando notó que lo miraba, así que la sonrisa en su rostro se hizo aún más grande…

- ¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes? – inquirió divertido, mirando hacia donde el ojigris tenia clavada la mirada, notando que varias de las chicas de esa mesa miraban en esa dirección - ya veo… ¿quien es? Vamos Cedric dile a tu mejor amigo Zac, quién es la chica que hace que brote esa sonrisa en tu rostro.

- Cállate Zac - replicó el ojigris, caminando hasta su mesa, con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

- Vamos Cedric no seas inhumano ¿acaso me dejaras con la maldita duda? - interrogó nuevamente.

- Si hasta que no tenga la seguridad de lo que dice ese cuaderno cuando lo sepa, te la presentare como mi novia.

- ¿Tu novia? ¿Así nada más? ¿Sin preámbulos? – acusó incrédulo.

- Así es, será mi novia ya lo veras… ahora come, ¿no qué tenias mucha hambre? – replicó el ojigris, sentándose a la mesa de los tejones, donde se dispusieron a ingerir sus alimentos.

En otro punto del Comedor…

- Mira quienes llegaron - manifestó Emi observando la entrada.

- Ese par… - murmuró la pelinegra clavando sus pupilas en los chicos.

- Mmm ¿qué tramara?, se ve que traen algo entre manos - expuso Emiret observando como los dos chicos se sentaban al inicio de la mesa.

- Si, puede ser - mencionó Maxine, observando al capitán de la Selección.

- Pero parece que no somos las únicas que los ven… ve como lo mira Chang ¿crees qué vuelvan? – cuestionó Lumière ante los hechos.

- No lo se - respondió mirando a la asiática.

En los pasillos…

Una hermosa Slytherin caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su cruel castigo, pensando en cómo averiguar lo que los gemelos Black estaban tramando, aunque no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su rubia amiga sobre el capitán de Gryffindor, pero también pensaba en que lo que le esperaba cuando los _Seths_ se enteraran del castigo.

"_¡Por los fundadores de Hogwarts! ¡Voy a morir!… o peor aún… me van a matar… necesito invocar a otras personas más poderosas, para que mi papá no se entere… ni los Slanges... ya los veo, mandándome un vociferador, bueno…. pero si sobrevivo a eso quizás me atreva a hablarle a Potter, aunque eso si sería el colmo de todo pero ahhh a veces desearía no ser quién soy llevar este apellido es demasiado… ser la prima del Gran Draco Malfoy y de el nada innegable Theodore Nott no ayuda ¡ahhhh afortunada en unas cosas y desafortunada en lo demás!… bien dicen no se puede tener todo. Aunque esos me preocupan, ojala solo estén coqueteando y siendo ellos y no metiéndose en las filas del Señor Oscuro… eso si que sería una desgracia". _

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

- ¿Ginny? – me asustaste.

- Lo siento - pronunció apenada – y bueno, pareces triste ¿qué te sucede?, ¿es por lo del castigo? – indagó la Gryffindor.

- Mmm en parte, que bueno que llegaste pensé que llegarías más tarde – expresó con una semisonrisa la pequeña Rosier.

- Casi… es que no sabes, pero tu primo y sus amiguitos, pues se volvieron a enfrentar a Harry y los demás por el campo, hazme el favor – divulgó poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y están todos bien?… es decir… ustedes… ¿Draco y los demás no hicieron nada o si? – cuestionó apresurada la _Slange_, pensando lo peor.

- No, la situación la salvó Hermione que no permitió que las cosas pasaran a otro nivel - mencionó Ginny, tranquilizándola.

- ¡Ohhh que bueno! No me gustan las peleas – expresó aliviada la serpiente.

- Bueno llegamos ¿lista? - preguntó la menor de los Weasley.

- Mmm si… - afirmó con pesar Solemne.

Así fue como entraron al salón para cumplir con su castigo.

En los vestidores…

Una rubia se encontraba fuera de los vestidores junto con otras chicas que deseaban ver a los jugadores.

Hermione al percatarse de quién era se aproximó a ella – Lav, ¿a quién esperas? – preguntó siendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Bueno yo… solo quiero saber si los chicos están bien – respondió evasiva.

- Si, ellos están bien - afirmó la castaña.

Fue en ese momento que los jugadores salieron, abriéndose paso entre la gente que se encontraba ahí. Mientras que "Anthony" sonreía coqueto saludando a algunas chicas que se encontraban a su paso.

- "Darrell"- lo reprendió Harry mentalmente.

- "Le quitas lo divertido a todo Harry"- respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

- Chicos… - los llamó Hermione, acercándose a ellos, dejando a Lavender ir hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

- Ron, creo que ahí te hablan - señaló Fred con una sonrisa pícara.

- Tu puedes Ron, te estas volviendo todo un conquistador - expresó divertido George, mientras lo aventaba hacia la morena.

- Pero yo… - trató de alegar, pero los gemelos solo lo miraron sonrientes, volteó a ver a la chica frente a él, apenas logrando esbozar una sonrisa.

- Aahhh, creo nuestro hermanito esta creciendo - exclamó jocoso George.

- Yo solo espero que no lo eche a perder… aunque creo que me cae mejor Lovegood - expresó divertido Fred.

En tanto la rubia se acercaba observando como los gemelos hablaban con el guardián, esperó hasta que Ron se acercó a ella, para iniciar una conversación que esperaba tuviera grandes satisfacciones.

- Yo… quería saber si estabas bien – preguntó risueña Lavender.

- Yo… bueno… si… - respondió nervioso Ron.

- Pensé que de verdad se pelearían con los Slytherin - exclamó fingiendo preocupación en sus gestos.

- Mmmm eso hubiera querido yo, para poner en su lugar a esos - respondió cerrando sus puños, aún su enojo no bajaba.

- Tranquilo, no quiero que te enojes - pidió serenándolo.

- Pero míralos tan tranquilos entrenando, pero te aseguro que les ganaremos – exclamó lleno de resentimiento el pelirrojo.

- Y yo estaré apoyándolos - agregó con una sonrisa coqueta Brown.

- Aahhh pues… gracias - respondió mientras su estómago se quejaba, ya que no había comido aún – creo que tengo hambre… - expresó apenado, colocando una mano en su barriga.

- Bueno yo iba hacia el Comedor, yo también tengo hambre ¿si quieres podemos ir juntos? - así fue como la pareja inició su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

En tanto, el trío no había perdido detalle de esto.

- Vaya, ya era hora de que se animara… pensé que no sabía hablar con chicas - exclamó divertido "Anthony", mientras Hermione lo miraba extrañada de su actitud.

- Hoy estas muy cambiado "Anthony" - comentó mirándolo analíticamente.

- Es solo que no durmió bien - agregó rápidamente Harry antes de que su amigo dijera o hiciera otra cosa que pudiera delatarlo.

- Si, fue eso - corroboró el pelinegro, después de la mirada que le había lanzado su amigo.

- Bueno vámonos – mencionó aún extrañada, comenzando a caminar.

- ¿No esperamos a Ginny? – cuestionó Harry.

- Mmmm no, tenia cosas que hacer después nos alcanza - anunció la castaña, sonriéndole, no pensaba decirles lo del castigo de la pelirroja.

Mientras Darrell la miraba con ojo crítico, realmente era valiente para enfrentarse de esa forma al líder de los Slytherin, ahora comprendía porque era parte de los _Löwes_ y sin duda era una maga talentosa, todas las batallas que había enfrentado al lado de Harry la respaldaban, lo único que no le agradaba del todo, es que no fuera una sangre pura.

Así fue como arribaron al Comedor, entre las bromas de los gemelos y uno que otro regaño de la leona.

En el Campo…

El entrenamiento se daba normalmente a pesar de la situación que habían vivido con los leones, tenían bastante público, claro que… ¿quién no querría ver a los _Seths_?

Desde su posición en la parte más alta del Castillo, Draco analizaba con fijeza el cielo, y demás lugares, en busca de la pelotita dorada, la cual era su objetivo, aunque sin mucha convicción ya que sus pensamientos no dejaban de estar invadidos por unas pupilas color chocolate fieras y profundas.

"_Tienes valor para enfrentarme Granger, siempre a la defensa de los desvalidos, ¿no?, tu parte Gryffindor no deja de brotar… primero osas entrar a mi habitación, después me lanzas un hechizo… estas ganando puntos para que algo malo te pase"._

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, pensando en algunas maneras de vengarse que estaban muy lejos de ser lo que se esperaría de él, "_los actos que ejercería en tu persona te serian bastante gratos_".

Se permitió divagar imaginando los labios de la leona rojos por sus besos y su melena alborotada por sus manos. _"¡Por Slytherin Malfoy!, ¡Estas delirando otra vez! Regresa… eres un Malfoy… ¡¿cómo puedes pensar así de esa… esa?",_ sacudió la cabeza, intentando tranquilizar sus pensamientos, cuando la voz del capitán de su equipo lo hizo retornar a la realidad.

- Muévete Malfoy, la snitch lleva diez minutos en la Torre Norte ¡y tu solo estas ahí como idiota! – lo regaño, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Malfoy que salió disparado tras la switch pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella, algo más captó su atención a la lejanía estaba su eterna tortura, la castaña _"Maldita seas Granger… por ser quien eres… una sangre sucia"._

Por su parte Blaise estaba casi en el mismo punto que su rubio líder, después de todo había tenido a la pelirroja Weasley a cinco centímetros de su rostro, con esas brillantes pupilas avellana ardiendo de furia _"Vaya Weasley, tienes valor… mira qué ponerte de frente a mi, es bastante arriesgado… siempre defendiendo a los idiotas de tu Casa, si no fuera por la presencia de tus hermanos creo que habría tomado medidas drásticas… como hacerte callar con mis labios, lastima que no puedas disfrutar de ellos, te pierdes de algo muuuy bueno"._

Curvó sus labios, divertido por sus pensamientos, aunque dentro de si, una ligera punzada se clavaba en su pecho al saberse imposibilitado para realizar tal acto.

En tanto "Darrell" trataba de desenvolverse en su papel de golpeador, lo cual no se le dificultaba, aunque no era de sus posiciones favorita lo disfrutaba, más bien comenzaba a disfrutar bastante comportarse como su hermano, aunque realmente no era tanto como Darrell sino sacar lo Black que llevaba por dentro y sin olvidar su lado Crouch.

Escuchaba todos los halagos que las chicas le gritaban a él, bueno lo cual era común ya que en Gryffindor no le faltaban, pero estos eran para su hermano, sondeó con sus pupilas tormenta las gradas notando que no estaban las amigas de Sol, esperaba verlas ahí, aunque quizás no se encontraban ahí debido a la ausencia de la pelirroja, lo cual le hizo recordar una cosa, debía advertirle a su hermano que ella sospechaba la verdad.

- "Darrell…" – lo llamó apresurado, esperaba que aún no se hubiera topado con la chica.

En tanto en los terrenos del Castillo…

Una pareja se encontraba recostada sobre el pasto que adornaba los terrenos, el atractivo Theodore Nott se encontraba besando a la metamorfaga, hasta que sus pulmones hicieron que se separa para tomar el elemento vital, abrió sus ojos para admirar la reacción de la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos, notando el rubor que adornaba sus mejillas.

- ¿Sabes? me gustas más cuando eres tu… sin cambios, que con esta imagen de castaña y rizada - comentó retirando un rizo del rostro de la chica.

- ¿Por qué siempre cumplo tus deseos? – cuestionó risueña recuperando su aliento, mientras su cabello se teñía de negro y se volvía lacio.

- Mmmm no cumples todos mis deseos – alegó a manera de reproche acariciando su rostro, admirando sus facciones.

- No puedes quejarte Theo, eso no va - debatió la pelinegra alzando su ceja, mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello del Slytherin.

- No me quejo - aclaró volviendo a rozar los labios de Mara, profundizando su beso, mientras se dejaba llevar deslizando su mano por la pierna de la Ravenclaw, mientras la ojivioleta pasaba sus manos por su espalda, atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Nott abandonó los labios de la chica, para comenzar a besar con vehemencia la blanca piel del cuello llegando a su escote, donde se deleitó ampliamente agradeciendo que el día fuera caluroso ya que no tenía que combatir con la túnica y el suéter, para su suerte solo pelearía con los botones de la camisa, por lo cual se abrió paso hábilmente, entusiasmándose con la vista que tenía, pero no puedo evitar que en sus labios apareciera una sonrisa divertida al ver la lencería de la chica.

- ¿Sabes qué siempre me ha llamado la atención de ti? – preguntó risueño, notando que Mara entendía qué le había pasaba, ¿acaso se le había zafado un tornillo?, ¿y por qué en medio de su encuentro?

- ¿Qué? o más bien ¿qué te pasa? - cuestionó acalorada y algo apenada por la mirada que le propinaba el Sly.

- No te pongas así, es solo que tu lencería siempre se me ha hecho demasiado tierna… siempre tiene figuras que podrían distraer hasta a el más apasionado – explicó riendo un poco, mientras Mara lo miraba con enemistad y su cara se ponía color jitomate.

- Qué tiene de malo eso después de todo Theo sino te gusta, pues no lo veas - espetó indignada, tratando de abrocharse su camisa.

- Vamos Mara no te enojes - pidió tomando sus manos, impidiéndole abrochar su camisa – eres hermosa y no solo eso, eres la mejor de tu clase - halagó colocando sus manos el pasto arriba de su cabeza.

- Ahora me halagas ¿no crees qué es algo tarde? – acusó aún indignada.

- Mmm nunca es tarde para decir la verdad - respondió volviendo a atrapar sus labios con intensidad, a lo cual ella cedió después de unos segundos de resistirse.

Theo sabia que no era exactamente ni el lugar ni la hora como para terminar teniendo intimidad, así que tenía que terminar con eso e ir a lo que iba en realidad, subió hasta el cuello de la Ravenclaw - Mara… me gustaría saber una cosa - susurró cerca de su oído.

En el Comedor…

- Mira quiénes llegaron - anunció Aneli desde la mesa de Slytherin.

- Vaya, lastima que Sol se lo esta perdiendo – profirió con pesar Selelie, clavando su pupilas en los leones – y vaya que hoy los hemos visto mucho.

- Si, espero que se sienta mejor… aunque no le hubiera gustado ver el pleito que armaron sus primos - aseveró recordando la pelea.

- Si lo se, pero ya todo pasó, así son ellos siempre - agregó conocedora de los contantes pleitos entre las Casas – mira es Weasley con Brown – señaló la castaña, observando a la pareja.

- Vaya, no me lo esperaba… aunque debí suponerlo por todos los gritos que daba en el entrenamiento halagando al pelirrojo - espetó con ironía Eleen.

- Si, cómo olvidarlo - afirmó con sarcasmo Dorian, colocando una mano en su oído.

- Ahh y cómo olvidar que hoy Anthony se destapó - divulgó Sele con cierto sonrojo en su cara, observando de soslayo al pelinegro.

El atractivo Black se encontraba tomando asiento al lado del elegido y no perdiendo oportunidad dirigió su mirada hacia su mesa, observando a varias de sus conquistas y algunas que no, como Aneli y Selelie, sorprendiéndose de no encontrar a la pelirroja entre ellas, pero eso no le impidió ser coqueto con ellas, les brindó una sonrisa, mirando con sumo interés a una de ellas.

Fue en ese momento que recibía el mensaje de su hermano, distrayéndolo de seguir su arte de coquetear.

- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no puedes con mi posición?" – cuestionó divertido mientras tomaba un vaso de zumo de calabaza.

- "Por favor, si lo hago mejor que tú… lo que pasa es que quería advertirte que Sol sospecha que cambiamos de lugar." – informó ligeramente preocupado desde su posición en el campo.

- "¡¿Qué?" – interpeló sorprendido, ahogándose con el zumo, haciendo que todos en la mesa lo miraran, Harry le pegó unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, tratando que no se ahogara.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó afligida Hermione.

- Si - respondió escuetamente para después retomar su conversación.

- "¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no me contestas?" – interrogó Anthony al no recibir una repuesta inmediata.

- "Por tu culpa casi me ahogó ¿cómo dejaste qué ella te descubriera?" – interpeló en un tono que hizo que le doliera la cabeza a su gemelo.

- "Deja de gritar… que te escucho perfectamente y no es mi culpa ella nos conoce muy bien, solo te estoy advirtiendo por si va contigo" – explicó Anthony sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza.

- "Entiendo, por cierto, ¿esta allá?" – indagó curioso, mientras comenzaba a comer, entrenar le había abierto el apetito.

- "Aquí no esta, la vi hace un rato sola, pero lo que me recuerda… ¿tu y ella tienen algo?" – inquirió con un tono no muy grato para su hermano.

- "¡¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo? Claro que no, sabes que es como nuestra hermana… y yo si no tengo un concepto distorsionado de eso…" – alegó recordando la relación de su gemelo con las leonas.

- "¿A qué te refieres?" - cuestionó intrigado.

- "Hablamos después…" – mencionó abrumado por el tema, más teniendo a la castaña tan cerca.

- ¿Pasa algo Anthony? – indagó Hermione estrechando su mano, haciendo que él la mirara sorprendido, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

- Estoy bien - mencionó, retirando su mano.

- Ok - respondió Mione, sonriendo ante su actitud, era muy normal ver una sombra rosa en las mejillas del chico.

**OoOoOoOo**

· , . · · ¿Qué creen que pase?

· , . · · ¿Quién será esa chica especial para ellos?

· , . · · ¿Lograran averiguar lo que piensan las chicas?

· , . · · ¿Qué pasará con los secretos que ocultan los adultos?

· , . · · ¿Qué pasara entre Draco y Hermy?

· , . · · ¿Y los gemelos Black que sorpresas nos darán?

· , . · · ¿Qué pasara con Anthony en Slytherin?

· , . · · ¿Y Darrell en el papel de Anthony?

**Esto y más si ustedes lo piden… ¿reviews? ¿avadas? ¿algo?**

Gracias a todos lo que nos apuraron, aquí esta el capítulo por fin… ojala les haya gustado y nos manden un review… pero ahora, nosotras nos retiramos ya que en esta ocasión los guapos _Seths_ y _Löwes_ hablaran en nuestro nombre.

Ahora daremos los agradecimientos y para eso esta aquí el inigualable _**Anthony Cygnus Black **_– aparece el guapo chico, sonriendo a las nenas, mientras se acerca y les besa la mejilla, para después dirigirse al micrófono.

- Hola, bueno como ya dijeron las chicas mi nombre es _**Anthony Cygnus Black**_, provengo de una familia poderosa, de sangre pura, estudio el sexto grado en Hogwarts y pertenezco a los Lôwes, mi hermano es Darrell como ya deben saber, pero ahora concéntrense en mi, así que empecemos antes de que lleguen Harry y los demás.

- Hola **Amely Potter**, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por dejarles tu comentario a las hermosas nenas que escriben esto y claro que mi gemelo y yo somos geniales, pero no olvides votar por mi ¿ok?, ahora por fin después de meses llegó la actualización, así que esperamos que te guste y sean tan amable de déjanos tu comentario, te mando abrazo y un beso, cuídate.

- ¿Qué tal _**Lean Black? **_Mmm pues mira, yo no se mucho de las relaciones de mi primo Draco, digamos que no he convivido lo suficiente con él y no se mucho de Pansy Parkinson, pero a mi ella no me gusta sobre todo me sorprende que pienses Hermy quiere con él… ella jamás se fijaría en él… y él ni hablar, por otro lado, no se si Harry es lindo… soy hombre y como que no va decirle un calificativo de ese tipo, mejor piensa en mi, yo soy el que merece tu atención jajaja, perdón ya sabes con esto del cuaderno necesitamos asegurar nuestro lugar, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y nos dejes tu review, ya sabes que las haces felices con ellos, te mando un beso y un gran abrazo nena, cuídate.

- ¿Cómo te va _**Fely**_?, gracias por comentar en la historia, las chicas agradecen tus palabras y yo también, pero nena no olvides incluir tu voto, espero que lo hagas por mi en el siguiente review o pasate por el fórum, ahí podrás apoyarme… y claro, no olvides decirnos que te pareció este capitulo, aunque tardado por fin llegó, te mando un beso y un abrazo nena, pórtate bien y cuídate.

- Hola _**Bellatrix Black Rosier**_, ¿sabes? tu nombre se me hace familiar, se parece la de mi tía que por cierto no he conocido en persona, pero tampoco me dan ánimos ya que es una mortifaga y mi padre no le agrada que nos interesemos en ese tema, agradecemos tu comentario y claro que nos divertimos, algunas veces es necesario salir más de la biblioteca, además un poco de diversión no viene mal, aunque no se lo digas a Darrell porque seguramente me fastidiaría con eso y bueno tienes razón, pobre de Sol, tener como primos a Draco y Theodore no es fácil y más cuando no la reconocen como una _**Seth**_, pero como ya lo expresó ellos son unos racistas… ahora yo me disculpo por las chicas que escriben esto se han tardado como nunca, pero no abandonaran el fic, solo que tienes muchas historias, pero basta de eso, veamos ¿por quién vas a votar?, espero que lo pienses bien, por que bueno yo soy una buena elección… te mando un beso nena y un gran abrazo, cuídate mucho.

- Hola _**Motoko Cydalima Ichigo,**_ ¿cómo estas?, las chicas agradecen que te tomes el tiempo de leer sus fics, bueno pasando a tu comentario, pues Pansy… bueno, no tengo el placer de conocerla en persona pero por los comentarios me doy cuenta de que nos es muy querida, pero si Draco esta con ella es su asunto, lo que si no estoy dispuesto a permitir es que insulte a Hermy ella es muy linda, además la quiero mucho, bueno no me alegra que tu voto sea para Malfoy, si es mi primo líder de los _**Seths**_, pero ¿dónde quedo yo?, reconsidéralo, jajaja, lo siento hay que conseguir votos, y bueno le daré tus saludos a Blaise, ahora que me estoy haciendo pasar por Darrell podré hacerlo, bueno toda charla tiene que terminar así que me despido, cuídate nena, te mando un abrazo y un gran beso.

- ¿Cómo te va _**Annahi Lupin**_?, estoy aquí para pedirte disculpas en nombre de las nenas por la tardanza, pero no te preocupes, hablare con ellas de eso y me encargare de que escriban más seguido, jajajaja, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo espero que haya sido de tu agrado y que seas tan amable de brindarles un review para saber que opinas, y bueno mi pregunta es ¿para quién es tu voto?, espero que lo respondas en tu siguiente review, y que sea a mi favor, te mando abrazos y besos.

- hola _**Luna Malfoy**_, ¿cómo te va?, es un placer conocerte y bueno agradecemos tu comentario, esperamos saber más de ti en los próximos capitulos, aquí esta la actualización con una disculpa de las chicas por la tardanza, esperamos que te haya gustado y nos dejes tu voto, ¡piensa en mi! Por lo pronto me despido, te mando un beso y un gran abrazo nena, cuídate.

- ¿Cómo estas _**Vizna**_?, gracias por dejar tu comentario y claro que nosotros somos geniales, después de todo con él padre que nos toco ¿qué esperabas?, llevamos la sangre Black, algo teníamos que heredarles, jajajajaja, y sentimos que hayas tenido que esperar para leer de nuevo este fic, esperamos que te siga gustando y no olvides incluir tu voto en el siguiente review, te mando un beso y un gran abrazo, cuídate nena.

- hola _**Pansy M**_., es un placer conocerte, veo que te gusta mi primo ¿eh?, agradecemos tu review y esperamos que te siga gustando, este capitulo fue corto pero significativo, y no olvides habrá más de mi primito, aunque claro, si reconsideraras y me brindaras tu apoyo en un review no estaría mal, por ahora te mando un beso y un gran abrazo nena, cuídate mucho.

- Hola ¿Cómo estas _**Moony**_?, mil gracias por tu comentario esperamos que lo sigas haciendo y que este capitulo te haya agradado, lamentamos la tardanza pero por fin llego la actualización, por favor no olvides votar y si es por mi, sería de gran ayuda, no es que me falten votos claro, pero Zabinni ya se hizo promoción y yo no puedo quedarme atrás, un Black no pierde ante nadie, por ahora me retiro nena, te mando abrazos y un gran beso, cuídate, hasta pronto.

- Ahora mandare saludos a _**Alex M.**_, _**BarbaraNakamura**_,_** helena malfoy, Clio Latiny y danny1989. **_por el apoyo que han demostrado al fic, las chicas esperan volver a contar con sus comentarios.

- Bueno he terminado mi labor no sin antes querer recordarles que manden su voto, y por supuesto que me consideren en sus comentarios, ya saben yo soy el que más resalto, olvídense de Darell… - manifestó minimizando a su gemelo con un gesto de su mano.

- ¿Qué tontería estas diciendo? – preguntó Acturus al llegar junto a su hermano.

- ¿Pues tu qué crees? – respondió Anthony, denotando su compulsión de siempre llegar a interrumpir.

- Olvídense de Anthony a él le falta mucho… yo soy el interesante, el atractivo, el guapo de la familia… aunque pensándolo bien compadézcanse de él y denle un voto por cada dos que me den a mi – manifestó, burlándose de su hermano, mientras este lo mira con recelo.

- Ignórenlo… mejor que sea al revés por dos que me den a mi denle uno a él, recuerden yo soy el caballeroso, educado, culto, inteligente, tierno y totalmente más elegante que él- replicó le león, observando que Darrell lo mira con incredulidad.

- ¡Por favor Anthony!… si mi padre te viera se avergonzaría de ti, aunque deberías pedirle unos consejos a mi tíos ¿eh? me das pena - espetó con penar.

- ¡Darrell cállate! tu eres él que me da pena por ser tan promiscuo - exclamó defendiéndose.

- Ustedes dos siempre con sus diferencias - profirió una tercera voz, entrando a la habitación observando que estaban peleando nuevamente.

- Harry, no te metas, esto es entre hermanos… porque bueno, tu también dejas mucho que desear - expresó el Sly mirando al ojiverde.

- Bueno porque no los ignoramos y seguimos en lo mío, yo soy el invitado y ellos se meten, recuerden ¡voten por mi!- pidió Anthony, desplegando esa bella sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó el gemelo, al ver que su hermano aprovechaba su discusión con Harry sobre su escasa vida social.

- Vamos Darrell déjame terminar – ordenó el chico.

- Esta bien y solo por que eres mi hermano dejare que pidas votos para los dos e incluyas al antisociable de Harry, el si que necesita votos – exclamó malicioso Acturus, mirando de reojo a el elegido.

- No necesito votos, recuerda que soy más popular que tú, soy el elegido – alegó Potter con obviedad.

- ¡Basta chicos!… ya fue mucha publicidad - exclamó Princess entrando al lugar.

- Si, terminemos con esto, gracias a todos y esperamos contar con su apoyo y votos, no olviden un fic con reviews es un fic feliz – expresó Lady, esperando que atiendan sus palabras ya que los chicos se miran entre sí.

**Saludox y Abraxos**

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸ The Darkness Princess, Lady Muerte, **_**Anthony Cygnus Black... y los agregados**_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**


	5. Complicaciones

**Disclaimer:** Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

**Bueno hemos tenido varios problemas con este fic, así que haremos algunos cambios, que esperamos no alteren la trama, lo sentimos y esperamos lo comprendan.**

**Para las que lo habían leído antes debemos decir que les conviene leer de nuevo los capítulos debido a que hubieron ciertas modificaciones.**

**Aclaramos que nunca fue nuestra intención no actualizar pero tuvimos varios inconvenientes con ciertas personas que consideraron que el fic debía sufrir cambios, tratamos de hacerlo lo mejor posible sin perder la esencia de nuestra historia, esperamos que lo reciban bien.**

**Estaremos actualizando nuevamente en una semana claro si nos apoyan con sus reviews sino tardaremos un poco más…**

Saludos y Abrazos

* * *

.·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) (´·. (´·. (´·. (´·. (´·.

**Sex Symbols New Generation**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**OoOoOoOoO**

_**Complicaciones**__…_

En la mesa de Ravenclaw…

Luna se encontraba comiendo mientras leía "El Quisquilloso" por supuesto al revés como era su costumbre, cuando notó el alboroto por la llegada de los leones, pero no fue eso lo que la impactó si no el ver que el chico de sus sueños llegaba del brazo de Lavender Brown, fue ahí cuando sintió un cubetazo de agua congelada ni siquiera fría que la dejó totalmente desolada.

- Luna ¿estás bien? – cuestionó una de sus compañeras de primer grado que no estaba tan influenciada con lo que decían sobre la chica.

La rubia la miró sin saber qué responder exactamente, así que colocó una sonrisa clásica en ella – Si, no es nada… - aseveró tratando de disimular su decepción.

En Hufflepuff…

El campeón de Hogwarts miraba discretamente a la chica que le robaba los suspiros, aunque no perdía detalle de las palabras de Smith, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, molestándolo con las incesantes preguntas sobre quién era ella – Ya Zac, mejor piensa en cómo obtenerlo – musitó por lo bajo, no queriendo que todo el mundo se enterara de su búsqueda.

- De acuerdo Cedric, lo dejaremos por el momento – masticó con ganas sus alimentos, analizando a las chicas de la mesa de las águilas, en busca de alguna que fuera conocida de él y con la cual pudiera obtener información valiosa sobre el mencionado diario.

- Estoy pensando en recurrir a algo muy desesperado si el cuaderno esta en Ravenclaw – murmuró cansinamente el ojiplata.

- ¿Desesperado?, la única cosa que podrías hacer desesperada en Ravenclaw es hablar con… ¡No! No me digas que piensas hablar con… - se interrumpió, mirando a la ex novia de su mejor amigo.

- Por eso te dije que era algo desesperado, es la mejor forma de saber si el cuaderno sigue ahí, ella intenta hablar conmigo y una de las maneras más fáciles de comprobar si lo tienen ahí es obtenerlo de ella, después de todo está en los últimos años y sería raro que no supiera quien lo tiene ahora ¿no crees? – razonó señalando una opción a su plan.

- Pues no es que yo quiera intervenir pero yo no lo haría, además si te ven con ella pueden renacer los rumores de que volverán a estar juntos y tu oportunidad con la chica de tus sueños se evaporaría como rocío en la mañana – opinó Smith, obviando como muchas féminas los miraban.

- Es un riesgo, pero no se a quién más indagar, no puedo ser tan obvio - puntualizo sereno.

- No hagas nada desesperado aún, es mejor seguir indagando por otros lados antes de que hagas algo así, aunque podríamos preguntarle a Lovegood, ¿no crees qué ella sepa algo? – indico el chico, señalando a la rubia.

- Mmm no lo sé, por lo regular es muy dispersa, no estoy seguro de que siquiera este enterada de lo del cuaderno - completó ingenuamente, aunque la rubia lo hacía sonreír.

- Pues nada perdemos con intentar, tal vez consiga algo, hablare con ella – murmuró Zac, esperando la oportunidad idónea.

- Como quieras – respondió, volviendo a comer, regresando su mirada a aquella chiquilla que lo enternecía.

En el Estadio…

- Es todo, estamos listos para ganarles a esos perdedores - exclamó con arrogancia su capitán – ahora a los vestidores.

Lentamente los Slytherin descendieron de sus escobas, caminaban cansados y sucios hacia los vestidores.

- Haz mejorado Darrell - felicitó Graham.

"Darrell" sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar eso, mientras se retiraba un mechón negro de su cara."_Darrell ¿quién lo diría? creo que soy mejor golpeador que tu, espero no quitarte tu titulo"_

- Espero que juegues así contra esos leones – comentó palmeándolo en la espalda.

Al llegar a los vestidores, el pelinegro notó como Draco y Blaise se quedaban afuera, retirados de la multitud, lo que le llamó la atención. Así que dejó que los demás entraran a las duchas, mientras él espiaba a sus compañeros, los cuales hablaban en el viejo idioma casi perdido, el lenguaje de las serpientes, el cual se habían visto obligados a aprender para comunicarse después de que decidieran unirse a las filas de Voldemort.

- Blaise… sabes que tenemos que cumplir la misión – musitó fúnebre el rubio.

- Lo sé, maldición no tienes que recordármelo - espetó con seriedad el moreno – ¿ya haz pensado en algo? – cuestionó con la mandíbula rígida.

- Mmm lo hablaremos con Theo - mencionó Draco cuidando que nadie los escuchara.

Sin más ambos volvieron a los vestidores donde rápidamente "Darrell" caminó hacia su casillero, comenzó a quitarse bruscamente su uniforme, no quería que sospecharan que los estaba espiando.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – cuestionó clavando su mirada en ellos - ¿acaso necesitaban privacidad? - musito burlón, disimulando.

- Idiota - respondió Draco, caminando hasta su casillero.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – cuestionó Blaise, acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Así comenzaron una pelea amistosa.

Mientras Draco se burlaba de ellos, tratando de olvidar los problemas que tenía en ese momento, tomó una toalla y se metió a duchar. Siendo imitado más tarde por ellos.

Pero "Darrell" no olvidaba lo que había escuchado y tenía claro lo qué significaba eso en pársel, ya que en su padre le había enseñado un poco de ese lenguaje y de vez en cuando lo practicaban con Harry. Y si no le fallaba, lo que había oído no le agradaba nada.

En tanto Blaise también lidiaba con sus fantasmas, mientras dejaba correr el agua por su cuerpo, pensaba en las palabras del rubio, alzó su cara dejando que el cálido líquido se llevara lo que le aquejaba aunque fuera solo por unos minutos.

De repente a su mente volvió el recuerdo de su último encuentro con Caroline, una sonrisa se colocó en su rostro.

"_Esto del diario sí que es una estupidez… aunque quizás, así pueda averiguar algunas cosas interesantes_" pensó mientras cerraba las llaves y tomaba la toalla amarrándosela a la cintura, saliendo del cubículo caminando hasta su casillero.

Pero los fantasmas y tormentos no eran exclusivos del moreno, Draco era el que llevaba sobre sus hombros el mayor peso de esa oscura misión, y no era algo de lo que pudiera correr pero no podía permitirse fallar, no y no lo haría o el precio que pagaría sería grande. Respiró profundamente y colocó su mejor sonrisa, él siempre estaba bien y no podía permitir que los demás pensaran lo contrario. Salió de la regadera colocándose su toalla alrededor de la cintura.

- Oye Draco, que raro que no estuviera tu fan número uno en las gradas... ¿acaso no terminó bien su asunto? – cuestionó con burla Blaise, mientras dejaba caer su toalla para colocarse los bóxers.

- Estúpido… ya te lo dije, conmigo todo sale bien, si no vino no es mi problema - respondió recordando la pelea que la pelinegra había tenido con su compañera de Sala.

- ¡Uyyyy que genio! solo fue una pregunta, eso hace pensar que en verdad no terminaron tan bien - exclamó divertido el pelinegro saliendo de la ducha retirando su cabello de su hermoso rostro y amarrándoselo en una coleta.

- Idiotas, por cierto Darrell ¿ya averiguaste sobre el cuaderno? – preguntó Draco, molestándolo y retirando la atención de él.

"Darrell" los miró con una sonrisa, disimulando mientras pensaba su respuesta la cual le salió muy natural - Aún no termina el día…

- Pues no olvides que la junta es esta noche - espetó divertido Blaise, mientras se colocaba gomina en sus rizos.

- Mmm no se preocupen por mí, mejor díganles a ellos - señaló a Crabbe y Goyle.

- Esos dos… - murmuró Draco observándolos con su rubia ceja alzada, sabía que no se les podía exigir demasiado - no trates de escudarte tras ellos - acusó mientras se comenzaba a vestir, se giró dándoles la espalda dejando que sus amigos notaran unos pequeños rasguños en su blanca piel.

- Deberías decirle a Parkinson que se lime las uñas - se mofo Blaise.

- Si, vaya que es una fiera - añadió divertido "Darrell", mientras se colocaba el pantalón del uniforme.

- Imbéciles - murmuró con un ligero sonrojo, mientras una mueca maliciosa aparecía en sus labios - ¿acaso les tengo qué recordar a ustedes sus marcas? porque yo no he olvidado a… ¿cómo se llamaba esa chica Zabinni… la que casi te sacó un látigo? ¿O la tuya Darrell la que dejó una clara marca de posesión con sus dientes en tu cuello?, parecía que te quería quitar un pedazo de piel - divulgó divertido, comenzando a reírse de las caras de sus amigos, igual que los demás.

- Idiota - murmuró abochornado Blaise recordando ese penoso momento.

Mientras "Darrell" pues no podía recordar eso, ya que él no lo había vivido, pero ya tenía algo de lo cual burlarse de su gemelo.

Así fue como entre bromas los chicos salieron de los vestidores dirigiéndose a su Sala.

En los terrenos del Castillo…

La Ravenclaw se extrañaba ante la pregunta Nott, respondiendo entre murmullos - ¿Ahora qué no te gusta?

El chico no pudo evitar reír - No es eso - espetó mirándola a los ojos y dándole pequeños besos en sus rojos labios.

- ¿Entonces? - inquirió tratando de despojar al chico de su corbata.

- Tú… ¿votaras por mí? – indagó haciendo que ella dejara su corbata y lo mirara con interrogación.

- ¿Votar? – preguntó sin entender.

- Si ¿no sabes a lo qué me refiero? - preguntó mirándola inquisitoriamente.

Mara se quedó callada por un minuto hasta que comprendió la pregunta y a lo que él se refería – ¿Quieres ganarte mi voto? – cuestionó divertida volviendo a jugar con la corbata de Theo logrando quitársela.

- Entonces ¿sabes a lo qué me refiero?… ¿y no te extraña qué lo sepa? – indagó alzando su rubia ceja, mientras que ella lo miraba pícaramente y se lanzaba a besar juguetonamente su cuello.

- Claro que se a lo que te refieres… el cuaderno ¿no? – susurró a su oído, haciendo que él sonriera con satisfacción al confirmar la información.

- Si… ¿y? - mencionó dejando que Mara desabrochara los primeros botones de su camisa.

- Y… quizás vote por ti, aunque hay posibilidades que lo haga por otro - acotó mintiendo.

- ¿En serio? vamos ¿no votaras por mi? – interrogó seriamente, tomando la barbilla de la Ravenclaw, haciendo que lo mirara.

- ¿Y quién es él que se cree todo, ahora?… vamos Theo, no creo que podría votar por otro - respondió con franqueza

- Mmmm – murmuró con una sonrisa, notando que comenzaba a atardecer y él aún tenía cosas que hacer, ella ya había sido de gran ayuda, pero abría que contrastar esa información, así que tenía que terminar con eso, así que en agradecimiento la beso apasionadamente por un par de minutos más para después separase - es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer - anunció incorporándose.

- Si yo también, pero dime algo Theo… ¿solo viniste a preguntarme eso? – inquirió deduciendo sus intenciones.

- No, ¿creo qué ya notaste que vine a más que eso, no? – preguntó con obviedad, mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

- Mmm entonces ¿por qué no te quedas un rato más? – pregunto seductoramente, invitándolo a seguir.

El rubio sonrió pícaramente – Me encantaría pero no puedo, será en otra ocasión… además quiero que me sorprendas de nuevo con tu lencería - contestó risueño. Buscando su corbata y su túnica que en algún momento había aventado.

- Eres un tonto… como quieras - espetó comenzando a arreglarse.

Después de varios minutos ambos estaban relativamente arreglados y comenzaban a caminar hacia el Castillo.

En el Comedor…

Aneli Dorian se percataba de la hora, había estado atenta a su reloj el último cuarto de hora, esa junta era importante - Vamos Eleen, ya es hora de que veamos a las chicas - mencionó la Slytherin, levantándose de su lugar, lanzándole una mirada furtiva a Hermione.

Hermione que se encontraba platicando con los chicos, notó la señal de su amiga – Ya no tengo más hambre y debo ir a la Biblioteca - se excuso levantándose de la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos excepto del pelirrojo que estaba siendo atendido por su morena amiga.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido por Harry que ya había notado la extraña relación que había entre su mejor amiga y la Slytherin.

- ¿Y qué postre prefieres Ron? – cuestionó melosa la morena.

- Pues… mmm ¿cuál te gusta a ti? – preguntó indeciso.

- Ahhh fácil… el suflé de limón - repuso tomando el postre y una cuchara para darle una prueba, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde buscó a Luna, a la cual encontró rápidamente, pero para su decepción ni siquiera estaba mirándolos.

En la mesa Ravenclaw…

La rubia había notado toda la escena que Lav había creado con Ron, lo cual no la hacía sentir muy bien, así que sin más dejó de torturarse, concentrándose en leer los párrafos de los artículo de la revista, pero por más que quería no podía pasar de la primera línea y no era exactamente porque lo estaba leyendo al revés, esto sí que estaba mal… volteó a ver la mesa de las Slytherin pero al parecer ellas ya habían abandonado el salón, al igual que la leona y eso solo indicaba que era hora de reunirse con ellas, quizás eso le levantaría el ánimo.

Tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida tratando de evitar mirar la mesa Gryffindor.

Ron se sentía apenado por la actitud de su compañera de Casa, pero en un momento que separó su vista de Lavender, vio a la rubia pasar y no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada hasta que cruzó el umbral, colocando una sonrisa boba en su rostro, la cual no le gustó nada a la pelinegra.

- Ron, Ron… ¡Ronald! – llamó molesta Brown.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó aún en su ensueño.

- Ahhh eres un tonto - gruñó levantándose de la mesa dejándolo sorprendido por su actitud.

- Parece que tu conquista voló - se mofo "Anthony", mirando divertido al ojiazul.

- Ja, ja, ja… no me hace gracia Anthony - interpeló el pelirrojo, mirando cómo se iba Lav.

- Vamos "Anthony deja en paz a Ron – pidió Harry, aunque no podía evitar tener una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ohh vaya solo bromeaba, no aguantan nada - espetó chasqueando su lengua.

- Mmmm y tu dime Anthony ¿acaso ya averiguaste algo de cuaderno? – cuestionó curioso Ron.

- Pues claro… - afirmó con desdén el pelinegro.

- ¿Ah sí y con cuál chica? – indago el guardián de la selección.

- Pues… - murmuró pensando en qué decir, ya que no podía decir que lo hizo con su hermana, eso no sonaría muy bien, además le causaría problemas a su hermano, aunque no le vendrían mal, para que aprenda a no tener amistades así con las que dice son como sus hermanas - hice algunas preguntas - mintió improvisando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¿A quién? ¿A qué hora? – cuestionó Weasley no creyendo en él – no te haz separado de nosotros…

- Oye ¿de qué se trata? ¿Me estas interrogando? – increpó con enfado.

- Ya no peleen, les dije que esto del cuaderno no era una muy buena idea – aseveró sabiamente Harry.

- Vamos, ya habías aceptado ayudarnos a buscarlo Harry – alegó mirándolo con reproche Ron.

- Mmmm - murmuró simplemente el ojiverde volviendo a su plato de comida.

- Bueno ¿y tú ya averiguaste algo? - cuestionó con afán de molestar Black.

- Pues... yo… no he tenido tiempo - se justificó el ojiazul.

- ¿Y así te pones a interrogarme a mí? Al menos yo sé algo... y puedo averiguar más, pero tú dejaste ir a la chica que te pudo decir algo - comentó venoso "Anthony".

- Claro que no, además ella… yo… bueno… ahh conseguiré información - expuso valientemente Bilius.

- Bien - afirmó retadoramente "Anthony".

Harry simplemente los miraba discutir divertido, no creyendo como Darrell se había adaptado a ellos tan rápido, al parecer después de todo su cambio iba a servir para que Darrell terminara de comprender por qué eran amigos de los Weasley.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff…

Cedric aún cavilaba en la posibilidad de hablar con Cho sobre el cuaderno y en el consejo de Zac para no hacerlo, cuando notó como Luna se ponía de pie saliendo del lugar – Lovegood se va, ¿no vas a preguntarle?

- Creo que es el momento justo, ¿seguirás aquí o te busco en la Torre? – cuestionó con prisa.

- Mmmm estaré en la Torre supongo, a ver qué consigo de mis fans y de los chicos, alguien debe saber algo más, posiblemente vea que saben los de otras Casas – murmuró.

- De acuerdo – con eso abandonó el recinto, siguiendo discretamente los pasos de la rubia, pero para su mala suerte…

En otro punto de la mesa…

- Emi vámonos, es hora de hablar sobre el cuaderno - instó Maxine.

- Si y podemos irnos con Luna - señaló al ver salir a su amiga.

- Pues vamos… - comentó levantándose rápidamente.

Las chicas abandonaron el lugar en una atropellada salida, llamando la atención de todos, pero afortunadamente lograron alcanzar a la rubia

- Luna espéranos – pidió agitada la ojiverde, mirando extrañadas a Smith pocos metros atrás.

La rubia giró al escuchar su nombre sonriendo de ver a sus amigas. – Chicas ¿qué les pasó?

- Bueno es que estábamos tratando de alcanzarte cuando chocamos con algunas personas allá adentro, pero ya no importa - explicó apenada Maxine.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó ya más recuperada Emi.

- Claro - contesto la rubia sonriendo.

En un aula…

Solem Rosier se encontraba frente a un gran dilema, un cepillo, una esponja y una cubeta con detergente.

- Ginny ¿y de verdad esperan qué terminemos rápido de limpiar este lugar con estos instrumentos tan primitivos? – cuestionó irónica con una ceja alzada.

- Pues si - respondió divertida de la cara de su amiga - solo toma el cepillo y sumérgelo en el agua - enseñó cómo y comenzó a limpiar el salón.

Sol siguió las instrucciones de su amiga, imitándola lo cual no parecía ser tan complicado, aunque no era algo que pensaba hacer todos los días, esto de seguro le dejaría marcas en sus manos, prefería la magia.

Así fue como terminaron de limpiar entre plática, burbujas y un poco de jabón.

- ¡Por Merlín!… estoy hecha un desastre - exclamó la pequeña Slytherin.

- Pero toma en cuenta que terminamos - mencionó alegre la Gryffindor.

- Cierto, vámonos de aquí así alcanzaremos a las chicas - dejaron los cepillos, acomodándose su ropa cuando el profesor llegó.

- Veo que terminaron - mencionó tocando su escritorio que brillaba – espero que hayan aprendido su lección - exclamó conforme con el trabajo.

- Si… - contentaron ambas mirándose entre sí.

- Ahora pueden retirarse - expresó el profesor Flitwick.

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar, respirando alegres, comenzando a caminar.

- Bueno Ginny, yo voy a Slytherin… y las alcanzo - mencionó Sol queriendo tomar una ducha.

- Pero ¿no vendrás? – cuestionó mirando sus pupilas verdes.

- Procurare apurarme para alcanzarlas – anunció caminando al lado contrario que su amiga.

En Slytherin…

Se encontraban llegando los hermosos _Seths_, acaparando los mejores sillones de la Sala Común.

- Pensé qué Theo estaría aquí haciendo su tarea - mencionó el moreno buscando al chico – con eso de que no deja los libros.

- Mmm claro que los dejo - contestó Nott al entrar a la habitación se sentó en un sillón frente a Blaise y al lado de Darrell.

- Vaya… ¿y dónde te metiste? – cuestionó Draco, notando la amplia sonrisa de su amigo.

- Mmmm ¿no creen qué el brillo en su camisa lo explica? - evidenció divertido Black.

- No, yo diría la tierra en su túnica, alguien estuvo jugando en los terrenos - divulgó divertido el moreno.

- Míralo, ves Darrell hasta Nott ya cumplió con su parte - manifestó con afán de molestar su líder.

- ¿A qué vine ese comentario? – cuestionó interesado Nott.

- Pues a que Darrell no ha hecho nada por averiguar - explicó Blaise con el mismo tono que Draco.

- Ya les dije que no se preocupen por mí - manifestó tranquilo "Darrell", aunque no sabía bien a quién iba a preguntarle pero no podía decir eso.

- Pues las horas avanzan, así que en lugar de estar sentado aquí deberías buscar a alguien - sugirió Blaise.

- ¿Y dónde están Crabbe y Goyle? – cuestionó el rubio al no verlos.

- No lo sé… mmm deben estar en la cocina - mencionó con burla Theodore.

- Nunca están cuando se les necesita - expuso Draco molesto.

Y justo en eso momento entraba a la Sala una no muy agradable imagen de su prima, la cual al verse descubierta quiso que la tierra la tragara, caminando más rápido hasta las escaleras para perderse en el corredor de chicas.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasó? – cuestionó Malfoy, frunciendo su ceño.

- No lo sé, pero no le hizo gracia que la viéramos - afirmó Nott, riendo después de todo esa imagen sí que no se la conocían, ya tenían un motivo más para molestarla.

- ¿Acaso no saben? – cuestionó Akira Hokusai, una atractiva asiática.

Al instante los _Seths_ la voltearon a ver – ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogó inmediatamente Malfoy.

- No puedo creer qué no lo sepan, si es todo un chisme…

- Habla ya - exigió impaciente Nott.

- Ahh está bien, pues Solemne fue castigada con Weasley… a limpiar un salón… ¿cómo esperaban que llegara después de eso? – cuestionó con ironía, dejando escapar una risotada.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron al unísono los Slytherins.

- Yo solo digo lo que se – contestó con mofa, cuando una rubia la llamó alejándola de los _Seths_.

La asiática y la rubia miraron a los _Seths_, haciendo unos cuantos comentarios, se alejaron entre risas, no sin que la rubia le guiñara un ojo a Darrell, mientras se alejaba, el cual la miró extrañado, pensado en que su hermano era demasiado promiscuo… fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo, la miró alejarse con ojo crítico, no estaba mal.

- ¿Cómo se le ocurre?... nosotros no nos humillamos de esa forma, además limpiar con esa… pobretona y ¿así quiere ser una _Seth?_... si ni siquiera puede con el titulo que le dieron nuestros padres - exclamó molesto Draco.

En tanto Sol, sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno, pero tarde o temprano lo tendría que enfrentar, además tenía que apurarse si quería platicar con las chicas, se duchó rápidamente.

Buscó un uniforme limpió, vistiéndose tan rápido como se lo permitía su habilidad, al terminar de arreglarse tomó la cadena de _**Slange**_, acariciándola notando la grabación que tenía atrás su nombre y el grupo al que pertenecía - Mis tíos y papá son muy lindos, aunque mis primos no lo sean.

- Ahora que se enteraron del castigo… más me dirán que no soy merecedora de estar con ellos, de ser _una Seth _y aparte me sermonearan - suspiró resignada, mirando su reflejo, observó sus manos, las cuales mostraban los rasgos de su castigo, notando que se le habían rotó algunas uñas.

- ¡Por Slytherin que desastre! ya lo solucionare después - se terminó de arreglar, un poco de poción alaciadora, perfume y listo, respiró profundamente – se valiente Sol… - se dijo así misma para después caminar hacia la salida pero sabía que ellos la detendrían de cualquier forma y no estaba equivocada.

- ¡Solem Rosier! - le habló su primo con un tono no muy agradable.

La pelirroja giró, mirándolos con una linda sonrisa que esperaba que los ablandara, caminó con pasó seguro hasta donde estaban, guardando para si su nerviosismo – ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó tratando de aparentar.

- ¿Qué sucede? - cuestionó Nott, no creyendo que su prima podía ser así.

Sol los miró con resignación tomando asiento en un sillón frente a ellos - Veo que ya se enteraron - mencionó seriamente.

- ¿Y qué esperabas, pensabas ocultarlo? – cuestionó incrédulo Draco.

- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió terminar limpiando y con…? – discutió Nott, mientras Darrell y Blaise se quedaban callados, simplemente observando la escena.

- Si ¿y así quieres ser una _Seth_?... ¿cómo pretendes qué te aceptemos si haces eso?… eres una Rosier, nuestra prima ¿qué crees que dirá mi padre cuando se entere? – espetó Draco mirándola con severidad.

- No… o sea no es cómo creen… yo… - trató de discutir, las palabras que decían la hacían sentir triste.

- ¿Qué crees que hará Terry cuando se entere? – interrogó molesto Theo.

- Pero… ustedes no se lo dirán…

- ¿Qué? Claro que si, dinos ¿qué fue lo qué pasó? – cuestionó impaciente de respuestas Theodore.

- Si ¿por qué no te negaste?... mi padre, el de Nott, tu madre… son del Consejo pudieron haber hecho que tu no pagaras ese castigo – increpó sabio Draco.

- Si, solo mírate las manos, esas no son las manos de una dama y menos de una chica de nuestra clase – señaló agrio Theodore – ¿cómo te rebajaste a ser el trabajo de un elfo?

- ¡Basta! Dejen de hacer esa clase de preguntas, primero no es algo que quisiera ¡fue un castigo!, ¿qué parte de eso no entienden?… y siento no cumplir con sus requerimientos para ser una de ustedes_**,**_ creo que jamás lo voy a ser porque soy niña y eso no cambiara… y por último mi hermano no está aquí, así que no puede hacer nada y si le dicen no me importa, ahora si me disculpan tengo mejores cosas de hacer - farfulló con los ojos vidriosos levantándose dejándolos sorprendidos por la forma en que les había hablado.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Mejores cosas qué hacer? ¿Con quiénes? – incurrió Draco furioso.

Sol giró calvando su mirada esmeralda en Draco, tenía que hablar con él… él si se estaba juntando con las personas equivocadas, regresó sobre sus pasos para acercarse a su primo y susurrarle a su oído – C_uidado con lo que haces… la vida con quien tu sabes que no debe ser nombrado, es de servicio o muerte… los quiero_ - se incorporó mirándolo fijamente – disculpen este incidente, no volverá a suceder, hasta luego - con eso se marchó.

Malfoy abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer lo que ella le había dicho, incluso su corazón se había parado momentáneamente ¿qué significaba? – Sol… - murmuró confundido, observando cómo abandonaba la Sala.

- ¿Y qué te dijo?, ¿acaso te amenazó?- cuestionó Blaise en broma, pero al notar la palidez excesiva en el rostro de su amigo, lo miró con seriedad.

- Idiota, necesito una copa de whiskey - anunció caminando hacia su habitación aún en shock por esas palabras que ahora retumbaban en su cabeza. Los presenten se miraron entre si no comprendiendo la actitud de su líder.

- Creo que debemos ver qué le pasa - mencionó el moreno levantándose, siendo imitado por los demás.

- Bueno yo… - pronunció "Darrell", intentando decirles que no los acompañaría.

- Si, si… ve… no tienes que avisarnos - respondió Nott con una sonrisa.

- Theo, creo que no debieron haberla tratado así, después de todo tiene razón solo fue un castigo - argumentó el gemelo Black.

- Mmm pensé qué estabas de acuerdo con nosotros… tu también pensabas que estaba rara - manifestó observando fríamente a Darrell, estudiándolo, cómo si pensara que esas palabras fueran más las de su hermano.

- Lo se, pero aún así, no se… ella es una niña, creo que la sutileza iba más acorde con la situación…

- Quizás pero entiende una cosa, todos aquí llevamos el peso de nuestros apellidos… incluso tú, no podemos permitir que hablen de nosotros de esa forma, somos de las pocas familias sangres puras que quedan - explicó serio.

- Lo se, pero aún así… fueron demasiado malditos con ella, deberían tratarla con más delicadeza, ella no es como nosotros - aseveró determinado, no inmutándose ante las palabras del rubio.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero mira si en nosotros existe presión por ser buenos en todo, en ella más por ser chica, ella tiene que ser una dama distinguida y no lo va a lograr haciendo eso.

- Solo piénselo, ella es muy linda y muy sensible… no creo que se le olvide como le hablaron - replicó con una media sonrisa.

- Lárgate ya, antes de que de verdad crea que eres tu hermano y no Darrell – embromó el rubio.

El pelinegro lo miró con una sonrisa clásica de los Black, mientras pensaba bien lo qué haría, nunca salía sin un plan y esta vez no sería la excepción, pero no contaba con una intervención de Lauren Polett.

- Darrell ¿no pensé qué estuvieras aquí? – cuestionó con su ya tradicional tono meloso.

- Ahhh pues… ya ves… - contestó observándola fijamente, sin duda era bella, pero si él iba a involucrarse con alguien, quería a alguien de su elección.

- Entonces ¿daremos un paseo por los terrenos? así podré probar más de esos besos – se acercó seductoramente a él, tomándole la mano, entrelazándola con la suya.

- Pues… será más tarde - se excuso alejándose de ella.

- Pero… - trató de discutir.

- Más tarde… - dijo para después guiñarle un ojo y salir de la Sala.

- Ese Darrell... bueno ahora busquemos a mi fuente, no vine aquí para no conseguir nada – murmuró para si encontrando a quién buscaba, a esa rubia que le había guiñado momentos antes y para su suerte estaba sola.

- Darrell ¿qué haces aquí afuera? – inquirió extrañada de verlo ahí.

- Pues… esperándote - mencionó galantemente.

- ¿A mi? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No veo a nadie más aquí - respondió manejando su mejor tono de galán.

- Entonces debe ser mi día de suerte - expresó coqueta.

- Quizás… ¿te gustaría sentarte? – cuestionó ofreciéndole su mano.

La rubia lo miró desconfiada pero aún así accedió, entrelazó sus manos, así fue como tomaron asiento a unos metros de la entrada de su Casa.

En un aula abandonada se encontraban reunidas un grupo de chicas de diferentes casas, sin duda de diferentes clases de sangre, pero unidas por algo más allá de eso, por una amistad que había surgido en momentos bastante extraños.

- Bueno al parecer de nada sirve que pongamos una hora siempre llegamos tarde - mencionó divertida Emi.

- Es qué no hay puntualidad ya – acotó divertida, notando la ausencia de dos de sus amigas - ¿y dónde están Sol y Ginny? – cuestionó Maxine.

- ¿No saben? bueno al menos hay esperanza de que aún no se haya enterado sus primos - exclamo con cierta preocupación Selelie.

- Pero no nos han dicho ¿qué sucede? – pregunto curiosa Emiret.

- Pues Sol y Ginny fueron castigadas por el profesor Flitwick, como comprenderán eso no le agradara a Malfoy – aclaró Aneli, el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre del líder de los Slytherin hizo que Hermione evocara su recuerdo, dejándole un no muy buen sabor de boca, por los últimos acontecimientos.

- Ya veo… entonces ¿no vendrán? – preguntó la ojiverde Hufflepufff.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando un sonido estrepitoso se escuchó dando paso a la cansada y sofocada pelirroja.

- ¿Llegue a tiempo?- cuestionó entre pausas, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

- Ginny, claro toma asiento, antes de que te desmayes - mencionó Hermione, acercándose a ella.

- Si es que pensé que no llegaba - prorrumpió sentándose.

- Bueno ¿y dónde esta Sol? – indagó Aneli, extrañada de que no llegara con la leona.

- Pues se fue arreglar, después de todo no fue tan fatal el castigo… aunque si fue toda una lección para ella - respondió alegre - pero dijo que si llegaba.

- Ah eso esperamos, ir a Slytherin y salir viva va a ser toda una odisea - agregó Selelie, pensando en los _Seths._

- Bueno y bien ¿qué han averiguado del cuaderno? – preguntó Hermione, ya que no le convenía mucho que cayera en las manos equivocadas.

- Pues… a decir verdad no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para investigar- respondió rápidamente Aneli.

- Si bueno creo que nos hemos perdido de algo – mencionó Maxine al no entender cual era el tema.

- Ahhh si lo sentimos chicas, lo que pasa es que alguien de Slytherin abrió la boca sobre el cuaderno y pues como saben a nadie le conviene eso… - explicó Hermione, poniendo al tanto a sus amigas.

- Ya veo, pero eso es muy grave… - exclamó preocupada Emiret.

- Si lo sabemos - afirmó Selelie Eleen.

- Por eso estamos tratando de averiguar lo que podamos, para saber que tanto saben ellos y hacerles imposible el acceso a él - comentó con firmeza Aneli.

- Ya veo… - entendió la Hufflepuff.

- Si, pero recuerden que aún así no podrían saber quién escribió cada opinión, además no olviden que no aparece el nombre… por otra parte recuerden que viene una advertencia de que los chicos no pueden tocarlo… no sabemos lo qué pueda pasar si esto ocurre - divulgó tratando de calmar a las chicas Luna, ya que ella había hecho el cuaderno con algunos hechizos que sirvieran de seguro. Y de verdad se enterarían cuando un hombre lo tocara, pensó divertida.

- Si tenemos que evitar que lo obtengan - manifestó Ginevra – aunque quizás no sea el fin del mundo si lo tuvieran, sabríamos si de verdad ellos no lo pueden leer y si les pasa algo.

- No es mejor no arriesgarnos a que eso suceda – interpeló apresurada Mione.

- ¿Qué les podría pasar? – incurrió curiosa la pequeña Weasley.

- No lo se quizás se conviertan en algún animal – exclamó divertida Maxine, pensando en los chicos transformados en animales.

- Mmm ah algunos no cambiarían mucho en su faceta animal, ya unos se comportan así…- soltó Aneli, pensando en algunos ejemplos.

- Si – afirmó la castaña, pensando en cierto rubio que de vez en cuando era bastante hurón.

En otra parte…

Los fabulosos hermanos W, buscaban una victima con la cual probar su nuevo artilugio, después de todo, ellos querían ser los primeros en obtener tan preciada pieza, que les podía remunerar de manera considerable – listo hermano, ya estamos aquí, ahora con quien seria bueno probarla – cuestionó Freddy.

- Mmm no lo se, debe ser alguien de sexto o séptimo hermano, que tenga la posibilidad de decirnos en donde esta – pronunció el otro chico de cabellos de fuego.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen? – prorrumpió Lee, mientras se aproximaba a los hermanos.

- Lee, querido amigo, que bueno verte, necesitamos tu ayuda – señaló Fred con una sonrisa, que logro que Jordan desconfiara.

- ¿A mi?, vamos chicos, los conozco, cualquier cosa que tengan planeada conmigo, olvídenla, yo no estoy interesado en participar en su bromas.

- Esto no es un broma Lee, por fin lo tenemos… - susurró George.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el moreno con duda.

- ¿Cómo qué cosa?, pues la poción para la verdad sobre el cuaderno, pero necesitamos hacer una prueba con alguna chica – murmuró el pelirrojo frustrado.

- Ya veo… y… ¿qué tal Angelina? Ella debe de saber algo – sugirió, señalándola.

- Este… pero, yo no se la puedo dar, ve y coloca un par de gotas en su zumo, con eso vendrá a nosotros y nos dirá lo que queremos saber – indicó Fred temeroso.

- Mmmm ¿y yo por qué?, si me ve, seguro que me golpea con un quaffle – acertó Lee.

- No pasa nada, solo vierte dos gotas de esto, siéntate a su lado, habla con ella dos minutos y hazlo, con eso estará solucionado – sin mas le dieron la botella y lo lanzaron hacia ella.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se miró correr por el pasillo a dos pelirrojos y un moreno, con cara de pavor, mientras los gritos de la cazadora de Gryffindor se oían tras ellos gritando torturas que les serian practicadas si lograba alcanzarlos.

En los Corredores del Castillo…

Los _Löwes _caminaban tranquilamente hacia su Sala, o más bien Harry lo hacia, porque lo que era los otros dos solo iban peleando.

- Bueno si vas a demuéstramelo, ¿por qué no le preguntas aquella chica? - señaló Ron a una joven de Hufflepuff.

- ¡¿Qué? No… yo voy a escogerla, porque tu bueno no das una – exclamó pensando que él era más selectivo.

- Si como no, eres un cobarde - exclamó burlón el pelirrojo.

- Aquí el único cobarde eres tu, que tiemblas cuando vez una chica - comentó sagazmente Darrell.

- Por favor, esta bien… entonces será esa - señaló firme Weasley, sin percatarse de la identidad de la joven.

Harry que se encontraba divertido por la actitud de sus amigos, cuando el ojiazul sugirió nuevamente, observó a la chica, su melena roja caía suavemente en sus hombros, sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, sus verdes orbes brillaban de una manera especial, caminaba con un andar elegante como si no tocara el suelo, pero él tenía muy claro de quién se trataba.

Darrell se giró para mirarla quedándose callado al notar quién era – Ella no… - exhaló negándose rotundamente, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué no? – cuestionó inmediatamente Ron – es linda y es de la Casa de tu hermano.

- No creo que sea buena idea Ron – añadió Harry tratando de hacerle recordar la identidad de la joven.

- ¿Por qué no? – repreguntó sin comprender.

- Porque es la prima de Draco y de Theodore - respondió escuetamente clavando su mirada en ella.

- Ella es… ¿prima de Malfoy? - repitió el ojiazul, observando a la chica pasar a su lado, dejando un agradable aroma a su paso.

"_¿Acaso ella también estará en las filas de Voldemort? ¿Por qué se habrá ido su hermano?"_ pensó Harry analizándola, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verla de cerca, más cuando la chica nunca se había metido con ellos y pocas veces andaba con Malfoy y su pandilla.

- Es linda, aunque de seguro de tras de esa linda cara debe ser igual que Malfoy - exclamó con desprecio el pelirrojo.

- No te atrevas a volver a decir eso y más, si no la conoces – advirtió molesto Black, clavando sus pupilas azul-grisáceo en él.

- Pero… - trató de discutir.

- No Ron… Anthony conoce a esa chica desde antes que a nosotros, así que si él dice que no, debe ser así - apoyó Harry, posando su mirada en "Anthony", el cual le agradeció su intervención con un gesto.

- Como sea, volvamos a nuestro asunto, no trates de cambiarme el tema - mencionó "Anthony", volviendo a molestar al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué?, pero si yo… - trató de discutir Ronald.

- Bueno entonces escoge tú a tu chica que yo escogeré a la mía – mencionó firme el pelinegro.

Sol caminaba entre sus pensamientos, su último encuentro con los _Seths_ no había sido precisamente como ella hubiera querido, unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Son unos tontos – murmuró limpiándose las gotas de cristal, aunque sabía que sus ultimas palabras con el rubio, lo habían dejado bastante shockeado, ¿acaso ellos de verdad estaban metidos en eso?, había muchas cosas que no estaban bien, cuando levantó la vista notó claramente a lo lejos el grupo de los _Löwes_, donde estaba el chico que le robaba el sueño… de pronto sintió como un vacío en su estómago crecía con cada paso que la acercaba a él, por otro lado también se encontraba el gemelo Black, él cual ella creía era Darrell, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para comprobarlo tenía que llegar a su cita con las chicas.

Caminó elegantemente hasta ellos, notando que los tres la miraban fijamente, lo cual la hacia sentirse complacida, más al tener la intensa mirada verde de Harry, justo cuando pasó a su lado, curvó sus labios mostrando una dulce sonrisa, aunque viniendo de una Slytherin, no siempre era una buena señal para los Gryffindors.

Por otro lado…

Zac observó curioso como las damas se reunían hablando en susurros, esto era interesante, tal vez podrían saber algo del mentado cuaderno, sigilosamente avanzó atrás de ellas, disimuladamente había notado que lo miraban extrañadas, sobre todo cuando hizo una mueca de molestia al ver que se acercaban a Lovegood justo cuando iba a preguntarle, pero tal vez no fuera un perdida total…

Poco después las vio entrar en un salón, eso era de llamar la atención, quería escuchar lo que pasaba tras esa puerta, pero era demasiado arriesgado, corría el riesgo de que lo descubrieran y no podría justificar su presencia en el lugar, miró a su alrededor, había varios sitios desde los que podría espiar sin ser descubierto, se ocultó entre las sombras, a la espera de obtener algo que pudiera servirles.

Entre tanto en el Comedor…

Cedric había esperado un poco más por si Zac regresaba derrotado, pero pasados unos minutos se puso de pie con la intención de retirarse, necesitaba planear algo más antes de recurrir a medidas desesperadas, pero al parecer el destino clamaba por que esto se diera, ya que acababa de dar unos cuantos pasos rumbo a la salida, cuando la voz de su ex novia llamó su atención.

- Cedric, tengo que hablar contigo – demandó Cho, al parecer estaba decidida.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué? – interrogó elevando la cejas, mientras mentalmente estudiaba las posibilidades de obtener ventaja de esa situación.

- De lo que no hemos podido hablar, tú sabes que yo… - intentó alegar, pero Cedric la miró haciéndola callar.

- Aquí no es el mejor lugar para hablar de esas cosas, vamos – avanzó esperando que ella caminase con él, después de todo era posible que pudiera decirle lo que necesitaba saber de aquella libreta.

Caminaron por los corredores en silencio, Cedric buscaba un lugar práctico donde poder hablar sin ser interrumpidos y sobre todos sin que llamara la atención más de lo que ya lo habían hecho, porque si Zac tenía razón y lo llegaban a ver en compañía de la chica, podría arruinar sus futuros planes con aquella dama especial…

En Slytherin…

El rubio entraba a la habitación perturbado por las palabras de la chica, llegó hasta donde guardaban las botellas, donde escogió la de whiskey envejecido de Odgen, lo destapó, escuchando entrar a su amigo, invocó una copa y la llenó del licor, tomando un sorbo grande como si quisiera olvidar todo.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco? – cuestionó Zabinni al verlo así – ¿qué te dijo? – se acercó hasta la botella, invocó una copa y se sirvió, en espera de escuchar la voz de su líder.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

- No se… - respondió bebiendo el whiskey y caminando hacia su cama.

En ese momento entró Nott cerrando la puerta con seguro - ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó fijando su mirada en el líder.

- Toma un copa porque la vas a necesitar - señaló, sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana, que se encontraba abierta, sintiendo la brisa acariciar su rostro y agitar su cabello platinado – ¿y Darrell?

- Se fue a hacer lo suyo - respondió escuetamente, sin bromas, ni nada, se sirvió una copa esperando escuchar las palabras del rubio.

- C_uidado con lo que haces… la vida con quien tu sabes que no debe ser nombrado, es de servicio o muerte… – _repitió cada palabra, dejándolos estupefactos.

- ¡Diablos! - exhaló Theodore, rompiendo la copa, lastimándose la mano – ¿qué demonios significa eso?

- No, ¿cómo lo sabe? – preguntó el moreno contrariado.

- No lo se - respondió sombrío Draco.

Nott observó correr la sangre por la blanca piel de su mano cayendo en la alfombra – ¿no creerás qué ella…? – exclamó preocupado.

- No, ella no podría estar con el Señor Oscuro - espetó el ojigris tratando de creerlo.

- Yo pienso lo mismo, ella no le serviría de nada – increpó fúnebre el rizado – es demasiado frágil… no tiene nada que él pudiera querer.

Theodore se dirigió al baño, abriendo la llave de agua caliente, dejando que se llevara su sangre, mientras se retiraba los vidrios, sintiendo un sutil dolor, se enredó una toalla alrededor de la mano, meditabundo, sacó su varita y limpió su desastre en el cuarto.

- Pero ¿y si él quiere venganza por la traición de su padre? Y sabe que ella es más vulnerable que Terrence… después de todo, también la puede usar como espía dentro del Colegio – profirió Nott mirando a su líder temeroso por la situación.

- No lo se, aún así… no le pediría a ella lo que nos pidió a nosotros, a ella no - aseveró afligido Malfoy.

- No creo, ella siempre ha estado cuidada, no habría manera… además ¿por qué no decírnoslo? – expuso lógico Blaise.

- No lo se, quizás tengas razón – afirmó fúnebre Draco, tratando de creerlo – quizás no sea nada.

- Si… - respondió esperanzado Nott, invocando otra copa y sirviéndose vino.

- Pero eso no nos salva a nosotros ¿qué haremos? – cuestionó Zabinni, posando sus oscuras orbes en Malfoy.

- Pues… tenemos que…

En el cuartel de Voldemort…

Lucius se encontraba en la que era una sala, en una mansión bastante elegante, mientras Nott se dedicaba a hacer el informe que Bellatrix le había pedido sobre un ataque, el cual tenían que planear para Voldemort, claro que el mismo informe sería dado a la Orden para que lo evitaran.

Malfoy tomó de su copa, mientras sacaba las cartas que le había entregado su amigo, sin duda eran bastantes, lo que le hizo pensar en si estaría bien, a pesar de que Evan había vuelto, ella era su sobrina y ahijada nunca había dejado de mandarle misivas y de estar con ella, todos esperarían que al volver Rosier, ella estaría más con él, por ser su padre, pero no era así. Desató el listón y tomó la última carta de la chica, ya que creía era la más importante.

_Hola tío Lucius:_

_¿Cómo estas?, o más bien ¿dónde?, al parecer tío Edward también ha seguido tus pasos porque tampoco se nada de él._

_¿Sabes?, no se por qué haz desaparecido, no puedo creer que te hayas ido de viaje por tanto tiempo, lo creería si ya me hubieran llegado tus regalos o una respuesta de tu puño y letra, pero nada, parece que la tierra te hubiera tragado, junto con mi tío Edu, les he preguntado a Draco y a Theo por ustedes, pero ellos, ya sabes como son… no me quieren, los odio, me esconden cosas._

_Hablando de Draco… lo odio… me trata como si fuera una niña y odio que no me deje estar con ellos, es tan injusto que Theo y él se comporten así y ahora es peor desde que se fue Terry y para colmo, Darrell, Blaise, Vincent y Gregory lo apoyan, eso es una conspiración contra mi. _

_Ya se que dirás "no te preocupes, tu eres una Slange", pero yo quiero ser Seth, solo porque soy a la que consienten más, perdono el hecho de haber sido niña, es injusto, son unos racistas, si ya se que dirás "que no es bueno que este tanto tiempo con ellos que yo debo ser una dama y eso…", pero nadie me saca de la cabeza que es injusto._

_Aunque a pesar de todo me preocupan, tío tengo miedo, hay muchos rumores, temo por Draco y los demás, se dice que ellos se han unido a quien tu sabes que no debe ser nombrado, creo que deberías hablar con él… esto no se lo he comentado a nadie, solo a ti, porque creo que eres él indicado… quizás estoy exagerando… pero no quiero que les pase nada… _

_Espero que leas esta carta y me respondas o me preocupare, ¿acaso me has olvidado?, ¿a mi, que soy la más linda de todos tus sobrinos?, y obvio la favorita, ¿por qué, qué tienen de interesante los chicos?…_

_Besos._

_Sol_

Lucius se encontraba pasmado, ¿sería verdad que Draco se había unido a los mortifagos?, no, eso no era posible, él lo sabría, algo así tendría que saberlo, tomó el contenido de su copa de un solo trago, como si quisiera evitar la amargura que habitaba su boca.

- ¿Pasa algo?, ¿qué en las cartas te amenazó con dejar de quererte?, ¿o tiene novio? – cuestionó bromeando Edward Nott.

El ojigris clavó su mirada de plata en él, ¿debía decirle lo qué decía la carta?, después de todo también hablaba de su hijo, respiró como queriendo llevarse la angustia que le embarga en este momento, esto significaba que ahora si no podrían salir de las filas de Voldemort, estaban condenados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó nuevamente Nott, al percatarse de la mirada del hombre y del silencio, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él, tomando asiento a su lado – ¿puedo ver la carta? – interrogó, mientras Lucius se la daba y se levantaba a servirse más vino, esperando que la bebida calmara su ansiedad.

Edward lentamente leyó la carta, sonriendo en los primeros párrafos, hasta que llegó al punto que a Lucius lo había puesto en ese estado, su sonrisa se desvaneció y en lugar de eso sus labios se secaron, mientras su color de piel se hacia más pálida, fue entonces que se atrevió a mirar a su amigo.

- ¿No crees qué sea verdad, o si? – indagó igual de preocupado.

- No lo se… quizás solo sea imaginación de Sol - trató de engañarse Lucius.

- Tenemos que averiguar, si es verdad todos corremos peligro - aseveró serio Nott – quema la carta y todas aquellas que digan esa información, no debemos dejar que caigan en las manos equivocadas.

- Mmm es mejor que analicemos esto con calma - profirió Lucius queriendo aligerar la situación.

- Debemos decírselo al anciano – comentó hosco Nott, ante lo cual el rubio afirmó con su cabeza.

En ese momento entró a la habitación, una pelinegra que a pesar de los años y de su estancia en Azkaban, su belleza era notable.

- ¿El informe esta listo? – cuestionó haciendo que un escalofrío les recorriera el cuerpo.

- Si - afirmó después de un momento Nott, llevándose la carta y escondiéndola entre otros papeles.

- Mmm ¿qué eso? – interrogó la mujer, tomando las cartas. Lucius sintió que la vida se le iba e inmediatamente le arrebató los papeles.

- Eso no te incumbe - acotó guardándolas dentro de su túnica.

- Ahhhh no pensé, que tuvieras tiempo para sentimentalismos y mucho menos para recoger tu correo, ¿acaso esta vez si hablaste con mi hermana o no pudiste darle la cara? - dijo sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba y colocaba su dedo índice en el pecho del hombre.

- Eso a ti no te importa - respondió él, tomando la mano de la mujer y retirándola de su pecho.

- Tranquilízate, solo fue un comentario… ¿sabes? ahora que lo pienso Evan debería cuidar más de sus hijos, quizás sea hora de que Voldemort le cobre la factura de su traición, aunque podría considerar un castigo menor si dice donde esta Black, quizás ellos están protegidos pero su hijos no, son unos estúpidos… es una lastima que el hijo de Regulus no viviera más tiempo ¿no creen? - expresó con malicia Bella, mientras tomaba del escritorio el informe de Nott, para después salir, dejando a los hombres con una impotencia y un sentimiento de ira y temor.

- ¿Crees qué lo sepa? – cuestionó Edward, rompiendo el silencio.

- No lo se, pero no lo creo… ellos están protegidos en Hogwarts, Dumbledore se asegurara de ello, pero Terrence tiene que ser más cuidadoso.

- Esto lo tienen que saber y cuanto antes mejor – indicó alterado Nott – ¿qué piensas hacer?

- Mmm tenemos que ir al Valle Godric, ahora pienso mandar a un elfo por algunas cosas ¿quieres qué compre algo por ti? - indagó Malfoy, mientras el rubio lograba colocar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

- ¿No podías dejar de hacerlo, verdad?- cuestionó queriendo borrar el mal momento por el que estaban pasando.

En otro lugar…

Las chicas seguían hablando sobre la situación del cuaderno, mientras se divertían al pensar en lo que podría pasarles a los chicos.

- Pero es mejor que no tengamos que ver lo que les sucede a los chicos y que pronto acaben de responder el cuaderno, para que todo termine ya – aseveró Mione pensando que era lo mejor, además no quería correr el riesgo de que su respuesta se viera revelada, eso le traería muchas consecuencias.

"_Si eso pasará de seguro ese hurón se burlaría de mi de por vida… y yo no lo puedo permitir"_.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – acotó Emi – así todas estaríamos más tranquilas.

- Si, pero tendríamos que buscar con que entretenernos – embromó Ginevra.

- Supongo que eso no nos faltaría con lo que se esta viviendo ahora tenemos suficiente, el regreso de quien ustedes saben tiene preocupados a muchos – informó seria Hermione.

En ese momento Sol arribaba, encontrado a sus amigas sumergidas en la platica - ¿Llego tarde? Traje algunos dulces que conseguí en el camino…

- Aún estas a tiempo, no tiene mucho que empezamos – comentó alegre de ver a su amiga Luna.

- ¿Pasó algo en Slytherin? – preguntó Aneli, al notar un poco extraña a su amiga.

- Ohhh nada, solo una pequeña disputa con Draco y Theo – señaló cansina, dejándose caer en una silla, pasando la bolsa de golosinas – pero no hablemos de eso…

Hermione al escuchar el nombre de su némesis sintió un escalofrío más al recordar su pelea, peor aún su cercanía, sus labios rojos… su mirada helada, eso no estaba bien y ella lo sabía, pero solo era un gusto, solo reconocía que el tipo no era feo, así que no tenía porque haber problema, además fuera de eso lo detestaba y más al recodar a Pansy Parkinson.

En tanto Emi al oír la mención de aquel joven con el cual había tropezado solamente había colocado una mueca de disgusto.

- Volvamos al tema, ¿qué haremos respecto al diario? – preguntó Maxine, chupando una varita de regaliz.

- Podríamos ya no pasarlo – sugirió Emiret, así se ahorraría al tener que contestarlo.

- Mmmm no creo que eso sea lo mejor – interpeló rápidamente Luna.

- Pues por una parte estaría bien así evitaríamos estar preocupadas porque salga a la luz su información – mencionó insistente Hermione.

- Yo no creo que tengamos que tomar una decisión tan radical – debatió Ginevra, disfrutando de su chocolate.

- Lo mismo pienso, no creo que tengamos que adelantarnos a los hechos, vamos primero a averiguar y luego ya veremos qué hacer – concordó relajada Sele.

- Esta bien, entonces hagamos eso – aceptó Aneli – veamos qué podemos averiguar en el proceso.

- Quizás deberíamos hacer un cuadernito para ellos, para que estemos en iguales condiciones - bromeó Maxine, divertida ante su idea.

- No, ya más cuadernos no, creo que sea buena idea – aseveró Mione, pensando en el caos que eso causaría, ahora las chicas persiguiendo el cuaderno de los chicos.

- Veamos que sucede, tratemos de averiguar que saben - resumió Lunita, divertida del ingenio de sus amigas.

- Bueno entonces…

En Slytherin…

Draco se encontraba deambulando por el lugar, nervioso y con un aspecto pálido – Debemos apresurarnos, él tiempo pasa y Lord Voldemort se esta desesperando – puntualizó enfrentando las pupilas turbadas de sus amigos.

- Tenemos que terminar de arreglar ese maldito armario – espetó preocupado Blaise, bebiendo otro sorbo de su copa.

- Creo que Fenrir Greyback tiene que hacerle una visita a ese imbécil de Borgin – aseguró Draco, pasando su mano por su rubio cabello, en un gesto de exasperación.

- No olvides lo del collar - recordó Nott, tratando de mantenerse más sereno que sus dos amigos, aunque por dentro estaba igual de liado que ellos.

- Claro que no, eso ya esta arreglado – respondió con un ligero titubeo en su voz.

- No olvides que tu tía dijo que acudiéramos con ella para que nos enseñara Oclumancia – recordó Blaise, frunciendo su ceño.

- No lo he hecho – repuso Malfoy, sintiendo que su estómago se encogía, no le gustaba pensar en esa mujer aunque fuese de su familia.

- Debemos ser cautelosos, tenemos que volver al séptimo piso – espetó Theodore sintiendo un punzada en su mano, había olvidado su herida.

- Lo haremos, mañana yo les indicare cuando – señaló sombrío su líder, trató de quitarse el mal sabor de su boca con el vino pero al parecer este solo le sabía a tierra.

- Es mejor que nos relajemos, nadie debe saber de esto – mencionó Blaise, dejando de lado su copa.

- Tienes razón, debo tomar una ducha y curar esto – manifestó Nott, despojándose de sus zapatos y ropas sucias.

- Yo iré a mi Sala – anunció Malfoy, incorporándose y pasando de largo a Zabinni que prefirió no seguirlo, sin embargo necesitaba aire, se sentía sofocado por todo lo que sucedía, esperó unos minutos y después salió sin rumbo decido.

En un pasillo del sexto piso…

Cedric se apoyaba en el muro, mientras escuchaba todas las excusas que ya había oído de parte de la chica, después de todo había sido su novia y en algún momento pensó en volver con ella. Miró hacia los lados, se atisbaban voces pero por fortuna nadie los podía mirar, ya que no quería reiniciar los rumores.

- ¿Entonces qué piensas? – preguntó Cho, en espera de una respuesta.

- Mmmm pues… - dudó, ya que no sabía qué decir, no había prestado mucha atención a su parloteo – las cosas fueron difíciles en mucho momentos Cho – susurró, en voz baja.

- Lo sé, pero Cedric… tal vez podríamos intentar nuevamente… - comenzó titubeante, cosa que Diggory no pensó en desaprovechar.

- No creo que sea oportuno, o ¿es que acaso el cuaderno dice qué yo seré el ganador y por eso vienes conmigo? – soltó bruscamente, la reacción de sorpresa de la chica confirmó su sospecha.

- ¿El cuaderno? ¿Cómo sabes…? Digo… – tartamudeó nerviosa, ya que eso tenia un poco de verdad, en el cuaderno varias chicas habían elegido al campeón como uno de los mejores partidos del colegio.

- No es un secreto, además, creo que es obvio que el cuaderno esta en Ravenclaw ya que tu sabes de él, lo que me dice que al menos tendré unos cuantos votos… ¿tu votaste por mi? – indagó rápidamente, esperando que ella no se hubiera recuperado de la sorpresa.

- Yo… si claro, creo que serás el ganador absoluto, después de todo eres el campeón del colegio y…

- ¿Entonces el cuadernillo sigue en Ravenclaw? – interrogó hábil.

- Yo… no lo se, supongo que no, no he sabido de él desde que lo conteste, puede que este en tu Casa – respondió acercándose un poco al ojigris.

- Ya veo… - habiendo obtenido un poco más de información decidió retirarse, aunque sin dejar de lado la posibilidad de poder acudir a ella nuevamente por ayuda – Cho, eres muy linda y de verdad me enamore de ti pero pasaron muchas cosas, tu tuviste otra relación, por ahora intentemos hablar como seres maduros y ya veremos que pasa. Nos vemos después – antes de que Cho tuviera tiempo de responder, avanzó alejándose, era hora de buscar entre sus hermanas de Casa.

En otro lugar…

Después de platicas banales y un poco más de golosinas las chicas habían decido dar por terminada su reunión, prometiendo verse cuando supieran algo importante. Dicho eso se habían repartido para regresar a sus actividades diarias.

Hermione caminaba animadamente al lado de Ginny, comentando algunas cosas sin importancia.

- ¿Iras conmigo a la Sala común? – preguntó después de reír por un comentario Ginevra.

- Claro, además quiero preguntarle algunas cosas a Anthony sobre la tarea de Pociones - informó dibujando una pequeña sonrisa al evocar al imagen del pelinegro.

- ¿A Anthony? No es justo, lo quieres acaparar – embromó Ginny simulando molestia – pero ya hablas de tarea… ¿traes contigo ese libro que me prestaste el otro día para hacer el ensayo de Encantamientos?

- Mmmm no, lo deje en mi Sala – dijo haciendo memoria – pero déjame ir por él y te alcanzo…

- Voy contigo – se apresuró a decir sin contar lo que estaba por ocurrir. Frente a ellas se encontraba Dean el cual le sonreía coquetamente a la leona.

- ¿Podemos dar un paseo? – preguntó coqueto el moreno sin importarle la presencia de la castaña.

- Ehh… yo… bueno, es que yo…

- Anda Ginn te veo en la sala – ayudó Hermione, sonriéndole tranquilizadora.

- Gracias, te veo ahí – con eso se la pareja alejó de ella, perdiéndose entre los corredores.

Hermione suspiró pensando en que sería agradable tener a alguien con quien compartir el tiempo, es decir tenía amigos pero tener un novio quizás no estaría mal.

"_Pero qué cosas estoy pensando, estos no son tiempos para eso… debo ayudar a Harry en su lucha contra ese monstruo, los ataques han aumentado en el mundo mágico, esos mortifagos no pararan hasta acabar con la Orden"._

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos deseos y concentrándose en lo que ella veía como su prioridad. Se apresuró a llegar a su Sala rogando por no encontrarse con otra escenita de mal gusto.

- Más le vale a ese hurón estar portándose bien… o juró que lo… no se qué le haré, pero de seguro él no lo olvidara – murmuró para si, divertida al pensar en algunas formas de torturar al Slytherin.

Al llegar a la puerta susurró su contraseña con lo cual obtuvo el acceso, pero al dar el primer paso dentro se encontró con una escena que no esperaba. Ahí en el sillón principal frente al fuego, se encontraba Malfoy recostado con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar durmiendo, su rostro denotaba que su sueño no era el mejor, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla por el gesto sufrido que tenía.

Se paró en seco permitiéndose admirar esa escena que no era común ver, de hecho era la primera vez que lo veía dormir, su piel pálida había cobrado un color ambarino debido a las llamas de la chimenea, se había quitado la corbata y desabotonado unos cuantos botones permitiéndole a la castaña percibir parte de su torneado pecho, siguió su recorrido de regresó a su rostro cuando se percató de la marca en su cuello provocada por esa… esa Pansy Parkinson.

Una sensación de furia invadió su cuerpo al imaginarse la situación tan intima en la que esa se la habría hecho.

"_Detente ahí Hermione, no puedes estar molesta por eso… ni siquiera tienes porque imaginarte eso" _se regañó tratando de serenarse, pero esa sensación no abandonaba su cuerpo más al pensar que ella jamás podría acercarse a él de esa forma. Pero ¿qué diablos estaba pensando? Nuevamente su mente la traicionaba.

Y antes de que decidiera retirar definitivamente su vista de él, lo escuchó murmurar algo invendible para después verlo replegar sus parpados encontrándose con ella ahí parada en seco escrutándolo.

Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación, sacudiéndose los rastros de sueño y de la pesadilla que había tenido pero al toparse con la imagen de la castaña viéndolo fijamente, no supo cómo reaccionar quizás era porque aún seguía adormilado.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada por ser descubierta, su rostro se tornó rojo, pero no desvió sus pupilas del rubio, esperando algún insulto por el cual defenderse y terminar con esa rara atmosfera que se había creado alrededor de ellos.

Draco tampoco apartó sus pupilas de ella, la miraba sin inhibiciones ni restricciones, analizando cada centímetro de su figura, pero al llegar a su cara y notar el rubor en sus mejillas y ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, se sintió extraño, nunca le había molestado que lo miraran, estaba acostumbrado a ser admirado por las chicas pero por alguna extraña razón la mirada de Hermione lograba incomodarlo, la intensidad con la que lo observaba lo descontrolaba, no sabía que estaba pensando o qué trataba descubrir.

Sin decir nada se incorporó y pasó a su lado rumbo a la escalera, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Hermione lo siguió enarcando su ceja, tratando de comprender qué había sucedido. Confundida avanzó por la Sala dirigiéndose hacia el estante de libros.

- ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? - se recriminó en voz bajita, sintiéndose extraña.

Por su parte Malfoy había cerrado su puerta no sintiéndose mejor que su compañera de Sala, por alguna razón ajena a su racionalidad en ese momento no le había dejado caer un comentario ponzoñoso o algo que la hiciera rabiar.

Aún su cuerpo estaba inundado de esa rara sensación que lo había abordado al saberse admirado por la leona.

- ¿Qué diablos te esta pasando Malfoy? - masculló dirigiéndose a su baño donde abrió los grifos del lavabo mojando su rostro con agua fría, alzó su rostro encontrándose con el reflejo del espejo, a un Draco que no conocía, que se notaba tan perdido, tan vulnerable.

- No debí beber ese vino – se dijo así mismo, acuñándole lo que sentía a ese alcohol.

Separó la vista de esa imagen que lo perturbaba tanto, la misión que cargaba sobre sus hombros comenzaba a pesarle demasiado y ahora tampoco podía controlar su relación con esa, eso era lo último que le faltaba para rematar su vida.

Cruzó el umbral del baño limpiando su cara con una toalla, caminó indeciso, sin saber a dónde dirigirse, no quería salir ahora ya que se toparía nuevamente con la castaña y no quería enfrentarla y por otra parte tampoco quería volver a Slytherin.

Así que optó por recostarse en su cama pero esta vez no cerraría los ojos, no quería volver a soñar… quizás tomaría una poción para ya no hacerlo.

En las afueras de Slytherin…

- Muy bien, y dime, ¿qué es lo qué pasa? – indago la chica mirándolo.

- Nada en particular, solo quería platicar contigo, ¿acaso te incomoda? – cuestionó "Darrell", con una sonrisa coqueta, acercándose un poco mas a ella.

- Vamos Darrell, recuerda que no estoy en buenos términos contigo – objetó ella mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿No?, ¿acaso hice algo que te molestara? – murmuró más cerca, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

- Mmmm ¿ahora resulta que no lo recuerdas?, que conveniente, lo prometiste, dijiste que me lo ibas a presentar y no lo hiciste, eso no es de caballeros – lo regañó apuntándole con el índice.

- ¿Presentártelo? ¿A qui…? – se interrumpió, no queriendo revelar que desconocía a que se refería ella.

- Si, tu sabes que eres encantador, pero a mi me gusta Anthony… ya lo habíamos hablado, prometiste presentármelo pero no lo haz hecho – manifestó, golpeando el pecho del chico para reafirmar sus palabras, notando extrañamente que él la miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Anthony? ¿Tú… quieres conocer a mi hermano? – indagó sin saber qué decir.

- Vamos, no finjas que no lo sabes, te lo dije y prometiste ayudarme y no lo haz hecho – refutó molesta.

- Ya veo… pero, mmm no te preocupes… se lo haré saber, de verdad – prometió, _"Darrell, tenemos que hablar seriamente de esto…"_ pensó divertido – pero primero necesito hablar contigo de otra cosa.

- ¿Otra cosa? ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó aún molesta, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Veras, yo le diré a Anthony que hable contigo, pero necesito saber qué pasa con el cuaderno de las chicas – susurró, llamando la atención de la chica hacia él.

- Tu… tu… ¿cómo sabes de…? – musitó sorprendida, tartamudeando nerviosa.

- Vamos, no te asustes, no lo voy a robar o algo así, solo quiero saber si es verdad que existe y si esta aquí – preguntó enredando sus dedos en el cabello femenino para después liberarlo.

- Yo… este, bueno… existe, y estaba en Slytherin, pero no se dónde esta ahora – barbotó rápidamente, esperando que él cumpliera su palabra – pero más te vale presentarme a Anthony, o de lo contrario le diré al mundo entero que quieres el cuaderno y ya veras como te va – amenazó con un brillo maléfico en sus pupilas.

- No te preocupes, lo sabrá – replicó confiado, acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para clavar sus hermosas orbes grises en las de ella.

En ese momento llegaban por el pasillo las chicas, Aneli miró con detalle la escena, la mano en el cabello, su cercanía, la sonrisa coqueta en el rostro del chico… todo eso sirvió para hacer que su sangre hirviera, clavó sus pupilas en la pareja, destilando odio, lo miró por un instante en el cual él sintió el escozor de esa furiosa mirada, levantó el rostro captando el profundo resentimiento al verla pasar, caminando con toda la dignidad.

"_¿Qué es lo qué pasa? ¿Acaso ella y Darrell…?"_ retrocedió un poco, pero la chica ya había pasado, sin volverse a mirarlo _"mmm tengo que hablar seriamente con ese hermano mío… promiscuo"._

- Mira… casualmente, ellas fueron las últimas, tal vez aún lo tengan – expresó la chica, señalando a Sol y a las demás… cosa que a "Darrell" le agradó escuchar.

En Gryffindor…

Ronald y "Anthony" aún no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, no llegaban a un punto intermedio ni mucho menos elegir a una chica y estaban más allá de lograr obtener detalles sobre el misterioso cuaderno.

Harry trataba de hacer su tarea, pero el tener a ese par distrayéndolo con su platica no lo ayudaba, aunque debía admitir que era mejor escucharlos que dejar que su mente pensara en lo que sucedía con Voldemort y sus seguidores o en sus sospechas sobre Draco Malfoy.

- Por qué mejor dejan de discutir y solo hacen las cosas – comentó divertido Harry - así parece que solo alardean.

- Pero mira quién lo dice, si tú ni siquiera pareces interesado en chicas - acusó burlón "Anthony".

- Yo…

- ¿Chicos han visto a Dean? – cuestionó interrumpiendo su platica Seamus.

- No, hemos estado aquí desde hace rato y él no se ha pasado por aquí – informó con ligereza Ronald, sin imaginarse en dónde estaba el moreno y con quién.

- Voy a buscarlo debe estar con… - se detuvo al pensar que no debía revelar eso o quizás se metería en problemas.

- ¿Con quién? – cuestionó curioso Bilius.

- Mmm olvídelo, los veo después – con eso salió de la Sala común, dejándolos extrañados por su actitud.

- Al parecer los únicos que no salen con chicas aquí son ustedes – musitó con descuido "Anthony" logrando recibir primero una mirada de odio de Ron y después un golpe en su hombro.

- ¿Nosotros? Pero ¿y tu? – repeló el pelirrojo.

Harry le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, indicándole que tuviera más cuidado con su forma de expresarse.

- ¿Yo? Yo no soy él que tiene problemas en mantener a una chica – atacó retomando ese tema que tanta risa le daba.

- Ya deja de decir eso, te reté a conseguir a alguien y es la fecha en que no decides ¿acaso te crees demasiado para las chicas? O quizás tu tengas otras preferencias… - dejó caer su comentario como una daga sobre un cuerpo.

- ¡¿Qué diablos dijiste? – interpeló el pelinegro lanzándose sobre Ronald.

En tanto Harry reía fuertemente de ese comentario que sabía le había calado a Darrell, más después de la fama que tenía de conquistador.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – cuestionó Mione al entrar y encontrase con esa escena. Lo último que le faltaba después de lo sucedido con Malfoy era encontrarse con eso.

- Hermione – logró pronunciar Harry con una mano en su estómago aún riendo – lo que pasa es que…

- No te atrevas a decírselo – ordenó "Anthony", fulminándolo con la mirada, en tanto seguía peleando con el ojiceleste.

- Decirme ¿qué? – interrogó acercándose – Ronald suéltalo – pidió con tono energético.

- ¿Yo? Dile a él, se me lanzó como una bestia – exclamó tratando de sacarse de encima al Black, aunque no podía evitar un risilla.

- Harry dime de una buena vez qué pasa – demandó exasperada.

- Es que… jajaja… Ron le dijo a Anthony que él tenía…

- ¡Cállate! – exclamó gritando dejando a Ronald para lanzarse sobre Harry, no quería que ellos le dijeran esa difamación a la castaña.

- ¡Anthony! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Basta ya! – ante esa sonora orden los chicos se quedaron helados, al igual que todos lo que estaban en esa Sala, mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos a la leona.

- Hermione, no vuelvas a hacer eso… casi me dejas sordo – reclamó Ronald con la mano en su oído, mientras que los otros se separaban, arreglando sus atuendos.

- Y bien… dime Anthony ¿qué te puso así? – enfrentó las pupilas plateadas, notando como el pelinegro se giraba, para evitar mirarla.

- Nada – masculló escuetamente.

- ¿Nada? Solo le dije que si tenía otra clase de preferencias ya sabes… chicos – divulgó riendo Ron, más al notar el tono rosado que ostentaba el pelinegro.

- ¡Cierra la boca! – gritó molesto, con la intención de avanzar nuevamente hacia el, pero la mano que tomó la suya lo detuvo, de inmediato giró, clavando sus pupilas plateadas en la castaña.

- Anthony, no dejes que Ron te moleste, tu eres siempre más hombre que todos, solo que tu no caes tras de cualquiera, así que ignora a este patán ¿de acuerdo? – pidió ella, acercando su rostro al del él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro masculino, mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

- Si… si, claro – respondió sorprendido, su perfume comenzaba a invadir su olfato y ni decir que no se sentía nada mal, como ella se apretaba contra su cuerpo, eso comenzaba a confundirlo.

- Y tu Ronald, deja de molestarlo, ya quisieras ser la mitad de caballero de lo que él es, y si no anda tras de cualquiera es porque no es como tu, ¡pervertido! – manifestó la castaña, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, que solo la miró impactado por sus palabras.

- Pero Hermio… - intentó objetar el chico.

- Nada, ven Anthony, ¿me puedes ayudar con la tarea? – le pidió, tomándolo de la mano y alejándolo de los chicos – deberías de ponerte a estudiar en lugar de molestar Bilius – lo amonestó llamándolo por su nombre mientras se alejaba con "Anthony".

Entre tanto este avanzaba por inercia, no es que le desagradara estar tan cerca de ella, era el hecho de que pocas veces permitía que personas hijas de muggles se acercaran tanto y sobre todo que se permitieran esas familiaridades con su cuerpo, miró la mano que sostenía la suya, para después deslizarla por su brazo hasta mirar su rostro, que en ese momento le sonreía tiernamente.

- Ignóralos Anthony… y no te preocupes por lo que digan, yo se que tu eres especial.

Esas palabras lo confundieron aún más… ¿acaso ella y su hermano?… no… no podía ser posible, miró a Harry, que lo miraba divertido desde el sillón a un lado de Ronald "¿siempre es así entre ella y Anthony?" preguntó mentalmente, con lo que solo recibió una sonora carcajada y una mirada divertida, "maldición".

**OoOoOoOo**

· , . · · ¿Qué creen que pase?

Primero que nada queremos pedirles una enorme disculpa por la tremenda espera, pero hemos tenido varios inconvenientes con este fic, esperamos ya no tenerlos y seguir actualizando con más frecuencia, ojala y nos sigan apoyando con sus reviews que nos motivan a continuar con la historia.

Ahora con ustedes los encargados de dar los agradecimientos.

- Gracias, mi nombre es **Harry Potter** – me presente acomodándome los lentes.

- Yo soy **Darrell Black**, es para mi un placer estar aquí – espete brindándoles una reverencia.

- Antes que nada agradecemos la respuesta que ha tenido el fic – comente al ver la gran lista de comentarios.

- Así mismo, queremos pedir una disculpa de parte de las autoras pero ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de que actualicen más seguido – afirme determinado – Harry adelante…

- La primer chica en al lista es _**Bellatrix Black Rosier**__,_ sentimos la demora, pero ahora por fin esta actualizado ojala sigas interesada en leerlo – manifesté apenado.

- Si, nena esperamos que puedas leer el capítulo nuevo, tu nombre me es familiar me recuerdas a mi tía que se llama igual que tu, aunque mi padre dice que no es bueno que tengamos contacto con ella…

- Darrell, trató de matar a Sirius, eso suficiente razón para que no confíes en ella – referí recordando ese evento, aún sintiendo como mi sangre corre a gran velocidad por el coraje de que alguien como ella siga libre y sin castigo.

- Tranquilo Harry – coloque mi mano en su hombro – pero volviendo a Bella, cuida y no olvides dejar un lindo comentario para nosotros… así como votar por mí o Harry – pedí esperanzado.

- Solo cuídate y no dejes de leer el capítulo, te mandamos un beso – observe la lista – la siguiente es _**Lean Black**_…

- Black… yo sabia que eras de las nuestras, gracias por decir que soy lindo, me alegra que apoyes a las autoras, espero que sigas haciéndolo y que te decidas a votar por mi – mande un beso, satisfecho de saber que me toman en cuenta.

- Darrell tu nunca cambias – dije mirando de reojo – pero cuídate Lean, te mando un beso, seguimos con _**Lana Weasley**__…_

- Hola, ¿cómo estas nena? Weasley ¿admiras a alguno de esa familia?, debería haber venido tu amigo Ronald ¿no crees Harry? – me gire para mirarlo.

- Si, te pediría tu voto para él… peor olvídalo y piensa en mi, ojala continúes leyendo el fic y apoyando con un review, te deseamos lo mejor, un beso…

- No olvides escribirnos para decir a quién será ira tu voto, adiós… y piensa en nosotros – murmure risueño.

- Continuamos con _**Gaba27**_, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por dejar un comentario, esperamos que sigas interesada en el fic y leas este capitulo…

- Anthony y yo no tenemos secretos, pero él que si los tiene es nuestro padre, aún así esperamos que sigas leyendo y lo de Ronald bueno… no se puede hacer mucho, intente que fuera más decidido, pero no se puede.

- Deberías dejarlo el decidirá, además así es él, esperemos que decida bien, no queremos escucharlo quejarse todo el día por su decisión y menos con los comentarios de George y Fred… - explique pensando en los persistentes que pueden ser esos gemelos y más con sus ideas.

- Cierto, ojala nos digas por quien votas en tu review, te mando un beso, adiós… recuerda que los Slytherins somos tu mejor opción.

- Adiós Gaba, no le hagas caso, ahora continuamos con _**Fely**_, ¿cómo estas?, disculpa la tardanza…

- Si, pero por fin ha llegado la actualización, ojala puedas leerla, esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo y con tu vota, claro – proferí esperanzado en obtener su voto.

- Cuídate, te mando un beso, ahora continuamos con _**Annahi Lupin**_ – anuncie con una sonrisa leyendo su comentario.

- Mi hermano se queja de miss amiguitas, pero el es todo un caso, con su amiga Granger, pero me sirvió estar en Gryffindor para obtener información – explique alegre – ojala que cuente con tu voto.

- Anthony tu ya has estado en los agradecimientos, deja de pedir votos – lo mire con reprobación – pero recuerda que Draco puede ser mortifago, Annahi… no es de confianza.

- Harry, no digas eso, no sabemos si es verdad, ¿y cómo esta eso de que puede haber romance entre ella y yo? No me gusta Hermione – volteé a ver a las autoras, pero ellas parecen hacerse las desentendidas.

- Yo no creo que sea posible, Hermy no creo que encaje contigo, no es ofensa, pero son muy distintos – opine decido negando tal posibilidad, sintiendo una punzada en mi cicatriz.

- No yo no lo creo, además ella jamás se fijaría en alguien con tantas amiguitas, ¿o tu que opinas? esperamos que puedas leer el capitulo, te mando un beso…

- Adiós, cuídate, ahora continuamos con _**Pansy paternerita**__,_ bienvenida al fic, que original es tu nombre, aunque me recuerda a la novia de Malfoy, esperamos logres disculpar a las autoras por la tardanza – asevere pensando que ellas no tienen solución y por eso no dan la cara para dar los agradecimientos.

- Esperamos que sigas interesada, no olvides tomarme en cuenta para los voto s y también a Harry, que no pide eso, pero yo se que desea unos cuantos votos – comente notando como él me fulminaba con su mirada.

- Darrell, no hagas eso, no me interesa ganar y lo sabes, solo les ayudo a buscarlo porque son mis amigos – espete aclarando la situación – adiós Pansy y no dejes de apoyar el fic, ahora continuamos con _**ELISABET WEASLEY**_…

- Mira Harry también tiene el apellido de Ronald, ¿piensas votar por él? – curioseé mirando a mi ojiverde amigo – recuérdame antes de tomar tal decisión.

- Si, a Ron le hubiera gustado estar aquí… pero antes que nada gracias por leer y por dejar tu comentario, ojala sigas interesada en fic – mencione esperanzado.

- Por favor, no nos dejes continua leyendo la historia, cuídate, te mando un beso.

- Y déjenos tu correo para que se los demos a las chicas para que platiquen ene el mns, adiós, cuídate te mando un beso, ahora seguimos con _**ViCtOriA!**_... – me quito los lentes para dejar descansar mi vista, dejando la lista en manos de Anthony.

- Hola, espero que estés bien y que bueno que nos leas en las dos páginas, esperamos que puedas disculpar el tiempo que tardaron en actualizar…

- Si y que continúes leyendo el fic y nos dejes tu opinión y el nombre del chico por el cual votas – manifesté colocándome mis lentes, notando la hora en mi reloj – es mejor que nos apuremos debemos ir a clase de pociones…

- Si lo se, adiós Vic, te mando un beso…

- Darrell regresame la lista – pedí esperando que me diera el pergamino.

- Tranquilo Harry, yo puedo continuar… - señale quitándole importancia a su gesto demandante - seguimos con _tete14_, hola, espero que estés bien…

- Si, y que disculpes la demora por la actualización esperamos que sigas interesada en el fic…

- Y que nos digas en tu nuevo review por quién votas, puedes tomarnos en cuenta – manifesté colocando mi mejor sonrisa.

- Ignóralo, te mando un beso y no dejes de apoyarnos – prorrumpí curvando mis labios en espera de seguir con la lista.

- Oh si, adiós… te mando un beso, ahora seguimos con _**Rachel Black**__._

_-_Hola cariño, ¿cómo estas?, gracias por tu gran comentario… emociono mucho a las chicas…

- Y por supuesto gracias por apoyarme a mí y a mi hermano, es genial ser Black ¿no?, espero que en tu siguiente review nos dejes tu voto.

- Darrell, déjala… ella decidirá sola por quién votar, esperamos que logres leer el capítulo nuevo, te mando un beso.

- Puedes votar por Harry, queremos que se relaje y que deje de creer que Draco es mortifago – comente divertido – te mando un beso, cuídate.

- ¿Con quién continuamos? – pregunte apremiado por el tiempo.

- Es _**Dramione Malfoy o Angie**__…_

- Hola Angie, te diré así porque no me simpatiza mucho Malfoy, esperamos que te encuentres bien y te agradecemos por dejar un review…

- Ahhh Harry – murmure con tono cansino – pero Angie no dejes de leer el nuevo capítulo, esperamos seguir contando con tu apoyo y no olvides pensar en nosotros para tu voto.

- Te mando un abrazo y un beso, apurémonos Darrell, la clase empezara pronto.

- Tranquilo Harry, además el profesor te favorece y no olvido que es por eso libro del tal Príncipe Mestizo.

- Vamos, también te considera bueno…

- Mejor sigamos, ahora es el turno de _**miiss-potter**_… hola pequeña, esperamos que estés bien.

- Si y que disculpes la tardanza, no dejes de leer el nuevo capítulo y de decirnos que te parece, además de incluir tu voto…

- Si, vota por los Slytherins, aunque también piensa en Harry, o siempre vuelve a la mejor opción: mi persona… te mando un beso – sonreí esperanzado.

- Cuídate, hasta pronto… con quién continuamos – pregunte interesado.

- Harry seguimos con… _**Luna Malfoy**_, al parecer fanática de mi primo Draco – apunte divertido del gesto de mi amigo.

- Hola Luna, disculpa la demora, espero que puedas leer el nuevo capitulo y nos des tu opinión sobre él – hable esperanzado en seguir contando con su apoyo.

- No olvides tu voto, consideramos a nosotros no solo pienses en Draco, cuídate te mando un beso – exclame sonriente – seguimos con _**Moony**_.

- Hola, tu nombre me recuerda a Remus… espero que estés bien y que disculpas la demora, ojala continúes apoyando esta historia.

- Si y no dejes de mandar tu review junto con tu voto, piensa en nosotros… no solo en los Slytherins – acote risueño, revisando la lista – es el turno de _**Amely Potter**_…

- Hola es un gusto tenerte en este fic también, agradecemos todo el apoyo que le das a estas chicas – agregue amable.

- Y esperamos que no olvides dejar tu comentario nuevo y tu voto – mencione curvando mis labios – acuérdate de nosotros.

- Anthony ya, te mando un beso… cuídate.

- Adiós, te mando muchos besos, ahora seguimos con _**Disastro**_, gracias por dejarnos tu comentario.

- Esperamos que puedas leer la actualización y perdonar tanto tiempo de tardanza – espete sonriendo – y bueno no dejes de incluir tu voto…

- Si, y en cuanto a de quién se enamoro Cedric, es mejor que leas los capítulos, adiós, te mando un beso – seguí leyendo la lista notando que los nombre se iban acabando.

- ¿Quién sigue? – pregunte mirando a Anthony.

- Seguimos con _**Lu-Lucidity**__, _hola pequeña ¿cómo estas?, gracias por leer el fic y dejar tu opinión.

- Esperamos que disculpes la demore y ojala contemos con tu apoyo, no olvides dejar un review que incluya el chico por el que votas.

- Ya dilo Harry se que quieres pedir votos, voten por él, después de todo es El elegido y capitán de la selección, es un buen chico…

- No me gusta como estas hablando de mi, lo dices como si fuera un pedazo de carne – interpele negando con mi cabeza – mejor continuemos, adiós Lu, te mando un beso…

- Esta bien, pero no olvides lo que te dije Lu, te mando un beso – comentó observando la lista ignorando el semienojo de su amigo – continuamos con _**Marie Malfoy Morales**_, hola nena, espero que te encuentres bien, te pedimos una disculpa por la tardanza, ojala continúes interesada en el fic.

- Esperamos que lo sigas encontrando divertido ahora que vienen las actualizaciones, no dejes de dejarnos tu opinión, cuídate, te mando un beso.

- Adiós nena, vota por mi – acote divertido – seguimos con _**pauny**_, hola nena, me encanto tu comentario tu si que sabes apreciar a los Black, aunque no dejas de lado a Draco, pero no hablemos de él sino de mi… lastima que ya has dicho por quién votarías, aun así aquí esta al actualización…

- Y esperamos que puedas dejar tu review después de leerlo, adiós, cuídate, te mando un beso.

- Yo también – le quiño el ojo coqueto – ahora continuamos con _**Giselle Lestrange**_, hola nena gracias por tu hermoso comentario.

- Disculpa la tardanza pero por fin las chicas han podido actualizar, contamos con que puedas leer el capítulo y nos dejes tu opinión – manifesté esperanzado y apresurado por la hora.

- Espero que tus papás no te tomen de loca y que te guste el fic ahora con estos cambios, gracias por recomendar el fic – le mando muchos besos, esta chica me encanta.

- Adiós Giselle, te mando un beso… cuídate.

- Finalmente y con mucha pena debo decir que el ultimo review es el de _**Zelawyn**_, hola nena, espero que aún te guste el fic, las chicas agradecen así como yo, tu gran review que junto con los otros motivaron la actualización.

- Pues Darrell no parece muy convencido en querer una relación con Hermy – me burle mirando como Darrell fruncía el entre cejo.

-Harry, no digas tonterías… mejor pide votos, no olvides tomarnos en cuenta, te deseamos lo mejor, cuídate… te mandamos un gran beso.

- Finalmente solo nos queda decir que agradecemos estar aquí, y esperamos que apoyen el fic con reviews.

-Y votos… hasta pronto nenas.

- Adiós, ahora vayamos a la clase…

- Si, si Harry…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸**_**Darrell Black & Harry Potter**_**.¸¸.·´¯»«´¯·.¸¸.°¤**


	6. Una cena ajetreada

**Disclaimer**: Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

Hi

¿Cómo están?

**Para las que lo habían leído antes debemos decir que les conviene leer de nuevo los capítulos debido a que hubieron ciertas modificaciones.**

**Aclaramos que nunca fue nuestra intención no actualizar pero tuvimos varios inconvenientes con ciertas personas que consideraron que el fic debía sufrir cambios, tratamos de hacerlo lo mejor posible sin perder la esencia de nuestra historia, esperamos que lo reciban bien.**

**Estaremos actualizando nuevamente muy pronto si nos apoyan con sus reviews sino tardaremos un poco más…**

Saludos y Abrazos

* * *

.·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) (´·. (´·. (´·. (´·. (´·.

**Sex Symbols New Generation**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Una cena ajetreada**_

El sol se había ocultado dando paso a la oscuridad, los alumnos caminaban hacia el Gran comedor para deleitarse con el banquete de la cena. Noticias cada vez más lamentables se publicaban en "El Profeta", la situación fuera de Hogwarts era bastante critica, era más que claro que Voldemort estaba de vuelta y esta vez deseaba ver al mundo muggle sumido bajo su poder.

En el recinto ya se encontraban los Seth en espera de la llegada de su líder.

- ¿Dónde esta Draco? - inquirió extrañado "Darrell", notando los rostros serios de Zabinni y Nott, parecía que algo había pasado y él se lo había perdido, pero decidió acompañar a la rubia un rato más.

- No lo sé, dijo que iba a su Sala - expuso Blaise, moviendo su cena de un lado a otro con el tenedor. No había pasado una buena tarde ya que cuando había salido a despejar su mente se encontró con una escena que no le había gustado nada, enfocó su oscura mirada hacia la mesa de los leones encontrando a la causante de su mal genio.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Zabinni caminaba por los terrenos, maldiciendo su suerte, no podían estar metidos en algo peor, si era verdad que habría recompensas si triunfaban, después de todo el Señor Oscuro los había escogido, pero ¿de verdad podrían realizar esa tarea?

- Maldición - sabía que estaban condenados, de cualquier forma las cosas no iban tan bien.

Se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, dejando salir un hondo suspiro de sus labios, cuando escuchó risas, se incorporó y peinó con su vista el lugar no muy lejos encontró a una pareja muy cariñosa, reconociéndolos inmediatamente eran Thomas y Weasley ¿besándose?

- No lo puedo creer ¿cómo puede ella andar con ese? - sintió como la rabia carcomía su ser, o mejor dicho los celos, pero no tenía derecho a decir nada, después de todo, él jamás podría estar con ella de ninguna forma, aunque lo desease desde hace tiempo.

Con andares rectos y poco humildes salió de su escondite y los miró con todo el despreció que pudieron destilar sus pupilas, pasando al lado de Dean y chocándolo con su hombro.

- Oye ¿qué te pasa? - reclamó Thomas, enfrentándolo.

- Idiota - fue todo lo que dijo y siguió su camino lejos de ellos.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Masticó con fuerza su último bocado, más al ver la cara de felicidad que tenía ese Thomas, no era más que un monigote sin chiste. "Darrell" siguió con su vista la dirección en la que miraba con tanto recelo el moreno encontrándose con su amiga Ginevra. _"Vaya, parece que algo pasó, no puedo creer que él este interesado en ella, pero no creo que sea solo un interés pasajero"._

- Pero ya debería estar aquí, dijo que haríamos la junta, ya saben - anunció Nott sin mucho ánimo.

El pelinegro lo miró tratando de comprender, notando el vendaje en la mano de su amigo - ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Acaso alguien te mordió?- preguntó sacando su lado Black, tratando de suavizar la tensión que exista en ese momento.

- Idiota - masculló Theo, esbozando la sombra de una sonrisa - mejor dinos ¿qué tal te fue obteniendo información?

- Mmm como tenía que irme, perfecto - repuso con la respuesta que su hermano daría, enfocó su vista hacia él, notando como Hermy estaba a su lado y era más que obvio que su hermano se encontraba tenso, lo sabía por la posición de su cuerpo, estaba demasiado rígido, eso era extraño en él, no solía ponerse así con muchas personas, aunque se lo achacaba a que aún a él le costaba estar en Gryffindor, donde no importaba tanto la pureza de la sangre como en Slytherin.

- Vaya, el don Juan ha vuelto - farfulló sardónico Zabinni, regresando a la conversación, después de que Nott lo codeara, ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía, vamos cualquiera que lo conociera lo sabría.

En la mesa de los leones…

La cena se daba tranquilamente debido a la presencia de Hermione que les impedía hacer comentarios sobre chicas y el dichoso cuaderno, además de que había acabado con la discusión entre Ron y Anthony, más cuando se haba sentado al lado del pelinegro.

- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? - cuestionó Bilius, mirando a su hermana, estaba más que enterado del romance que exista entre su compañero de Casa y ella.

- No te importa - respondió sacándole la lengua - Hermione no es justo que no me hayas apartado el lugar al lado de Anthony - reclamó al ver que Seamus se encontraba sentado al costado del susodicho.

- Ginevra aún no terminamos de hablar - interpeló Ron al ver la poca atención que le daba su hermana.

- Yo no tuve la culpa Ginn, cuando llegamos Seamus ya se encontraba aquí, ¿verdad Anthony? - le preguntó acercando su rostro al moreno, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y logrando que se alejara perturbado.

- Si - respondió sin darle mucha importancia, mirando a Mione, la confianza que tenía con su hermano lo confundía, sacudió su cabeza ignorando la conversación de las chicas y regresando su vista a su mesa notando que algo estaba pasado - ¿dónde estará Draco? - preguntó sin darse cuenta de que esa pregunta desentonaba en esa mesa.

Harry por su parte se preguntaba lo mismo había notado la ausencia del líder de los Slytherin y eso se le hacia muy sospechoso, más después de su extraña actitud, de lo que habían visto en el callejón Knocturn y de su encuentro en el vagón, observó a cada miembro del selecto grupo de los Slytherins. _"¿Qué sucede allá?, el único que no tiene cara de zombi furibundo es Anthony, no puedo creer que fácil se integró a ellos, creo que le cuesta más a Darrell desenvolverse como su hermano"._

Deslizó su vista por las demás serpientes encontrándose nuevamente con la figura de la prima de Malfoy, notando como ella tenía su mirada puesta en él, lo cual le sorprendió de sobremanera.

- Harry - lo llamó Ronald, distrayéndolo de su actividad.

Hermione había escuchado la pregunta sobre Draco, lo cual le había evocado su último encuentro que la había dejado más confundida que nunca, algo le estaba sucediendo con ese hurón y no sabía cómo controlarlo y esperaba que no le preguntaran a ella sobre él, compartían Sala, pero no por eso sabía donde se encontraba a cada minuto y mucho menos en compañía de quién.

Buscó con la mirada en la mesa de las serpientes a Pansy Parkinson, pensando que quizás… bueno no importaba, aspiró aliviada al verla en compañía de otras chicas, eso quería decir que al menos no estaba utilizando su Sala nuevamente como hotel barato.

En tanto Zac entraba acompañado de la pequeña Ravenclaw que sonreía ensoñadoramente, divertida de los intentos del chico por saber del cuaderno, se había acercado a ella cuando habían salido de su junta.

- Vamos te he acompañado toda la tarde, ¿no me dirás qué no soy divertido? Eso me rompería el corazón - añadió Smith, poniendo sus mejores ojos suplicantes. Lunita rió suavemente llamando la atención de algunos, entre los que se encontraba un pecoso pelirrojo que para nada le había gustado ver a la chica en compañía del Hufflepuff - ¿me lo dirás?

- ¿Sabes? Tienes wrackspurt volando a tu alrededor - señaló divertida, se acercó a él, colocándose de puntillas, logrando que él se inclinara para escuchar las palabras de la rubia que lo hicieron sonreír complacido.

- Gracias, eres encantadora con el pelo lacio o enredado - mencionó guiñándole el ojo y tomando su mano, donde depositó agradecido un beso en su dorso, con el cual se despidió y se dirigió a su mesa donde Cedric ya lo esperaba.

Luna lo miró sorprendida, tocó su mano, sonrojándose ligeramente para después curvar sus labios y caminar con pasos saltarines y alegres hasta su mesa.

En la mesa de Slytherin

Solem repartía su atención entre el que creía que era Darrell en el papel de Anthony y Harry Potter, eran de las pocas veces que podía observarlo sin que el mundo cuestionase tanto, de pronto él dejó de hablar con su amigo, ladeando su rostro encontrándola mirándolo, pensó en desviar su vista, pero prefirió no hacerlo, dejando que sus miradas se conectaran.

- Oye Sol ¿dónde estará Draco? - curioseó Sele, haciendo que su amiga separara la vista del Elegido y buscara a sus primos, notando sus rostros malhumorados y claro que no le pasó desapercibido el vendaje que llevaba Nott.

"_¿Qué les pasara?... cuando yo los deje Theo no tenía eso"_ - No lo se, pero lo averiguare - se incorporó suavemente. Si estaba molesta con ellos, pero no podía ignorar lo que les sucedía.

- Sol, no te pelees con ellos - pidió Aneli, sabiendo que las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien.

- Las veré en la habitación - indicó avanzando hacia los _Seths_. Al llegar al extremo de la mesa, se posicionó detrás de ellos - sigo molesta con ustedes pero quiero saber ¿dónde esta Draco? - espetó notando como todos desviaban su vista.

- No lo hemos visto desde la tarde - profirió "Darrell", al ver que ninguno de los otros le respondería - quizás este en su Sala - agregó esperando calmarla.

- Entiendo - pronunció no muy convencida, estaban demasiado extraños. Se acercó a Nott, tomando su mano - ¿qué te pasó?

Theodore pensaba arrebatarle su mano, pero eso sería muy grosero y no quería echarle más leña al fuego, después de su última discusión - Tuve un accidente practicando un hechizo - divulgó mintiendo, por eso no había optado por encararla ya que ella se daría cuenta.

La pelirroja acarició su herida suavemente - Yo podría haberte hecho un mejor vendaje - apuntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si, le hubieras puesto moñitos o dibujitos o…

- Theo, eso lo hacía cuando tenía cinco años - musitó molesta – ahora solo le pondría…

- Estoy bien - se giró y posó sus pupilas en las profundidades verdes de su prima, esperando que con eso se tranquilizara.

Solem se acercó a su oído - No te creo, se que algo les pasa y lo averiguare - se separó y soltó suavemente su mano - no me gustan las mentiras.

Nott la miraba estoico, no poda permitirse delatar su misión y menos ante ella - Mmm no se por qué lo dices…

La pequeña Rosier meneó su cabeza negativamente - Es mejor que hablemos después de esto y Nott eso no quiere decir que te perdone por lo que me dijiste - miró al moreno con su cara de pocos amigos - Blaise te ves mejor cuando sonríes, porque si sigues con esa expresión asustaras a tus fans - añadió divertida - con permiso - con eso se despidió caminando hacia la salida del Comedor.

Harry había estado atento a toda esa escena además no olvidaba las furtivas miradas de la pelirroja sobre él, tenía que averiguar lo qué sucedía, pero ¿por qué lo miraba?, ¿cuál era su motivo?, ¿acaso tramaba algo?, desvió su vista hacia el malhumorado Zabinni, notando la mirada ¿preocupada? de Nott sobre su prima, regresó la vista al Slytherin, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando en esa Casa? y lo más importante ¿dónde estaba Malfoy?

La observó caminar hacia la salida sola, esa era su oportunidad para averiguarlo, se levantó de la mesa abruptamente mientras sus amigos lo miraban extrañados.

- ¿A dónde vas Harry? - cuestionó extrañado Ron.

- Debo hacer algo, los veo después - respondió escuetamente, dirigiéndose a la salida, donde rápidamente buscó a la Slytherin, encontrándola cerca de dar vuelta al corredor, aún dudando de lo que estaba punto de hacer, avanzó presuroso hasta alcanzar la menuda figura.

- Espera - pronunció con una voz más brusca de lo que deseaba, logrando que Sol se girara ligeramente perturbada, aunque su expresión cambió a asombro total al ver de quién se trataba - lo siento, no quería asustarte - se disculpó mirándola cauteloso, analizando cada gesto de la serpiente, se acomodó los lentes, sintiendo una oleada de nervios, de verdad no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

- Eh no, es solo que no esperaba que fueras tu, es decir - expresó titubeando por la inesperada acción del ojiverde, su estómago se revolvió y la sensación de falta de oxigeno se presentó en el peor momento, la sangre le subió al rostro inevitablemente. Estaba frente al némesis de sus primos, frente al famoso Harry Potter, pero lo principal era que estaba frente al chico que la traía entre las nubes, por él que había votado, aquel que era su imposible y estaba hablándole a ella, a ella precisamente.

- Si lo entiendo, Harry Potter - se presentó obviando que ambos sabían de sobra sus nombres. Estiró en un movimiento suave su mano, a la luz de las antorchas era difícil para él definir si los labios rosados de la Sly mostraban una sonrisa, o cuál era el color natural de sus mejillas.

- Solem Rosier - exhaló suavemente, estirando con elegancia su mano para tomar la que fuera la mano del enemigo de su primo, acababa de cavar su tumba, rápidamente peinó con su vista el lugar, notando que no había nadie de quien preocuparse, por ahora Draco no se enteraría. Cuando sus manos se tocaron una extraña sensación recorrió sus cuerpos, no era la clase de sensación que sentirían las almas gemelas o algo así, pero si la clase de sensación que les indicaba que no había vuelta atrás y esta presentación cambiaria sus vidas.

Sus miradas se encontraron separando sus manos rápidamente, logrando que un momento incomodo se presentara.

- Yo… ¿por qué me seguiste? ¿Y por qué ahora te presentas? No lo entiendo ¿cuál es tu intención? ¿Es por Draco? - soltó sus dudas abrumada por el torrente de emociones que se desataba en su interior.

- No, bueno si, pero - no sabía exactamente cómo explicar la situación.

- No entiendo - indicó confundida, notando el estado de desorden en el que se encontraba - esto es extraño para ambos ¿no es así?, no se supone que yo debería estar hablando contigo después de las rencillas que tienes con mis primos - agregó tanteando el terreno, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, nerviosa porque quizás estaba arruinando lo que podría ser su única oportunidad de tener una conversación con el león.

- Si es cierto, pero no creo que las tenga contigo ¿o si? ¿Debo creer qué tengo que cuidarme de ti? ¿Qué es por eso que me mirabas de esa manera en el Comedor? ¿Tiene qué ver con ellos? ¿Con la ausencia de Malfoy en el Comedor? ¿Con la razón por la cual se fue tú hermano? ¿Tal vez por qué son mortifagos? - interrogó ansioso de saber las intenciones de Rosier.

Sol sintió que la decepción se cernía sobre ella como un balde de agua fría, su corazón se compungió y sus labios se convirtieron en una línea llena de recelo - Potter, no puedo creer que pienses eso ¿sabes? Suele haber más explicaciones no todo tiene que ver con Terrence, Draco o Theo o los Seths y jamás digas de nuevo que son mortifagos - arremetió con cierto toque herido en su voz, dio un paso con intención de alejarse, cuando la mano del buscador la detuvo.

- No debí decir eso, discúlpame - pidió inesperadamente para los dos.

- Si... bueno yo quizás no debí hablarte de esa forma tampoco, es solo que…

- Son tu familia, pero es que…

- Si lo son, pero no por eso justifico muchas de sus actitudes o entiendo todo lo que hacen o aplaudo la forma en que se comportan a veces - completó dejando escapar una sonrisa, cuando se percató de que los alumnos comenzaban a salir del Comedor y sabía que no debían verlos juntos y mucho menos debían verlos los Seths, no quería una desagradable escena - yo me tengo que ir.

- Si, claro yo también - dibujó una tibia sonrisa en sus labios con la intención de girarse pero recordó que aún no había averiguado la razón por la que lo miraba - disculpa, aún no me has contestado ¿por qué me mirabas?

Sol sintió nuevamente ese retorcijón en su estómago, desvió ligeramente su vista de él, mordiendo nuevamente su labio inferior ¿Debía decirlo? Decirle cuanto le gustaba… que desde hace mucho se sentía atraída por él, que admiraba la forma en que enfrentaba al Señor oscuro. No, no podía… él la rechazaría de cualquier forma, no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Tenía que poner los píes en la tierra y aceptar su realidad por muy cruel que fuera.

- Quizás en otra ocasión te lo diga - evadió, no estaba preparada para hacerle una confesión de amor y lanzarse a sus brazos, había mucho que perder y quizás muy poco que ganar.

Potter se extrañó ante la respuesta, le lanzó una mirada confundida - Mmmm eso espero - espetó ligeramente perturbado.

La pelirroja elevó su comisura izquierda en una clásica sonrisa de su familia - Adiós Potter - con eso se giró y continuó su camino a Slytherin.

Harry la observó desaparecer entre las sombras del corredor, aún meditabundo se dirigió a su Sala Común, todo era muy confuso.

De regreso al Comedor…

- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? - preguntó Ginny notando la extraña salida del chico.

- No lo se – respondió Mione.

- Déjenlo no le pasara nada, quizás se fue tras una chica - comentó divertido "Anthony".

- ¿Una chica? ¿Qué chica? – interrogó inmediatamente Ginny.

- Es un decir… - respondió "Anthony", restándole importancia.

- ¿Por qué Luna estaba con ese Smith? ¿Vieron que le besó la mano? - puntualizó semimolesto Ronald.

- Ron, Ron de verdad necesitas la ayuda de los cupidos Weasley, si quieres a la rubia debes apurarte, aunque si quieres a la otra rubia - señaló a Lavender al final de la mesa que no le despegaba la vista a su hermano.

- Fred no creo que seas el más indicado para decirme algo, porque Angelina te quiere matar, solo mira como te ve – objetó mirando a la morena.

El gemelo ni siquiera volteó, sabia cual era el estado de la chica, furiosa, terriblemente furiosa, pero ya arreglara ese asunto, le tenía preparada una sorpresita.

- Es que no sabes - respondió curvando sus labios.

- Si Ron, se trata del diario - comentó en un susurro George.

- ¿Qué pasa con eso? - preguntó interesado.

- Te lo contaremos después aquí hay muchos chismosos - comentó viendo a sus compañeros y chicas.

En la mesa de Slytherin…

- Parece que Draco no llegará – prorrumpió Nott al ver la hora en su reloj de bolsillo.

- Pero tiene que hacer su ronda ¿no? – dijo "Darrell" comenzando a entender por qué su hermano se preocupaba por ellos, de verdad que algo pasaba y no le gustaba nada.

En ese momento el profesor Snape se acercó a ellos, logrando interrumpir su conversación.

- ¿Dónde está el señor Malfoy? – preguntó impasible, pasando su tétrica mirada por ellos.

- Pues… no lo sabemos, quizás esté en su Sala – contestó Nott, escondiendo su mano herida.

- Mmmm ya veo, usted señor Nott lo cubrirá en las rondas, acompañara a la señorita Parkinson – indicó gélido – y ustedes retírense ya a Slytherin, quiero ver mañana sus reportes – con eso se retiró dejándolos sumidos en un silencio.

- Es mejor que vaya con Parkinson – se incorporó acomodándose su túnica.

- Cuidado eh Nott, recuerda que ella es de Draco – indicó con sorna Blaise, que después del comentario de Solemne había recuperado ligeramente su buen humor.

- Idiota… - farfulló el rubio, alejándose de ellos – yo si se respetar, no como otros…

- Ja, no se a quién te refieres, vámonos… - Blaise aventó su servilleta – hay que decirle a esos tontos que no habrá junta.

- Mmmm – "Darrell" se levantó imitando a su amigo, caminando hacia la salida.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff…

- Anda Zac ya dime lo que te dijo Lovegood – pidió impaciente Cedric, ya que desde que se había sentado su amigo, se había dedicado a contarle otras cosas y a cenar.

- No lo sé… quizás si me dices quién te gusta – puntualizó divertido de ver el apuro de su amigo.

- Mmmm es… es… de Slytherin – indicó hundiendo sus hombros.

- ¿De Slytherin? – preguntó sorprendido – tu sí que estás loco… ¿por qué una arpía fría de esa Casa?

El ojiplata frunció su ceño molesto – Es que tú no sabes y no me gusta que digas eso…

- Ok, ok… tranquilo hermano – se quedó callado un momento echándole un vistazo al grupo de chicas de esa Casa, enarcando su ceja consternado, ahora estaba más intrigado. _"¿Por qué a Cedric le gustaría una chica de esa Casa? ¿Quién es?"_

- Zac – lo llamó dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombre - suelta ya lo que sabes – demandó ansioso.

- Aquí no, vamos a nuestra habitación…

Diggory dejó salir un suspiró exasperado, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, claro buscando con la mirada a su dama especial.

- Oye… pero tú también tienes qué contarme ¿por qué Chang no deja de mirarte? No habrás hecho una locura ¿o si?

Cedric lo miró dándole a entender que algo así había pasado.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - se llevó la mano a la frente – estás loco… ese accidente te dejó muy mal…

En la mesa de los leones…

- Supongo Anthony que me acompañaras a la Sala – mencionó risueña Ginn, tomando su mano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ahora es mi turno de tenerte el resto del tiempo, ya estuviste mucho tiempo con Hermione – reclamó su atención con ligero puchero.

El pelinegro separó suavemente su mano de Ginevra - Es que… - estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la castaña se acercó aferrándose a su brazo.

- Bueno eso es porque tu no estuviste toda la tarde en la Sala – le recordó insinuándole su paseo.

- Ahhh… - soltó una risita traviesa – pero ahora estará conmigo.

- Esta bien… Anthony diviértete con Ginn, solo no le causes problemas con ya sabes quién – "Anthony" le lanzó una mirada confundida, no entendía de quién hablaban. Hermione sonrió al ver su gesto, se puso de puntillas y depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla, logrando que en el rostro del ojiplata apareciera una profunda sombra rosa y su estómago se revolviera ligeramente – te veré mañana en el desayuno, descansa y no dejes que los chicos te molesten – "Anthony" sintió como ella lo soltaba, sus actos lo turbaban demasiado, la siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó con los tres pelirrojos.

- ¡Hey Anthony! – lo llamó Ginn, notando como se había quedando viendo a su amiga.

- Anda Ron, tenemos que hacer la ronda – indicó Hermione, separándolo de los gemelos, que no hacía falta decir, estaban tramando algo.

El ojiplata regresó la vista a la pelirroja que demandaba su atención, apenas logrando recuperarse del beso de la castaña, repentinamente notó como su hermano se retiraba del Comedor, esa era su oportunidad.

- Lo siento, si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer – le brindó una sonrisa coqueta, dejó su servilleta, se arregló y se dirigió a la salida.

- Pero…

- ¿A dónde va? – inquirió Ron viendo la figura del pelinegro alejarse.

- No lo sé – exhaló decepcionada Ginny.

- Quizás fue a ver a su hermano – manifestó Hermione.

- Mmmm eso espero – aclamó el pelirrojo pensando en que no querría adelantarse en su reto y ligar alguna chica para después echarse en cara.

Por su parte el susodicho estaba lejos de pensar en liarse con una chica, camino hasta un pasillo que sabía dirigía a su Casa, donde se recargó en la pared, dispuesto a esperar a su hermano.

- "Anthony" – llamó mentalmente, sorprendiendo ligeramente a su gemelo que iba acompañando al moreno.

-"¿Qué pasa Darrell?" – preguntó concentrándose en la voz.

-"Te esperó en el primer pasillo que se dirige a Slytherin" – indicó impasible.

- "Entiendo" – repuso, mirando de reojo a Blaise, al cual le había hecho una pregunta.

Blaise dejó salir un hondo suspiro mientras una sonrisa bonachona aparecía en su rostro – Mmmm pensaba decirlo en la junta pero ahora que lo mencionas, porque he recuperado mi buen humor te lo diré… y espero que me digas lo que averiguaste – expresó girando en un pasillo.

- Intercambiaremos información después… ahora una dama me espera – barbotó deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió extrañado.

- Si, te veo en el cuarto más tarde – avisó regresando sobre sus pasos.

- Eres un desgraciado… estas ya no son horas decentes – le gritó llamando la atención de algunos de sus compañeros que pasan por ahí.

"Darrell" no le respondió nada, simplemente le sonrió de lado. Avanzó con pasos veloces hacia el lugar, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con dos damas que lo miraban inquisitoriamente y vamos aún no olvidaba que con una de ellas lo había mirado con bastante enojo cuando estaba con la rubia.

- Darrell ¿no has visto a Sol? – preguntó Aneli deteniéndolo, sabía que su amiga de seguro ya estaría en su habitación, pero no podía creer que siendo tarde aún se dedicará a merodear el Castillo y no creía que fuera con buenas intenciones, de seguro se entrevistaría con alguna chica.

- Mmmm después de que salió del Comedor no la he visto, supongo que se fue a Slytherin – acotó notando el enojo de la joven.

- Gracias Darrell… nosotras ya nos vamos – indicó Selelie tomando el brazo de su amiga, había notado la molestia en sus palabras y mejor evitar que lo cacheteara.

El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada agradecida a la castaña - Tengan cuidado, no son horas para que dos chicas anden solas por los pasillos – mencionó comenzando a caminar – por cierto encuentren a Sol, porque si Nott la ve sola rondando por ahí se molestara y peor si la encuentra acompañada – arremetió alejándose, sabía que su hermano comenzaría a desesperarse.

"_¿Por qué me miró de esa manera? ¿Qué le pasara?"._ Sele lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

- ¿Qué se cree? Me hubieras dejado decirle dos cositas solamente – interpeló con destellos de odio en su mirada – de seguro va a ver una tipa y todavía tiene el descaro de decirnos que no son horas para que dos chicas anden solas y entonces ¿por qué no nos acompaño?

- No lo sé, pero mejor vamos a ver si Sol está allá…

En tanto "Anthony" miraba de un lado a otro el corredor, ansioso porque su hermano llegara, sacó un cigarro y lo prendió con la punta de su varita.

"_¿Dónde estará?",_ le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, a su mente volvieron los hechos del día, los momentos que había pasado con la castaña que tanto lo perturbaban, más al recordar su calidez, la manera en que ella se estrechaba contra él, acariciaba su mano y ni hablar del beso en su mejilla, una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo. _"¿Qué me está pasando?... Debo volver a mi vida, ser Anthony me está atrofiando"._Sacudió su cabeza y fumó nuevamente, para después dejar escapar una nube de humo, escuchando unos pasos acercarse a su posición.

- No deberías fumar, sabes que a nuestra madre no le gusta que lo hagas – regañó Anthony al llegar junto a su hermano.

Darrell curvó sus labios divertido - ¿Quieres? – preguntó ofreciéndole.

Su gemelo tomó de sus finos dedos el cigarrillo, recargándose al lado de su hermano, mientras le daba una calada.

- Eres un mustió – interpeló ampliando su sonrisa.

- Igual que tú – recalcó devolviéndole su vicio - no pensé que aún tuvieras esos cigarrillos.

- Mmmm solo los fumó cuando la ocasión lo amerita, además no son fáciles de conseguir… olvidas que los tome del escritorio de nuestro padre – refirió relajándose.

- ¿Y por qué fumas ahora? – preguntó curioso.

- Necesitaba relajarme y ordenar mis pensamientos…

Anthony frunció su ceño, pocas veces había escuchado esas palabras de su hermano - ¿Pasó algo?

- Lo mismo te pregunto, y ¿dónde está Draco? – inquirió dejando caer su cigarro, para después pisar la colilla.

- No lo sabemos, quizás en su Sala, ¿Hermy no mencionó algo sobre él? – prorrumpió expectante, notando como su hermano se tensaba al escuchar el nombre de la castaña.

- No – contestó escuetamente, incomodó al escuchar el apodo cariñoso de la leona – supongo que no harán la junta…

- No, debido a la ausencia de Draco, además de que nadie esta de humor, al parecer algo sucedió cuando yo estaba averiguando sobre el diario – explicó meditabundo, observando como el fuego de la antorcha crispaba.

- Sucede algo más ¿no? – inquirió Darrell, notando el rastro de preocupación en el rostro de su hermano.

- Tienes razón… algo pasa entre Blaise, Theo y Draco y no creo que sea algo sin importancia – divulgó con preocupación.

- Es mejor que no hablemos de eso aquí – zanjó el tema, pasando su mirada por el corredor.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Algún problema en Gryffindor? – preguntó con una pizca de curiosidad.

Darrell ladeó su rostro enfrentando las pupilas de su hermano, enarcó su ceja mirándolo con ironía - ¿Con qué como tus hermanas Granger y Weasley? – reclamó arrastrando las palabras.

Anthony no sabía a qué venía su sarcasmo – Si… son como Sol para mí, lo que me recuerda… ¿qué clase de relación tienes con ella?, por tu culpa sospecha de nuestro cambio – aclaró buscando respuestas.

- ¿Yo con ella? ¿Algo romántico?... ¿bromeas no?, sabes que jamás la cortejaría, además Terry, Draco y Nott ya me hubieran lanzado alguna maldición mientras dormía si acaso intentara algo con ella – rechazó inmediatamente – no debiste dejar que te engañara, cree en mí, no ando tras todas la chicas lindas y menos si son familia.

- Pero ella no lo es…

- Se respeta como si lo fuera – puntualizó firme – y tu y Granger parecen no conocer el limite… ¿tu y ella…?

- ¿Qué? Yo no tengo nada con ella, además a mí me gusta otra persona… y deja de levantarme falsos porque tú no te quedas atrás, eres demasiado promiscuo ¿qué tienes con Aneli? – atacó notando el rasgo de sorpresa en las pupilas de su hermano.

- ¿Aneli? Nada… aunque no es porque no quisiera…

- ¿Ves? porque digo que eres un promiscuo – acusó meneando su cabeza negativamente.

- Oye… no es mi culpa que tu no quieras divertirte y que seas un mojigato – interpeló riendo de la expresión de su hermano.

- Claro que no lo soy – afirmó serio – yo prefiero ser más selectivo, no andar besándome con todas… como tu amiguita Lauren.

- Mmm interesante, con que te topaste con ella ¿y qué tal? – preguntó con una mueca divertida, notando como su hermano se sonrojaba y ladeaba su rostro.

- Idiota…

- Besa bien ¿no? – curvó sus labios instintivamente – aunque me aburre, además suele ser acosadora…

- Ya me di cuenta, debiste avisarme de tus amiguitas – requirió fingiendo molestia.

- Así como tu debiste avisarme de tu amistad cariñosa con Granger…

- Ya te dije que… un momento, tú me ocultaste que Arleen quería conocerme – reprochó fulminándolo con su mirada.

- Ahhh eso… es que no creí que te interesara – le restó importancia, agitando su mano frente a su rostro.

Anthony estaba a punto de reclamar cuando escucharon murmullos y pasos provenientes de otro corredor.

- Vámonos, debemos cambiarnos… - enunció en un susurro, dando algunos pasos.

- Espera es muy arriesgado hacerlo a esta hora, mañana nos veremos donde siempre a las 8 y seguiremos con esta conversación – informó Darrell, atentó a cuan cerca estaban los que creía que eran los prefectos.

- Pero… - trató de manifestar su desacuerdo.

- Vamos, disfruta un poco más de los privilegios de ser yo y de mis chicas, porque tú de verdad que no tienes ni una – acotó malicioso.

- Estúpido es que yo no…

- Ya lo sé, cuídate – pidió con sinceridad separándose en un corredor.

- Igual tu – añadió desapareciendo entre las sombras del pasillo.

En Slytherin…

Solem suspiraba sobre su almohada, se había cambiado y recostado en su cama, no quería saber de nada, estaba demasiado confundida por la acción de Potter y por sus palabras que tanto la turbaban_"¿Cómo se atrevió a decir que son mortifagos? ¿Qué pruebas tiene él? ¿Será verdad?"._ Tembló con solo considerar la posibilidad. Sabía por la experiencia de su padre de lo que era capaz Lord Voldemort, por su culpa había su padre se había tenido que mantener oculto y lejos de ellos, por su culpa su hermano se encontraba lejos y ahora ellos… no eso no podía ser verdad.

"_Es lógico que Harry también este tenso, después de todo no hay en este mundo una persona que sepa mejor lo que es enfrentarse a ese ser… pero ¿cómo se atreve a creer que yo sería capaz de atacarlo?",_ por su mente atravesaron validas razones.

"_Mmmm quizás tenga razón, pero después de todo… yo nunca tuve la oportunidad antes de hablar con él, tomando en cuenta que no había manera de que me acercara a él y menos con los Seths siendo mi familia, yo se que él se lleva bien con Darrell pero es porque técnicamente las vacaciones las han pasado juntos, pero ¿yo?... mmm jamás debí dejar que él me gustara… él jamás se fijara en mi, desconfía tanto de los Slytherin y tiene buenas razones para hacerlo"._

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla cayendo sobre la almohada, su corazón palpitó con fuerza al recordar lo intensa que era su mirada. _"No… no Sol, olvídalo… aleja tus pensamientos de él…pero quizás podría volver a hablar con él",_ su estómago se encogió ante ese pensamiento.

"_Sol ya deja de fantasear… tu y él no hay siquiera posibilidad y no olvides que tu padre te mataría y tu tío Lucius de crucificaría viva…"._

Una nueva gota salina se deslizó por su rostro, de pronto escuchó voces, lo que indicaba que sus amigas estaban por llegar, se limpió la cara y fingió estar dormida.

En Gryffindor…

Potter se encontraba sentado frente al fuego de una chimenea, analizando la conversación que había tenido con la Slytherin.

"_No parece mentir… quizás ella no sepa nada, aunque puedo estar equivocado, quizás me deje engañar por su apariencia, pero…Anthony y Darrell coinciden en que es una buena persona y jamás desconfiaría de ellos"._

Se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, dejando salir un suspiro cansino. _"Pero entonces ¿por qué me miraba?...porque era a mí, ella no lo negó… ¿qué interés puede tener ella en mi?"._

Se quitó los lentes, dejando que sus ojos descansaran, para después volvérselos a colocar, _"pero eso no cambia el hecho que Malfoy anda metido en asuntos oscuros, lo del callejón y lo del vagón… se que algo trama pero ¿qué?"_

Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto por un rato más, mientras observaba como entraban sus compañeros, notó cuando Ginevra y Lavender subían las escaleras que las llevaban a sus habitaciones, incluso alcanzó a ver como la pelirroja le sonreía.

- Harry ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado "Anthony", observando que no había señales de que hubiera estado acompañado.

El buscador levantó su vista, notando que seguía siendo Darrell – Solo pensaba… creí que ya estarías en Slytherin.

- Mmmm cambio de planes, estaré aquí hasta mañana así que aprovéchame y cuéntame ¿qué sucede?… - indagó desplomándose a su lado, quitándose la corbata y desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando ver sus dos cadenas – yo creí que te encontraría con una chica, después de todo te saliste demasiado rápido del Comedor…

Harry ni siquiera lo miró, simplemente dejó que sus labios mostraran una vaga sonrisa – No todos somos como tu…

- Claro que no, yo soy único…

- No me refería a eso y lo sabes – recalcó logrando que su sonrisa aumentara, volviéndose más real.

- Lo sé… - iba a continuar cuando su amigo lo interrumpió.

- ¿Recuerdas en la tarde cuando vimos a la prima de Malfoy, lo que dijiste sobre ella… tu…? – no sabía cómo plantear su pregunta sin que delatara lo que había hecho.

- ¡Por Slytherin! ¿Tu también?... no estoy interesado en ella – exhaló cansino.

Potter se giró enarcando su ceja, no comprendía a lo que venía ese comentario – Yo no estoy diciendo eso… pero… - de pronto la luz se hizo en su cerebro entendiendo - ¿lo dices por Anthony no?

- Si, pero ya aclare ese malentendido… - espetó firme – pero ¿qué ibas a decir sobre ella? ¿No me dirás que crees que ella es una mortifaga o algo así? – clavó sus pupilas tormenta en él.

- Solo digo que me digas tus impresiones sobre ella, la has tratado más ¿acaso crees qué sería capaz de unirse a Voldemort? Después de todo sabes que su padre fue mortifago…– tanteó notando como el brillo divertido en las pupilas de su amigo iba desapareciendo.

- Harry... lo dudo, tu sabes el peligro que corren nuestros padres, desde que dejaron las filas de ese no han podido ver la luz de día con libertad, ella pasó mucho tiempo sin su padre al igual que Terry y créeme que nuestros padres nos han dejado en claro los riesgos que correríamos si solo se nos ocurriera unirnos a él – expuso con tanta seriedad que dejó sorprendido a su amigo – además si solo pudieras tratarla… ella es… tan frágil, inofensiva… aunque vaya que tiene su carácter, tiene cualidades interesantes y se ha convertido en una linda chica por eso sus primos no dejan que cualquiera se le acerque… pero sus amigas no están lejos de eso, Aneli…

Harry escuchaba el monologó de Black atentó siempre había creído que en parte compartían un pasado difícil, él con una madre que los había querido dar en sacrificio, con un padre que había sido mortifago… pero no todo era tan malo después de todo, él tenía a la mujer que los había cuidado como si fuera su madre y a su padre, pero él no había corrido con tanta suerte.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, alejando su mente del pasado, poniendo atención en la perspectiva de Darrell sobre Solem - evocó su imagen, contrastando sus opiniones con las del pelinegro, cuando se percató de un detalle.

- ¿Te gusta una de sus amigas? – cuestionó curioso.

- Solo tengo un especial interés en una de ellas ¿qué hay de malo con eso? – se defendió curvando arrogantemente sus labios.

- Mmm ¿especial? Vaya… tu tienes intereses con muchas chicas…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó notando el sarcasmo en la voz de su amigo.

- Nada…

- ¿Acaso tu no tienes interés en alguien? ¿O solo te interesan los mortifagos? – bromeó queriendo que su amigo se relajara.

- Idiota… es solo que no son tiempos para…

- ¿Qué? Hay vamos… no me vengas con eso – minimizó el pelinegro - ¿y quién es?

- No sé, ahora no quiero pensar en eso, tengo que concéntrame en… – murmuró desolado.

- ¿Cómo? Eso no impide que tú tengas una chica….

- Solo por ahora no haré nada – manifestó firme.

- Mmm que tonto eres… por no decir otra cosa, pero debe gustarte alguien.

- Pues…

- Ahora lo entiendo tu y mi hermano como les gusta andarse con rodeos, por eso quieren conseguir el diario ¿no?

- Yo no lo quería conseguir – se defendió el buscador – pero Ron y Anthony…

- Si, si… ¿tu sabes quién es la chica que le gusta a mi hermano?

- Tú no cambias – rió abiertamente – no, no lo sé, Anthony suele ser discreto con algunas cosas, si no te lo dijo a ti, tampoco a mi – alzó sus hombros disfrutando de la mueca en el rostro de su amigo.

- Mmm – murmuró poco convencido, repentinamente la curiosidad creció en su interior – y aparte de mi hermanito, ¿con quién anda Granger? – preguntó como no queriendo la cosa, desviando sus pupilas para que Harry no pudiera estudiarlo.

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al Elegido, pero no le pareció extraño más cuando había notado que tan cercanos se habían vuelto Mione y Anthony, aunque para él esa era la parte que más le había costado de hacerse pasar por su hermano, no estaba acostumbrado a esos acercamientos.

- Pues no lo sé, hasta ahora no ha mencionado nada de eso… después de Krum no ha dicho nada sobre salir con alguien – respondió percatándose de ese detalle, parecía ser que ellos eran los únicos que no tenían citas, vamos hasta Ginny salía con alguien – no sé creo que prefiere estudiar.

Darrell lo miró incrédulo, dejando salir un bufido – Si con mi hermano, ¿no será que ellos dos… y tu lo estas solapando?

Harry rió nuevamente – No que yo sepa, además nunca los he visto en ese plan.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio dejando que su mente procesara esa información, mientras observaba el fuego de la chimenea.

En Slytherin…

Blaise Zabinni se encontraba en la Sala común y descaradamente tenía en su mano una copa de vino, sin importarle que algunos lo miraran con desaprobación, se había desanudado la cortaba y dejado de lado su túnica y suéter.

Sus pensamientos iban y venían entre la misión que tenían, cerró sus ojos queriendo alejar los tormentos y la oscuridad. Inhaló cansinamente, se pasó la mano por sus rizos y bebió un trago generoso de su copa. Notando como la Sala se iba quedando vacía.

- ¿Por qué tan solo Blaise? – preguntó melosamente una de sus compañeras.

- Porque así lo deseo – respondió ligeramente brusco, enfocando sus oscuras pupilas en la chica.

- Tranquilo, solo vengo a desearte una buena noche – manifestó colocándose frente a él, Millicent, con la cual había tenido una relación en año pasado, pero que no había seguido debido a que él no deseaba continuar con ella, más cuando su madre comenzaba a encariñarse con la joven, él no quería verse envuelto en un compromiso de matrimonio, además él no sentía algo tan profundo por la joven.

- Millicent no es buen momento – enunció hosco, mirando el perfilado rostro de la joven, en cual notó esa sonrisa picara que la caracterizaba.

- Solo estaré un momento – se sentó en sus piernas, Blaise abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. Con la mano que tenía libre trató de separarla, pero al sentir el movimiento sensual de sus labios, la dejó seguir, dejándola profundizar su beso, colocando su mano en la espalda de la pelinegra, obligándola a acercarse más a él.

La Slytherin deslizó su mano por la nuca del moreno, recorriendo su tostada piel hasta dejar que su mano se colara por la camisa, donde comenzó a acariciarlo con más fervor. Blaise se separó de los tiernos labios de Millicent, respirando agitadamente, enfocando su vista en su rostro, percibiendo su sonrojo.

- Esto no significa que…

- Shhh no hables… - le quitó la copa de su mano estirándose ligeramente para dejar la copa en la mesa al lado del sillón - solo disfruta…. – encontró nuevamente los seductores labios del moreno, esta vez besándolo con más pasión, jadeó al sentir como las manos fuertes que bajaban de su espalda a su cintura acercándola más a él, pero ella no se quedaba atrás sus manos vagan por el pecho de Blaise.

Zabinni sabía que no podía confiarse de las intenciones de su ex, estaba al tanto de que ella deseaba volver con él y en parte esta era una forma de convencerlo, pero él no iba a caer tan rápido.

Compartió un par de besos más que cabe decir que disfrutaron ambos, finalmente él se separó, sacando las manos de la pelinegra de su camisa y depositando un beso en cada una.

- Buenas noches Milly – deslizó su nariz por la mejilla de la Sly hasta llegar a su cuello, donde hundió su rostro besando esa tersa piel, la chica dejó salir un hondo suspiro. Finalmente él la soltó instándola a levantarse de su regazo.

- Buenas noches – se incorporó arreglando su apariencia ligeramente acalorada – Blaise esto todavía no acaba… - con eso le lanzó un beso y se retiró.

- Se que soy adictivo pero esa chica si que solo tomó enserió – se incorporó negando con su cabeza, tomó su copa y su ropa dirigiéndose a su habitación. _"Aunque quizás debería aprovecharme de sus intenciones y averiguar un poco sobre ese cuadernillo de cuarta"_. Sonrió instintivamente, giró la perilla de la puerta e ingresó, aventando su ropa al suelo junto a su cama, se encontraba desvistiéndose cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de "Darrell".

- Volviste pronto… pensé que llegarías más tarde ¿acaso te dejaron plantado? – molestó el moreno.

- Claro que no, pero no estuviste mal acompañado – insinuó dejándole ver que había parte de su despedida.

- Mmmm ¿qué quieres que yo haga? Ellas vienen a mi – replicó quitándose los pantalones y quedándose solamente con sus bóxers, tomando su copa de whiskey.

El pelinegro negó con su cabeza, desanudándose su corbata - ¿Viste a Crabbe y Goyle?

- Si… les avise que no abría junta, debido a que Draco se había perdido – enunció ligeramente preocupado - ¿dónde se habrá metido?... después de lo que hablamos sobre… - se detuvo recordando que su amigo no sabía en lo que estaban metidos.

Black al escucharlo dudar, dejó de cambiarse - ¿Sobre qué? – inquirió interesado.

- Nada de importancia… es solo que él estaba muy molesto por lo de Sol – improvisó sintiendo como el sudor perlaba su frente. Evadió mirarlo a los ojos y se recostó en su cama.

- Ahhh… eso, parecía que te referías a otra cosa – continuó cambiándose, no tragándose sus palabras.

- ¿A qué más podría ser? – se forzó a preguntar con burla.

- Mmmm no se… - se colocó el pantalón de su pijama, notando que el moreno estaba bebiendo.

- Solo podría ser el diario… aunque yo tenía grandes noticias que darles, pero supongo que tendrán que esperar a mañana – indicó relajándose.

- Si eso creo – replicó recordando quienes tenían el diario. _"Mañana se los diré a Harry y Ron, pero obtenerlo no será sencillo y menos con la mirada de odio que me lanzó Aneli"._

- Aunque ya te escapaste hace rato, pero por qué no me dices lo que averiguaste – instó Blaise – ¿o solo estabas alardeando?

- Ja, ja…comienza tu – indicó sentándose en su cama.

En ese momento Nott entraba mirándolos con curiosidad y ligeramente malhumorado.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Acaso no te divertiste con Pansy? – se mofó el rizado.

- No sabes – acotó irónico, avanzando a su cama.

En el 12 de Grimmauld Place…

Alanis leía atentamente la misiva que le había enviado Anthony, eran más frecuentes las cartas que le enviaba él, esta contenía las últimas novedades en la vida de sus hijos, así como los últimos acontecimientos en el Colegio, entre lo que destacaban sus amigos, el Quidditch y sus constantes encuentros con los miembros de la Casa de su hermano, también agregaba su permiso para poder asistir a Hogsmeade en la próxima salida, tomando una pluma y tinta de su escritorio, estilizó su firma en la línea, dejándola a un lado para que la tinta se secara, mientras se disponía a abrir otra misiva, la cual contenía el permiso de Darrell así como una nota con unas cuantas líneas.

"_Madre, espero que se encuentren bien, por favor firma el permiso, no te escribo más porque Anthony te pondrá al tanto de todo. Abrazos D.A.B."._

- Tan escueto como tu padre – firmó el permiso, enviándolos de regreso al Colegio, en el momento que guardaba las cartas Regulus entró al Estudio.

- Alanis, ¿qué haces aquí? – indagó, sonriendo mientras avanzaba hasta colocarse a su lado.

- Firmando los permisos de los chicos para Hogsmeade y leyendo la carta de Anthony – señaló, extendiéndole el sobre.

- ¿Darrell no te escribió? – inquirió desdoblando el pergamino.

- Él es como tú, escueto, solo tres líneas, te manda un abrazo – recalcó señalando la pequeña nota donde se notaban los garabatos.

- Es todo lo que necesitas saber de él, además Anthony te da reseña de todo lo que pueda pasar en el Colegio y de las andanzas de Darrell – acotó divertido, leyendo la extensa misiva.

- Siempre ha sido así, aún recuerdo cuando llegamos a Italia para esconderlos de…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

La estación de trenes de Roma estaba parcialmente llena cuando ella descendió dificultosamente del vagón, ya que llevaba en brazos a ambos niños, no había querido contratar a nadie para ayudarla en Londres por temor a que resultaran ser aliados del Seños Oscuro, la elfa domestica que la acompañaba era de su total confianza y cargaba las maletas donde se encontraban las pertenencias de los niños.

- Trae el equipaje Lyn – le ordenó a la elfa, en tanto ella avanzaba a la salida en busca de un medio de transporte para poder trasladarse a su nuevo hogar, repentinamente un carruaje cubierto se detuvo frente a ella, la puerta se abrió dejándose escuchar la voz conocida.

- Súbete – le pidió, ayudándola con uno de los niños, acomodándolo en el asiento en tanto ella mantenía a uno sentado sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No esperaba verte tan pronto – expresó mientras hacía señas a la elfina de subir el equipaje.

- Te dije que yo siempre iba a estar cerca – le recordó, clavando sus pupilas plateadas en ella, al tiempo que sonreía de lado, mirando después a Anthony en sus rodillas.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – inquirió, mirando hacia afuera.

- La dirección que te envié es falsa, irán a una casa segura, donde pueda cuidarlos sin preocupaciones – explicó impasible – has cuidado bien de ellos – señaló acariciando los mechones oscuros de Arcturus dormido a su lado.

- Por supuesto, te lo dije, ahora son Crouch – remarcó indignada por la duda que implicaban sus palabras.

- Escogiste a Lupin como su padrino, fue una buena idea – acotó complacido, mirando como Darrell abría sus parpados.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Potter está muerto, pero tu hermano no es culpable, él jamás hubiera hecho eso, solo quedaba Remus y él es de confianza – enunció serena.

Regulus estudió su expresión determinada, sonriendo de lado al comprender el por qué Dumbledore la había escogido para cuidar de sus hijos – Ya veo – respondió misteriosamente.

- ¿Te quedaras en la casa con nosotros? – prorrumpió desconfiada.

- Tranquila, no te pediré que compartamos habitación… ¿o tú lo prefieres? – cuestionó malicioso.

- No digas tonterías – bufó molesta.

- Esta bien, pero no, no estaré en la casa por seguridad, pero no quiero que metas a cualquiera – ordenó, mientras sus pupilas se tornaban frías.

- ¿Quién te crees qué eres? Yo jamás arriesgaría a los niños así, y no tengo que meter a nadie a mi casa – manifestó de mala talante.

- De acuerdo, no grites, haces que Darrell se inquiete – respondió mientras jugaba con las manecillas del niño.

Estaba a punto de responder pero la risa de Darrell hizo que su furia se extinguiera, sonriendo instintivamente al verlos jugar, poco tiempo pasó para que Anthony despertara al escuchar la risa de su hermano y se uniera a ellos.

Al llegar a la casa, acomodó su túnica antes de bajar y ayudar a la dama y a los niños a bajar del carruaje, los internó en la casa – Este será su hogar.

- ¿Has leído las noticias?, quizás esto termine pronto y tu podrás seguir con tu vida – expresó esperanzado de que ella siguiera con los niños.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Esperas que deje a los niños así como así?, eso sería muy sospechoso, ¿acaso crees qué yo los arriesgaría de esa manera? O no será que tú ya has encontrado a alguien… por eso no vivirás aquí – lo acusó, mirándolo de arriba abajo con desprecio, aferrándose a Anthony.

Regulus rió divertido, mientras avanzaba con Darrell en brazos, hasta llegar frente a ella - ¿Celosa? Tranquila, no tendrás que compartirme, solo pensaba que tu querrías recobrar tu vida – manifestó confiado.

- Pues no, y aunque así fuera, los niños estarían conmigo, legalmente son mis hijos y no pienso renunciar a ellos ¿entendiste? – replicó, pensando en que gracias a los niños, no pensaba tanto en lo que había pasado con Sirius y no se deprimía.

- Pero son mis hijos – objetó divertido.

- No me importa, tu estas muerto – señaló arrebatándole a Darrell de los brazos.

- Eres una madre muy posesiva – murmuró, complacido por el amor que demostraba por sus hijos.

- Vamos, te mostrare la casa y la habitación de los niños – expresó intentando tomar a Darrell, pero ella se alejó aferrando más a ambos niños – de acuerdo, llévalos.

Alanis miró el lugar críticamente, admirando la decoración y apreciando el esfuerzo que había hecho Regulus por decorar la casa, especialmente su habitación.

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Arcturus recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirando como ella paseaba por el lugar.

- Si, es agradable… pero, tú ¿Dónde vivirás? – musitó curiosa.

- No lejos de aquí, pero es mejor que no lo sepas para que no estés nerviosa cuando estés en la ciudad – respondió ocultando algunas cosas que era mejor que no supiera por el momento – pero no estarás sola, quizás quieras visitar a Sun, vive cerca de aquí y quizás necesite de tu apoyo ahora que Evan murió, además, está esperando otro bebe.

- ¿Otro? – farfulló incrédula, ya que conocía a Terrence, pero no esperaba que estuviera embarazada.

- Pues sí, supongo que Evan no quería dejarla sola – arguyó divertido al ver su expresión.

- Entiendo, si, la visitare para ver que tal esta y que los niños jueguen con Terrence – comentó recordando su amiga.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

- Si, pero eso es el pasado – espetó Regulus, acariciando su rostro.

- Lo sé pero no por eso ahora están más seguros, él… ha regresado y ellos corren peligro al igual que tú – estrechó su mano con preocupación.

- No debes preocuparte – besó su mano ayudándola a incorporarse – por ahora vamos a cenar… - Alanis asintió no muy convencida de ello, temía por él y por sus hijos.

Arcturus paró inesperadamente y la tomó entre sus brazos, encontró sus labios, besándola con suavidad, sorprendiéndola ligeramente - Todo estará bien - prometió al separarse, curvando sus labios en una clásica sonrisa.

En Hufflepuff…

Zac y Cedric se encontraban en su dormitorio, sus compañeros aún seguían en la Sala común, lo cual aprovecharon para hablar sobre el diario.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué? - casi grito el castaño.

- Tranquilo, solo platique con ella – agregó calmando a su amigo.

- Cedric, no es por nada hermano, pero mejor si ya no quieres nada con ella, no te le acerques hasta que ella solo quiera tu amistad – aconsejó colocando una mano en su hombro.

- Lo sé, pero creo que nadie importante me vio, solo espero que no llegue a oídos de ella… - clamó el ojiplata, dejando que sus pensamientos se perdieran en la chica de sus sueños.

- Si, si pero ya dime qué fue lo que te dijo Chang – instó zarandeándolo un poco, para que regresara.

- Ahh… dijo que quizás el cuaderno este aquí, en nuestra Casa – informó con algo de incredulidad.

- ¡Vaya! Lovegood dijo lo mismo - exclamó feliz – ahora solo falta saber quién lo tiene.

- ¿Qué más te dijo? – preguntó ansioso Diggory.

- Pues que buscara en los últimos grados… aunque no se ella se encontraba reunida con un grupo de chicas de varias de diferentes Casas, algo muy sospechoso – divulgó meditabundo.

- Si es extraño, pero ¿qué crees qué estuvieran haciendo? - enarcó su ceja interrogante.

- No lo sé, pero puedo averiguarlo, además Lovegood se veía muy linda y me la pese bien con ella – confesó recordando algunas locuras de la joven.

- ¿No te estará gustando? – preguntó divertido.

- No, no… solo digo que es simpática, extraña pero divertida – aclaró dejándose caer en su cama.

- Pero… ¿qué haremos para conseguirlo? – inquirió Cedric tratando de hallar una manera que los llevara al diario.

- Déjame meditarlo con la almohada y mañana lo discutimos, estoy cansado – musitó en un bostezo el castaño.

- Esta bien, pero tenemos que apurarnos o el cuaderno puede pasar a otras manos – barbotó decidido Cedric.

- Si… pero ¿por qué una Slytherin, hermano? – indagó curioso.

- Es una larga historia, pero nunca olvidare la primera vez que hable con ella…

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Cedric se encontraba aún en St. Mungo, sus heridas se encontraban sanando satisfactoriamente, mientras que su rehabilitación apenas iba a mitad del camino. Sus padres habían estado en todo momento con él y se suponía que él debería estar descansando en su cuarto, pero había escuchado que varios chicos del Colegio se encontraban ahí, después de una batalla en el Ministerio, leía diariamente los periódicos y sabía que la situación en el mundo mágico estaba empeorando.

Aventó sus sabanas y bajó de su cama, llevaba puesta esa estúpida bata que lo avergonzaba de sobremanera.

- Ufff estoy cansado de estar todo el tiempo aquí, saldré a caminar es lo único que me dejan hacer solo en este lugar, quizás encuentre algo para distraerme – se dijo, buscó una chaqueta que le había rogado a su padre le llevara y se la puso. Salió caminando lentamente le dolían aún ciertos músculos, por eso aún le prohibían volar y cualquier actividad deportiva que lo hiciera esforzarse de sobremanera, lo cual había hecho que descartara el Quidditch por un tiempo.

Observó el corredor, se encontraba ligeramente vació si no fuera por personas que salían de ciertos cuartos, visitando a sus enfermos. De repente alguien chocó con él haciendo que este perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio, logrando agarrarse de la pared para no caer.

- Oh lo siento – manifestó apenada la joven.

- Estoy bien – tranquilizó enderezándose, logrando así enfocar su vista en la chica.

- ¿Diggory? - pronunció sorprendida – lo siento, es que… yo… ¿estas bien? – le preguntó acercándose a él preocupada.

- Si, si… - calmó tratando de saber quién era la joven, ya que no la recordaba de entre sus amistades.

-¡Que susto! Pensé que te había hecho daño, debí tener más cuidado al girar en el corredor – señaló percatándose del atuendo del joven – pero ¿eres paciente? No pensé que siguieras aquí…

- Sí, bueno – se pasó la mano por la nuca – no quise que el Colegio se enterara de que seguía aquí internado.

- Entiendo, debe ser molesto para ti que todos hablaran de lo que sucedió…

- Algo así… pero ¿tu qué haces aquí? – indagó curioso.

-Yo vine a ver a una amiga, o cierto deben estar esperándome – anunció sonriéndole al moreno – pero antes de irme, si quieres puedo acompañarte a donde ibas…

- Eh no yo no quiero molestarte además yo ya regresaba a mi habitación – indicó curvando sus labios, percibiendo la suave fragancia que rodeaba a la chica.

- No me molestas, al contrario espero no ser yo la que te moleste…

- No, no… - comenzó a caminar tratando de quedar bien, la Slytherin lo siguió dado pequeños pasos – espero que tu amiga se encuentre bien…

- Oh si, se está recuperando, gracias por preguntar – repentinamente él se detuvo.

- Eh… este es mi cuarto – indicó abriendo la puerta, extendió su mano amablemente - ¿quieres pasar?

- ¿Puedo? – ante el asentimiento del ojiplata ingresó, observando todo el lugar, que realmente era un poco acogedor, se notaba que él llevaba una larga temporada en esa habitación, unas cuantas flores adornaban el lugar.

- No es mi estilo, pero he estado aquí…

- Mucho tiempo me doy cuenta – alzó unas cuantas revistas y libros, junto a éstos se encontraban algunas cartas – Quidditch, pociones… transformaciones… _El profeta_.

- No sé, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí – levantó sus hombros, con una mueca.

- Me lo imagino, me tengo que ir – buscó en su bolso y sacó una varita de regaliz – toma, supongo que no te dejan comer dulces, espero que no te haga mal…

- No, de hecho extraño comerlos… gracias – dijo sinceramente, tomando el dulce de la mano de la chica.

- Es mejor irme – se dirigió a la puerta y le sonrió con amabilidad – adiós Diggory, prometo no decirle a tus fans donde te encuentras…

- Gracias – cuando ella iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta sin esperarlo le preguntó - ¿cuál es tu nombre?

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

- Tierno sin duda… te has vuelto sentimental – espetó Zac, al observarlo hablar de esa forma – y esa chica te tiene loco… pero el punto es ¿por qué no me estas diciendo ya su nombre?

- Mmm vamos a dormir…

- Cedric…- se quejó Smith.

- Quizá mañana Zac... – colocó una mano en su hombro y con una sonrisa traviesa se dirigió al baño.

En Wiltshire…

Una pareja descendía de un carruaje internándose en su hogar – No debiste insistir en llevarme a ese restaurante – exclamó la mujer soltando el broche de plata de su túnica.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer para celebrar nuestro aniversario – objetó desasiéndose de su capa – después de todos los años que tu estuviste sola.

- Pero pudieron descubrirte, si ellos te encuentran no tendrán piedad… sabes que él… te busca – interpeló girándose a enfrentar las pupilas de su esposo que lentamente cambiaron de negro a turquesa, mientras que su cabello corto y negro cambiaba a largo y rubio, dejando ver su apariencia verdadera.

- Y no me encontrara – avanzaron hacia las escaleras – además nada pasó, fue una cena exquisita.

- Si – dijo intranquila, a pesar el optimismo del rubio. Finalmente llegaron a su habitación, al entrar el incomparable aroma a flores inundó sus sentidos, dejando ver el enorme arreglo de rosas en una mesa cerca del balcón – son hermosas…

Evan la miró acariciar las flores y aspirar con melancolía su aroma – No me gusta verte triste, pensé que te gustarían.

- Me gustan además es casi tradición que cada año me regales un arreglo, es solo que me recuerdan todos esos años que me hiciste creer que estabas muerto y cuando el arreglo llegaba me dolía pensar que podías estar vivo o que fuera una trampa… - sus ojos se anegaron de lagrimas.

Rosier se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda, dejando que su cabeza reposara en su hombro respirándole suavemente en el cuello – Nunca me perdonaras del todo ¿cierto?

- Mmm ya lo he hecho, eso solo que es difícil olvidar… pero puedes seguir esforzándote para que lo haga – comentó tranquilizándose – podrías empezar por pedirle a Terrence que vuelva ya de Durmstrang, me preocupa que algo le pueda pasar.

- Sabes que lo tengo vigilado, nada le sucederá… y tampoco a Sol – aseguró confiado – pero si así lo deseas, mandare las misivas necesarias.

- Esta bien, esperaremos un tiempo quizás hasta las vacaciones de navidad – indicó más serena – debo ir a St. Mungo a revisar unos pacientes…

- Ya es tarde, no te dejare ir – murmuró con voz aterciopelada cerca de su oído.

- No te estaba pidiendo permiso – se separó ligeramente alejándose de sus brazos.

- Aún así no irás, es nuestro aniversario y tu día de descanso, no hay pretexto… además aún no te he dado el regalo que compre para ti…

En Hogwarts…

Ronald había dejado en la puerta de su Sala a Hermione, curioseando para ver si podía distinguir la figura del príncipe de Slytherin, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que él no se encontraba al menos en la sala, después de que el pelirrojo dijera uno de sus clásicos comentarios sobre el rubio y unas cuantas palabras a ella por haber aceptado compartir con ese hurón la Sala, la castaña por fin había logrado avanzar por el lugar, percibiendo que todo aparentaba estar en su lugar.

"_Quizás los chicos tengan razón no debí aceptar, pero ¿dónde estará ese rubio de bote?"._ Subió las escaleras que dejaban oír por el lugar un rechinido. Al llegar a los dormitorios se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy, pegó el oído esperando escuchar algo, pero nada…

"_Puede que esté en Slytherin con sus amigotes, emborrachándose o con sus amiguitas…con que no las traiga aquí"._ Caminó unos pasos a su habitación entrando y cerrando la puerta con poca delicadeza y es que cada vez que recordaba a Parkinson la sangre le hervía.

Se tranquilizó y realizó algunos de sus labores escolares, notando la hora y Malfoy parecía que no había llegado, eso comenzaba a hacérsele extraño, pero lo dejó pasar, se cambió y se metió a la cama, dejando que Morfeo la llevara al país de los sueños, aunque eso no duraría mucho.

Hermione escuchaba sonidos extraños entre sueños, poco a poco fue abandonando los brazos de Morfeo, para tomar conciencia de aquello, aguzó el oído, ligeros gemidos y palabras entrecortadas se escuchaban de vez en cuando al parecer provenían de la habitación del rubio de Slytherin.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le pasa? – se trató de esconder bajo las mantas y las almohadas, intentando ignorar todo, además por qué debía preocuparte por él después de todo era su Némesis y su relación no era precisamente la ejemplar como premios anuales que eran, compartir la Sala con él había resultado la peor idea y más cuando tenía que ver a cierta pelinegra pasearse por el lugar después de haber estado con él y todavía tenía el descaro de restregárselo.

- ¡Argggg lo odio!… No se cansa de fastidiarme ¿acaso no hay una hora en que pueda vivir sin ser atormentada por él?

Giró en su cama varias veces tratando de poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño, hasta que cansada y con un grito de frustración, tomó la decisión de levantarse e ir a callarlo.

Furiosa salió de la habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta del Slytherin, dispuesta a golpear con lujo de violencia, después de todo por qué le debía tener consideración si él no la tenía con ella, esperando no toparse con una sorpresa como la de esa tarde, golpeó la puerta dos veces – ¡Malfoy… te lo advertí esto no es un hotel! – evocando los sucesos pasado y previendo que estuviera con otra.

Esperaba que con eso bastara pero no escuchó respuesta alguna, más esos sonidos que la irritaban – Maldito hurón – masculló por lo bajo, cansada de lidiar y no obtener resultados, abrió la puerta bruscamente, el sonido de la voz de Draco se incrementó.

Avanzó con pasos furiosos por el lugar tratando de acostumbrase a la oscuridad y poder distinguir ¿qué demonios le pasaba?, forzó su vista en la penumbra para localizar la cama del rubio, cuando tropezó con el tapete – Maldito hurón, rubio de bote… - se llevó la mano a su pie sobándolo, para después reiniciar su andar.

Percibiendo cada vez con más claridad la voz de Draco, confunda por lo que pasaba, logró alcanzar la cama notando como se revolvía musitando palabras entrecortadas así como gemidos – Pero… ¿qué le pasa?

Se aproximó un poco más a él – Hey… Malfoy… Malfoy – lo llamó con poca delicadeza intentando despertarlo, optando por tocarlo, aunque titubeó un poco al hacerlo, no estaba segura de que fuera buena idea, tocó su hombro sacudiéndolo – Malfoy, ¡Malfoy!, despierta Malfoy – lo agitó un poco más fuerte cuando al parecer la pesadilla se apoderaba más de él – rayos… Malfoy despierta no pienso estar toda la noche aquí – de pronto su mano fue apresada por la del Sly, mientras este lanzaba un grito tétrico y la jalaba hacia él.

- Ahhh ¿qué haces? Suéltame… - clamó asustada por su reacción.

- Ahhhh ahh ahh ahh – inhalaba agitado, mirando confundido a Hermione casi acostada en su cama, así como la mano que tenia apresada - ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces… aquí? ¿Tú…? – las imágenes de sus pesadillas aún no lo abandonaban, cerró con fuerza los parpados intentando serenarse.

- Yo… suéltame, al parecer tenías una pesadilla - se detuvo, notando las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por el rostro del Slytherin, parecía tan perturbado - ¿estas… bien?

Draco no respondió, su respiración se estaba tranquilizando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en sus demonios internos, en su misión, poco a poco se fue relajando, extrañamente el sentirse acompañado hacia que lo invadiera la paz y parte de su miedo se disipara, lentamente tomó conciencia.

Hermione miraba consternada, la actitud atormentada del Sly la confundía, sin saber por qué, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, titubeante colocó su mano en el cabello de Draco, deslizándola en un movimiento rítmico, mientras susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, esperando que se relajara un poco, notó como la presión en su muñeca disminuía, mientras los parpados dejaban de cerrarse con fuerza, su rostro dejó de tener esa expresión tempestuosa.

Cuando la suave voz de la castaña atravesó su cerebro, la calma invadió su ser, la razón le ordenaba gritarle que se largara de su habitación, no quería que estuviera ahí y sobre todo no quería que lo viera así tan vulnerable, no necesitaba de ella ni de su ayuda, pero… no quería estar solo, no quería volver a dormir y principalmente no quería soñar, no con Voldemort, lentamente disminuyó la presión en su mano acariciando inconscientemente la muñeca que apresaba.

Malfoy abrió sus ojos subiendo lentamente su mirada por el brazo de la chica hasta encontrar aquellas pupilas avellana, Hermione detuvo sus susurros en ese momento, deteniendo su mano al instante, bajándola despacio, ahora solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos mientras sus miradas se perdían una en la otra, en sus secretos.

En Durmstrang…

Terrence se encontraba practicando hechizos en su habitación, un sudor perlaba su frente debido al esfuerzo que se llevaba realizar esa clase de encantamientos oscuros.

- Paremos… estamos listos para el Club de duelo, mañana por la noche haremos polvo a nuestros contrincantes – exclamó soberbio Alexei.

- Pero aún no es suficiente – murmuró más para si.

- ¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó enfocando su vista en el rubio, dejándose caer en la cama.

- No… - negó dejando su varita en su mesa de noche, pasando la vista por todas las fotos que se encontraban ahí, así como sobres de cartas.

- Vaya muchas chicas te escriben, no has mencionado que tengas novia – murmuró el moreno curioseando.

- Mmm que no hable de ella no quiere decir que no tenga – replicó Terry sarcástico.

- Deberías presentarme a alguna de tus amigas, sales con muchas en esas fotos…

- La que quieras – dijo sin darle importancia.

- Mmm - analizó a las jóvenes, cuando una le llamó la atención - ¿quién es ella? – señaló a una joven, Terry enfocó su vista.

- Es… Daphne Greengrass – contestó con una sonrisa de lado – tienes buen gusto…

- ¿Algo qué ver con ella? – inquirió enarcando su ceja.

- No, no es lo mío…

Alexei siguió viendo las fotos en movimiento notando que una chica pelirroja aparecía en una foto junto a el y sus amigos y en otra sola - ¿Quién es ella?

Terry miró la imagen en movimiento de una pelirroja sonriendo en la nieve – A ella no te la presento – apuntó firme, quitándole la foto, no tan pronto para que no notara la dedicatoria.

- Uuuu "Terry te quiero" pues ¿quién es? ¿Tu novia? – indagó notando la molestia en el pálido rostro de su amigo.

- No te interesa – acotó firme.

- Quizás pida un intercambio a Hogwarts así no necesitarías presentármelas…

- Has lo que quieras, pero a mi hermana no te acercaras – advirtió gélido.

- ¿Tu hermana? ¡Vaya! Que escondida la tenias… es muy linda ¿por qué no nos habías dicho, todos saben que eres hijo único, ¿acaso es tu media hermana? ¿O adoptada? ¿O es una squib? – increpó divertido de ver como su amigo se enojaba.

-Porque eso no les debe importar – señaló tajante.

- Ok, ok… preséntame a Daphne…


	7. Lo que fue, no volverá

_**Disclaimer: **_Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

* * *

.·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) (´·. (´·. (´·. (´·. (´·.

**Sex Symbols New Generation**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte.**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

_***º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**_

_**Lo que fue, no volverá…**_

(N/as Contiene spoilers HP6 xD)

Un nuevo día de octubre iniciaba el cielo se mostraba tormentoso, el viento resoplaba en la construcción mientras gruesas gotas de aguanieve caían, algunos alumnos ya se encontraban vistiéndose para comenzar sus actividades aunque muchos de ellos preferirían no salir de sus cálidas camas.

— ¿Van a salir con este clima? — preguntó incrédulo Ronald, quién todavía se encontraba envuelto en sus mantas.

— ¿No quieres acompañarnos? — respondió con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios "Anthony", mientras Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada, ambos sabían que no lo podían llevar ya que tenían que encontrarse con su gemelo.

— Estás loco, claro que no —masculló Ron con una mueca de horror—, yo los espero aquí.

"Anthony" dejó salir una risotada. —Hay que cuidar el cuerpo no sólo comer, así no obtendrás una buena condición física y los Slytherin ganaran en Quidditch —se mofó divirtiéndose de los gestos del pelirrojo.

— Anthony mejor ya vámonos — apuró Harry, queriendo que dejara en paz a su amigo.

— ¡Nosotros ganaremos! — expresó en un grito antes de verlos cruzar la puerta.

El pelinegro simplemente rió abiertamente. — Claro que no, este año les ganaremos.

— Este año yo soy capitán, lo dudo — le recordó Harry sonriéndole confiado, frotando sus manos para entrar en calor. Mientras Darrell se colocaba bien su bufanda.

— Aún así Harry debo decirte que ganaremos — afirmó divertido.

— Oye Darrell te has levantado de buen animo y eso que casi no dormiste, note que te removías constantemente — le dijo como no queriendo.

"Anthony" se quedó callado, dejando que su sonrisa se desdibujara, al recordar el motivo por el cual no había conciliado el sueño y tenía el nombre de una mujer: Hermione. Después de la platica que había tenido con Harry no había logrado sacarse de la mente como esa chica lograba turbarlo, él no era así… no era común en él, sólo le pasaba con pocas personas y le había tomado por sorpresa que ella fuera una.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — cuestionó sintiendo el golpe del viento contra su rostro, sacó su varita y colocó un hechizo repelente para la lluvia.

— Nada, sólo que prefiero dormir en Slytherin —refirió imitando a su amigo y lanzando el hechizo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Extrañas a alguno de tus compañeros? —mencionó tratando de bromear con él, parecía distante… como si algo le preocupara.

—Idiota… — le dio un golpe en su brazo — quizás extrañaba el calor de una chica —mintió, no quería confesarle a su amigo que Hermione lo afectaba.

—Si, claro —ironizó negando con su cabeza.

Por fin llegaron a la Casa de los gritos después de una carrera bajo la lluvia y de burlar el sauce boxeador, al llegar Anthony ya se encontraba ahí, cruzado de brazos con la mirada perdida en espectáculo tormentoso que le brindaba la vieja ventana.

— Anthony, ¿qué te quedaste a dormir aquí? — preguntó curvando su ceja Darrell, observó el reloj en su muñeca notando que ellos había llegado cinco minutos antes.

— Claro que no, solo que quise salir antes, no deseaba mojarme, y esperaba que recordaras traer mi inhalador — respondió sintiendo dolor en su pecho, incorporándose esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

— No lo traje —se maldijo por olvidar ese pormenor, ese era uno de los detalles que los diferenciaban, quien los conocía perfectamente sabía que Anthony sufría de problemas respiratorios y que Darrell estaba muy lejos de eso—, pero ¿estas bien?

— Si estoy bien, solo deseaba prevenir — tosió ligeramente.

— Voy a volver por él — se ofreció Harry encaminándose a la puerta.

— Tranquilos no es necesario —detuvo a su amigo—, mejor díganme ¿de qué me he perdido? — trató de ocultar su dolor, manteniendo su semblante sereno.

— Pues aquí Darrell me interrogó sobre quién te gustaba, además de que se la pasó molestando a Ron y Hermione intervino ya sabes como es cuando saca su carácter — explicó divertido Harry.

Anthony dirigió sus pupilas tormenta hacia su hermano, mientras una expresión divertida cruzaba su rostro. — ¿Con qué quieres saber quién me gusta? — enarcó su ceja interrogante.

— Sólo fue curiosidad, aunque lo que no entiendo es por qué no actúan — refirió como si fuera lo más obvio — por eso ni la tal Brown ni Lovegood tendrán algo que ver con Ron, él si que esta perdido.

— ¿Lovegood? ¿Brown? Me he perdido de mucho —exclamó sorprendido, desviando su vista a Harry—, pero espero que no me hayas dejado ninguna sorpresa con alguna chica — advirtió analizando los gestos de su hermano.

— Mmm eso quisieras, pero no… además parece que prefieres estar con Granger — atacó esperando alguna reacción delatadora.

— Es que cree que tu y ella, tu sabes… son algo más que amigos — agregó con una pequeña risa Potter.

— Sí, lo se. Desde ayer tiene esa idea en su cabeza hueca, ya te dije que no… es mi amiga solamente — volvió a aclarar con voz rasposa — no tengo una clase distorsionada de ese concepto como tu.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — cuestionó Harry, enarcando su ceja mirando al verdadero Darrell.

El pelinegro resopló cansino, rodando sus ojos. — Lo que te conté ayer sobre Solem y es una verdadera mentira.

Harry se quedó en silencio, mirando con cierto aire de desconfianza a Darrell, aunque no pudo evitar que a su mente volviera el extraño encuentro que había tenido con esa Slytherin.

— Si tu lo dices, vamos cambiémonos —apuró Anthony comenzado a desvestirse.

— ¿Pasó algo en Slytherin? —indagó su hermano, mientras se sacaba la playera.

—No, tampoco hemos tenido noticias de Draco pero yo creo que lo veremos en el Comedor —profirió optimista.

—Mmm a mi nadie me saca de la idea de que esconde algo — interpeló obstinado Harry.

—Quizás pero mientras no tengamos más pruebas, será mejor que no lo acuses más de ser mortifago — aconsejó Anthony, quitándose su bufanda y parte de su ropa sintiendo el viento escocer su cuerpo, provocándole escalofríos de los que también era presa su hermano pero en menor grado.

Harry no estaba convencido de la inocencia total de Malfoy pero prefirió no seguir al menos no por ahora.

Anthony comenzó a vestirse con urgencia el gélido frío comenzaba a calarle, tosió un par de veces y su respiración se volvió pesada.

— ¡Demonios Anthony! — lo amonestó, mirando con reproche a su hermano.

— Estoy bien…

— Mejor apúrate, será mejor que vaya por tu respirador o alguna de tus pociones —indicó Potter nuevamente caminando a la puerta.

—No, me voy contigo —disintió testarudo.

***º*º*º**

En Gryffindor…

Ginevra se encontraba en la Sala común, dándole un beso de buenos días a Dean.

—Pensé que querías que fuéramos discretos — comentó al separarse.

—Lo sé, pero no me pude contener — bromeó mirando hacia las escaleras.

—Si buscas a Ron aún sigue dormido —comentó Neville al pasar a su lado con Seamus.

Ginny rodó sus ojos, sonriendo. Si ese era su hermano.

— ¿Nos vamos juntos al comedor? — inquirió entrelazando sus manos.

— Adelántate, voy por mi bolsa y te alcanzó — le dio un beso sencillo. El moreno sonrió complacido, para después alejarse con Neville y Seamus.

— Ginny, buenos días… — saludó Lav con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

— Hola… ¿qué te pasa?

— Nada…no sabía que andabas con Dean.

— Si, estamos juntos.

***º*º*º**

En Slytherin…

Blaise salía de la ducha, de sus rizos aún caían gotas de agua que recorrían su torso, caminó hacia el closet notando lo callado que se encontraba Nott, el cual terminaba de colocarse su corbata.

— ¿Crees qué anoche Draco haya ido al séptimo piso?

El rubio soltó su corbata perfectamente anudada. —No lo sé… pero espero que este en el desayuno y nos explique lo qué pasó.

— Mmm… —se sacó la toalla colocándose sus bóxers, mientras que con una toalla más pequeña se secaba su cabello, no quería que su camisa se mojara.

En ese momento entró Darrell, agradecido de estar por fin en su cuarto alejado de Hermione Granger. Se sacó la sudadera, notando lo tenso del ambiente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién se murió? — preguntó pasando su mirada entre el moreno y el rubio.

— Nadie… —resopló Theo, colocándose el suéter, en su mano aún se encontraba el vendaje que no pasó desapercibido para Darrell.

— Pues no parece — comentó dejando sus tennis, para después recluirse en el baño —. Se que algo esta pasando, pero cómo averiguarlo.

Abrió las llaves de la ducha, templando el agua. Se terminó de desvestir, entrando en el cálido líquido, cerró sus ojos tratando de relajarse, aunque entre lo que pasaba con sus amigos y la leona, no le era sencillo hacerlo.

De sólo recordar la forma en que se abrazaba a él, su perfume… su sonrisa, de verdad se estaba volviendo loco… además no es cómo si ella le gustara, para nada. Él tenía unos gustos más refinados y tenía la mirada puesta en otras chicas.

Suspiró frustrado, así entre pensamientos peligrosos y perturbadores comenzó a pasar el jabón por su cuerpo…

***º*º*º**

En el ala de las chicas…

Solem esa mañana no se sentía con el ánimo para salir de su cama, no quería ver a nadie, quizás era un poco de todo: su pelea con Draco, sus temores sobre ellos y no menos importante su encuentro con Harry que había echado por tierra sus pocas esperanzas.

Estaba claro que él jamás se fijaría en ella y eso nada tenía que ver con que fuera fea o no, estaba segura que aunque fuera la más guapa del Colegio él jamás pondría sus ojos en ella. Todo estaba en su contra era un cero a la izquierda, puff no contaba.

Podía asegurar que no le hubiese hablado de no ser porque era familia de Draco, cerró sus ojos con fuerza a veces la realidad podía ser muy cruel.

Selelie pasó por su cama, corriendo el dosel dejando entrar la luz. — Vamos dormilona, ya se te hizo tarde y no te dará tiempo de arreglarte, luego no te quejes — avisó sonriendo ante la reacción de su amiga que se había tapado el rostro con la manta.

Aneli le jaló la manta divertida. — Nosotras nos adelantamos, apúrate de apartaremos un lugar en el comedor.

Sol escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se incorporó con desgano, ese día para el mundo ella estaría indispuesta o mejor dicho enferma.

***º*º*º**

En Hufflepuff…

Cedric terminaba de abrocharse su camisa, ese día tenía que averiguar quién de las chicas de su Casa tenía el diario, pero al final ¿de verdad valdría la pena buscar ese cuaderno? Quizás sería mejor enfrentar a la joven.

Dejó salir un hondo suspiro, pensando en la Slytherin, aún recordaba sus visitas durante el verano.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Cedric se encontraba en otro de esos días monótonos que se había vuelto su vida. Por la mañana realizaba terapia física y por la tarde debía descansar.

El sanador que se encargaba de él, experto en maldiciones lo visitaría como siempre a las seis para realizarle su chequeó, darle sus pociones y realizarle un par de hechizos que lograrían con el tiempo borrarle las cicatrices que le había causado la maldición del _Cruciatus_.

Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Sabía que sus padres llegarían en cualquier momento a visitarlo, eso lo alegraba. Su madre le traería flores que colocaría en el jarrón que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y su padre le llevaría más revistas.

— Adelante —pronunció después de escuchar un leve sonido en su puerta, seguramente esos debían ser sus padres o alguna enfermera.

— Linda bata —comentó una dulce voz, a su espalda. Cedric de inmediato sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, cerró los ojos avergonzado.

Odiaba tener que usar esa bata ridícula, que se amarraba por detrás, nunca lograba conseguir que cerrara lo suficiente para cubrir su parte posterior. Al menos agradecía estar usando bóxers, pero eso no evitaba el bochorno.

Se giró con el rostro colorado, sorprendiéndose al encontrar de nuevo a esa chica, pensaba que se trataba de alguna enfermera con la que había hecho amistad, pero eso sólo hizo que la situación se volviera todavía más vergonzosa para él.

— Hola —saludó brindándole una sonrisa divertida.

— Eh… hola —respondió apenado, pasando su mano por su nuca sobándola en un gesto nervioso—, no sabía que vendrías sino yo…

—Si bueno, vine a ver a mi amiga que saldrá en estos días y pensé en pasar a verte también, pero si vine en mal momento yo…

—No, esta bien… quédate — respondió ya más recuperado.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que debí haber traído una cámara, ya sabes para inmortalizar el momento en el que vi a Diggory casi solo en bóxers, eso no sucede todos los días… — bromeó sentándose en un sillón que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

Cedric sintió que la sangre se le concentraba en el rostro, chasqueó su lengua incomodo. — No hay nada que inmortalizar en eso.

— Estoy segura que hay muchas chicas que pensaran lo contrario, incluso tu novia — comentó notando como el semblante del chico se ensombrecía — ¿dije algo malo?

— No, es sólo que yo no tengo novia —explicó austero, sin poder evitarlo a su mente volvió el recuerdo de la bella asiática.

—Oh… creo que te estoy incomodando con mi platica fuera de lugar —se levantó sintiéndose ligeramente mal, apenada por sus palabras.

—No, créeme que agradezco que hayas venido… estaba un poco aburrido.

— ¿Pronto saldrás de aquí? — indagó después de unos minutos.

— En unas semanas, quizás antes… —anunció dejando que el recuerdo de Cho se alejara.

— Me alegró, me sorprende que tu cuarto no este llenó de chicas y regalos — mencionó extrañada.

— Digamos pocas personas saben que estoy aquí, la mayoría piensa que estoy fuera del país recuperándome.

— Entonces debo sentirme privilegiada —curvó sus labios en una linda sonrisa—, eso me halaga…

Cedric le devolvió el gesto, esa chica tenía una facilidad para hacerlo enrojecer con sus comentarios.

—Pues yo te traje dulces —buscó en su bolsa, entregándole una caja circular —, supuse que no te había hecho daño la varita de regaliz, quise traerte otra cosa pero es poco lo que te conozco… y no se me ocurrió algo más, aunque compre algo de último minuto… — dudo en dárselo, no sabía si le gustaría pero ya estaba ahí— pensé en algo de Quiddicth pero estando aquí... no ibas a poder utilizarlo, así que me tuve que resignar con traerte esto… espero que te guste — le entregó una bolsa azul de papel.

Cedric la tomó sorprendido, no podía creer que la chica se tomara esas molestias por él. Aunque una loca idea pasó por su mente, quizás ella estaba interesada en él.

— G-gracias —abrió la bolsa, descubriendo en el interior la playera de _Murciélagos de Ballycastle_* —sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, bueno no era su equipo favorito debía reconocerlo, pero agradecía la intención.

La chica estudiaba su reacción, mordiendo su labio inferior. — ¿Te gusto? ¿Quieres que la cambie?

—No… no. Me gusta este equipo —explicó, sonriendo ampliamente —, aunque no me malinterpretes pero no entiendo ¿por qué haces esto?

La chica se descolocó momentáneamente. — Bueno pensé que sería bueno visitarte, además no me quitaba nada hacerlo si ya iba a estar aquí por mi amiga… — calló al darse cuenta a lo que él se refería — o no… ¿tu crees que yo quiero algo contigo? — preguntó con una mueca divertida — No… digo si eres muy guapo y eso, pero no me interesas de esa manera, yo salgo con alguien.

—Ah… no discúlpame, me gusta ser claro desde el inicio, porque algunas chicas a veces venían a verme y esperaban que yo… bueno tu entiendes ¿no? — expuso incomodo.

— Si, pero esa no es mi intención… así que tu tranquilo. No me interesa aprovecharme de ti — dijo mofándose.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— Cedric, un knut por tus pensamientos —musitó Zac, tocando su hombro sacándolo del mundo de los recuerdos — ¿qué te tenía tan absorto?

—Nada… vámonos —se colocó su túnica, tomó su bolsa y su corbata, ya en el camino se la pondría y así salieron rumbo al Comedor.

*º*º*º

En un corredor…

Los gemelos pelirrojos en compañía de Lee avanzaban sigilosamente entre los corredores, mirando en las esquinas con paranoia.

—Parece que no está por aquí, será mejor ir rápido al Comedor, tomar algo y salir —opinó Jordán.

— Tenemos que pensar en algo más, alguien debe saber ¿dónde está el diario? y tenemos que averiguarlo primero — comentó George avanzando rápidamente.

— ¿Siguen con eso a pesar de lo que pasó con Angelina? —cuestionó sorprendido el chico de piel morena.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

Fred se encontraba en la Sala común de Gryffindor platicando con la jugadora de Quidditch en busca de noticias o un rastro que les permitiera saber el paradero del cuaderno.

— Vamos Angie, dime si es verdad ese chisme que corre — indagó en un susurro en su oído.

— Fred, no sé de qué me hablas… — evadió la morena sonriendo divertida.

— No me mientas — murmuró el pelirrojo, rozando con la punta de su dedo la nariz de la morena.

— De verdad no sé de qué hablas — agregó entre risas.

Advirtiendo que su plan no daría un buen resultado, debía emplear otros métodos.

— Por cierto, George me dijo que te pidiera el libro de pociones que te presto — comentó como al descuido.

— ¿George me presto un libro? Claro que no — aseguró en respuesta la morena, frunciendo su ceño ligeramente.

— Él dice que sí, de pastas viejas, que te lo prestó hace dos semanas — recalcó insistente.

— No recuerdo haberle pedido ningún libro a George, ¿crees que lo necesite mucho? — preguntó fijando la mirada en él.

— Claro, se lo prestara a Ronald para que practique… como sabrás mi hermano pequeño no es muy dotado con las pociones — comentó divertido.

— Mmm pues si es urgente lo buscare rápido, aunque estoy casi segura que no lo tengo — advirtió la leona, poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo por las escaleras de los dormitorios.

Al instante George y Lee asomaron su cabeza desde atrás del respaldo de uno de los sillones.

— Usaremos la poción — agregó Fred, de inmediato ambos se acercaron con finas tazas con espumoso chocolate caliente.

— Esta es la tuya y está la de Angelina — le recordó Jordán, entregándole ambas tazas.

Repentinamente apareció la chica, mirando a los otros dos con sorpresa. — Oh George, no tengo ningún libro… ¿no se lo habrás prestado a alguien más? — cuestionó desinteresada.

— Supongo que si… bueno, nosotros vamos a la habitación de Lee… nos vemos más tarde hermano, Angelina… — con pasos rápidos avanzaron hacia la escalera, escondiéndose para poder escuchar lo que pasaba en la sala.

— Tu hermano sólo se la pasa difamándome, te dije que no tenía nada — alegó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

— Olvídalo… ¿quieres chocolate caliente? con este clima creo que es lo mejor ¿no crees? —pronunció acercándole una taza.

— Gracias… si, hace demasiado frio afuera… creo Dumbledore debería colocar un hechizo repelente a todo el Castillo — propuso acercándose la taza a los labios, fijando su mirada en las pupilas brillantes del pelirrojo.

Al primer sorbo un extraño sabor se sintió en la lengua, miró con sospecha a Fred, pero al ver que él bebía también sus resquemores se calmaron, así que bebió un poco más, sintiendo como el líquido caliente se deslizaba, abrazó la taza en un intento por calentar sus manos, mientras se sentaba al lado del pelirrojo en el amplio sillón, para después colocar la taza en la mesita frente a ellos.

— Entonces me decías que no existe ningún diario ¿verdad? — prosiguió Fred como al descuido.

— Bueno… a decir verdad… — antes de que pudiera decir más su lengua empezó a crecer y a crecer — ¡Fdeeeeed! ¿de de hidisde? — intentó gritar.

Un revuelo se dejó escuchar en la Sala, mientras todos miraban como la lengua de Angelina crecía, Fred, George y Lee salían corriendo de la Sala.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— Por lo pronto creo que Fred debe de cuidarse las espaldas — opinó Jordán mientras asomaba su cabeza apenas por la puerta del comedor esperando que Angelina no estuviera ahí.

Fred miró a su hermano con frustración, tenían más planes en mente pero por ahora preservar su vida era primordial.

***º*º*º**

En la mesa de los leones…

— ¿De verdad estas bien? — preguntó Harry, enarcando su ceja al notar el semblante de Anthony, lo había visto varias veces usar su inhalador.

—Si —contestó curvando sus labios en una débil sonrisa.

— Pues no me parece — soltó Ron, tomando otra tostada—, tienes cara de haber sido atropellado por un centauro.

Él con un movimiento de su cabeza negó, aún forzándose a mantener la sonrisa.

— Buenos días — saludó Hermione, sentándose frente a ellos. Dándole la espalda a la mesa de las serpientes. No quería toparse con cierto rubio y menos después de la noche que habían pasado. Todo había sido muy extraño, él no le había dicho nada y ella no había preguntado, pero era claro que algo lo atormentaba. Quizás Harry no estaba tan equivocado al pensar que Voldemort podía reclutar a alumnos de Hogwarts.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar su mente del Slytherin, se le estaba volviendo un pensamiento recurrente y eso no podía pronosticar nada bueno.

— Anthony estas muy pálido — manifestó al verlo con detenimiento, ni siquiera había respondido a su saludo.

— Bueno días — interrumpió Ginevra sentándose al lado de Anthony —. Hoy no te permitiré que me ignores como ayer, me acompañaras a mi primera clase.

El pelinegro frunció su ceño confundido, pero después comprendió que su hermano había dejado ciertos estragos en su vida. — Esta bien.

Ron rodó sus ojos con fastidio, prefirió voltearse y dejar que su mirada bajara hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw.

— Buenos días Harry —saludó con una gran sonrisa Romilda Vane, parpadeando coqueta.

El ojiverde la miró sonriéndole nervioso. Últimamente esa chica aparecía en todos los lados en los que él se encontraba, incluso había estado en las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch y ni siquiera sabía jugar.

— Harry ¿has visto cómo te miran esas chicas? — señaló Seamus sonriéndole ampliamente.

— Es porque es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch — comentó Dean, sintiendo un poco de envidia.

— Oh, vamos —dijo Hermione, repentinamente impaciente — no es el Quidditch lo que lo hace popular

— ¿Por qué crees que no? — exclamó Harry, enarcando su ceja.

— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Eres tú! Nunca has sido tan interesante y francamente, nunca has sido más fascinante.

Ron se atragantó con un gran pedazo de arenque ahumado. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de desdén antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia Harry.

— Todos saben ahora que has estado diciendo la verdad, ¿O no? Todo el mundo mágico ha tenido que admitir que tenías razón acerca de la vuelta de Voldemort y que realmente has luchado con él dos veces en los dos últimos años y que en las dos ocasiones escapaste. Y ahora te llaman "El Elegido". Bueno, vamos, ¿no puedes ver por qué la gente está fascinada contigo? — claro que Hermione omitió el hecho de que existía un cuadernillo que comprobada dicha popularidad.

Harry sentía que en el Gran Comedor hacía de repente mucho calor, a pesar de que el techo se veía frío y lluvioso.

— Y has pasado por toda esa persecución por parte del Ministerio cuando intentaban inventar que eras inestable mentalmente y un mentiroso. Aún se pueden ver las marcas en tu mano donde esa malvada mujer te hizo escribir con tu propia sangre, pero tú, de todas formas, seguías manteniéndote fiel a tu historia…

— Aún puedes ver por dónde esos cerebros me aprisionaron en el Ministerio, mira — dijo Ron, dando vuelta sus mangas.

— Y no hace daño el que hayas crecido alrededor de un pie durante el verano — terminó Hermione, reconociendo que su amigo se había vuelto ligeramente atractivo.

Las lechuzas del correo llegaron, descendiendo en picada a través de ventanas salpicadas de lluvia, rociando a todo el mundo con gotas de agua. Muchas personas estaban recibiendo más correo de lo usual; padres ansiosos estaban deseosos por saber de sus hijos y para tranquilizarlos también de que todo estaba bien en sus casas.

***º*º*º***

En Slytherin…

Draco arribaba al Comedor con su andar seguro aunque su semblante no era el mejor se notaba lo mal que había pasado la noche, pues tenía unas acentuadas ojeras.

— Que mala cara tienes Draquito ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer?

El rubio tomó asiento al lado de Darrell, mientras fulminaba con su mirada al moreno. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Teníamos una junta.

Él frunció su ceño recordando el mentado diario. — Pues la haremos hoy y solución.

— Pero hoy es el club de duelo — acotó Nott, mirando con aire de análisis a su líder.

— ¿Con quién te acostaste esta vez? — inquirió Blaise, queriendo averiguar la causa de su ausencia y si esta tenía nombre de mujer.

— Con nadie que te importe — contestó de mala talante, apenas probando bocado de su arenque humado.

— ¿Qué ocultas Malfoy? No hubo ninguna mujer así qué por que no nos dices ¿dónde te metiste? — masculló Zabinni, ahora más interesado en averiguar.

— ¡Carajo Blaise! No estoy para tus estupideces lo que haya hecho o no con quién haya sido, no es de tu incumbencia — profirió malhumorado, dejando caer su puño en la mesa, logrando que varios de sus compañeros concentraran sus miradas en ellos.

— Espero que no haya sido Granger porque ella tampoco tiene buena cara… y como compartes la Sala con ella…

Darrell se había mantenido al margen, pero al escuchar el último comentario del negro, sintió como si algo se estuviera clavando en sus entrañas, sentía que la sangre le hervía. Tensó los músculos de su mandíbula, deseaba pararse y encarar a su líder, quizás darle un par de golpes si es que se había atrevido a convertir a la leona en una más de su lista. Carraspeó tratando de controlar su repentina demencia, pero eso no evitó que su mirada sagaz viajara hasta la castaña.

— ¡Imbécil! Yo jamás me acostaría con una sangre sucia y menos con una tan fea y peor si es una lame botas del Cara—rajada — exclamó con profundo desprecio. Aunque en el fondo sabía que algo había cambiado la noche anterior.

— Tranquilo Draco, pareciera que de verdad te afecta — mencionó Nott, mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento el correo llegó, interrumpiendo la discusión y cortando con aquel ambiente tenso.

Nott tomó la carta de la pata del ave, notado la caligrafía le había escrito su primo Terrence. A veces se detenía a pensar en ¿cómo sería su vida si su madre aún viviera? Recibirá cartas como Darrell y Blaise, pastelillos como Draco, pero la realidad era cruel. Su padre siempre estaba ocupado y ahora no sabía ni dónde se encontraba, no después de que se destapara que era un mortifago, lo único que sabía era que había logrado salvarse de ir a Azkaban.

Curvó sus labios con amargura, quizás ese iba ser su destino pues sellado estaba desde que poseían la marca oscura en su brazo izquierdo.

Darrell ligeramente más calmado después de la aclaración de Draco, tomó su correspondencia dentro de su túnica, era una misiva de su casa, la leería cuando se encontrara solo. Sabía que su madre solía extenderse preguntándole por todo lo que le había dicho Anthony, aunque no podía evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

Adoraba a su madre aunque no se lo dijera tan seguido como lo hacia su hermano, siempre pensaba en ella como una gran mujer, ella no había dudado en hacerse cargó de ellos, mientras la mujer que les dio a luz solo los había ofrecido en sacrificio.

Ese pensamiento logró que su semblante se oscureciera, pero no iba a permitir que los recuerdos de su madre biológica los perturbaran nuevamente. Tomó la otra carta procedente de Bulgaria, colocándola junto a la otra.

— ¿Dónde esta Sol? —preguntó Blaise— Son cartas para ella.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia el extremo de la mesa donde estaban Aneli y Selelie.

— De seguro se le hizo tarde — opinó Darrell, sin darle tanta importancia. «_Aneli se ve linda hoy.»_

Ese si era un pensamiento que iba con él, no aquellos trastocados que tenían que ver con Granger. Volvió a mirar a la mesa de los leones notando el semblante de su hermano.

— "Anthony ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal porque Granger no te dio tu besito de buenos días?" — molestó queriendo sacar un poco de aquella rabia extraña que estaba bullendo en su interior.

— "Cállate, no me pasa nada" — respondió el león lanzándole una mirada fugaz.

— "Mentiroso, se te nota… ¿Ya te tomaste la poción? ¿Tienes tu inhalador cerca?"

— "Ya te dije que estoy bien" — profirió con fastidió.

— "Como quieras" — dio por terminada su pequeña conversación, al parecer su hermanito no estaba de ánimos para hablar, aunque no podía dejar de preocuparse.

***º*º*º**

En Hufflepuff…

Cedric miraba a su sueño imposible, casi no había tocado su desayuno. Había sido un tonto al hablarle de esa forma en aquella ocasión, pero es que no fue hasta meses después que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía.

_«Hubiese sido fácil que yo le dijera que me gustaba, que en el tiempo que había estado visitándome las cosas habían cambiado, pero ella hablaba de estar tan bien con el tipo que salía que yo no tuve el valor de perturbar su felicidad.»_

— Amigo, Cho no deja de mirarte —soltó Smith entre bocado y bocado.

Diggory chasqueó su lengua, aunque no pudo evitar que sus pupilas viajaran en dirección de la Ravenclaw, llevaba su cabello suelto rodeando su rostro cayendo suavemente sobre su hombros, sus ojos eran tan lindos y expresivos. En ese momento estaba sonriéndole nerviosa.

— Hey si sigues mirándola así, voy a creer que sigues siendo interesado en ella, aunque lo niegues.

— No lo estoy, es sólo que sigue siendo linda.

— Oh no, ya te perdimos. Así comenzaste la primera vez y luego vino el coqueteo, eso llevó a otra cosa y puff se volvieron novios. ¿En serio hermano no esta mal querer volver con tu ex?

Sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo, negó con su cabeza varias veces. — Eso no volverá a pasar, aunque quizás nos faltó concluir nuestra historia.

—Ja ja, seguro —musitó con ironía—. Te creeré si mantienes tus ojos en otra chica y tu cremallera cerrada.

— Idiota —golpeó su hombro, tratando de evitar que la sangre se le fuera al rostro. Esperaba que nadie hubiese escuchado eso.

— Ya entendí, pero cuando pase no digas que no te lo dije — advirtió devolviéndole el golpe — ¿por qué hoy no estas hablando de tu viborita?

— ¿De quién? — frunció su ceño sin comprender.

— De la chica de Slytherin — dijo como si fuera obvio.

— No le digas así —espetó en un ligero gruñido—, y no sé — resopló clavando su vista en su plato.

— ¿Qué ya no te gusta? ¿Te estas echando para atrás?

— No, claro que no —alzó su mirada buscando a la joven captando su mirada clavada en él, eso le causó una agradable sensación. «_Quizás no todo este perdido_.»

En tanto Zac le sonreía abiertamente a Lunática. — Nunca pensé que diría esto, aún cuando Luna volvió a su imagen de siempre sigue siendo agradable aunque estrafalaria… realmente me agrada — regresó su mirada a Cedric, observando ahora su semblante de alegría y aquella sonrisa bonachona en sus labios. Se distraía un momento y su amigo parecía otro — ¿Ahora qué te pasa? ¿Estas seguro que no estas combinando pociones? Deberías dejarlas creo que te están afectando, te están volviendo bipolar y eso alejaría hasta la más valiente.

Cedric no pudo evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, tomó la carta de su lechuza y el paquete que le había llegado.

***º*º*º**

En el otro extremo de la mesa…

Emi aún le daba vueltas a lo que contestaría en el cuaderno, realmente no sabía por qué se le hacia tan difícil contestar esa pregunta. Suspiró cansina, esa tarde lo contestaría y por fin se desharían de él que otras se preocuparan por cuidar de él.

Quizás contestaría una mentira, así si se descubría no se sentiría tan abochornada, ni expuesta ante el chico que de verdad le gustaba.

— No me gustan los días lluviosos, todo parece tan apagado y triste.

— Pues no es para menos con todo lo que esta pasando, sabes que muchos quieren dejar el Colegio porque sus padres creen que estarán más seguros en sus casas — expuso Emi, tomando un poco de jugo.

— Lo sé, las malas noticias esta a la orden de día —resopló mirando las caras tristes de algunos de sus compañeros —, aún no puedo creer lo que sucedió ayer. No hemos visto a Hannah desde que recibió la noticia sobre su madre.

— Yo creo le tomara un tiempo volver a las clases.

***º*º*º**

En la mesa de Slytherin…

— No se te hace raro que Sol no haya llegado aún — comentó Sele observando su reloj.

— Si, pero se levantó tarde eso quiere decir que apenas y alcanzara a arreglarse para llegar a clases.

— Aunque creo que estaba triste, ¿crees qué tenga que ver con lo que pasó en el Estadio?

— En parte pero yo creo que es más por su discusión con Draco y los demás — exclamó Aneli, tomando su bolsa —. Andando, la veras en clases.

Nott caminaba junto a Darrell hacia la salida, las miró extrañado de no ver a su prima. Aunque jamás lo admitiría, tenia un ligero remordimiento sobre como la había tratado, después de todo durante la cena ella se había preocupado por su vendaje.

***º*º*º**

En la Casa de las serpientes…

Sol seguía en su cama acomodada en posición fetal. Su cabeza parecía un carrusel dando vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo.

De pronto escuchó un toquido insistente en el cristal, extrañada se incorporó, abrió la ventana de par en par. Tomó el paquete y la carta ofreciéndole al ave un tazón de semillas. Dejó el paquete sobre su escritorio, mientras regresaba a la cama examinando el sobre. No tenían remitente, la abrió de prisa, extendió el papel pasando su vista por la estilada caligrafía.

_Pequeña:_

_He recibido tus cartas y no te preocupes estoy bien, solo que he estado muy ocupado._

_Sol, respecto a lo que mencionaste en tu última carta ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de que los chicos se han unido a los mortifagos? Es importante que me lo digas._

_Espero que te hayan gustado tus regalos. Recuerda que no esta bien que te estés peleando con tus primos, eres una señorita y debes comportarte como tal. Además tú eres Slange, no lo olvides. Escríbeme al valle de Godric, la dirección es..._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Sol respiró profundamente sentía una gran opresión en su pecho, quizás sus sospechas eran ciertas hasta su tío le había dado importancia a sus comentarios. Pero ¿qué pasaría si de verdad lo fueran? ¿Y su tío dónde estaba realmente? ¿Por qué quería que le escribiera al valle de Godric?

Porque ella no se tragaba el cuento de que no era mortifago había escuchado las habladurías sobre lo ocurrido en el Ministerio y como _El Profeta_ había publicado que se había salvado de ir a Azkaban igual que su tío Nott.

«_¿Y si de verdad son mortifagos? ¿Y si ellos fueron los que obligaron a Theo y Draco a serlo?»._ Su cuerpo se estremeció hasta los huesos, aterrorizada por ese pensamiento jamás había concebido a Lucius Malfoy como un ser que podía llegar a ser cruel, sabía que había servido a quien no debe ser nombrado pero no que lo seguía haciendo.

_«¡Merlín! Hermione tenía razón, pero yo pensé que estaban equivocados, mi padre me dijo otra cosa… me mintió me dijo que mis tíos no habían estado en la batalla del Ministerio, que habían dejado a Voldemort.»_

Palideció completamente el labio inferior le temblaba por los sensaciones contrastantes: temor, rabia, coraje… indignación.

***º*º*º**

En el Gran comedor…

Los _Löwes_ dejaron la mesa pues debían ir a sus respectivas clases, pasaron junto a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil.

Ron evocó lo que había mencionado Hermione hacia unos minutos, sobre los padres de las gemelas Patil, que querían que se fueran de Hogwarts. No se sorprendido al ver que las dos mejores amigas estaban susurrando juntas, con aspecto afligido. Lo que le sorprendió fue la amplia sonrisa que le brindó Lavender.

En respuesta él le guiñó un ojo, y devolvió la sonrisa de manera vacilante, debía poner en prueba los consejos que los gemelos le habían dado, si a ellos le funcionaban ¿por qué a él no? Su paso se convirtió instantáneamente en algo más parecido a un pavoneo.

Harry resistió la tentación de reírse, recordándose mentalmente que no debía hacer algo parecido, dudaba que eso fuera atractivo para las chicas.

Pocos metros adelante divisaron a los gemelos, rápidamente se aproximaron, después de todo el chisme ya era del dominio público y tenían curiosidad por corroborar la historia.

— Hola — saludó Harry, notando la rara actitud de parte de ellos.

— Eh… hola chicos ¿de casualidad saben si Angelina está en el Comedor? — pregunto vacilante Jordán.

— Entonces es verdad… ¿hechizaste a Angelina? — preguntó entre risas el ojiverde.

— No la hechice, fue sólo una poción defectuosa — replicó con una sonrisa vacilante.

— ¿Entonces se esconden de Angelina? — preguntó Ronald elevando un poco su tono de voz con la intención de asustarlos.

— Ron baja la voz… ahora estará muy enfadada, en cuanto se pase su enojo, iré a verla y me disculparé como el caballero que soy — pronunció Fred altanero.

Se miraron entre sí, para soltar una carcajada al instante… era obvio para todos que el gemelo tendría que hacer demasiado para conseguir el perdón de la morena.

— Además, tenemos que hablar de cierto asunto, ¿alguno ha conseguido información? — susurró George, clavando sus bellas orbes en ellos, los cuales sonrieron enigmáticos.

***º*º*º**

En tanto Ginny había decidido acaparar totalmente la atención de Anthony, Hermione caminaba a su lado leyendo su libro de runas por su mente pasaban tantas cosas desde el líder de las serpientes hasta su mejor amigo. «_¿Debería preguntarle a Sol si sabe lo qué le pasa a Malfoy? Quizás si le cuento lo que pasó anoche me diga algo…»._

Respiró profundamente buscando que su mente se aclarara y se alejara de aquellos peligrosos pensamientos. «_No es mejor que olvide eso, a mi qué me importa el hurón por mi que se pierda con su amiguitas.»_

Sacudió su cabeza en un nuevo intento por vaciar su cabeza de serpientes. Regresó la vista a Harry, estaba furiosa con él por lo que había hecho con el nuevo libro de _Preparación Avanzada de Pociones._

_«No puedo creer que Harry se vaya a quedar con ese libro a pesar de tener el nuevo, debería acusarlo con Slughorn.»_

Se separó ligeramente de sus amigos debido a la multitud de gente que cruzaba la puerta, estaba por volver con ellos cuando chocó contra alguien, levantó su vista topándose con la profunda mirada plateada que logró robarle el aliento.

Darrell se descolocó al tener a Hermione tan cerca, cada molécula de su cuerpo se tensó. Le tomó una inhalación reaccionar, se agachó a recoger el libro que la castaña tuviera entre sus manos segundos antes. Aunque no pudo evitar echarle una mirada a sus piernas.

—Lo siento estaba distraída.

— No importa — respondió entregándole el libro, una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió cuando sus dedos se rozaron accidentalmente. Separó su mano de golpe como si esta le quemara —, deberías evitar leer mientras caminas.

Hermione lo miró con aire confuso. — Gracias — sin decir más siguió su camino, el Slytherin había logrado erizarle la piel.

Black echó de menos la cercanía de la chica, sus abrazos y aquellos labios tocando la piel de sus mejillas, aunque en cuanto ese pensamiento atravesó su cabeza lo desecho, ese no era él.

— ¿Te dijo algo? — cuestionó de inmediato Anthony, quien había presenciado todo desde lejos.

— No, sólo recogió mi libro — minimizó el asunto, sonriéndole.

Anthony miró a lo lejos a su hermano.

— Vamos Anthony, se me hará tarde — instó Ginn, jalándolo del brazo obligándolo a seguir.

A unos pasos de ellos…

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a ser cortés con las sangres sucias? — exclamó desdeñoso su líder.

Darrell bufó molesto, prefirió quedarse callado antes de iniciar una discusión.

— Si ¿quién te viera tan amable con la Come-libros? — secundó Blaise, pegándole en su hombro.

— Estúpido, ya quisieras hacer al menos eso con la Weasley — respondió mordaz, fulminándolo con su mirada.

— Idiota…

En tanto Nott abordaba a las amigas de su prima.

— Buenos días.

— Hola — respondió Aneli.

— ¿Pasa algo? — indagó Selelie.

— ¿Dónde esta Sol?

— Se levantó tarde de seguro llegara directo a la clase — expuso la chica de ojos color arena.

— Theodore deberían tratarla mejor — sugirió Aneli, mirándolo con cierto reproche.

— Entendemos la presión de nuestros apellidos y lo que se espera de nosotras, pero solo están haciendo que ella se aleje de ustedes — añadió Sele.

— Quizás eso sea lo mejor — musitó pensando en que ahora ellos corrían gran peligro pues su vida se había reducido a servicio a Voldemort o muerte. Con un gesto se despidió y volvió con sus amigos dejando a las chicas mirándose entre si, sin comprender.

*º*º*º*º*º

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Regulus se encontraba en su habitación observando una foto de sus hijos que descansaba en su mesa de noche. Su mujer seguía a su lado dormida, le debía tanto. Era admirable la forma en que había sacado adelante a Darrell y Anthony a pesar de no ser sus hijos biológicos.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— Regulus ¿estas seguro de lo que piensas hacer? — cuestionó Evan, enarcando su ceja.

— No voy a dejar que ese me quite a mis hijos — rabió entre dientes, crispando sus puños.

— ¿Estas seguro que ella quiere entregárselos?

— Si, ese bastardo se lo pidió en muestra de fidelidad, él sospecha de mi… cree que lo puedo traicionar y si lo haré. No pienso seguir sirviéndole a un vil mestizo.

— Cálmate — pidió colocando una mano en su hombro — ¿sabe qué son gemelos?

— No, ni siquiera yo lo sabía, anoche que nacieron nos enteramos — su voz tembló ligeramente debido a la tensión — pero si no lo hago, pronto lo sabrá.

— Tú sabes que revelarte a él es la muerte, quizás si buscas una alternativa.

— No ¿le entregarías a Terrence?

Rosier ni siquiera lo pensó. — Claro que no.

— Entonces comprendes que no puedo esperar, mis hijos son más importantes que Voldemort y sus estúpidos planes. Le he robado algo y espero poder destruirlo — manifestó determinó, el brillo en su mirada era mortífero.

— De verdad que quieres morir — comentó curvando la comisura izquierda de su boca.

— No. ¿Cuento contigo? — indagó con seriedad.

— Claro.

— Entonces vámonos…

Poco tiempo después arribaban a una casa.

— ¡Heder! — llamó pero no recibió respuesta. Temiendo lo peor subió con la mayor rapidez las escaleras. El corazón le palpitaba dolorosamente más cuando a sus oídos llegó el llanto de sus hijos. Tragó en seco asuntado por lo que encontraría, abrió la puerta del cuarto de los bebes.

— ¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo? — su voz resonó en el cuarto, sus hijos estaban enredados en mantas negras preparados para ser entregados a ese maldito ser.

— Se los llevare a nuestro señor, es hora de entregárselos — masculló con una sonrisa tenebrosa, parecía fuera de si.

— ¡Qué! — gritó encolerizado — Son tus hijos, ¿cómo puedes pensar en dárselos? — expresó llegando hasta donde los bebes yacían — no lo permitiré.

— Sabes que yo no lo quería, fue por ti que lo tuve aunque fue una sorpresa que fuesen dos, el maestro ha reclamado a nuestro hijo, debemos entregárselo quizás podamos conservar a uno de ellos — chilló histérica.

— No puedo creer que estuve enamorado de ti, estas loca — expuso decepcionado, pensaba darle una ultima oportunidad pero después de eso. Ya no había dudas de lo que debía hacer y aunque sentía un profundo dolor, no se detendría.

— _Expelliarmus_ — atacó la mujer.

— _Impedimenta_— Regulus apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero lo que le preocupaba eran sus hijos — _Confundus._

— _Crucio_ — el rayo salió disparado hacia el pelinegro que se tiro al suelo, lanzando un hechizo protector.

— _Protego_ — un rayo resplandeciente cubrió a los niños

— _Depulso_ — arribó Evan derribando a la pelinegra, tomó a los niños y desapareció.

— ¡No! — gritó desgarrando su garganta, se incorporó cegada por la locura — _¡Crucio!_

Regulus esquivó la maldición de puro milagro, atajándose en la puerta. — _Avada…_ — lanzó dándole de llenó en el pecho de inmediato la mujer cayó tiesa al suelo junto a la cuna destrozada.

Black bajó su varita contemplando con dolor el cuerpo inerte de la mujer, su mano le temblaba ligeramente. Sus ojos le escocieron, unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

— Tu fidelidad por ese monstruo de cegó, pudo más que lo que sentías por mi y te llevo a casi matar a nuestros hijos. Te prometo que ellos tendrán una vida diferente, sin muertes lejos de ese maldito ser.

Sin mirar atrás abandonó la casa, apareciendo en Rosier Manor.

Al verlo Evan supo que la mujer estaba muerta. Regulus sentía un gran peso en su corazón, no hubiese querido que las cosas terminaran así pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Lo que había pasado ese día jamás lo olvidaría, sería una herida que no se curaría con nada.

Rosier se acercó ofreciéndole licor. Regulus lo tomó de un solo trago, aunque ese líquido ambarino no logró quitarle el amargo sabor de su boca.

— ¿Están bien? — preguntó enfrentando la mirada del rubio.

— Si, están con Sun arriba en el cuarto de Terry — explicó tranquilizándolo — ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? El Señor Oscuro te buscará…

— Lo sé, tendré que huir hasta que encuentre la forma de derrotarlo.

— Es una locura y lo sabes. Has visto de lo que es capaz — advirtió estoico.

— Si, pero yo por mis hijos soy capaz de más.

— Deberías recurrir a tu hermano, a Dumbledore quizás pueda hacer algo por ti — aconsejó bebiendo de su copa. Sabía que el camino que su amigo estaba recorriendo podía llevarlo a la muerte.

— Lo pensare, por lo pronto me esconderé después buscare la forma de salir del país — profirió pasando la mano por su rostro, una angustia comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

— ¿Cómo evitaras el llamado? — indagó recordando la forma en que el tatuaje funcionaba.

— No lo sé, por lo pronto me ocultare en un lugar que estuve preparando estos días, me llevare a mis hijos.

— ¿Estás seguro? Necesitan cuidados especiales apenas tienen unas horas de nacidos y ni hablar de la alimentación. Llevártelos no es lo mejor — opinó pensando en la vida que llevaría y cómo los pequeños saldrían perjudicados.

— No te preocupes, me las arreglare — aseguró caminando de un lado a otro en la sala.

— Eres un idiota, pero te admiro — dijo curvando sus labios —. Al menos deja que pasen la noche aquí.

— No, vendrán a tu casa. Trataran de sacarte información sobre mi, es peligroso…

— Regulus…

— Esta decidido.

**(.·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·. Fin Flash Back .·´·.·°´¯°·.·´·.)**

— Regulus — llamó Alanís, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

El pelinegro le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, dejó el retrato concentrándose en la mujer que lo miraba con preocupación. Acarició su rostro aún inmerso en el pasado, ese pedazo de él que no lo enorgullecía.

— Estoy bien, solo recordé algo…

La castaña percibió en sus pupilas la tristeza, se acercó a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos dejando que su cabeza descansara en el hueco de su cuello.

— Alanis —la separó ligeramente—, nunca terminare de agradecerte el amor y dedicación a los gemelos — besó los nudillos de sus manos —. Se que yo te arrastre a esta vida, que quizás te hubiese gustado una vida normal y tener un hijo propio, tu nunca lo has dicho y yo nunca he tocado el tema porque sabía que no era posible debido a que no he solucionado mi vida, no soy un hombre libre mientras Voldemort siga vivo. No se cuánto tiempo nos lleve esta batalla y si tu…

— Regulus — pronunció suavemente, conmovida por la inesperada sinceridad del hombre —, para mi Darrell y Anthony son mis hijos y no te hable de otro hijo porque no lo necesitaba.

Unió sus frentes, para después besarlo…

*º*º*º*º*º*º

Más tarde en Hogwarts…

Tres de los _Löwes_ se encontraban reunidos en un aula vacía. Ron yacía acostado boca arriba a lo largo sobre el viejo escritorio, mientras Harry se encontraba sentado en un pupitre. Anthony estaba recargado cerca de una ventana observando el cielo tormentoso, la lluvia había cesado pero la temperatura seguía varios grados por debajo de lo que se podría considerar cálido.

— Les digo que pasa algo con Hermione y esa chica Alderton…

— ¿Anelí? — indagó el pelinegro, enarcando sus cejas. Aún no se sentía muy bien, comenzaba a sentir que sus vías respiratorias se estaban embotando.

— Quizás tenga que ver con el cuaderno, porque no veo otra razón para que Hermione estuviese hablando con una Slytherin. De ninguna forma ella se juntaría con alguien de esa casa — comentó Potter acomodándose sus lentes.

— Si, tiene que ser — acotó Ron animado —. Deberías preguntarle Anthony solo a ti te confiaría algo así, porque si se lo preguntó yo acabará gritándome — sugirió lanzándole una mirada significativa al chico.

— Ahora que mencionan a Anelí… me entere de que el cuaderno lo tienen ella y sus amigas, quizás es por eso que estaba hablando con Hermione — confesó logrando que sus amigos lo miraran asombrados.

— ¿C-cómo lo sabes? — barbotó Ronald incorporándose ligeramente su cómoda posición.

— Eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que lo sé y debemos apresurarnos antes de que cambie de manos — informó el pelinegro, riendo de las caras de incredulidad.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa significativa, eso lo había averiguado en su estadía con las serpientes. Al parecer si había sacado su lado Black. — ¿Quiénes son las amigas de Alderton?

— Pues Selelie — una sonrisa broto de sus labios al pensar en la castaña — y claro Solem.

— ¿Esa es la prima de Malfoy? — gruñó el pelirrojo.

— Si, es ella…

— Mmm pues dudo que podamos conseguirlo — mencionó Harry, ahora el problema era quién lo tenía.

— ¿Por qué? Eso es fácil…

— Si… entonces puedes preguntarles tú, pues eres su amigo — señaló Ronald, levantándose y acercándose a él.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y ustedes qué se supone qué harán?

Harry se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo sus pupilas a Ron, puesto que él era el principal interesado en obtenerlo.

— A mi no me tendrían confianza, yo no hablo con ellas y tu sí — objetó mirándolo esperanzado.

Black meneó su cabeza. — Pues podrías empezar a hacerlo…

— ¡Qué! No, yo no quiero hablar con gente que tenga que ver con ese hurón…

— Bueno, entonces podrías preguntarle a Hermione — sugirió notando como la palidez se adueñaba de su amigo.

— No eso sería peor, tu sabes como se pone cuando se enoja — denegó tozudo.

— Vamos, Hermione no es mala.

— Será contigo, porque con Harry y conmigo es otra persona — atajó Weasley — ¿verdad? — volteó a ver al ojiverde buscando su apoyo.

— A mi no me metas…

Ron bufó enfadado, vaya amigos que tenía. Querían dejarlo morir solo ante la irá de la castaña. — Se lo preguntare, pero si se enoja le diré que fue su idea.

— ¿Por qué tienes que decirle? — reclamó Black frunciendo su ceño.

— Pues porque así fue…

— Ya, sólo pregúntaselo quizás te lo diga — se burló Harry —. Sólo no empieces a atacarla.

Ronald rodó sus ojos. — Idiota…

— No seas cobarde, no puedo creer que le tengas miedo — bromeó el pelinegro divertido con los gestos de pánico de su amigo.

—"No sabes lo Darrell que acabas de sonar… de verdad que te afecto estar en Slytherin" — Harry le envió en mensaje mirándolo acusador, aunque una gran sonrisa se estiraba en su labios más cuando notó la expresión del moreno.

***º*º*º**

Afuera del aula de pociones…

Anelí platicaba con sus compañeras hasta que vio salir a Selelie, la alcanzó notando con extrañeza que Solem no la estuviese acompañando.

— ¿Y Sol? ¿Se quedó por algún castigo?

Sele negó moviendo sus caireles castaños. — No llego a clase, creo que sigue en el cuarto.

— Que raro ¿crees qué se sienta mal?

— Quizás, deberíamos ir a verla por si acaso.

— Vamos, tengo un tiempo libre y podría acompañarla a la Enfermería — mencionó Aneli cambiando de pasillo.

***º*º*º**

En otra parte…

Aún en su plan de conseguir saber que contenía el Diario, los pelirrojos recurrían a otras tácticas, por un lado George y Jordán probaban con el nuevo "lector de sonrisas", unas gafas especiales que lograban "leer" la expresión de las personas para conocer si respondían verdadera o falsamente, con las cuales Lee miraba a su amigo desde una distancia prudente, mientras George llevaba a cabo una pequeña investigación.

— Vamos Kate, es solo una pregunta inocente, ¿tu sabes en donde está el diario de las chicas? — repitió el pelirrojo, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla femenina.

— Ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas — evadió ella, desviando su mirada.

— Mi dulce Kate, ¿es que me dirás que no votaste por mí? Eso rompería mi corazón en miles de pedazos — dramatizó George, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, logrando que ella riera.

— Párate por favor… ¡las personas nos miran! — pidió ella, ligeramente ruborizada.

— De acuerdo, solo dime ¿votaste por mí? — insistió sonriente.

— Este… — dudó en responder.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Entonces no soy tu favorito? — sin más se dejó caer de espaldas, llamando más la atención de la gente.

— ¡George por favor, ponte de pie! — pidió cada vez más ruborizada.

— De acuerdo, solo porque tú lo pides — ágilmente se puso de pie afianzando nuevamente la mano femenina, era obvio por la sonrisa de ella que ya tenía su confianza ganada.

— ¿Pero entonces el diario está en tu casa? — pregunto inocentemente.

— No lo sé — indicó divertida.

— Mmm ¿acaso sólo me evades? ¿Quieres que nuevamente me tire al suelo? ¡Tus respuestas me rompen el corazón! — nuevamente se dejó caer en una rodilla, logrando la risa sonora de Kate.

— Basta George, eres un tonto.

— De acuerdo — esta vez tomó asiento a su lado, acercado su rostro hasta lograr que la chica se pusiera nerviosa — bueno, digamos que no me dices nada más… solo responde sí o no ¿de acuerdo?

— Pero yo…

— Sólo si o no — murmuró colocando un dedo en los rozados labios, callando sus protestas — ¿el diario está en tu Casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de las orbes del pelirrojo. — ¿Se lo entregaron a Ravenclaw? — ella volvió a negar, notando como él se acercaba un poco más.

— ¿Esta en Gryffindor? — ella por tercera vez negó — ¿Lo tiene alguien de primero? — ella asintió embelesada por el cálido aliento del pelirrojo en su rostro.

A pocos metros de distancia Lee anotaba cada una de las reacciones de la chica, sonriente al escuchar con ayuda de la oreja extensible cada una de las palabras de George, ya que además de divertirse, con sus anotaciones más tarde podrían averiguar si ella decía la verdad y poder saber dónde se localizaba el famoso cuaderno, al menos era una idea menor arriesgada que la anterior.

Con respecto a eso Fred intentaba remediar lo que había hecho y de paso conseguir algo de información, esta vez con su famoso encanto Weasley, apostado en la salida de la Enfermería, vio a un par de Gryffindors entrar y mirarlo con recelo, poco después salieron, mirándolo por un momento para después ignorarlo completamente, esto no era una buena señal pero después de todo no esperaba que las cosas fueran fáciles.

Poco tiempo después Angelina salió de la Enfermería seguida de la enfermera Pomfrey, en cuanto vio a Fred su mirada se tornó furiosa, ya que su boca se mantenía oculta tras un tapabocas blanco — Y en cuanto sepas quién fue el causante de esto, avísame y me encargaré de que Dumbledore tome cartas en el asunto — anunció la facultativa, mirando con recelo al pelirrojo — ¿se te ofrece algo?

— Nada, sólo vine a recogerla — expresó con una media sonrisa titubeante. Angelina simplemente agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza a la enfermera, para después caminar ignorando del todo al bateador.

Fred sabía que no era tarea fácil, pero si el rumor se expandía perdería votos y por un lado eso también le preocupaba, corriendo un poco se empató con ella. — Angelina yo…

De inmediato ella giró en una esquina sin siquiera prestarle atención. Pocos metros adelante se encontró con las chicas que antes habían salido de la Enfermería, así que hasta ahí Fred perdió la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

— El ingenio de los hermanos Weasley está en marcha — murmuró para si con determinación, ya que aunque pareciera que no, la realidad era que Angelina no le desagradaba en absoluto, ahora el problema era lograr que ella hablara con él.

*º*º*º*

Luna se encontraba sentada a orillas del lago sumergiendo sus pies en el agua, mientras Hermione a unos pasos de ella, acomodada en una formación rocosa miraba su pequeño chapoteo pero su mente se encontraba pensado en Malfoy.

_«No debí haber entrado a la habitación de Malfoy, debería decírselo a los chicos ¿o no? Pero me regañarían me dirían que no debí haber entrado a su habitación… y Ron se pondría furioso.»_

Soltó un suspiró hundiendo ligeramente sus hombros. «_No sé qué me esta pasando con él, una cosa es que reconozca que es atractivo físicamente pero otra muy diferente es comenzar a sentir cosas que no deben ser.»_

Sacó su libro de runas tratando de poner su concentración en algo que si valía la pena, pero por más que trataba de asociar la imagen con el significado no podía, su mente seguía estancada en el hurón albino.

«_Lo ayude porque soy buena persona, pero él no lo es… aunque no estuviese en los mortifagos, lo único que ha hecho desde que me conoció es decirme que soy una asquerosa sangre sucia, su epíteto favorito… arrrggh no debo olvidar que detrás de su apariencia de ángel es un imbécil, narcisista… y demás.»_

Satisfecha con su cavilación y con los pensamientos en orden, regresó su atención al libro podía escuchar a su amiga rubia canturrear una extraña canción, pero siendo Luna, era totalmente normal.

***º*º*º**

En los terrenos…

La mayoría de los _Seths_ estaban reunidos.

— Pudimos habernos quedado en la Sala, al menos estaba más seco — manifestó Blaise torciendo su gesto, al sentir como una gota caía sobre su rostro.

— Si quieres que todo el mundo se entere, aunque pusiéramos un hechizo alrededor de nosotros llamaríamos mucho la atención. No seas idiota — masculló Theo.

— Pero estaba nuestro cuarto y el idiota eres tú — gruñó empujándolo.

— Quieren dejar sus estúpidos juegos para después — profirió Draco, lanzándoles una mirada hostil —, hablemos de una buena vez del cuadernucho ese…

La alusión al cuaderno llevó a Zabinni a recordar su encuentro clandestino con Caroline Merwyn.

***º··*º···Flashback ···ª*··º***

Él besaba apasionadamente a la chica de piel tostada, no era una chica que tuviese un cuerpo delgado precisamente era más bien de las que se podía considerar saludable y con unas curvas bastante bien definidas.

Caroline lambió sensualmente el labio del chico, provocándolo a seguir. El fuego recorrió las venas del moreno, adoraba las chicas que sabían seguir su juego, claro no más que las que él podía pervertir.

Merwyn pasó una mano por los rizos del chico, bajando por su cuello donde se entretuvo acariciando aquella zona, aflojó la corbata del Slytherin, aprovechando para desabotonar los primeros botones de la impecable camisa. Su mano siguió su trayecto acariciando la piel expuesta. Antes de atacarlo y depositar besos húmedos.

Zabinni chocó contra el muro de un aula, se aferró a la cintura de Merwyn apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Ella jadeó al sentir su cuerpo amoldado al de él, se mordió el labio inferior mirándolo con un brillo lascivo.

— Me dirás ahora ¿por qué me buscaste? — preguntó jugando con el cuello de su camisa.

— Me gustaría jugar un poco más, quizás así me animes a decírtelo — soltó con descaro, sus pupilas oscuras se habían dilatado por el deseo.

—¿Ah, sí? Y que te hace creer que a mi me interesa seguir "jugando" contigo — interpeló alzando su perfilada ceja.

Blaise curvó sus labios en una sonrisa terriblemente seductora, de aquellas que podrían hacer que te olvidaras de respirar. — Porque te interesa, tu lenguaje corporal te delata… — mencionó moviendo sus manos de manera ascendente por la espalda de la chica cubierta aún por la tela de su suéter y la camisa.

Se abrió camino alzando las prendas con suavidad, tocando por fin la cálida piel con sus yemas dibujando círculos. Mientras sus labios se enfocaban en repartir besos por su mentón.

Merwyn sintió que la temperatura había subido un par de grados, estaría loca si quisiera dejar de sentir lo que ese chico le estaba provocando, pero ella no se iba quedar atrás, dos podía jugar el mismo juego. Se deshizo de la corbata aventándola al suelo.

Intentó atrapar sus labios pero él se negó sonriéndole con sorna, ella realizó un pequeño mohín, no se iba a dar por vencida, no había obtenido su boca pero podía atacar otra zona erógena, realizó un camino de besos hacia el lóbulo del chico, mordiéndolo con suavidad.

Logrando que él dejara escapar un gemido, bingo un punto para ella, siguió con su labor, hasta que sintió un apretón en su trasero, él no perdía el tiempo.

— Quiero saber algo… y tú puedes ayudarme. Verás ¿qué es lo puedes decirme sobre un cuaderno?

La chica se separó ligeramente aturdida. — ¿Viniste a mi por lo de el cuaderno? — le parecía tan tonta la razón, soltó una risita que exaspero al moreno.

Con un movimiento rápido, cambió su posición, ahora sería él quien dominaría la escena. Caroline estaba totalmente recostada sobre el muro. — Si, vine a ti por eso.

Ella volvió a reír. — No pensé que te interesaran cosas tan tontas e infantiles.

— Déjame a mí decidir si es tonto e infantil, ¿qué sabes? — preguntó abriéndose paso por la ropa de la chica, se deshizo de su túnica y obvio de ese pesado suéter, abrió con un poco de brusquedad su camisa, logrando que unos botones salieran volando.

— Eso te costara — exclamó la chica, sin borrar su sonrisa — ¿Ansioso?

— Habla… — demandó posando su vista en el sujetador beige, sin demorarse más colocó sus manos en los pechos de la chica.

Tragó saliva, queriendo contener el gemido que buscaba escapar de sus labios, cuando él le dio un respiro pudo hilar una frase coherente. — Es un tonto diario que pasa de chica en chica, la verdad es que no me intereso contestarlo… pero tenía una advertencia unas cláusulas que no recuerdo bien.

— ¿Quieres qué te ayude a recordar? — preguntó mordisqueando su cuello, aunque sus manos seguían haciendo maravillas en su cuerpo.

La chicas tragó con dificultad su respiración se había agitado, deseaba deshacerse de la ropa del Slytherin.

Zabinni se alejó un poco mirándola a los ojos. — No, hasta que lo digas.

Carolina habló de nuevo entre suspiros ahogados. — Creo que decía que sólo se podía votar una vez y que no se podía engañar al cuaderno por un tipo de hechizo… o el voto se anulaba.

— ¿Algo más? — indagó mordiendo su labio.

Merwyn le estaba costando concentrarse en las preguntas del chico, con el calor que sentía, negó con su cabeza.

Blaise asintió mordió nuevamente sus labios, rompió su contacto de repente poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos. — Gracias por la información… — soltó con desfachatez, acomodando su ropa. Tomó su corbata.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar así?

— Si, lo lamento pero tenemos clases… será para la próxima belleza.

— ¡Qué! — se acercó furiosa.

— No tenemos porque terminar así, no es necesario que te enojes pasamos un buen rato, será en otra ocasión cuando acabemos esto — manifestó acariciando su rostro.

— Ya veremos si a mi se me antoja — manifestó apartando la mano del moreno.

— Vamos, relájate...

***º··*º···Fin Flashback ···º*··º***

— Eso fue lo que me dijo… — concluyó con una sonrisa bonachona en sus labios.

— ¿Te acostaste con esa? — preguntó Nott, mirándolo con asco. No era porque la chica fuese fea, si no por su fama de fácil. Una cosa es que fuesen activos sexualmente y otra que arrasaran con todas la mujeres del Castillo, sin importarles nada más.

— ¿Te acostaste tu con la tuya? Hasta ahora no has mencionado nada — replicó el moreno utilizando su mismo tono.

— Al menos te cuidaste, porque ella no es precisamente el ejemplo de pureza en el Colegio — opinó Darrell recargado en el tronco del árbol con sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

— No soy estúpido, ni mojigato… no me acosté con ella, tengo mis estándares, tampoco ando necesitado — farfulló con brusquedad — solo me divertí con ella, como ustedes lo han hecho con otras peores.

— Bueno… — Draco rodó sus ojos — no te sulfures negro. Al menos te enteraste de algo y eso es lo que cuenta.

Zabinni resopló entre dientes, buscó entre sus cosas sacando su cajetilla de cigarros tomó uno sin ofrecerle a su amigos, lo prendió con la punta de su varita esperando el testimonio de sus compañeros.

— Yo averigüé que existe, conseguí un voto y estando en la biblioteca me entere de que existían esas cláusulas, confirme lo que sabíamos el cuaderno tiene un candado especial, algún extraño hechizo y no podemos tocarlo solo las chicas.

— ¿Qué se supone qué nos puede pasar si tocamos el cuaderno? — Malfoy lanzó la pregunta esperando que alguno le contestara.

— No creo que se trate de una maldición — dijo Darrell sin darle mucha importancia a las cláusulas.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que averiguaste? — interrogó Blaise dejando salir una bocanada de humo — Porque hasta donde recuerdo estabas muy lento.

— Cierto, ayer estabas actuando muy extraño — agregó Nott clavando sus pupilas azules en él.

Darrell se pasó una mano por sus mechones negros, retirándolos de su rostro. — Yo no actuó extraño — aclaró queriendo golpear a su hermanito, sabía que él si actuaba extraño, como mojigato. Reprimido sexualmente y demás…—. Me entere que el cuaderno no esta en Gryffindor.

— ¿Sólo eso? — cuestionó Blaise con sorna.

— Es mucho más de lo que tú hiciste, al menos hemos descartado una Casa y un ciento de chicas — se defendió Black, acentuando su expresión de enojo.

— Claro…— el moreno chasqueó su lengua.

— Seguimos sin saber dónde esta el cuaderno — Draco caminó unos pasos colocándose delante de su pequeño sequito — no nos queda más que seguir averiguando.

— ¿Nos mantendremos en el plan original? — cuestionó Zabinni, con otra idea en la mente.

— Si, con lo que averiguamos no será necesario preguntarle a tantas chicas — habló Theo pensando en que comenzarían a llamar la atención si seguían haciendo preguntas.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente negro?

— Una fiesta… no como las del viejo Sluggy, una fiesta de verdad ya saben poner un poco de alcohol, una buena música…varias chicas reunidas…

— Llamaríamos demasiado la atención — informó su líder, sopesando la idea.

— Quizás, pero no sería divertido si no fuera arriesgado — soltó Darrell seducido por la idea.

— Tantas chicas juntas y tan comunicativas ¿cómo nos aseguraríamos que no corrieran el chisme de que estamos preguntando dentro de la fiesta? — Malfoy enarcó su ceja.

— Fácil, les lanzaríamos un _Obliviate _después de preguntarles — sugirió Nott manteniendo su expresión serena, aunque su mirada tenía una chispa maliciosa.

— Nada mal Theo — enunció Draco con una mueca perversa.

— Hay detalles que debemos afinar pero podría funcionar — exclamó animoso Black.

*º*º*º*º

En Slytherin…

Solem entró a su habitación con paso pesaroso, había ido a la Lechucería a mandarle una carta a su tío, además de devolverle todos sus regalos. Necesitaba con urgencia comprender las razones de su tío para seguir con ese ser.

Su cabeza estaba echa un lío, recuerdos y deducciones iban y venían, ya nada tenía sentido. Se dejó caer en su cama pensando mil cosas sobre los mortifagos y Voldemort.

El solo imaginar a sus primos matando gente inocente le cortó la respiración, causándole una opresión en su pecho.

— ¿Sol?

Se incorporó ligeramente observando confundida a sus dos amigas al pie de su cama.

— Hola… ¿qué pasa?

— Eso es lo que queremos que nos digas — pidió Aneli mirándola fijamente, como si esperara encontrar algún síntoma de enfermedad en su semblante.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases? — cuestionó Sele sentándose a su lado.

— No me sentía con ánimos de ir — resopló lacónica.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

— Son muchas cosas, anoche cuando salí del comedor después de hablar con Nott, Potter me alcanzó…

— ¡Qué! — inquirieron al unísono las chicas.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? — preguntó con tono asombrado Anelí.

— Porque no fue tan agradable, comenzó a hablar sobre Draco y… pues no sé, reafirme que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él. Lo que siento es algo que no va a llegar a nada — chilló levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación — y todo es por ser quien soy, por llevar el apellido Rosier, por ser hija de un mortifago, por ser sobrina de otros… y para colmo Draco y su odio por él…

Anelí miró de hiato a Sele, compartían la misma expresión. El problema es que qué podían decirle… no es como si encontraran la palabra exacta para sosegar su corazón, no era como si apretaran un botón y todo se pudiese olvidar.

*º*º*º*º*

Zac se encontraba analizando a sus compañeras de clase, se llevaba bastante bien con la mayoría, claro ¿cómo no lo podrían querer? Si era como el alma de fiesta, siempre sonriendo y por qué no era guapo, era malo que él se lo dijera a si mismo, pero había que tener la autoestima en alto.

Bueno quizás le había hecho mal leer tantas revistas femeninas ese verano, pero con sus primas en su casa visitándolo, se había visto en la necesidad de ceder, ya saben lo que dicen si no puedes con el enemigo únete y eso había hecho él. Así había aprendido una que otra cosa de las chicas.

Su clase de encantamientos terminó y todo mundo comenzó a recoger sus cosas, para dirigirse a una merecida comida.

— Hace hambre ¿no? — se giró para ver a su amigo.

— La verdad si — asintió Cedric —, después tenemos entrenamiento.

— Ah si… — asintió en un bostezo — aunque preferiría dormir.

Caminaron entre comentarios sobre las chicas a las cuales les podían preguntar, estaban por entrar al Gran comedor cuando una hermosa asiática los intercepto.

— Hola Zac, Cedric — saludó alegre, mirando con un brillo pícaro a su ex novio.

— Cho… bueno yo creo que te aparto lugar en la mesa — se alejó al notar que salía sobrando.

A Diggory observó la gran sonrisa en los labios de Smith junto con un guiño. «_Ese idiota lo hizo apropósito.»_ Regresó sus hermosas pupilas de acero a la asiática.

— ¿Querías decirme algo?

Chang le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa, dejándolo momentáneamente deslumbrado. Siempre le había gustado la forma en que sonreía. — Si, va a haber una pequeña reunión en Ravenclaw y pues ¿quería saber si te gustaría ir?

El ojiplata elevó sus cejas ligeramente sorprendido. — Cho…no creo que…

— Pensé que al menos podíamos ser amigos.

— Y podemos serlo, es sólo que tengo entrenamiento y después debo hacer algunos ensayos… — se pasó la mano por su cabello hasta llegar a su nuca.

— ¿Sales con alguien? — la tristeza bañó su rostro.

— No, pero… — no pudo seguir, odiaba ver esa expresión en su rostro.

— Entonces ¿por qué?

— Porque nuestra historia se quedo en el pasado, yo no... — calló al sentir los labios de Cho moviéndose insinuantes sobre los suyos, los brazos de la asiática se abrieron paso por su pecho hasta colocarse en sus hombros.

Varios alumnos de diferentes los miraron, pues era inevitable no verlos a la entrada del Comedor, no era el lugar más intimo para besarse.

— Yo no sabía que habían vuelto — comentó Anelí observando al romántica escena.

— Pues Chang ya no esta con Potter así que no había impedimento — comentó observándolos divertida.

— Si, eso es cierto. No hacen tan mala pareja — opinó Sol, eran una pareja estéticamente equilibrada.

***º*º*º**

A unos pasos de ahí…

Hermione caminaba al lado de Luna, se sentía más despejada. Hasta podía decirse que había recuperado su buen humor.

— Ay Luna que cosas dices — murmuró Mione, no quería iniciar un debate sobre animales que no existían.

— Hola chicas — abordó Neville sonriéndoles.

— ¿No has visto a Harry o Ron? — preguntó la Castaña a las puertas de comedor, parpadeó ligeramente al ver a la ex de su amigo besando con Cedric Diggory — Espero que Harry no haya visto eso.

— No lo creo, de seguro sigue en la Enfermería…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esta en la Enfermería? — su estado de alteración denotaba su preocupación.

— P-pensé que sabías… — soltó compungido.

— No, no sabía ¿qué le pasó? — su mirada estaba dilatada y su rostro palideció.

— Es que no es Harry, es Anthony, le dio un ataque de asma — aclaró con una mueca pesarosa.

— ¿Qué? Los veo después — los dejó ahí iniciando una carrera hacia el lugar.

*º*º*º*º

En los terrenos…

Después de platicar por un largo rato con Kate en busca de información, George y Jordán se disponían a ir en pos del otro hermano, pero antes de siquiera poder hacerse notar, se miraron uno al otro ante la escena que se plantaba ante ellos.

Fred miraba al horizonte parado en lo alto de una roca. — ¿!ué le pasa? — cuestionó Lee.

— Eso que vez es a mi hermano tramando algo, así nos ponemos cuando ideamos cosas, vamos — rápidamente se acercaron — ¿qué pasa hermano?

— Mmm sólo pensaba, ¿sabes qué consecuencias traería si Angelina difunde el chisme de que queremos el diario? — murmuró sin apartar la mirada del horizonte.

— Supongo que sería muy malo, las chicas se cerrarían aún más y no podríamos obtener el diario de ninguna manera — respondió el moreno.

— ¡Exacto! Lo que nos refiere a un punto, tengo que lograr que Angelina no diga nada — opinó el gemelo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo harás? seguramente te odia de aquí al infinito — apuntó el narrador de quidditch

— ¿Acaso no sabes quiénes somos? — preguntó divertido George, colocándose al lado de su hermano — Somos los gemelos Weasley, para nosotros nada es imposible y por supuesto que lo lograremos ¿verdad hermano? — indagó optimista.

Fred lo miró con una sonrisa optimista. — Escuchen, me ignoró en la Enfermería y Pomfrey no me dejó acercarme a ella… entonces eso quiere decir que debemos idear algo para que ella guarde silencio, nos dé información de ser posible y de paso, no me mate con una maldición en cuanto tenga la oportunidad…

— Yo conseguí algo de Kate…

Los tres se quedaron ahí un rato más, compartiendo información, e ideando algo para lograr su objetivo y sobre todo, preservar que Molly Weasley no perdiera un hijo…

*º*º*º*º

Los chicos malos de Slytherin se dirigían entre bromas hacia el Comedor, sin duda el tener una próxima fiesta les había renovado los ánimos.

Darrell entre risas le dio un golpe a Blaise. — Eres un idiota… — a pesar de estar pasándola bien, sentía un extraña presión en su pecho pero lo ignoró creyendo que era debido a su pésima noche, quizás necesitaba un rato de diversión con alguna de su amigas, un buen masaje no le caería mal. Lo que no sabía era que tendría que posponer sus planes y todo comenzaría en ese instante, muchas cosas en su vida cambiarían.

— Pero miren quien viene ahí — canturreó Blaise codeando a Draco.

Malfoy enfocó sus gélidas pupilas en la leona, notado la expresión turbada que enmarcaba su rostro.

— Uh parece que alguien no la esta pasando bien — se mofó el moreno.

No sólo Draco miraba con interés a la castaña. Darrell no se quedaba atrás, pero no estaba disfrutando para nada el espectáculo. «_¿Qué le habrá pasado?»._

— Si quieres puedes ir a consolarla si tanto te importa — exhortó mordaz Nott.

— Por favor… yo no me rebajaría — disintió con una mueca de asco.

— Eso mismo decías de la pobretona y no paras de hablar de ella — molestó Malfoy, torciendo sus labios en su clásica sonrisa.

Hermione se quejó internamente, lo último que el faltaba era toparse con esas serpientes. Sólo faltaba que decidieran molestarla, su mano derecha se aferró a su varita por si acaso fuese necesario alejarlos con un hechizo.

Pasó su vista por ellos hasta que llegó a Darrell, quien no tenía la misma sonrisa satírica que los demás, al verlo de inmediato pensó en su gemelo. «_Quizás deba decirle… pero esta con esos_.»

Sopesó la idea, buena o no se lo diría ya quedaría en él, si iba o no. Ignoró los comentarios mal intencionados de los _Seth_s concentrando su vista solamente en el pelinegro.

Darrell se sintió extraño al tener toda la atención de la castaña, él ni siquiera había abierto la boca para decir algo de mal gusto.

Mione se detuvo frente a él, con un extraño nerviosismo en la boca de su estómago. — Black…

Arcturus se detuvo mirándola con aires de confusión. «_Se habrá dado cuenta que era yo ayer y no mi hermano.»_

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Darrell pensé que no te llevabas con sangres sucias… — pronunció Malfoy con feroz sarcasmo.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, tenía hasta las orejas rojas del coraje. — Sólo quería decirte que Anthony esta en la Enfermería tuvo un ataque de asma — en cuanto terminó de decírselo siguió su camino dejando a Darrell asimilarlo.

— Diablos… — rumió siguiendo el camino de la castaña, olvidándose de sus amigos.

— Pues ¿qué tiene esa que trae a Darrell y a ti así? — cuestionó el moreno.

— Cállate negro o te voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa... — dijo Malfoy entre dientes, observando como su primito iba tras su compañera de sala.

*º*º*º*º

* Murciélagos de Ballycastle:

**Fecha de fundación**: Antes de 1674.

**Lugar:** Ballycastle, Irlanda del Norte.

**Historia:** Antes de 1674: Fundación del equipo. En este año se constituyó la Liga, en la que los Murciélagos de Ballycastle ya participaban.

**Fuente:** eldiccionario . org

**¿Reviews? ¿Avadas? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Votos para los chicos? ¿Sugerencias?**

**Hola, si sabemos que nos quieren matar por dejar tanto tiempo abandonada la historia, pero es que el último año fue muy difícil para nosotras lo que nos impidió actualizar no sólo esta si no otras historias. Esperamos que nos puedan comprender y nos sigan apoyando con sus comentarios.**

**No olviden que esta historia es un poco loca y por eso hemos tenido muchos líos, pero si notan alguna actitud OoC háganoslo saber en un review para que lo corrijamos tratamos de hacer la historia lo más apegado posible al cannon.**

**Esta historia es posible porque ustedes la leen y la comentan así que muchas gracias.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Marie Malfoy Morales: **Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar la historia. Sentimos la demora, esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y que te guste. Saludos y abrazos.

**l0v3nist**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Disculpa la tardanza, esperamos que aún sigas interesada en la historia. Y bueno todavía Harry y sol no se acercaran hasta el siguiente capítulo que vendrán varios cambios, y cosas fuertes jajaja. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Luna Malfoy**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia, perdona que hayamos tardado un año en seguirla, pero ya estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Niobe Malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y comentar. Disculpa nuestra tardanza, si el cuadernillo solo es una forma de distracción pero lo es más las relaciones interpersonales que se van dando entre los personajes. Si Darrell es muy lindo tratando de ser Anthony y anticípanos a las cosas te diremos que si puede que haya un romancillo entre Darrell y Mione pero todo a su tiempo porque al final sigue siendo un Dramione. En cuanto a Luna y Ron pues pasaran muchas cosas porque esta Lavender y con ella en el libro en tiene un relación que si mantendremos pero aparte puede que llegue una tercera… somos malas. Aún no hemos colocado a la personita que es su enamorada ¿tu quién crees que sea?

En cuanto a lo que Sol, si esta enamorada de Harry aunque ese sentimiento es algo peligroso, pasaran cosas interesantes entre ellos. Solo se puede un voto por persona pero Anthony y Draco son buenas opciones.

Esperamos que te guste el capítulo y sigas comentando. Saludos y abrazos.

**Bellatrix Black Rosier**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarnos un comentario. Sentimos la demora ojala sigas interesada en la historia. Saludos y abrazos.

**Lilialh:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por todos los comentarios que nos dejaste nos motivaron para continuar la historia. Hemos corregido los otros capítulos aunque puede que haya aún uno que otro error ortográfico. Pronto la actualización de Desleal. Saludos y abrazos.

**Hermy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y comentarla. Perdona nuestra demora en actualizar, ojala te siga interesando leerla. Es difícil actualizarla porque son muchos personajes, con diferentes personalidades… con distintas casas, intereses, gustos… pero por fin esta aquí el capítulo. La historia es un Dramione, pero si habrá un poco de Hermione— Darrell… haber qué tal. Esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo y que nos de tu opinión qué es lo que quieres leer en el próximo y cosas así. Saludos y abrazos.

**Pansy M:**Hola ¿Cómo estás? Muchas gracias por comentar, esperamos que nos puedas disculpar por la demora. Ojala sigas interesada en leer. Esperamos que te guste la actualización. Saludos y abrazos.

**vikitoRia**: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y dejarnos un comentario, pues lamentablemente hemos tardado mucho en actualizar, esperamos que aún quieras leer el nuevo capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Lean Black**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por comentar y leer, vienen cosas interesantes para la historia. Ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Pau Malfoy Hale**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leer la historia, disculpa nuestra demora. Esperamos que puedas leer la actualización y te siga gustando. Saludos y abrazos.

**Amely Potter**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por todo el apoyo, nos gusta como piensas, cosas interesantes van a pasar entre Draco-Hermione-Darrell. Ojala puedas leer el nuevo capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**Missnothing**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leer la historia y comentarla. Ahora sabrás lo que pasa con Draco y los gemelos. Esperamos que te guste el capítulo. Saludos y abrazos.

**javiera8:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Como te habíamos dicho aquí esta lo que prometimos la actualización, ojala te guste y nos des un comentario. Saludos y abrazos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que este año se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


	8. Desencuentros

_**Disclaimer: **_Hemos osado revivir a los muertos, atentar contra las parejas establecidas en los libros y hasta corromper el cannon, porque el amor que se dará entre Draco & Hermione es prohibido, claro que los personajes como ya todos sabemos no nos pertenecen, son de JK Rowling.

* * *

.·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) .·´) (´·. (´·. (´·. (´·. (´·.

**Sex Symbols New Generation**

_**By**_

_**The Darkness Princess & Lady Muerte.**_

* * *

_**Para ustedes que nos miran desde el cielo.**_

_**Siempre estarán en nuestros corazones.**_

_**D.B.M.**_

(N/as: Contiene spoilers HP6 xD)

_**Desencuentros…**_

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Regulus se encontraba en su despacho, tomó unos pergaminos de su escritorio guardándolos en el bolsillo de su túnica, estaba por partir para reunirse con sus compañeros de destino cuando observó a Alanis parada al lado de la puerta con una expresión alarmada grabada en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Se trata de Anthony — comentó mostrándole la carta que le había llegado del Colegio—, iré a verlo.

— Yo también iré…

— Regulus sabes que no puedes.

— Alanis tengo que ir, es mi hijo.

— Lo sé, pero Dumbledore dice que está bien — interpeló tratando de razonar con él —. Si veo que esta mal, intervendré para que lo trasladen a St. Mungo.

Black bufó impotente, maldecía la hora en que se le había ocurrido unirse a los mortifagos, gracias eso no era libre para mostrarse en el mundo mágico, puesto que todos creían que él estaba muerto, pero eso no había evitado que Voldemort se enterara de la verdad y le pusiera precio a su cabeza.

— Tranquilízate, te mantendré informado — acarició su mejilla, antes de salir de la habitación.

Minutos después se encontraba en un coche que se encargaría de llevarla a las puertas del Colegio de magia y hechicería.

**(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)**

Se encontraba en la casa que Regulus había encontrado para ellos, apenas habían pasado unos meses desde su llegada. La vida en Italia era tranquila, hasta ahora todo el mundo se había tragado el cuento de que sus hijos eran en realidad de Sirius.

Las visitas de Regulus eran esporádicas, a pesar de que Voldemort había muerto o eso se creía, de cualquier forma él no podía mostrarse abiertamente o tendría que rendirle cuentas al Ministerio y en el peor de los casos acompañaría a su hermano en Azkaban por sus delitos.

Esa noche había estado pegada a la cuna de Anthony, no había logrado que la fiebre cediera y su respiración se había vuelto silbante, preocupada porque pudiera agravarse su condición había decidido llevarlo a *St Joseph.

— ¿Dónde se mete Regulus cuando lo necesito? No puedo dejar a Darrell solo, no me queda más que llevarlo — llamó a Lyn, la elfa que la ayudaba en el quehacer de la casa —, necesito que prepares a Darrell para salir.

Fue en busca de un abrigó y tomó al pequeño Anthony entre sus brazos, arropándolo bien, minutos después salieron de la casa dirigiéndose al hospital mágico.

En cuanto llegaron depositó a su bebé en brazos de un sanador, las horas pasaron y ella seguía en la sala de espera sin noticas, con Darrell en brazos. Estaba desesperada por noticas, cada que una enfermera pasaba la interceptaba preguntándole por Anthony, recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta que pronto el sanador saldría a explicarle la situación del niño.

Para ese momento ya no pudo contener más las lagrimas, si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría, ella había aceptado cuidarlos y ahora Anthony estaba en hospital. Regulus se pondría como loco cuando se enterara, pero… ¿cuándo sería eso?

— Él dijo que nos estaría cuidando, ¿y dónde esta? — musitó aferrándose al pequeño Darrell.

— Estoy aquí — manifestó el ex mortifago, hincado frente a ella, mirándola con ojos preocupados.

— ¿Regulus? — alzó su mirada abriendo sus ojos al doble, como no creyera que él podía estar ahí — pero… debiste venir transformado en otra persona, alguien puede…

— No me importa — soltó tozudo.

— Lo siento, debí cuidarlo más… — comentó sollozando.

Black la atrajo hacia él abrazándola, teniendo cuidado de Darrell que se encontraba entre ellos.

— No te culpes.

— Mmmjj señores ¿son los padres de Anthony Cygnus Black? — preguntó un sanador.

— ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? — interrogó apresurada Alanis, levantándose de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte.

— Esta estable, esta pasando por una infección respiratoria, tendrá que estar aquí algunos días.

— ¿Podemos verlo? — cuestionó Regulus más tranquilo.

— Acompáñenme.

Ambos caminaron detrás del sanador, pasaron algunos corredores antes de llegar al ala, dedicada a la salud de los pequeños.

— Por ahora sólo podrán verlo a través del cristal, mañana por la tarde probablemente puedan pasar de uno en uno — después de intercambiar unas palabras más con ellos, los dejó solos.

Alanis dejó que su mano descansara sobre el la superficie transparente, deseaba tanto estar cerca de su bebé, se veía tan frágil en esa cuna de cristal, con un tubo en su boca, el cual le permitía respirar.

—No puedo creer que este ahí…

—Estará bien —tranquilizó Regulus, acariciando tentativamente su espalda — Déjame ayudarte con Darrell.

Suavemente dejó que él se llevara al bebé, mientras ella estiraba un poco sus brazos sin despegar los ojos de Anthony.

—Eres una buena madre, gracias.

Ella se giró mirándolo entre sorprendida y conmovida, sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa.

—Ven aquí — alargó su brazo para ella. Alanis dudo por momento pero finalmente se acercó a él, escondiendo su rostro cerca del cuello de Regulus, sollozando.

— Tranquila…

**(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Fin Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)**

Desde entonces se habían dado cuenta de su afección respiratoria que había desencadenado en su asma.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Cedric se separó de Cho aún anonadado por aquella muestra de afecto. Parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creer del todo lo que había sucedido. Ella curvó sus labios en una sonrisa tímida, aunque sus ojos brillaban picaros, era como si esperara que ese acto fuera el inició de su reconciliación.

— Cho… — aún en su boca estaba el sabor de la chica. Ni siquiera sabía qué decirle, quizás era mejor empezar por poner distancia entre ellos. La tomó de los hombros con suavidad, alejándola.

— Entonces ¿te espero en la reunión? — preguntó esperanzada.

— No, Cho…

— Pero… yo pensé, bueno… no entiendo.

Él tragó en seco. — Cho no me malentiendas, ya habíamos hablado de esto.

— Cedric… yo creí… — se quedó callada, dejando que sus miradas se conectaran. Sentía una horrible opresión en su pecho, si quería volver a estar con él debía de cambiar de estrategia — estamos llamando mucho la atención ¿te parece si hablamos luego? Te espero en la Sala… — con eso se alejó, dejándolo en la entrada del Comedor con varios pares de ojos mirándolo mientras cuchicheaban.

Él soltó el aire que habían contenido sus pulmones, miró a su alrededor de cierta forma molesto, lo que menos quería era volver a ser el centro de atención, ya había tenido suficiente con el Torneo como para ahora andar en boca de todos por esto.

_«Esto no debió haber pasado.»_

Sólo faltaba que la chica que tenia en su corazón lo hubiese visto besuqueándose con Cho, bufó frustrado caminando hacia su mesa sumido en sus pensamientos nada positivos.

Zac ya lo esperaba con su radiante sonrisa. — Sin duda un beso memorable, no te pregunto si te gusto porque a mi y a muchos les quedó claro — se llevó un pedazo de pan a la boca, notando el humor de su amigo.

Cedric dejó caer su bolsa al suelo. — Eso no debió haber pasado.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que te había gustado, hasta donde vi estabas muy entretenido correspondiéndole incluso cerraste los ojos.

Le lanzó una mirada extraña, su amigo no debía ser tan fijado. — No supe cómo rechazarla, pensé que había entendido que no iba haber nada entre nosotros y de pronto me besa — comentó realizando aspavientos al aire.

— Déjame comprender, no quieres nada con ella pero le correspondes el beso — resumió incrédulo — ¿de verdad no te gusto? — entrecerró sus ojos, colocando una mueca pilla en sus labios

La sangre se acumuló en el rostro de Cedric. — Bueno… — carraspeó desviando su mirada — siempre ha besado bien.

— Lo sabía, ¿ves? te lo dije, debí apostar... tarde o temprano regresaras con ella…

— No — respondió tajante —, pero si iré a verla a Ravenclaw y tu me acompañaras.

— ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para que la haga de chaperón? Te recuerdo que ustedes ya han…

— No se trata de eso.

— ¿Ah no? Por favor… ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Tu no necesitas que yo te este mosqueando el momento, ve y has lo que tengas que hacer. Sabía que no ibas a poder mantener tu cremallera cerrada… esa mujer te volvía loco y al parecer su efecto en ti aún no ha acabado.

Cedric torció el gesto, por qué diablos su amigo no dejaba de parlotear y lo escuchaba un minuto. Ahora no podría quitarle esa estúpida idea de su cabeza dura. Ya sin apetito buscó a su "viborita" como solía llamarla su amigo, ahí entre las frías bellezas de Slytherin, estaba platicando amenamente, llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta, algunos mechones salían dándole una imagen relajada. Seguramente se lo había recogido para la clase de pociones, las vaporizaciones solían ser el tormento de muchas chicas.

No podía hablar de volver con Cho cuando era otra chica la que le robaba el sueño por las noches o al contrario la que se metía en sus sueños causándole penosos estragos nocturnos.

— Hermano ¿otra vez viendo hacia Slytherin?

— No puedo evitarlo.

Smith chasqueó su lengua, mientras negaba con su cabeza. — Estas enfermo man, quizás sea momento para que dejes a esa chica en paz, digo… no quieres enfrentarla y decírselo, ella esta con otro y por lo que has dicho, no esta interesada en ti. En cambio con Cho las cosas se te están presentando en bandeja de plata, tu sabes si lo tomas o no… sólo espero que no te arrepientas.

*º*º*º

_«¿Qué le habrá dicho ese ratón de biblioteca a Darrell, para que se fuera tras ella? Y el muy imbécil aún no vuelve, algo extraño esta pasando el Cara-rajada tampoco está, ni la Comadreja… ¿qué estará pasando y qué tiene que ver Darrell?»._

— Draquito has estado muy callado — molestó Blaise, mirándolo perspicaz — ¿Acaso tiene que ver con que Darrell se largara con la sangres sucia? ¿Es qué te molesta compartirla?

— Idiota… por mí ese puede revolcarse con esa cuantas veces quiera, yo jamás le pondría una mano encima, aunque fuese la última mujer en el mundo mágico — mentía y lo sabía, incluso su estómago se contrajo. Como flechas certeras a su mente volvieron los momentos que había pasado la noche anterior con la castaña en su cuarto.

_«¿Qué carajos estoy pensando? Ella no es nada para mi y no permitiré que se repita… quizás necesito un poco de diversión, algo que me distraiga, necesito alguien que llene totalmente mis pensamientos, alguien que no sea castaña, ni sangre sucia.»_

Pasó su mirada por sus compañeros. No quería estar nuevamente con Pansy, porque solía ponerse muy densa y empezaba a hablar de relación, noviazgo y cosas que a él no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Posó su mirada en una chica de quinto de su Casa, había compartido con ella un par de besos, quizás era hora de llegar a la última base, sus pupilas brillaron lascivas, al tiempo que una mueca maligna cruzaba sus labios.

— Nott tienes unas cartas que son para mi ¿me las puedes dar? — pidió Solem, extendiendo su mano frente al rostro del chico, interrumpiendo la conversación de los Slytherins.

Su tono indiferente había hecho que los _Seths_ la miraran desconcertados.

A Theodore no le pasó desapercibido que lo había llamado por su apellido, hacía años que ella no hacia eso. Sacó las cartas de su túnica y las soltó sobre su mano.

— Y no esperes que te de las gracias…

Sol se giró sin más, tenía la mente echa un nudo y con todo lo que había pasado era lógico.

— ¿Qué le pasa ahora? — preguntó Draco, frunciendo su ceño.

Nott la vio alejarse con el estómago contraído, quizás si debía pedirle una disculpa, pero no lo haría porque su orgullo no se lo permitía, además era mejor tenerla lejos por ahora o no tardaría en darse cuenta en lo que estaban involucrados.

— Quizás sigue enojada por lo de ayer — comentó Blaise, tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

— Pues se ve patética, pensaba que no íbamos a notar que tiene los ojos hinchados, por mucho que trate de ocultarlo, es obvio que estuvo llorando — comentó molesto, odiaba que su prima fuese tan débil, porque eso sólo indicaba que podía ser blanco fácil de ataques de cualquier índole.

Eso le había hecho ver su padre a lo largo de su vida, quizás también debía habérselo dicho a Sol, pero claro con ella era más suave por el hecho de que era niña o quizás porque era la hija que nunca tuvo.

— No creo que sea por lo de ayer, quizás este tonteando con algún estúpido.

— Voy a hablar con ella — anunció Blaise, vislumbrando una posibilidad de volverse el caballero andante de la chica.

— Negro ni se te ocurra…

Zabinni miró a Nott con mofa. —¿Crees qué te voy a hacer caso? — se incorporó siguiendo los pasos de la joven.

— Déjalo — soltó inesperadamente Draco. Theo lo fulminó con su mirada esperando una buena razón —, es mejor que hable con ella, así sabremos qué le pasa. Ni a ti, ni a mi nos lo dirá… además no es tan estúpido como para propasarse con ella, saber lo que le esperaría.

***º*º*º**

Emi caminaba por el pasillo con Maxine a su lado, intentaban pasar desapercibidas ya que en la bolsa de libros de Emi traía el renombrado cuaderno, no es que estuvieran paranoicas o algo parecido, pero al parecer el rumor cada vez era mas fuerte y los chicos se estaban esmerando en conseguirlo, según les había dicho Meraldy antes de salir de la Sala Común

— No entiendo qué es lo que esos chicos esperan conseguir, el cuaderno es muy claro sobre quien lo puede leer — señaló en un susurro Max.

Emi la miró levantando los hombros sin saber que decir, aún seguía pensando en si lo que había hecho sobre escribir la verdad en el cuaderno había sido una buena idea, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada, era el turno de pasarlo a otra chica y para saber quién faltaba, tenia que indagar un poco entre las chicas de su Casa.

Llegaron al Comedor dispuestas aun desayuno rápido, tomaron asiento en su mesa, escuchando rumores por aquí y por allá, de pronto entre las palabras perdidas alguien mencionó que Diggory podría regresar con Chang… levantó la mirada, buscando al chico entre los presentes, notándolo cabizbajo.

— No parece estar muy feliz de regresar con ella, ¿no crees?— puntualizó Maxine.

— A decir verdad no — regresó su mirada al frente, interceptando los ojos de Sol, que caminaba erguida por el pasillo, su rostro se mostraba ausente, aunque intentó sonreír al mirarla. Emi le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, en tanto la vía alejarse, poco después vio pasar corriendo a Zabinni al parecer persiguiendo a la Slytherin.

— Siento que algo pasa — murmuró para si, de inmediato y aún en contra de su voluntad desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de las serpientes, podía notar algo raro en Malfoy desde donde estaba, aunque claro, podía ser sólo su imaginación, lamentablemente Nott le daba la espalda.

— ¿Algo cómo qué? — inquirió Max intentando averiguar a que se refería.

— No lo sé… alucinaciones mías —le sonrió zanjando el tema —, pregunta discretamente quien de la Casa falta por contestar — susurró, dejando en manos de su amiga esa misión, a lo que ella sólo sonrió divertida.

***º*º*º**

En el camino a la Enfermería…

— "Anthony" — llamó Darrell mentalmente pero no recibió respuesta — "Por un carajo, contéstame."

Después de unos minutos comprendió que si su hermano no le enviaba un mensaje era porque seguramente estaba dormido o inconsciente.

Hermione volteó encontrándose con Darrell a punto de alcanzarla, entonces supo que había hecho bien en avisarle. Al menos había hecho que valiera la pena que esos la molestaran.

Entraron a la Enfermería casi al mismo tiempo, de inmediato buscaron al chico, sus pies no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a su cama.

Ronald clavó su mirada en su amiga, para después notar que venía acompañada de Darrell, frunció su ceño mirando con recelo al Slytherin.

— ¿Cómo está? — cuestionó apremiante, miró el pálido semblante de su hermano, ahora comprendía la extraña opresión de su pecho.

— Estará bien, en un rato se despertara — comunicó Harry, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— Les dije que estaban locos por salir a correr, deberían haberme hecho caso — refunfuñó Ronald.

— Fue mi culpa… — soltó sin pensarlo Darrell.

— Que bueno que lo dices tú — soltó de mala forma Ron.

— No es culpa de nadie — intervino Mione, mirando con seriedad al trío de chicos.

—"Tranquilízate" — le pidió Harry telepáticamente.

Darrell apretó sus puños presó del enojo y la preocupación. —"Esto no hubiese pasado si no nos hubiéramos cambiado a esa hora, yo debí haber llevado su inhalador."

—"Deja de culparte, nada ganas con eso."

— Vayan a comer, yo me quedare con él — manifestó, mirando a sus dos amigos.

— Yo me quedare con él — intervino Black, con un tono que no daba pie a discusión.

— Yo ya comí — mintió pero lo hacía porque no quería separarse de él — así que vayan ustedes.

Finalmente después de unos minutos accedieron. Ron no podía negar que moría de hambre y Harry pues también necesitaba tener algo en el estómago aún les faltaban clases y no habría oportunidad para visitar las cocinas.

— ¿Vienes? — preguntó Harry mirando a Darrell.

— No.

Ronald miró con desconfianza al Slytherin, no deseaba dejar a su amiga con él. Desvió su vista hacia ella, realizándole una pregunta silenciosa con sus pupilas.

— Voy a estar bien — respondió exasperada. Estaba más que claro que Darrell no le iba a hacer daño, si él hubiese querido hacerlo, hacía años que lo hubiera hecho.

El menor de los Weasley asintió después de todo no conocía mujer más capaz de defenderse sola que ella, ya fuera con su varita o su puño.

Darrell tomó asiento en la silla que dejara vacía Harry, clavó su vista en su hermano. Se sentía extraño de estar literalmente a solas con Hermione, más después de los extraños pensamientos que habían estado circulando por su mente.

— Deberías ir a comer — le dijo sin separar sus pupilas de su hermano.

Hermione levantó su mirada, enarcando sus cejas. No esperaba que él le hablara, tampoco era que él le hubiese hecho la ley del hielo desde pequeños pero era realmente extraño cuando se dirigía a ella, lo cual no sucedía a menudo a menos de que se encontraran en medio del peligro o una batalla y este no era el caso.

— Yo ya comí.

Él curvó la comisura izquierda de sus labios, en una sonrisa de lado característica de su familia. — No se te da mentir — desvió su mirada topándose con la pupilas castañas bañadas de sorpresa.

— Tu tampoco has comido — interpeló después de unos segundos que ocupó para recuperarse.

Black dejó que su sonrisa se agrandara. — ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?

— Quiero estar con Anthony, pensé que era obvio.

— Estoy seguro que él no se va a mover de aquí, cuando vuelvas él seguirá en esta cama.

— Lo sé y si lo que buscas es alejarme de él, te advierto desde ahora que no lo lograrás — pronunció amenazante.

Las palabras de Hermione sólo le causaron gracia, en ningún momento había pretendido alejarla de su hermano.

— ¿Te gusta?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, de inmediato sus pupilas volaron a las grises del Slytherin. No comprendía a qué venía eso, pero lo que si sabía es que estaba comenzando a incomodarla y más si seguía mirándola tan fijamente, parecía que estuviese tratando de escudriñar en su interior.

Él siempre había pasado de largo por ella y el que ahora le hablara con tanta familiaridad la confundía.

— No — su respuesta fue firme e inmediata.

Black estudió su expresión como si esperara encontrar algo que la delatara, pero no había ningún signo que le indicará que mentía. Una extraña e inesperada sensación de alivio lo invadió.

— Anthony es alguien muy importante para mí, como lo es Harry y… Ron. Yo no tengo esa clase de interés por él — no sabía por qué pero había creído prudente darle una explicación.

***º*º*º**

Afuera del Comedor…

— Sol, espera — pidió Blaise tomándola de la muñeca.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso me sermonearas como mis primos?

— No, vamos a platicar un rato.

— Pero… — dudó pero finalmente accedió.

Caminaron unos metros antes de que alguno hablara.

— ¿Ellos te mandaron?

— Oye, estoy con ellos pero no soy su elfo, ni nada parecido. No estoy bajo las órdenes de los blancos, pensé que me conocías mejor.

Sol se relajó después de escuchar aquello. — Está bien, te creo.

— Es en esta parte en la que me cuentas lo que te tiene así, yo te consuelo y tú te lanzas a mis brazos… aunque si prefieres empezamos por lo último.

— No me voy a lanzar a tus brazos — respondió brindándole una pequeña sonrisa por la ocurrencia.

— ¿Besar?

— No.

— Mmm eso está por verse — aseveró terco —. Vamos Sol, dime por qué una chica como tú, que lo tiene todo, no sonríe.

— No lo tengo todo.

Zabinni chaqueó su lengua incrédulo. — ¿Qué te falta? ¿Un príncipe? Pues aquí estoy yo… — le brindó una reverencia que le sacó una sonrisa sincera a la Slytherin.

— Blaise…

— Ya sé, pero ya dime ¿qué es lo qué te pasa? ¿Es por lo de ayer?

— No es sólo eso.

— ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? ¿Es eso? — inquirió con un dejo de celos.

— No.

— En serio puedes decírmelo, no se los contare a los demás, pero no prometo no romperle la cara por hacer que te pongas triste.

— En serio Blaise, no salgo con nadie.

Él respiró profundamente. — Entonces ¿por qué no sales conmigo?

Solem se detuvo mirándolo interrogante, sin saber cómo tomar su pregunta, si con seriedad o simplemente como broma, así que optó por dejarlo pasar.

— Blaise… ¿dime qué no tienen algo que ver con el que no debe ser nombrado?

El semblante risueño del moreno fue desapareciendo, su corazón pegó un golpe violento contra su nuez de Adán, podía notar el miedo y la preocupación, no sólo en el registro de su voz si no en su mirada.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — cuestionó a la defensiva.

— ¿Por qué me contestas con otra pregunta?

— No — respondió brusco, pero no tenía otra opción, era por el bien de todos —¿Por qué piensas eso?

— Sabes de sobra por qué, han estado actuando de forma muy extraña de un tiempo para acá.

— No señorita, la que está actuando de forma extraña eres tú.

— Claro que no, Draco…

— Sólo están estresados por lo que está sucediendo con sus padres. ¿Sabes a lo qué me refiero no?

Lamentablemente lo sabía, pero lo que no entendía era por qué querían mantenerla alejada de la verdad. Estaba cansada de ser ignorada por ser chica, su mundo aunque no era del todo perfecto, se estaba desquebrajando ante sus ojos y lo peor es que sólo estaban quedando pedazos de la realidad.

La verdad era que su padre fue mortifago y ahora era perseguido por el que no debía ser nombrado, que sus tíos seguían siendo mortifagos y que sus primos probablemente también.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada — parpadeó queriendo retener las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

Zabinni la abrazó, dejó que su rostro se ocultara en su pecho.

A unos pasos de ahí…

— Espero que se mejore estábamos a punto de obtener el diario.

— Ron eso es lo de menos — espetó, negando con su cabeza. Levantó la mirada topándose con esa escena.

Ronald los miró con asco, mientras que Harry optó por desviar su mirada.

_«Y según Darrell, ella era distinta… quisiera que me lo repitiera viendo esto. Aún no entiendo qué es lo que ella buscaba en mí.»_

Justo cuando pasaban a su lado, Solem alzó su rostro, al ver a Harry se alejó de Blaise tan rápido como pudo pero el daño ya estaba hecho. ¡Justo lo que le faltaba para hacerla sentir más miserable! ¿Acaso Morgana se había olvidado de ella?

A Potter no le pasó desapercibido el semblante desencajado de la pelirroja, ni mucho menos sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. _«¿Qué le habrá pasado?»_.

Llegaron al Comedor y en cuanto tocaron su mesa. Ginny se acercó con una expresión de angustia dibujada en su bello rostro.

— Me acabo de enterar ¿cómo esta Anthony?

— Está bien, en la Enfermería dormido pero despertara en un rato — le informó Harry, antes de llevarse un pedazo de pan a la boca.

Ginevra se tranquilizó al escuchar eso, había oído cada relato de lo sucedido que realmente comenzaba a pensar que Anthony había sido transferido a St. Mungo.

— Creo que iré a verlo, Hermione esta con él supongo.

— Y también su pesado hermano — barbotó entre bocados Ronald.

— ¿Darrell? — inquirió extrañada de que ellos dejaran a Hermione con el Slytherin.

— Si, después de todo es el hermano de Anthony.

Ella asintió, meditabunda abandonó el Comedor dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la Enfermería, apuró su paso pues quería asegurarse no sólo de que Anthony esta bien si no de que Hermione no estuviera en medio de una batalla contra Black.

***º*º*º**

La táctica estaba lista, era hora de que Fred se mostrara ante Angelina y logrará su perdón, y de paso averiguar si lo que habían obtenido el día anterior era una realidad. Si el cuaderno se encontraba en Gryffindor sería mucho más fácil de encontrar.

Esperó afuera de la Sala Común a que Angelina saliera rumbo a sus clases, era obvio que no le prestaría la menor atención, pero por ahora el principal objetivo era que ella lo reconociera como alguien existente, aún arriesgándose a ser víctima de algún hechizo de su varita, poco después la morena abandonó la Sala en compañía de sus amigas, pero eso era algo que Fred ya tenía contemplado.

Angelina sólo le dirigió una mirada que podría haber congelado el agua, antes de avanzar con las demás chicas.

A pesar de todo, Fred avanzó tras ellas, por la ruta que llevaban era evidente que se dirigían hacia el gran Comedor, al llegar ahí tomó asiento al lado de su hermano y Lee Jordán, el cual miraba a sus compañeras con temor, mientras George se concentraba en su gemelo.

— ¿Qué paso? Lograste hablar con ella…

— Por supuesto que no, te dije que esto llevaría tiempo hermano, sólo necesito que ahora sepa que estoy presente y que ellas noten que intento disculparme, no podemos permitirnos mala reputación ahora — susurró sin apartar la mirada de su presa.

— ¿Estás seguro qué esto es una buena idea? — indagó Lee, notando las fieras miradas de las chicas puestas en ellos.

— Confía en mí, somos los gemelos Weasley y somos infalibles — apuntó Fred sonriéndole a la morena a la distancia.

— ¿Infalibles? Por culpa de si infalibilidad estamos metidos en este lío — murmuró por lo bajo Lee, pero sólo recibió una sonrisa de parte del par de pelirrojos.

***º*º*º**

Más tarde en el Campo de Quidditch…

El equipo de Hufflepuff entrenaba para su nuevo partido, Cedric a la cabeza lanzaba órdenes observando a sus compañeros jugar un partido desde arriba de los aros de anotación, quería que los nuevos elementos se acoplaran a los veteranos por así decirlo.

El viento agitó sus mechones castaños, se elevó dándole la vuelta al Estadio, pasó por las gradas echando un ojo a las chicas que se encontraban ahí, animándolos. Estaba a punto de alejarse cuanto se percató de la presencia de su pequeña Slytherin, el corazón le dio un vuelto al verla sonreírle.

Estaba sorprendido ella jamás había ido a uno de sus entrenamientos, sin pensarlo mucho dirigió su saeta de fuego hacia donde ella se encontraba.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de que estés en el entrenamiento de mi Casa?

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a ver a un jugador…

Cedric sintió que él corazón se le iba hasta el fondo de su estómago. — ¿No estabas saliendo con alguien? — preguntó sintiendo como el monstruo de los celos iba creciendo en su interior apoderándose de su racionalidad.

— Bueno pero eso no impide que yo pueda tener amigos, admirar a otros no estoy ciega y tampoco soy infiel por eso — la expresión de Diggory se volvió forzada, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.

Ella dejó salir una risa suave al percibir los sutiles signos de tensión en su amigo.

— Es broma, sólo vengo a verte a ti.

Cedric se desconcertó al escucharla reír, pero sus palabras consiguieron desaparecer su mal humor, dejándolo en un extraño limbo.

— Pensé que las Slytherins no se juntaban con los Hufflepuff — comentó esbozando una sonrisa arrebatadora.

— Cierto eso me dará mala fama — musitó con tristeza fingida —, bueno pero de vez en cuando las serpientes pueden salir a jugar con los tejones.

Los ojos grises del jugador brillaron coquetos. — Supongo…

— Supe lo de Chang y tú en el Comedor, ¡todo un espectáculo!

— Ah sobre eso… — se sobó su nuca, incómodo.

— No te veo feliz, pensé…

— Ella quiere que retomemos nuestra relación, pero yo no estoy seguro — aseveró serio —, a mí me interesa otra persona — su mirada se volvió tan intensa que logró perturbar a la chica.

— Oh, bueno pues creo que se lo tienes que decir o…

— Tú eres la que me interesa — soltó en un brote de sinceridad, de forma inesperada y sin sutilezas, no era como había pensado hacerlo pero ya estaba hecho. Su corazón le martillaba en los oídos y los nervios aumentaron con cada segundo que pasaba sin escuchar una respuesta.

La Slytherin parpadeó confundida, era como si esperara que él le dijera que había escuchado mal o que se trataba de una broma pero después de unos minutos en los que él no agregó más comprendió que no estaba jugando.

— Cedric…

— Tengo que volver al entrenamiento.

Ella barbotó unas palabras sin lograr decir nada en concreto, lo vio alejarse en su escoba sin siquiera voltear a mirarla. Aturdida por la confesión se sentó en las gradas, tratando de asimilar aquello, la inesperada confesión de Cedric se repetía en su cabeza como una pegajosa canción.

_«No esto no es cierto, pero ¿cómo? Él varias veces me dejó en claro que yo no le interesaba.»_

Se incorporó y salió huyendo del Estadio, bajo la atenta mirada de Cedric, quién no esperaba esa clase de reacción, ninguna chica cuando él se le había declarado, había salido corriendo horrorizada, quizás después de todo él no tenía oportunidad con ella.

Exhaló pesaroso, sintiéndose como un bicharraco, voló más rápido sintiendo el viento golpear su rostro alejando sus preocupaciones momentáneamente, por lo menos hasta que llegó su Zac a su lado.

— Con que es…

***º*º*º**

En la Enfermería…

Hermione después de aquella pregunta inesperada se había refugiado en su libro de Runas, aunque realmente no había logrado concentrarse y menos si se tomaba en cuenta que Darrell no había separado sus pupilas de ella.

_«¿Acaso no sabrá que mirar tan fijamente es grosero? ¿Quizás tengo restos de una poción en mi rostro? No eso no es posible… después de Viktor nadie se había quedado mirándome por tanto tiempo y francamente dudo que sea porque le parezca atractiva o interesante como ocurrida con Viktor.»_

Apretó sus dedos alrededor de la pasta del libro, tratando de alejar aquellos absurdos pensamientos, tal vez si debía haberse ido con Ron y Harry, lo más probable es que era que él la estuviese mirando así para burlarse de ella y sus defectos en compañía de sus amigotes.

Black dejó salir de su boca una risa sedosa que no tardó en llamar la atención de Hermione, la cual lo miraba ceñuda.

— ¿Qué es tan chistoso? — cuestionó enfurruñada.

— Tú, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas leyendo la misma página?

Mione entreabrió sus labios, pero ni un sólo sonido salió de ellos. Desvió la mirada en un intento por controlarse, sus mejillas le ardían tanto que estaba segura que estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro.

— Claro que si he cambiado de página — barbotó en cuanto la voz regresó a ella, aunque no se atrevió a posar nuevamente su mirada en él, así que se concentró en el único lugar neutral entre ellos: Anthony.

— Si claro…déjame ver — sin que se lo esperara, tomó el libro de sus manos.

— Devuélvemelo, tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso — exigió extendiendo su mano, en su tono de voz se podía notar la molestia de la que era presa.

Darrell hizo caso omiso de su petición, reviso el libro tomándose su tiempo. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, lo único que sabía era que no le gustaba ser ignorado por una chica y menos si se encontraban en el mismo espacio, ella lo había hecho y la verdad era que él tenía un imperiosa necesidad de su atención, casi era como si extrañara sus atenciones siendo Anthony.

— Es un libro interesante… — lo dejó caer en la mano de Mione después de unos minutos — pero no creo que lo sea más que yo — espetó con su mejor tono de seductor.

Hermione enarcó sus cejas acentuando su expresión de sorpresa. «_¿Qué trato de decirme con eso?»._

«¿Qué otra puede ser? Te está coqueteando.» Evidenció una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó incauta.

Él vaya que estaba disfrutando de ese momento, ahora era su turno de ponerla en dilemas, ya no tenía que comportarse como el mojigato de su hermano y podía hacer uso de sus talentos en el arte de la seducción.

Se inclinó ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de Anthony. — ¿Qué si tu libro es más interesante que yo? — repitió notando como las mejillas de Hermione se tenían de rojo, sus labios se curvaron en una exquisita sonrisa.

_«Si, eso es… así esta mejor. Ahora estás entrando en mi juego Hermione Granger.»_

En ese momento Hermione supo que él si estaba coqueteándole y era sumamente extraño, una parte de ella se mantenía en alerta y era justamente esa que la obligaba a mantener la cabeza fría y el cerebro funcionando, porque por lo demás, se sentía superada por las emociones que estaba viviendo.

_«Reacciona, no te quedes como una boba viéndolo. Va a creer que de verdad te afecta. Es sólo Darrell, el hermano gemelo de Anthony, no tienes por qué tensarte.»_

— Pues no sé si tú seas interesante, pero mi libro si lo es.

Darrell casi se cae de la silla al escuchar su respuesta tan racional, no es que fuese la primera vez que sufría de un rechazo real, pero la verdad era que viniendo de Granger, debía habérselo esperado.

Se echó hacia atrás dejando que su espalda chocara contra el frío respaldo de la silla, se pasó una mano por su cabello retirando unos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos impidiéndole tener una visión perfecta.

Hermione al ver ese gesto no pudo evitar pensar en el padrino de Harry, el cual solía hacer lo mismo. No cabía duda de que era un Black y con todo lo que eso representaba.

— Eso no lo puedes saber, ya que no me conoces lo suficiente como para deducir como tu respuesta final que ese libro es más interesante que yo.

_Touche._ Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, le había ganado en ese duelo verbal, pero todavía el juego no acababa.

— No te conozco porque tu así lo has querido, siempre has puesto una barrera entre nosotros, quizás porque soy hija de muggles.

Darrell rió por lo bajo, vaya que era ruda, aunque realmente en lugar de alejarlo lo único que estaba consiguiendo era que se entusiasmara más.

— Hermione — llamó Ginny con la respiración entre cortada por la carrera que había llevado a cabo, pero al ver que todo estaba en relativa calma y que su amiga no corría peligro, supo que no había tenido porque apresurarse tanto.

— Ginny ¿estás bien?

— Si, sólo quería saber… olvidado — concentró su mirada en el cuerpo de su amigo —¿cómo esta Anthony?

— Él está bien — intervino Darrell, incorporándose de la silla para cedérsela como buen caballero a recién llegada, claro que únicamente lo hacía por quedar bien ante Mione —, de hecho, ya despertó.

Hermione de inmediato miró a su amigo. — ¿Qué? — exclamó incrédula.

Segundos después Anthony deslizó sus parpados mostrando sus hermosas pupilas plateadas.

—"¿Tenías que evidenciarme?" — indagó Anthony

— "Eso es por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, lo cual es de muy mal gusto" — respondió mentalmente su hermano.

—"Si, claro… pero la verdad es que no deseaba interrumpir tu platica, parecías muy entretenido lo que me lleva a pensar que…" — no pudo seguir debido a que sus compañeras estaban reclamando su atención, pero esa no iba a ser una conversación que dejara a medias.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Hermione, tomando su mano.

— Bien.

— Nos diste un gran susto — expresó Ginny.

Darrell rodó sus ojos al ver tanto dramatismo y muestras de cariño hacia su hermano, se dirigió hacia la puerta, ahora que sabía que estaba bien, podía irse. Ya hablaría con él después, estaba por cruzar la puerta de la Enfermería, cuando su mirada se topó con la de la mujer que más amaba en ese mundo.

— ¿Madre?

Una elegante mujer de cabello castaño y pupilas plateadas, envestida en un conjunto negro, le sonrió cálidamente.

— Su hijo está por allá — señaló la enfermera Pomfrey.

— Gracias — respondió, deteniéndose un momento para saludar al gemelo —, Darrell — lo abrazó como si temiese perderlo en cualquier momento — ¿estás bien?

— Es Anthony él que tuvo el ataque de asma — evidenció al separarse de ella, amaba a su madre pero no estaba muy de acuerdo en las muestras afectivas delante de otras personas.

— Lo sé, pero también estaba preocupada por ti — le acarició el rostro con ternura, calmándose al saber que uno de sus hijos estaba bien.

Darrell regresó sobre sus pasos acompañando a Alanis hasta la cama de su hermano.

— Señoritas, es hora de que regresen a sus actividades y me permitan revisar al señor Black — evidenció Pomfrey, abriéndose camino para poder examinar a su paciente.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny posaron su vista en la mujer que había llegado. Alanis de inmediato reparó en la presencia de las chicas, las saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza para después concentrarse en su hijo.

— Te veo después — susurró Hermione a Anthony, brindándole una ligera sonrisa —, con permiso — pronunció al pasar junto a la madre de los gemelos.

Darrell no podía permitirse perder aquella oportunidad, la siguió hasta la puerta, deteniéndola antes de que la cruzara. Acercó su boca al oído de Hermione causándole un agradable cosquilleo que la recorrió de la cabeza hasta los píes.

— Nuestra conversación aún no ha terminado — murmuró sonriéndole descaradamente.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? — cuestionó Ginevra intrigada por la forma de actuar del Slytherin.

— Nada, sólo me agradeció que cuidara de Anthony — mintió y no sabía la razón por la que lo hacía, pero lo que tenía claro era que su corazón en ese momento estaba latiendo alocadamente dentro de su pecho.

Ginevra frunció su ceño, era claro que le estaba ocultando información y lo comprobó al notar que sus mejillas se habían tornado tan rojas.

_«¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?»._

***º*º*º**

En el Campo de Quidditch…

— Con que es… Selelie Smethwyck — canturreó Zacharias.

— ¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

— No fue reto para mí — soltó con descaro.

— Estuviste investigando — acusó lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria.

— No me querías decir quién era, tuve que buscar la información por mis propios medios…

Cedric ni siquiera tenía cabeza para seguir esa conversación, suspiró ruidosamente.

— La viborita es bonita, aunque Cho sin duda le gana en algunos aspectos — enunció haciendo referencia a ciertas partes femeninas.

Diggory le lanzó una mirada furibunda, demostrándole que no estaba para esa clase de comentarios.

— Uuuh pues ¿qué pasó?

— Le dije que me gustaba y ella se quedó callada.

— Oh eso me dolió hasta a mí — bromeó llevándose una mano al corazón para agregarle dramatismo aunque se detuvo al ver que no le causaba gracia a su amigo —, dale tiempo, quizás no se lo esperaba.

— Claro que no se lo esperaba, muchas veces le deje en claro que no me gustaba y ahora le digo esto…

— No pasa nada, el Cedric que yo conozco no estaría aquí haciéndose telarañas, si en verdad te gusta… conquístala, háblale bonito, has lo que sabes hacer; en el pasado volviste locas a muchas, no creo que ella se totalmente inmune a ti — aconsejó utilizando su mejor tono de seriedad.

— No lo sé, no quiero perder su amistad…

— ¿Por qué te volviste tan cobarde? Es sólo una chica… si no funciona pues sigues teniendo muchas de donde escoger para consolarte, o si lo prefieres puedes volver con Cho.

El capitán se quedó callado, se alejó de su amigo retomando el control del entrenamiento.

***º*º*º**

En otra parte del Castillo….

Tres Slytherins se dirigían a cumplir parte de su misión, la que en ese momento los llevaba al séptimo piso, al cuarto de Menesteres. Crabble y Goyle se quedarían afuera cubriendo sus oscuras actividades.

***º*º*º**

En el valle de Godric…

Evan Rosier se encontraba en la sala de la casa, esperando la llegada de su amigo Regulus, pues él traía consigo algunos informes de la Orden, pensando en su amigo no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado, cuando las cosas se habían puesto difíciles y servirle a Voldemort comenzaba a cobrarles por adelantado.

**(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)**

— Estoy seguro que él sabe dónde se encuentra ese traidor de Black — acusó Yaxley, frente a Voldemort y su grupo de seguidores.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que lo sé? — respondió sombrío, cerrando su mente para que Voldemort y cualquier otro en ese lugar pudiera descubrir la verdad.

— Evan siempre has demostrado tu fidelidad hacia mí, pero si no me dices dónde está el traidor y su bastardo… disfrutare vengándome con tu hijo ¿cuántos meses tiene? Si no me equivoco está cerca de cumplir un año — siseó mostrando sus dentadura en una sonrisa macabra.

Rosier se mantuvo estoico, sabía que cualquier muestra de nerviosismo podría delatarlo, de su actuación dependía la vida de Terrence.

— Señor, desconozco donde se encuentra… se lo puedo asegurar — en ningún momento se atrevió a alzar su mirada—. Yaxley me acusa sin tener pruebas, no es él del que deberíamos desconfiar — interpeló hábilmente, pero Voldemort no era alguien que se podía engañar tan fácil.

— Hazlo hablar —ordenó Voldemort, a su fiel seguidor.

Yaxley no dudo ni un segundo en apuntar su varita hacia el rubio, que hasta el último segundo antes de recibir la maldición se mantuvo con la cara en alto.

— _Crucio_…

Evan se retorcía apretando los músculos de su mandíbula, para evitar humillarse más al dejar salir algún grito. De su boca jamás saldría palabra alguna que delatara a Regulus, pues había hecho _Juramento Irrompible_ con él.

Después de unos minutos eternos para él, Voldemort le pidió a su vasallo que finalizara la maldición.

— ¿Dónde está?

Evan alzó su mirada que mantenía aquel brillo desafiante. — No lo sé, señor — habló entre dientes, un sudor perlaba su cuerpo, el dolor que lo recorría no tenía nombre, lo mantenía doblado en el suelo.

Yaxley ya preparaba su varita para un segundo ataque, pero fue detenido por Voldemort.

— Basta, nos sirve más vivo que muerto —intervino alzando su pálida mano—. Denle _veritaserum_.

Lo que no sabían era que él había tomado un antídoto que Dumbledore le había otorgado, previendo esa situación. Y aunque una y otra vez le hicieron la misma pregunta él siempre contestó lo mismo, finalmente Voldemort se convenció de su inocencia, aunque Yaxley le aseguraba que cometía un error al dejarlo ir.

Ayudado por Lucius logró llegar a su mansión en Wiltshire.

— ¡Merlín! ¿Qué le pasó? — preguntó exaltada Sun, interrogando a Lucius.

— En cuanto menos sepas mejor — repuso fúnebre. Ella no necesitó que él le dijera más, debía haber sido obra del Señor Oscuro.

— Estoy bien… — profirió en un quejido Rosier, dejando escapar algunas partículas de sangre.

— No creo poder curarte aquí, te llevaremos a St. Mungo — anunció preocupada por las graves heridas que su esposo tenía en todo su cuerpo.

**(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Fin Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)**

Poco después Regulus se había visto obligado a pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore y entregar a los gemelos a Alanis. Evan también habían acudido al viejo director, esta vez para planear su muerte, no podía seguir arrastrando a su familia al destino que él sólo se había condenado. Lo que no sabía era que se arrepentiría durante años de haberlo hecho.

**(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)**

Sun se encontraba en el jardín de su mansión, observando como Terrence jugaba con sus pizas armables. Hacía meses que no tenía noticias de Evan, tal parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado, cada día leía _El Profeta_buscando alguna noticia que hablaran sobre mortifagos, en el peor de los casos esperaba encontrar el nombre de su esposo en la lista de muertos y si no en la lista de condenados a Azkaban.

— Ama, tiene visitas — anunció Min su elfa doméstica. Sun se incorporó para recibir a Lucius.

— ¿Noticias sobre Evan? — preguntó en cuanto terminó de saludarlo. Al notar la expresión crispada que marcaba en rostro de Lucius, comenzó a temer lo peor. Un suspiró ahogado escapó de sus labios — No, dime que no es cierto… — parpadeó tratando de retener las lágrimas.

— Lo siento… — pronunció confirmando sus temores, notando como la dama frente a él se desquebrajaba.

Sun se tambaleó sosteniéndose de una silla. — ¿C-cómo fue? — se llevó una mano al abdomen al sentir una horrible punzada.

— Hubo una persecución, Alastor Moody, lo mató…

A lo lejos Evan presenciaba toda la escena, sintiéndose totalmente miserable de hacerle pasar tal dolor a su mujer, pero la única forma que había encontrado para protegerla de las amenazas de los mortifagos y Voldemort. Ahora sólo quedaba que ella aceptara mudarse lejos.

Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de la pelirroja, se dobló ligeramente buscando que el dolor en su cuerpo cediera.

— Tranquilízate…

Sun como sanadora sabía que lo que le sucedía no sólo se debía a la terrible noticia que había recibido.

— Llévame a St. Mungo… — fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse.

Tiempo después se encontraban en el hospital esperando noticias. Evan para poder estar ahí, se había lanzado a sí mismo un hechizo desvanecedor.

— ¿Por qué nadie nos dice nada? — gruñó desesperado.

— Quieres calmarte, para empezar no deberías hablar alguien podría descubrirte.

— Debiste decírselo con sutileza — reclamó alterado.

— Eso trate, pero no pensé que la noticia le afectara tanto.

Evan se maldijo a sí mismo, eso no se suponía que esto debía pasar.

Justo en ese momento apareció Enynien Shadow con Theodore en brazos, acompañada de Narcissa.

— ¿Cómo está mi prima? — preguntó Enynien.

— Aún no nos han informado nada.

— Seguramente fue muy fuerte enterarse de la muerte de Evan, debí estar con ella.

— No puedo creer que este muerto — comentó Narcissa, lamentando el hecho y no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera a su esposo, pensando que en cualquier momento podía sucederle lo mismo.

Finalmente después de unos estresantes minutos apareció el sanador.

— ¿Son familiares de la señora Rosier?

— Si ¿cómo se encuentra?

— Estable, sufrió una conmoción, estuvo a punto de perder al bebé, debe estar en reposo total al menos unas semanas, evitar impresiones fuertes y cualquier evento que le esté causando estrés — informó serio, dejando a los presentes anonadados por la noticia —. Acompáñenme para que les indique en donde está su habitación.

En cuanto las mujeres se retiraron, Lucius caminó al extremo del pasillo dónde se encontraba su amigo. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba embarazada?

— ¡Porque no lo sabía! — explotó, enfrentando emociones contrastantes — Si yo lo hubiera sabido no hubiera hecho todo esto.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos. — Cálmate, al menos esta estable.

— ¿Y si no es mío? Yo tenía sin verla meses…

— No seas idiota, cómo dices esa estupidez — negó con su cabeza —, realmente dudo que ella te engañara.

**(.•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•. Fin Flash Back .•´•.•°´¯°•.•´•.)**

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos, por la inesperada llegada de la lechuza gris de su hija.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — desató la carta de la pata del ave, notando que iba dirigida para Lucius. Abrió el paquete, sacando un hermoso vestido. «_¿Por qué razón se lo devolvería»"._ Por un momento se sintió tentado a leer la misiva, pero sus intenciones se vieron frenadas, gracias a la aparición de Lucius y Nott.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — curioseó Nott, al verlo a junto aquel paquete y con esa carta en las manos, era casi como si lo hubiesen encontrado infraganti.

— ¿Para quién es? ¿No me digas que engañas a Sun? — añadió Malfoy, enarcando su rubia ceja.

— ¿Acaso te estás carteando con alguna de tus amiguitas con las que te divertiste mientras tu esposa te creía muerto? — molestó Edward, logrando que Evan le lanzara una mirada de muerte.

— Idiota — soltó de mala talante, sus ojos turquesa brillaron peligrosos mientras se acercaba a Lucius, lanzándole una advertencia silenciosa —, de hecho es para ti — estrelló la carta contra el pecho del hombre — de _mi_ hija.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada confundida, tomó la misiva rompiendo el sello de cera. Extendió el pergamino, leyendo con rapidez las líneas, su expresión se volvió tensa conforme pasaban los segundos. Al terminar arrugó la carta con su puño, sus ojos se habían vuelto dos piedras.

— Pues ¿qué te dijo en esa carta para que te pusieras así? — indagó Evan, Malfoy le entregó el papel arrugado, mientras él se servía una copa de whiskey, que necesitaba con urgencia.

Edward intrigado se acercó a Rosier para poder leerla.

_No quiero que me vuelvas a escribir, no me interesa recibir cartas ni regalos de un mortifago, pensé que ya no le servías a quien no debe ser nombrado o eso me había dicho mi padre. Me mintieron, mi tío Edward y tú, estuvieron en la batalla del Ministerio, tratando de conseguir esa profecía… atacaron a Potter y sus amigos. ¿Por qué no me dijeron la verdad? ¿Por qué soy chica, porque soy pequeña o cuál es su razón? ¿Por qué siguen con Voldemort?_

_Y yo que pensaba que me ayudarían a descubrir si mis temores sobre mis primos eran ciertos, que ingenua fui._

— ¿Qué trató de decir con lo de sus primos? — lanzó la preguntada Rosier fijando su vista en Lucius.

— Ella cree que tal vez puedan ser mortifagos… — explicó Edward, ante el mutismo de Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacó eso?

— En algunas cartas menciona que se han comportado de forma extraña, esperábamos que nos diera más información en esta carta — comentó Lucius, después de beber de un sólo trago su copa.

En los quince años que tenía su sobrina, se habían molestado algunas veces, pero ella jamás lo había tratado de esa forma, puesto que lo veía como su padre.

Él había sido la primera persona que la había cargado en brazos después de su nacimiento, incluso antes que Evan y ahora esto era como una puñalada para él.

— Vaya imaginación que tiene, ¿no creerán qué ellos de verdad…? Ustedes lo sabrían, siguen trabajando con Voldemort — profirió Rosier incrédulo.

— Si lo sabríamos, pero si Voldemort no confía del todo en nosotros. Reclutarlos sería su forma de vengarse y sabes que es capaz de hacerlo — espetó Edward, crispando sus puños lleno de impotencia y frustración. Después de todo Theodore era lo único que le quedaba de su querida Enynien, no podía perderlo a él también.

— Debes mantener a Terrence vigilado, al parecer Voldemort está pensando tomar venganza en tus hijos. Será difícil que llegue a Sol, pero a él no — avisó Lucius, aún su semblante era sombrío, incluso las manchas cafés bajo sus ojos se acentuaron.

— De cualquier forma había pensado en traerlo de regreso. Sun esta intranquila por él, pero antes de que toque a uno de mis hijos…

Regulus apareció en el lugar no de mejor ánimo que cualquiera de los presentes, escaneó el lugar notando que la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Los tres hombres lo pusieran al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, lo cual lo inquietaba más, pues sabía del interés que había desarrollado su hijo Darrell por los mortifagos, ahora no sólo estaba preocupado por Anthony y su estado de salud.

***º*º*º**

En la Biblioteca de Hogwarts...

Hermione se encontraba buscando un libro para realizar su traducción de Runas antiguas, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar en la extraña conversación que había tenido con Darrell, aún la piel se le enchinaba al recordar aquel aliento calentando su oído, el aroma de su varonil loción rodeándola, embotando sus sentidos.

_«¡Ay no! ¿Qué me está pasando? Es el hermano de Anthony, debo dejar de pensar cosas que no son. De seguro sólo quiere que nos llevemos mejor… como amigos.»_

Tratando de converse que se trataba de eso siguió buscando entre los estantes, pero su mente seguía trabajando sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

_«¿Y si sólo lo está haciendo por molestarme? Quizás haya un plan detrás… tal vez Malfoy le pidió que lo hiciera_.»

— No, eso no puede ser… no quiero creer que él se prestara a esos juego crueles, aunque se que él no es ningún santo, quizás no debería fiarme después de todo es Slytherin.

Recargó su cabeza en el estante, remembrando la extraña noche que había vivido al lado de Malfoy, su corazón se estremeció al recordar su tacto, aquella imagen del hurón tan vulnerable era muy difícil de olvidar.

***º*º*º**

En Ravenclaw…

Cedric y Zacharias se encontraban frente al pomo de águila que custodiaba la entrada a la sala.

— Recuerda que prometiste hacer mis labores.

— No tienes que recordármelo a cada minuto — soltó encogiendo sus hombros, ese había sido el precio que había tenido que pagar para lograr que su amigo lo acompañara.

Respondieron a la pregunta del águila, atravesaron la puerta topándose con un ameno ambiente. Cho se descolocó al ver llegar a Cedric con su amigo, pues esperaba que esa reunión se volviese una cita.

— Uuuh a alguien no le pareció que yo viniera — silbó Zac, sólo para que su amigo escuchara.

— Esa es la intención — mencionó mirando a la asiática.

— Pero se ve que viene con la intención de que caigas en sus redes, sólo ve ese modelito que…

Cedric lo miró de soslayó, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se callara. No estaba ciego para no notar que Cho se había puesto muy guapa para la ocasión, llevaba un vestido corto en color rojo que se pegaba a sus curvas como su segunda piel.

Al ver que Chang se dirigía hacia ellos, Zac decidió salirse por la tangente. — Espero que de verdad sepas lo que estás haciendo, man — palmeó su hombro antes de caminar en la dirección opuesta.

— No quiero que te pierdas — advirtió su amigo —, no quiero estar aquí más del tiempo de cortesía.

— Como usted diga, señor — respondió molestándolo, avanzó saludando a un par de amigos, antes de dirigirse a tomar un poco de aire, estaba por prender uno de sus cigarrillos cuando apareció una enigmática rubia.

— No deberías fumar — musitó con su voz soñadora. Zac de inmediato volteó a verla quedando su varita a mitad del camino para prender el tabaco, sus labios se crisparon mostrando un sonrisa.

Luna tomó con sus pálidos dedos el cigarro de la boca de Smith y con un pase de su varita lo transformó en una florecilla blanca.

— Acabas de transformar mi último cigarrillo en una flor… y ahora ¿con qué adormeceré mis nervios, pequeña?

— No son nervios, son los duendecillos que rondan tu cabeza… deberías beber jugo de rábano eso los ahuyenta y así no necesitarías esto — replicó, abriendo su mano y dejando que el viento se llevara la diminuta planta.

Zac sonrió divertido, la realidad era que la mayoría de las personas no entendía a la chica, él entre ellos, pero no podía negar que era divertida y su sonrisa era contagiosa, además de que sus avances con ella eran tomados a broma.

— ¿Y dónde puedo encontrar esa poción? No creo que Madam Pompfrey me la proporcione ¿o si? — indagó, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

— Es posible, pero puedes pedírsela a mi padre… el es un experto en ella... o Neville la puede preparar — señaló sonriente, con sus brazos cruzados en el barandal mientras se balanceaba.

— ¿Longbottom? ¿De Gryffindor? — señaló sin creerlo, después de todo no estaba seguro de que él supiera realizar algo sin hacerlo explotar.

— Si… es buen botánico y sabe de plantas… si tomas demasiado jugo puedes volverte loco… por eso es mejor que lo haga un experto — arguyó sin mirarlo.

— Lo pensaré… ¿y por qué no estas adentro? — cuestionó, apoyando las caderas en el barandal y cruzándose de brazos.

— Mmmm la mayoría de la gente es rara… será mejor que me vaya… buscaré algo de comer antes de que algún duende llegue al Comedor — le sonrió abiertamente, tocando con su índice el entrecejo del chico —, mantente bien…

Antes de que Zac tuviera oportunidad de replicar, abandonó el balcón, después de un par de segundos de desconcierto, una lenta sonrisa brotó en aquellos sonrosados labios. — Esta chica es muy divertida…

En el interior de la sala…

— Hola, gracias por venir — exclamó con su melodiosa voz Cho, sonriéndole de forma encantadora —, por qué no tomas una bebida y nos sentamos por allá, es la mejor vista de la Sala…

— Lo sé, aún lo recuerdo — repuso indicándole que aunque había sido víctima de alguna forma de Voldemort, no había perdido la memoria.

Cedric tomó una cerveza de mantequilla, notando como sus compañeros de fiesta, evitaban acercárseles, seguramente se debía a que creían que interrumpirían la reconciliación de la que todo el colegio hablaba.

Finalmente llegaron al sillón y Cedric pudo notar que estaba lo suficientemente apartado para brindarles un poco de privacidad entre el alboroto, esperó que Cho se sentara para hacerlo él, aunque de inmediato puso distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Ella observó a su ex novio envestido con aquel sencillo conjunto que lo hacía ver totalmente irresistible —era claro que estaba más que repuesto—, un pantalón de vestir color caqui y una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y con los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando así una vista estupenda de su cuello y parte de su pecho satinado.

Su respiración se cortó y tuvo que despegar la vista de él, para evitar querer saltarle y besarlo como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado.

Cedric enarcó su ceja confundido ante la actitud de la joven. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de atraer su atención y terminar de una buena vez con aquello.

— Cho…

— Cedric, por favor sólo pasemos un buen rato… — pidió tomando su mano.

— Es que esto no está bien, yo no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones — manifestó serio, alejando su mano de ella — entiéndeme, sólo podemos ser amigos y si ser sólo eso te causa algún tipo de dolor, creo que debemos evitar frecuentarnos.

Los labios de la asiática temblaron, ni una sola palabra logró salir de ellos, sus ojos rasgados lo miraban con aprensión.

— Pero…

— Cho, no quiero hacerte daño. Si vine fue para dejar las cosas en claro — aseveró firme, odiaba ver esa expresión en tan bello rostro.

— ¿Ya no te provocó nada?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, dejándolo silenciado, momento que ella aprovechó para acercarse a él, pegando sus cuerpos, sus labios apenas se rozaron pero no lo suficiente para lograr aturdirlo.

— No, ya no — la tomó de los hombros alejándola.

— Estoy segura que si lo intentamos, puede funcionar.

— Quizás, pero yo no estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Cho lo miró con el rostro desencajado, se quedó helada tratando de asimilar tan duras palabras.

— ¿Es por otra chica?

— No hagas esto...

— Si, es por otra chica — asumió se echó hacia tras, abrazándose a sí misma. Reevaluando mentalmente su estrategia.

Cedric hizo a un lado su cerveza, acarició la delineada línea de su cara llegando hasta su mentón donde con sus dos dedos la obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos se habían anegado de lágrimas, causándole un gran malestar al chico.

— Eres hermosa, de verdad que lo eres — aduló con su voz aterciopelada — lo que vivimos juntos, fue una de las mejores experiencias en mi vida… pero pertenece al pasado, debes entenderlo.

La tomó entre sus brazos abrazándola suavemente, el rostro de la chica quedó escondido en el pecho del Hufflepuff.

— No me rendiré Cedric, estoy segura que aún te provocó algo.

***º*º*º**

Sol salía de la ducha vestida con su albornoz, el agua caliente la había relajado, lo necesita después de un día así. Lo único que de alguna forma la había alegrado, había sido recibir noticias de su hermano.

Sele por su parte se encontraba sentada en su cama con un libro en sus manos, pero al parecer su mente no se encontraba ahí. Desde que había vuelto de sus clases había estado actuando muy extraño.

Aneli entró a la habitación recordándoles que pronto sería la hora de la cena, dejó los libros que había ido a conseguir a la Biblioteca sobre su escritorio.

— ¿Qué te pasa Sele? ¿No me digas qué te estas solidarizando con Sol y ahora también estas triste?

— No, claro que no… es sólo que un amigo me dijo algo que no sé cómo tomar.

— Pues ¿qué te dijo? — preguntó Sol, desde el taburete donde se encontraba sentada frente al tocador.

— Bueno para empezar ¿de quién hablamos? — curioseó Aneli.

Selelie dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios. — De Cedric Diggory ¿recuerdan qué les dije que durante el verano nos hicimos amigos?

Ambas chicas asintieron, esperando que continuara.

— Pues esta tarde cuando lo vimos besándose con Chang, yo pensé que él había vuelto con ella, después de la comida fui a verlo a su entrenamiento y fue ahí que…

— Vamos, continúa… — instó Aneli, ansiosa por saber el resto.

— Él… — el sonrojo fue cubriendo su rostro — me dijo que está interesado en mi — soltó abochornada.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mudas ante tal confesión, sus bocas estaban entreabiertas y sus ojos dilatados por la sorpresa.

— Ok… ¡Cedric Diggory te dijo que le gustas! — exclamó Aneli alzando su tono de voz con emoción, sonriéndole abiertamente.

— ¿Y por qué estas así? — cuestionó Sol, turbada por su actitud.

— Porque eso no se suponía que debía pasar — comentó abrazando sus piernas, dejando que mentón descansara sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? — curioseó Aneli.

— No lo sé, necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas…

— ¿Acaso él no te gusta? — indagó la pelirroja, aunque ellas sabían de más en quién su amiga estaba interesada.

— Yo…

***º*º*º**

Hermione después de su visita poco provechosa a la Biblioteca, había ido en busca de sus amigos, no sin antes pasar por la Enfermería, aunque Madam Pomfrey no la había dejado ver al chico, debido a que su madre seguía con él.

Apenas habían dado tres pasos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor cuando el Profesor Slughorn apareció delante de ellos, cortándoles el paso.

— Harry, Harry ¡Justo el hombre que esperaba ver! — bramó cordialmente, jugando con los extremos de su bigote de morsa e hinchando su enorme barriga —¡Esperaba atraparte antes de la cena! ¿Qué dices sobre una cena esta noche en mi habitación? Vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta, sólo unas pocas estrellas ascendentes. Tengo a McLaggen, y Zabinni, la encantadora Melinda Bobbin, no sé si la conoces, su familia posee una gran cadena de droguerías y por supuesto, espero que la señorita Granger haga el favor de venir también.

Slughorn hizo a Hermione una pequeña reverencia mientras terminaba su charla. Era como si Ron no estuviese presente, Slughorn ni siquiera lo miró.

— No puedo ir, Profesor— dijo Harry de inmediato — Tengo que cumplir un castigo con el Profesor Snape.

— ¡Oh querido! — dijo Slughorn, haciendo una mueca cómica — ¡Querido, querido, contaba contigo, Harry! Bueno, ahora, tendré que cruzar unas palabras con Severus y explicarle la situación. Estoy seguro de que seré capaz de convencerle de que posponga tu castigo. Sí, ¡los veré a los dos luego! — con eso se fue deprisa del Salón.

— No tiene posibilidades de convencer a Snape — dijo Harry en el momento en que Slughorn estaba fuera del alcance de oírlo — el castigo ya ha sido pospuesto una vez, Snape lo hizo por Dumbledore, pero no lo hará por nadie más.

— Oh, desearía que pudieras venir, ¡No quiero ir sola! — dijo Hermione ansiosamente, Harry sabía que ella estaba pensando en McLaggen.

— Dudo que vayas a ir sola, probablemente Ginny esté invitada — espetó Ron, quien no parecía haber llevado bien el ser ignorado por Slughorn.

Hermione rodó sus ojos, odiaba cuando su amigo se ponía en ese plan, dirigió su vista hacia la entrada del salón, topándose con la llegada de los _Seths_, los siguió hasta que se reunieron en la mesa con Darrell.

Draco parecía más abstraído en sus pensamientos que en cualquier otra cosa.

En tanto Ron notaba la llegada de Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dando pasos saltarines hasta su mesa.

— Luna está muy alegre… será que tiene novio — señalo Fred, cuya cabeza apareció sorpresivamente en el hombro derecho de Ronald.

De inmediato Ron saltó, mirándolo con ojos enormes debido al susto. — Tú…

— Posiblemente… es muy linda, tendré que intervenir para que no la atrape cualquier patán — agregó George, en el otro hombro del pelirrojo, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente.

— Ustedes… ¿quieren dejar de hacer eso? — bramó molestó por su manera de actuar y por algo que había afirmado uno de sus hermanos que no le había agradado para nada — ella siempre es alegre… no se de dónde sacan que tiene novio… ¡ella no tiene novio!

Sin dar tiempo a replicas, avanzó hasta la mesa, donde empezó a devorar los platillos, mientras los gemelos y Harry sonreían divertidos. Hermione no comprendía con exactitud lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al ver comer a sí a su amigo comprendió que era algo grueso que tenía que ver con su amiga Luna.

— Bueno chicos… nos vemos mas tarde, intenten que se calme — sin más el duo W, abandonó el Salón, se estaban preparando para la última fase del proyecto de recuperar el afecto de una dama.

***º*º*º**

En la mesa de Slytherin…

— ¿No nos vas a contar qué fue lo que pasó con la sangre sucia, Darrell? — molestó Blaise, cortando su carne asada.

— No pasó nada — soltó de mala talante — ¿dónde se metieron toda la tarde?

— ¿Le dices nada a salir corriendo tras ella? — apoyó Nott, clavando sus pupilas azuladas en él.

Darrell chasqueó su lengua cansado de ese interrogatorio. — Sólo me dijo que Anthony estaba en la Enfermería — masculló logrando atraer la atención de su líder.

—No me extraña que tu hermano acabara en Gryffindor, es un debilucho…

—Nunca vuelvas a decir eso — amenazó Darrell, mirando con odio a Blaise.

—Ya, ya… es mejor ser hijo único.

—Déjalo ya Blaise… —pidió Theo, siempre cuidando que las peleas no se salieran de control, ya que si no lo hacia él, nadie más lo haría.

— ¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó después de un rato Darrell.

— Tranquilo no te estebábamos engañando, sólo fuimos por ahí a pasar el rato — aseveró Blaise hábilmente, logrando mantener una sonrisa no sin cierto esfuerzo.

Darrell se quedó en silencio, pasando su mirada por sus amigos. Si ellos creían que él se tragaría ese cuento debían estar muy mal, pero ya se enteraría de lo que tal celosamente ocultaban.

— Señor Zabinni — lo llamó el profesor Slughorn —, lo espero esta noche en mi sala — avisó antes de partir hacia la mesa de profesores.

— Uuuuh no creen que está desarrollando un amor enfermo por Blaise — expuso guasón Darrell.

— Idiota, sólo es una más de sus tontas fiestas… — murmuró dirigiendo su vista a la mesa de los leones donde se encontraba la pelirroja Weasley. Esas reuniones le permitían estar más cerca de lo que nunca estaría de ella.

— Pues tú sabrás si vas, porque nosotros iremos al club de duelo — anunció su líder, molesto por ser ignorado por ese regordete anciano.

Algún día se arrepentiría por no haberlo invitado a su estúpido club, aunque su misma suerte la había corrido Theodore y Darrell, —el primero por ser hijo de mortifago y el segundo por ser hijo de un prófugo de Azkaban, claro que desconocía la verdad que en lugar de ser hijo de Sirius era realmente hijo de Regulus, de cualquier forma su suerte hubiese sido la misma: excluido de ese club al igual que su gemelo—.

— Perfectamente me da tiempo de estar en los dos lugares, la cena es a las 8:30 y el club es a las 12:00 — comentó cínicamente.

Draco torció su gesto malicioso. — Quieres ir a cena de pacotilla sólo por ver a la pobretona ¿no?

— No sé ni para que lo preguntas Draco, sabes que es así… aquí nuestro amigo gusta de las traidoras de sangre — exclamó Theodore, siguiéndole el juego.

— Idiotas, están celosos porque a ustedes nadie los toma en cuenta — respondió sin molestarse en exaltarse.

— Pues yo agradezco no ser tomado en cuenta por ese viejo Sluggy, prefiero gastar mi tiempo en algo más productivo — soltó con cinismo Darrell.

— Debemos planear lo de la fiesta — recordó Nott, dejando de lado los comentarios ponzoñosos —, si queremos que sea mañana.

— Lo hablaremos en Slytherin — zanjó Draco notando varias cabezas giradas hacia ellos.

***º*º*º**

En Hufflepuff…

Cedric movía su carne asada de un lado al otro del plato, las cosas con Cho seguían siendo lo mismo, ella seguía sin entender que no habría más y se empeñaba en querer luchar por lo que alguna vez tuvieron. Selelie no le había dirigido ni una sola mirada desde que había ingresado al lugar, en pocas palabras todo le había salido mal.

— Anímate hermano, no pasa nada ya verás que todo se soluciona.

Él de verdad quería creer eso, pero veía tan lejana la posibilidad de que así fuera.

— ¿Qué te pasa campeón? ¿Por qué esa cara? — preguntó otra de sus amigos Matt Summers — Deberías estar feliz, me entere que volviste con Cho.

— Yo no volví con Cho — estaba cansado de que todo el mundo pensara eso.

— Tranquilo, no queremos que te transformes aquí en un troll, hay chicas cerca — manifestó bromeando Matt, mirando Zac, el cual simplemente se encogió de hombros — en serio ¿qué te pasa?

Cedric resopló hundiéndose en su asiento. — Sólo cometí una estupidez.

— Eso que tiene de extrañó — se mofó Matt — ¿qué clase de estupidez?

— Besar a Cho, de ahí partió toda mi desgracia.

— Pues para mí no sería ninguna desgracia…

Él ladeó su cabeza sólo para lanzarle una dura mirada a su amigo.

— Entiendo, entiendo… mal comentario.

— Me largo…

Zac estaba por seguirlo cuando la mano de Matt en su hombro lo detuvo. — Déjalo solo.

***º*º*º**

En el 12 de Grimmauld place…

Regulus caminaba de un lado a otro de su Despacho como si se tratase de un león enjaulado, pero lo que sucedía era que no podía estar quieto y menos con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

— Amor…

Black alzó su vista topándose con Alanis, de inmediato caminó hacia ella expectante de alguna noticia.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Bien, mañana saldrá de la Enfermería — comunicó alegre — sé que debí avisarte antes, pero no pude evitar quedarme unas horas con él y con Darrell.

Regulus descansó al escuchar esas palabras, aunque su preocupación no se disipó por completo.

— Preguntaron por ti… — calló al percibir la tensión en el cuerpo del hombre, su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos y su quijada estaba rígida — ¿qué pasa?

— Ven, siéntate… — odiaba tener que inquietarla — existe una sospecha sobre Draco y Thedore, quizás estén involucrados con Voldemort…

El rostro de la castaña perdió color, su boca se secó. — ¿No creerás qué…? — contuvo su respiración, llevándose una mano a su boca.

— No, pero evitaremos que pueda suceder. Hablare con él y le enseñare un par de recuerdos que estoy seguro terminaran de quitarle esa idea — manifestó sombrío.

— Si él tiene esa inquietud es porque desea vengarse, no porque comparta las ideas de ese ser.

— Ese es el problema, no entiende los alcances de Voldemort.

— Tal vez si los entiende, recuerda que ha estado al lado de Harry todos estos años.

— Lo sé…

— Confía en su buen juicio —pidió acariciando su mano.

—¿En verdad esta bien?

—Si, han crecido tanto…

—Es natural, ya no son unos niños…

—Para mi lo son, aunque créeme estoy consciente… ahora están más interesados en chicas que en cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Celosa? —enarcó su ceja.

—Un poco, no me agrada que pongan las manos en mis hijos.

—¿Quieres que permanezcan solteros? —preguntó guasón.

—Eso sería imposible, son tus hijos y por si fuera poco son Black.

Regulus dejó escapar una risa aterciopelada, antes de atrapar a su mujer en un abrazo íntimo.

***º*º*º**

En Hogwarts…

Draco estaba a punto de llegar a su Sala, acababa de terminar de arreglar los detalles sobre la fiesta y una vez más le había pedido a Nott que cumpliera con sus deberes de prefecto, hablaría con su padrino para decirle que no gastaría más su tiempo recorriendo pasillos con Parkinson, echaría de menos su calor en las noches frías, una sonrisa lasciva atravesó sus labios, aunque no duró más unos segundos.

Pronunció la contraseña, en cuanto entró la chimenea se encendió iluminando el lugar, lo cual indicaba que su "querida" compañera no se encontraba, probablemente seguía en su ronda con el Come—babosas.

Caminó hacia un estante, abrió la gaveta de dónde sacó una botella de whiskey, su mano tembló ligeramente.

— Maldición… — masculló aferrando su mano al cristal, últimamente sus nervios estaban fuera de control y todo se debía… no, no quería pensar en eso.

Apretó sus dientes llenó de rabia, se sentó en sillón prácticamente se arrancó la corbata, abrió los primeros botones de su camisa, de repente sentía que el oxígeno no le llegaba a los pulmones.

Se sirvió una copa y tronó sus dedos logrando que el fuego se apagara, ahí en medio de la oscuridad, bebió su whiskey envuelto en sentimientos encontrados, podía sentir como la marca le quemaba debajo de la manga de su camisa, recordándole que no podía fallar, ahora su vida le pertenecía al Señor Oscuro.

Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, no sabía cuánto resistirá esa presión frente a todos fingía pero cada día la carga sobre sus hombros se volvía más pesada.

— Demonios… él me matará si no cumplo — una angustia oprimió su pecho impidiéndole respirar, era como si unas manos se encontraran alrededor de su garganta tratando de estrangularlo — ¡Arggghh! ¡Maldición…!

*º*º*º

Hermione ajena a lo que ocurría en su Sala, se encontraba recargada en un pilar observando la lluvia caer sobre los terrenos del Colegio. Trataba de poner en orden la revolución de sentimientos y emociones encontradas.

Frustrada por no llegar a ningún razonamiento lógico que explicara lo que le estaba pasando con esos dos Slytherins, se dirigió a su Sala, pensando en que tal vez se toparía con Malfoy tomó una profunda respiración.

Al entrar la habitación se iluminó, parpadeó tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz pero lo que vio logró que sus ojos se abrieran al doble y que sus pies se quedaran clavados a la mullida alfombra. Frente a ella se encontraba de nuevo aquel chico que no tenía nada que ver con el Draco Malfoy, insufrible, cruel, arrogante que se paseaba por el Colegio creyendo que nadie lo merecía y que todos a su alrededor eran inferiores.

_«¿Acaso está llorando?»._

Malfoy alzó su rostro topándose con Hermione mirándolo de una forma que logró sacudirlo e incomodarlo. Ella notó como sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, la hizo sentir una infinita desolación que logró perturbarla aún más.

— ¿Qué diablos me ves? — soltó con molestia. Ladeó su rostro evitando que ella siguiera escrutándolo.

La voz acida de su compañero de sala logró sacarla de aquel extraño aturdimiento. — Malfoy… ¿estás bien? — la pregunta salió de sus labios sin que ella razonara lo que estaba haciendo y a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

Draco se descolocó, ¿acaso se estaba preocupando por él? No, eso no era posible, ellos se detestaban. Sin que lo pudiera evitar su mente se dirigió a la noche anterior, su mano alrededor de la de la muñeca de ella, el brillo de la preocupación saliendo de sus pupilas castañas, su voz arrulladora…

Inexplicablemente el flujo de su sangre se elevó, podía sentir su corazón zumbando en sus oídos, su estómago parecía haber desaparecido dejando en su lugar un gran vacío.

_«¿Por qué tuve recordar eso? ¿Qué diablos significa? Soy un idiota, no debo dejarme llevar por mis emociones, eso es de débiles… no debo olvidar quién soy y a dónde me dirijo y eso incluye recordar que ella… sólo es una miserable sangre sucia»._

Sin responder la pregunta, tomó su botella y se dirigió a su habitación.

Hermione enarcó sus cejas mirándolo con reprobación al notar que se encontraba bebido y por si fuera poco aún tenía el descaro de llevar consigo esa botella.

— No te metas en lo que no te importa sangre sucia — soltó al pasar a su lado.

Mione entrecerró sus ojos, eso se sacaba por preocuparse por ese ínfimo rubio oxigenado. Recobrando su cordura, le arrebató la botella.

— Pero ¿qué…?

— No deberías tener esto aquí, está prohibido beber…

Malfoy se rió abiertamente. — ¿No te cansas de ser tan molesta? — comentó con una mueca maligna — ¿No me digas qué crees que todas las reglas se deben seguir al pie de la letra? — agregó acercando su rostro al de ella — Te recuerdo que tú y tus patéticos amigos son los primeros en romperlas…

Hermione se sintió ligeramente mareada por el aliento alcohólico del rubio, pero no retrocedió ni un sólo paso.

— No compares, no las rompimos por gusto, lo hicimos porque era necesario… en cambio tú…

Draco dejó salir una carcajada. — Granger… ¿alguna vez has rotó una regla por el placer de hacerlo? — susurró a su oído, invadiendo su espacio vital.

Hermione reprimió un escalofrió, no podía flaquear ante ese hurón. Lo aventó logrando que él se alejara, lo suficiente para que pudiera verlo de frente.

— No… ¿de verdad eres tan santurrona y mojigata como dicen?

Ella sintió la mirada abrasadora del rubio recorrerla descaradamente, su cuerpo tembló en respuesta logrando asustarla.

— Estas borracho… es mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista si no quieres que se lo informe a Dumbledore.

— Lo eres… — asumió ignorando sus palabras, la estaba acorralando y lo sabía. Sin que Hermione se diera cuenta su espalda chocó contra un estante, tenía prácticamente a Malfoy sobre ella.

— Aléjate o no respondo — amenazó buscando su varita.

Él colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella, simulando una jaula. — ¿Qué harás? ¿Me atacarás?

— No necesito hacer magia para poner a un idiota como tú en su lugar, te recuerdo que ya una vez arruine tu carita de niña…

Malfoy acentuó su ceño fruncido, al recordar aquel evento. — ¿Aún no me he cobrado eso? Pero te aseguro que no funcionará dos veces…

— Yo no tengo la necesidad de estar perdiendo mi tiempo con borrachos como tú ¡Aléjate ahora mismo!

Draco curvó la comisura izquierda de sus labios y sin siquiera dudar se pegó a ella, dejando que el cuerpo de Hermione chocara completamente contra el estante. —¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, gatita? — preguntó guasón, calentado con su aliento el lóbulo de la castaña.

La prefecta tragó en seco al sentir el peso del rubio, el aroma de su loción combinada con el del whiskey, inundaban su nariz. Su corazón latía arrítmicamente denotando la presión de la que era presa.

Al escuchar el apelativo la furia se encendió dentro de ella. ¿Quién se creía él para tratarla como una más de sus zorras? Atrás se quedó la chica que se sentía intimidada por él, sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeó en la cabeza con la botella de whiskey, logrando que Malfoy se tambaleara antes de caer al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Hermione ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, soltó el cuello de la botella asustada.

— Malfoy… Malfoy… ¡Hurón contesta! Por Merlín, ¿y si lo mate? — parte del rubio cabello del chico estaba cubierto por whiskey, la escaza iluminación no le permitía deslucir si le había causado una herida grave.

Sin dudarlo hizo a un lado los vidrios y se hincó con la intención de revisarlo, sabía que se vería envuelta en serios problemas si resultaba herido. De seguro el maldito haría todo un escándalo, haciéndose el mártir y diciendo que ella era toda una amenaza.

Con las manos temblando por la angustia y los nervios, tocó el hombro del rubio. — Hey Malfoy despierta…

Inesperadamente Draco abrió los ojos, la tomó de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia sí, invirtiendo los papeles ahora ella era la que se encontraba en el suelo y él sobre ella, había inmovilizado sus manos.

— Maldita Granger, esto te saldrá caro…

— Suéltame hurón… — forcejeó intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero sólo logró que él se apretujara más contra ella — te lo merecías y si no me sueltas te juro que…

— ¿Qué me vas hacer? — preguntó sobre sus labios — ¿Me preguntó qué es lo que ven en ti Anthony y Darrell? ¿Qué les das Granger? ¿Acaso estás utilizando *_Amortentia_?

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos rabiando ¿cómo se atrevía a decir semejante idiotez? Su enojo se vio opacado al sentir el aliento de Malfoy rosando sus labios, lo que siguió ni él mismo se lo esperaba; fue apenas un roce de labios pero totalmente devastador.

***º*º*º**

En Slytherin…

Darrell se encontraba colocándose su camisa negra frente a su ventana, su mirada se encontraba perdida en la espesura de la noche, pero sus pensamientos no iban tan lejos se habían quedado estancados en la prefecta de Gryffindor.

— "Darrell, Darrell no creerás que me he olvidado de nuestra conversación."

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hermanito en su cabeza. — Pero ¿qué…?

— ¿Qué te pasa? — cuestionó Nott al escucharlo hablar solo.

— Nada, sólo pensaba en algo…

— Más bien en alguien… ¿acaso será la sangre sucia Granger? — preguntó mordaz Blaise, el cual acaba de volver de su reunión con el viejo Sluggy.

Black se limitó a enseñarle su dedo corazón, se dirigió a su closet escuchando de fondo la carcajada del moreno.

— "¿Qué es lo que quieres Anthony? Te creía dormido…" — le contestó a su hermano no de buena manera pues el comentario de su amigo le había hecho arder la sangre.

— "Ah no estamos de buenas" — la risa de su hermano inundó su mente, haciendo que su humor se volviera más negro aún — "Estaba aburrido… además tengo mucha curiosidad por saber ¿por qué te comportaste así con Hermione?".

— "No sé de qué hablas" — soltó tensó, colocándose su chaqueta de piel negra.

— "Darrell, te gusta Hermione" — asumió su hermano ante sus evasivas.

— "¡Por mil demonios que no!".

***º*º*º**

En la Enfermería…

Anthony no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente ante las constantes evasivas de su hermano que sólo le daban a entender que era cierto lo que creía, aunque eso no le quitaba el asombro; nunca pensó que su hermanito se pudiera fijar en alguien que fuera hija de muggles.

— Pero ¿qué tan bueno puede ser eso? Mi hermano suele ser demasiado patán para una chica como Hermione, aunque tampoco la note tan recia ante el coqueteo de Darrell… quizás deba esperar a que ella me cuente lo que sucede, así podré advertirle un par de cosas.

—"¡Anthony!"

— "Tranquilo hermanito, sabré guardar bien tu secreto oscuro. Sólo te digo que si se te ocurre lastimarla…"

—"Tus advertencias están de más… Anthony" — masculló el Slytherin.

— "Como quieras… aunque no harían tan mala pareja" — bromeó riéndose, dejando que su hermano se sulfurara más.

***º*º*º**

De regreso a Slytherin…

Darrell despedía un aura oscura y maligna, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, se aferró al alfeizar de la ventana, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza que ejercía.

Sabía que aunque le negara las cosas a su hermano, lo que sentía iba seguir ahí latiendo dentro de él. ¿Cómo negar que estaba interesado en ella, cuando su mente lo traicionaba?

— Es mejor que nos vayamos, Draco nos encontrará allá… — anunció Theodore, lanzándole una mirada a Darrell, quién apenas y asintió con un gesto. A veces su amigo era demasiado voluble, apenas hacia un rato estaba bromeando, luego se había puesto serio y ahora estaba que no se aguantaba ni él mismo.

— Si, después de que se haya revolcado con la sangre sucia — manifestó venenoso, molestando a su amigo.

Black se limitó a tomar su túnica y apretar sus puños. No podía permitirse evidenciarse ante ellos.

***º*º*º**

Solem salió de su cuarto con varios libros y pergaminos en brazos, gracias a que no había asistido a clases ese día ahora tenía que trabajar el doble, pasar los apuntes y realizar los deberes que se le habían acumulado.

El problema es que no podía seguir trabajando en su cuarto o despertaría sus amigas, así que decidió ir a la Sala común que esa hora debía estar prácticamente sola, quizás uno que otro de sus compañeros aún estaría ahí.

Y justo cuando estaba por salir del pasillo de chicas, logró divisar la figura de los _Seths_, envestidos en túnicas negras. Se escondió tras las sombras evitando así que se percataran de su presencia.

— ¿A dónde irán vestidos así y a esta hora? — en cuanto los vio atravesar la puerta, dejó sus libros sobre una mesa y corrió a su cuarto pues se encontraba en una pijama corta, tomó su túnica y el collar que le habían dado su padre y sus tíos. Aunque en ese momento no estaba feliz con ellos, sentía que le haría falta.

***º*º*º**

Harry se encontraba de mal humor caminando por los pasillos del castillo, el olor de Gusarajos podridos aún seguía en sus manos y en parte de su ropa, acaba de terminar su castigo con Snape. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su cuarto, darse una ducha rápida y meterse en la cama, giró en un corredor cuando unos pasos lo alarmaron.

Agudizó sus sentidos, para averiguar si se trataba de Filch, pero eran demasiados pasos. Lentamente se acercó empuñando su varita, más valía prevenir que lamentar, un sudor perló su frente conforme se acercaba, se acomodó sus lentes tratando de enfocar mejor a las figuras que se acercaban a él pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Darrell y compañía.

_«¿A dónde irán?_.» Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces, en cuanto pasaron los siguió a una distancia prudente escondiéndose tras los pilares.

— Miren ahí esta Draco… — musitó Goyle.

— Y con qué carita —silbó Blaise, al ver a su amigo.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — cuestionó Theo al ver un rasguño leve en la mejilla pálida.

— Nada, entremos de una buena vez — soltó malhumorado.

— Uuuh alguien está de mal humor ¿cuál de tus "nenas" te lo hizo? ¿O fue la sangre sucia? — preguntó malicioso Zabinni.

Darrell se había quedado en silencio escuchando la conversación, pero en cuanto Hermione salió a relucir, no pudo evitar que una sensación de malestar lo invadiera.

_«¿Acaso se atrevió a tocarla? ¿Y ella se lo permitiría?»_. Un sentimiento de rabia pura corrió por sus venas. «_No ella no es como las demás.»_

— Imbécil, deja de decir idioteces — comentó Malfoy, arrugando el cuello de su camisa, aventándolo contra la pared.

— Tranquilo Draquito… hasta pareciera que de verdad hubiese pasado — comentó Nott, mirando perspicaz a su líder.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy centellaron molestos, tensó los músculos de su mandíbula y se giró dando por zanjado el tema.

— Entremos de una buena vez.

Solem apretó su pasó, estaba por llegar a ellos cuando se percató de la presencia de otra persona. Observó a sus primos atravesar una puerta y a ese sujeto acercarse, dudo entre irse o acercarse y enfrentar a quién, quiera que fuera.

Finalmente se armó de valor, tomó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica se aferró a ella aunque su mano temblaba ligeramente, su garganta se secó conforme se acercaba, de repente el sujeto se giró encarándola y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la atacó.

— _Expelliarmus…_— un rayo rojo se estrelló contra la Slytherin, lanzándola contra el muro cercano, obligándola a soltar su varita en el proceso.

— ¡Auchh! — exclamó al sentir el golpe, cerró los ojos tratando de menguar el dolor en su espalda.

Harry tomó la varita, y se acercó cauteloso al otro sujeto sabía que no era un profesor o no se hubiese acercado a él de esa forma.

— _Lumus…_— pronunció iluminando la figura, percatándose que se trataba de una chica, por lo descubierto de sus piernas y el camisón lila corto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de quién se trataba — ¿Rosier?

Solem deslizó sus parpados enfocando la vista en el dueño de aquella voz, se quedó pasmada al darse cuenta que se trataba de su eterno tormento. Incluso su corazón se detuvo por el lapso de un latido, para después palpitar alocadamente.

— Potter…

— ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¿Venías con ellos?

— Lo mismo te pregunto ¿qué haces tú aquí? — apenas y logró que su voz saliera de su atrofiada garganta, bonito momento había escogido para no cooperar con ella. Trató de levantarse pues la posición en la que se encontraba no era muy digna, aunque no pudo evitar que de sus labios escapara un sonido de dolor.

— _Nox_ — apagó la luz de su varita; al ver su expresión de dolor, la ayudó tomándola de las manos —. Lo siento… — pronunció pesaroso.

Solem separó sus manos de él, ladeando su rostro enrojecido, acomodando apresurada su ropa.

— ¿Me devuelves mi varita?

Harry dudo por un momento pero finalmente se la entregó. — ¿Qué hacías aquí?

Sol enfrentó las pupilas esmeralda. «_¿Por qué todas nuestros encuentros tienen que ver con mis primos? ¿Por qué no puede ver que soy una chica? Soy linda… ¿por qué no se da cuenta? Claro que aunque fuese fea tampoco le importaría sólo me juzga por mi apellido.»_

Sus ojos se aguaron pero dudaba que él se diera cuenta, estaba más pendiente de la puerta que de ella. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, resignada a su destino.

— Me dirigía a la Sala común de Slytherin cuando los vi salir, así que decidí seguirlos — respondió desanimada — ¿y tú? — arrugó su nariz al percibir un aroma desagradable — ¿qué es ese olor?

Harry se llevó una mano a su cuello sobándolo apenado. — Gusarajos podridos.

Sol acentuó su expresión de asco. — ¿Y por qué huele así?

— Soy yo… bueno… — encogió sus hombros — estaba cumpliendo un castigo con Snape y me puso a separar Gusarajos — explicó con una mueca.

— Oh…

Un silencio incomodó se instaló entre ellos, finalmente Harry carraspeó atrayendo de nuevo la atención de la Slytherin.

— ¿Sabes lo que está ocurriendo ahí?

— No lo sé con exactitud… pero pensaba averiguarlo — caminó hacia la puerta, trataron de abrirla con un par de hechizos pero nada funcionó.

— ¿Cómo es que ellos entraron? — masculló Harry.

Sol se llevó una mano a sus labios, pensando ¿cuál podría ser la clave? Harry resopló molestó, caminando unos pasos lejos de la puerta.

— Creo que lo sé… pero…

— ¿Qué? — preguntó brusco, para después arrepentirse al ver el gesto de la chica. Se recargó contra la pared, respiró profundamente varias veces. En realidad no tenía por qué tratarla así — lo siento, yo no soy así… es sólo que…

— Piensas que son mortifagos y crees que algo están tramando en este cuarto — terminó por él —, si es verdad que eso está pasando yo también quiero saberlo, yo no soy tu enemigo… me estas juzgando sin conocerme y eso no es justo.

Harry posó su mirada en ella, finalmente tuvo aceptar que era así. Aunque nunca se debía fiar del todo de un Slytherin.

— Tal vez podamos entrar, pero vas a tener que esconderte, ¿sabes algún hechizo desvanecedor?

— Tengo algo mejor que eso — esbozó una sonrisa, agradecía siempre tener a la mano su capa de invisibilidad, la había hecho pequeña para que cupiera en el bolsillo de su sudadera, en un par de segundos recuperó su tamaño.

— Supongo que eso bastara, pero antes de cualquier cosa prométeme que no les harás nada — pidió con seriedad.

— No puedo…

— Por favor… o esto acaba aquí. No te ayudare a entrar.

Harry exhaló mirándola con frustración.

— Está bien.

— Gracias — curvó sus labios en una linda sonrisa que logró perturbar al león —, mantente a mi lado — se abrochó su túnica y se colocó el gorro, pronuncio varias palabras esperando que alguna de ella fuera la contraseña. Hasta que finalmente la puerta cedió y se abrió para ellos.

***º*º*º**

Mione miraba su libro, intentando enfocar su mente en otros asuntos menos desagradables, la escena con Maloy se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, el calor de su aliento, la suavidad de su piel…

¿Qué demonios le había pasado? ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

Miró su mano pensando en como había impactado su mejilla, la manera en que había logrado sacárselo de encima había sido demasiado, de inmediato se puso de pie con la intención de huir, pero él había sostenido su mano, mirándola con esa sonrisa retorcida que tanto la exasperaba.

Sin medir lo que hacia lanzó su mano al rostro, acertándole certeramente, incluso había atinado a rasguñar su mejilla, notando la marca roja en aquella translucida piel.

Los insultos y maldiciones de Malfoy que el le había escupido por arruinarle su rostro resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Finalmente después de aquel intercambio verbal de improperios, ella se había encerrado en su habitación y aunque trataba de concentrarse en sus deberes podía escucharlo moverse en la parte de afuera.

Poco después lo había oído subir la escalera, de inmediato se levantó de su escritorio y corrió para recargarse en la puerta por si intentaba entrar pero afortunadamente no lo había hecho, más ruidos de cosas le decían que estaba en su habitación, minutos después sus pisadas se hicieron sigilosas mientras bajaba las escaleras, para desaparecer tras el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada nuevamente.

— ¿A dónde iría a esta hora? ¿Será qué lo que Harry dice es verdad?

Despegó su cuerpo de la puerta, merodeó por su habitación cavilando aquella horrible sospecha.

— No, no puede ser… además su cara… estaba tan afligido cuando entre… ese hurón me desconcierta, no entiendo su forma de actuar, ¿o será sólo un truco? ¡Ah! No sé qué pasa… y no sé si hablarlo con Sol sea una buena idea.

Se abrazó a si misma. — ¡Todo esto es tan complicado!

Lo mejor era que dejara en paz aquello, pero entre más quería hacerlo su mente se empeñaba en traer de regresó el extraño beso que había compartido con el líder de Slytherin.

— ¡Por Merlín! — se pasó una y otra vez su mano por sus labios, deseando borrar la huella que él había dejado sobre ellos — ¡Que asco!

Ni siquiera quería pensar en aceptar que aquel ser horrendo le había dado un gran beso. Avanzó hasta su cama cubrió su rostro con su almohada y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder olvidar lo que había pasado.

***º*º*º**

En el cuarto del sexto piso…

Una oleada de nervios se instaló en el estómago de Solem, en cuanto entraron al lugar, varias cabezas voltearon hacia ella, agradecía que nadie mostrara su identidad y mantuvieran sus gorros puestos cubriéndoles parcialmente el rostro, algunos incluso usaban mascaras.

Finalmente el duelo que se llevaba a cabo en la sala continuó, poco a poco los desconfiados integrantes de aquel club dejaron de observarla.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Harry en murmullo.

Sol lo hizo seguirla hasta el rincón más alejado de la habitación, para así tener un poco de privacidad.

— Por lo que me contó mi papá supongo que es un club de duelo.

— Pero ¿cómo? ¿Quién lo dirige? ¿Dumbledore lo sabe? — tenía tantas preguntas rondándole la cabeza.

— Baja la voz — reprendió —, supongo que debe saberlo y el líder es escogido por todos los miembros.

— ¿Contra quién luchan? — inquirió al no reconocer a los otros participantes.

— Son de Durmstrang, tal vez de otros Colegios — expuso pasando su mirada por los chicos que se encontraban en el extremo del lugar.

Varios gritos y alabanzas se escucharon cuando acabó el duelo, alguien pasó a recoger al pobre chico perdedor. Un chico de Hogwarts pasó al enfrente, contuvo el aliento al reconocer que el contrincante sería su hermano, no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que se trataba de él, podía reconocer aquella postura de ataque y por supuesto esa varita.

— Terry…

— ¿Tu hermano? — preguntó Harry, aún aturdido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar.

Solem asintió sin separar la vista del duelo, varios rayos volaban de un lado al otro.

*º*º*º

Lejos de ahí un atractivo pelirrojo avanzaba al lado de su gran amigo Jordan, ambos avanzaban con porte orgulloso y no era para menos, lo planeado por el trío para recuperar el afecto de Angelina había salido a pedir de boca y ahora Fred se encontraba con ella en un lugar secreto, en una dulce reconciliación.

— Creo que al final todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba — pronunció Lee.

— Así es mi querido amigo, aunque nos costó un poco de trabajo sacarla de Gryffindor no hay nada que no podamos lograr — afirmó pavoneándose el pelirrojo.

— Ahora todo está en manos de Fred…

— No te preocupes, mi hermano sabrá llevar esto, no es ningún novato… por ahora tu y yo debemos celebrar esto, ¿te apetece una cerveza?

— ¿No sería mejor un whiskey de fuego? — indago esperanzado, pues sabía de las reservas de los gemelos.

— Mmm de acuerdo, sólo por hoy no te lo cobrare gracias a tu ayuda, vamos — sus pasos se perdieron en la inmensidad mientras avanzaban hacia su destino.

***º*º*º**

Finalmente la ronda de duelos terminó Draco se acercó a la mitad de la pista de duelo, acompañando de los demás Seths. Terry se quitó su máscara y el gorro de su túnica, dejando libre sus rizos dorados.

— Tiempo sin verte Malfoy — estrelló su puño contra el de su primo.

— Lo mismo digo Junior.

— Por un momento creí que no ganarías — soltó Blaise pegándole un golpe en el hombro.

— Al final barriste con él — comentó Nott con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

— No fue reto para mí — minimizó con una sonrisa torcida.

— Pero cuando nos toque enfrentarnos, ¡Por Slytherin, que vas a besar el suelo! — aseveró Zabinni.

— Eso lo quiero ver — contestó a forma de reto.

— ¿Cómo está todo por allá? — preguntó Darrell, recordando el tiempo que había estado en aquel Colegio.

— Aburrido…

— ¿Ya te volviste mariquita? — preguntó burlón Zabinni.

— Si, no sabes cuánto… — ironizó — imbécil — escupió fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Deberías verlo coqueteando con tu hermana — soltó Crabbe.

Terrence enarcó su rubia ceja — ¿En serio? — dejó salir una risa suave — ¿tú no aprendes? Deja a mi hermana en paz, es sólo una niña…

— Para ti, no has visto en meses, está cada vez más… — calló dejando que el rubio completara las frases al ver su gesto con sus manos. Disfrutaba de hacerlo rabiar y más porque sabía que no podía atacarlo, tendría que esperar a estar en Hogwarts de nuevo.

— Eres un hijo de Morgana… si la…

— Ahórrate tus amenazas ricitos… además si eso sucediera ni siquiera se enterarían.

— Te juró que en cuanto pise Londres si me entero de que tocaste a mi hermana, te rompo algo más que tu cara.

— No me asustas…

Terrence dejó aún lado el tema sólo porque deseaba saber de boca de sus primos la situación en la que se encontraba en Colegio y claro las noticias sobre el Señor Oscuro.

Y concentrados en aquella oscura platica, ninguno reparó en la pequeña figura oculta en las sobras, ni en los susurros que intercambiaba con la nada. Demasiadas dudas estaban instaladas en aquellos dos personajes, dudas que cada vez se multiplicaban, la preocupación, la desconfianza y el temor estaban instalados en su interior.

*º*º*º*º

**Continuará…**

Hola somos malas ya saben lo de siempre la escuela que nos mata y no nos da tiempo. De verdad lo sentimos pero esperamos que les siga gustando la historia y nos tengan un poco de paciencia.

**Feliz Halloween! Si por adelantado jaja!**

Sobre la **Fiesta que darán los Slytherins** eso lo podrán leer en el siguiente capítulo, ya lo llevamos adelantado pero aceptamos sugerencias sobre lo que les gustaría leer.

Por otra parte, quienes quieran hablar con nosotros, en facebook, la dirección es **facebook . com / nenasfashion**(Ya saben sin espacios).

En twitter es (arroba)**NenasFashion**

Y como siempre nuestro correo esta disponible. **nenas . fashion (arroba) hotmail . com**

Esperamos sus opiniones, quejas y demás.

**Ahora los agradecimientos, que claro son los más importantes.**

**Emoxa**: Hola, muchas gracias por leer la historia y por tu comentario, sentimos haber tardado tanto esperamos recompensarlo con este largo capítulo, ojala te guste. Saludos.

**Lilialh:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por leer y seguir nuestras historias si fue un momento bastante oscuro en la vida de Regulus la muerte de la madre de los gemelos, pero como podemos ver al menos se recuperaron de aquello, él conoció a una buena mujer que se volvió una madre para Darrell y Anthony. Sentimos la demora, ojala te guste el capítulo, esperamos leernos pronto. Saludos.

**Lean Black:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leernos aún, apreciamos todo el apoyo que nos das en las historias. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Pansy M:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Si continuaremos la historia pero tal vez sigamos tardando un poco es que son muchos personajes y varias escenas, nos cuesta un poco pero ahí vamos pronto el próximo donde habrá sexo, alcohol y magia jajaja. Saludos.

**Annelisse**: Hola muchas muchas gracias por leer, que bueno que te gusto la historia. Lamentamos tardar pero aquí andamos y hemos vuelto con este capítulo ojala te guste en el próximo habrá muchas sorpresas. Saludos.

**Amely Potter:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leernos siempre nos divierten tus comentarios sabes que apreciamos todo el apoyo que nos das en las historias. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Sweet Knight:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia nos alegra que te haya gustado, por ahora Draco abandonara sus amores con Pansy, sobre su relación con Hermione ira paso a paso puesto que no existe aún nada pero después de este capítulo comenzaran cosas interesantes. Sobre Harry tal vez si le gusten los mortifagos jajaj no que va vamos le gusta Ginny jajaj pero habrá cosas interesantes para él más adelante. Esperamos que te sigan gustando estos sexys chicos, esperamos tus comentarios. Saludos.

**yue yuna**: Hola muchas gracias por leer y comentar, que bueno que te gusto la historia, lamentamos la tardanza, pero hemos vuelto con un largo capítulo ojala te guste y nos dones un review. Saludos.

**Bellatrix Black Rosier**: Hola mil gracias por leernos, aquí andamos dando lata de nuevo ojala te guste el capítulo que tiene más de todos estos chicos que hacen que babeemos. Saludos.

**Miss Black Potter:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Millones de gracias por leernos tomamos nota de tu voto por Draco ntp. Nos alegra que te siga gustando el fic, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Saludos.

**Loveanime:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas gracias por leernos, esperamos que puedas leer el nuevo capítulo sentimos la demora jaja xD. Saludos.

**fan hp:** Hola ¿cómo te va? Sentimos tardar en continuar la historia pero aquí estamos ya, ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**javiera8:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Por fin después de mucho tiempo actualizamos ojala te guste el capítulo lleno de chicos hot, gracias por leernos. Saludos.

**Marie Malfoy Morales:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas gracias por escribirnos un comentario, lamentamos la tardanza y bueno tomaremos en cuenta tu sugerencia sobre cortar el capítulo, de hecho pensamos volver a editarla toda nuevamente en los próximos meses así que ahí será la oportunidad para hacerlo. Sabemos que deberíamos escribir más aprisa y es nuestra culpa pero entre la escuela y las demás historias se nos complica, pero estamos trabajando en eso. Ojala te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**Amtorop:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia sabemos que es un poco extraño lo de los gemelos Black pero nos gusto. Nos alegra que al final te hayan caído bien y si Darrell esta sintiendo cositas por Hermione, veamos a donde lo llevara eso, por lo pronto en este capítulo cosas interesantes pasan entre ellos, pero también entre Hermione y Draco. La fiesta será en el siguiente capítulo próximamente a publicar, pero estará buenísima eso lo garantizamos. Saludos.

**Naiz Malfoy:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Milones de gracias por leer, tomaremos nota de tu voto por DRACO. Y si estamos metiendo un poco de Darrell—Hermione a petición de otros comentarios, pero ten por seguro que esta historia es Dramione como comprobaras en este capítulo jaja. La relación de ellos tardara un poco pero prometemos cosas buenas más adelante. La fiesta sólo podemos decirte que estará muy buena habrá mucha mucha acción jaja. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**Julieta:** Hola ¿cómo estás? Mil gracias por leer la historia y comentarnos, pues aquí andamos y volvemos con un nuevo capítulo de estos chicos hot ojala te guste. Anthony seguirá en la Enfermería un poco más pero saldrá pronto y Darrell hará de las suyas como sólo él sabe hacerlo. Saludos.

**Missnothing**: Hola una enorme disculpa por tardar, pero aquí ya esta el nuevo capítulo ojala te guste porque hay mucho Darrell jaja y la fiesta comenzara en el otro capítulo que ya casi esta listo, pero aceptamos aún sugerencias sobre lo que esperas ver o más bien leer e imaginar. Saludos.

**Cassiophia23**: Hola ¿cómo estás? Muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer Desleal y ahora esta historia, nos alegra que te haya gustado. Los gemelos Black fue idea extraña pero nos gustan mucho ojala te diviertas con este capítulo porque él siguiente estará mucho mejor viene la gran fiesta de los Slytherins. Saludos.

**Smile:** Hola nos encanto tu comentario más porque nos diste la alegría del review número 100! Y sólo por eso estamos aquí jajaj no te creas ha sido un largo trabajo escribir este capítulo pero por fin esta terminado en cuanto a lo de SEXO, ALCOHOL y FIESTA tendrás que esperar al siguiente pero te aseguramos que la espera valdrá la pena jajajja. Sobre los capítulos pensamos llegar hasta el libro 7 tal vez antes lo cortemos y hagamos una secuela. Esperamos que te siga gustando. Saludos.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer la historia y nos tienen en favoritos y alertas esperamos que se animen a comentar.**

*** ¨ )¸.·´¸.·´¨)  
(´¸.·*´¯`*»— — The darkness princess & Lady Muerte**


End file.
